Open Your Heart
by wannabebo352
Summary: Spencer's a writer, Ashley's a doctor. Accident.
1. Chapter 1

Open Your Heart

**Open Your Heart**

Chapter 1

**At Roxanne's Bookstore…**

"Oh! Ms. Carlin your books are so wonderful and intriguing. I've read everyone of them. I love how they start out as a mystery than a romance develops. But what I really like is the way your characters suddenly fall in love with each other while trying to solve the mystery. I just love it."

"Thank you," Spencer said, "who's name should I sign in the book," trying to move the obvious fan on her way. "Oh! Just say to Myrtle a loyal fan. Thank you Ms. Carlin."

Spencer had been at the book signing for an hour now. Her hand was getting tired. She knew her books were popular but the crowd today was just never ending.

"Ms. Carlin can you sign to Bobbie, it's for my mom, she couldn't come today. Thanks."

Spencer continued to sign books, every now and then glancing at her girlfriend Carmen who arranged the book signing along with Kyla's Publishing Company. Spencer had been with Carmen for two years but those two years were not all happy. She realized she was not in love with Carmen, just comfortable with her. She felt that was enough for her.

Spencer had met Carmen at an earlier book signing two years ago. Spencer was signing books when she looked up and was captivated by Carmen's frosty grey eyes. Carmen was immediately drawn to Spencer and decided to take her out after the book signing. They had been dating for several months when Spencer found out Carmen had a girlfriend, that's why Carmen was in the bookstore. She was waiting for her then girlfriend to get her book signed by Spencer. By the time Spencer realized Carmen was cheating, Spencer's heart was already involved. She loved Carmen or so she thought. Carmen wined and dined Spencer becoming her lover and manager. Spencer ignored her girlfriend's jealousies, insecurities and excessive drinking.

Spencer had written ten books all ending up on the ten bestsellers list. They were in hardback form but when they went to paperback the sale of the books soared. She enjoyed writing mysteries but she enjoyed romance even more. So, with a little push from her editor she began writing more romance.

"Okay sweetie I know you've been signing for an hour now, there's only a few more people than we're through," Carmen said.

Twenty minutes later the storeowner came to thank Spencer. "Thank you so much for coming and signing your books for our customers. You have a lot of fans here in our little community. We made a lot of money today and all your books are sold out. We had to start taking orders," the storeowner said, staring at Spencer longer than Carmen liked.

"Okay sweetie let's go we have another place to be at in two hours". With that said, she ushered Spencer out of the bookstore before Spencer could properly say goodbye.

"Carmen what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what I mean you pushing me away from the storeowner. We were just talking."

"Yeah, you were just talking, she was saying something else with her eyes."

"Carmen I'm not going to get into another argument with you about your jealousies."

"My jealousies, well excuse me if I don't like it when someone is leering at my girlfriend."

"Whatever Carmen!"

Carmen Martinez was a young Hispanic woman. She had long black hair and gray eyes. Slender athletic body, she ran ten miles every morning. Carmen was an aggressive and possessive woman, self-absorbed with herself. She and Spencer have been dating for two years and the union was not a happy one. Although Carmen never hit Spencer the verbal abuse was starting to take it's toll on her. Spencer wondered how much longer she would be able to stay in such a volatile relationship.

They argued constantly, mainly about what Carmen felt she did for Spencer's career, which was basically nothing. Spencer was already an established writer, she already had a publishing company publishing her books and she already had three of her ten books on the bestseller's list. To put it bluntly Carmen was a leech and know-it-all who didn't even read books. She liked to eat, drink, flirt with other women and have sex with them. Out of the two years Carmen had been with Spencer she had yet to prove her faithfulness.

Carmen grabbed Spencer's arm roughly turning her so that they were facing each other. "Don't whatever me girl. I'm the reason you're here. I worked my ass off to get you these book signings so people can buy your boring books."

"They're boring to you Carmen everybody else likes them. You don't even read them," Spencer argued.

"Get in the car Spencer," Carmen said angrily. "We need to get to the cocktail party to discuss your new book with Kyla's publishing company."

/

**Elsewhere…**

"Hmm! You taste so good, cum for me Alex." "Ahh! Yes, yes… right there…hmm! Ashley you can operate on me anytime as long as the operating table is your bed. Your fingers are magic."

Ashley Davies laid quietly on her bed watching her on again off again girlfriend. She clearly loved her but making her a permanent fixture in her life was not an option. Ashley's hours at the hospital were long and tiring. She was an internist and surgeon. She liked doing general medicine, but surgery was her passion. She got the ultimate high when she operated on people in need of her services. The adrenaline flowed through her body like a drug.

Alex didn't understand Ashley's passion. She liked the club circuit scene. Alexandra Van Der Meir was a tall slender woman with long auburn hair and light hazel eyes. An hour glass figure that most women would die for. She was a health club fanatic. She was also a socialite who believed in not working unless it was a singing gig at the various exclusive clubs. She loved money, sex and Ashley.

Alex met Ashley at a hospital function. There was an immediate sexual attraction. But Ashley thought they could be more but later realized Alex was shallow and selfish. So Alex became Ashley's friend with benefits, sometimes escorting Alex to high profile functions. Ashley wanted more than Alex from life and she loved being a doctor. She loved helping people.

"Ashley what are you thinking about?" Alex asked.

"Nothing sweetie."

"Oh, Ashley, why don't you give up this doctoring business and come with me on the singing circuit. You have a magnificent voice and you play the guitar wonderfully. You already have a little following."

"Alex you know I'm not going to do that. I love what I do and you know it. We've discussed this before. You're starting to sound like a scratched CD."

"Sorry Ash, where are you going?"

"I need to be at the hospital in an hour, I'm going to shower and get dressed. You can join me as long as you don't talk about me giving up being a doctor."

/

"Dr. Davies you're a little early," nurse Duarte said. "Your shift doesn't start for another hour."

"Yeah well, I wasn't busy so I decided to come in. I thought you might be a little shorthanded tonight."

"Well, as a matter of fact we are shorthanded. Dr. Brent's wife went into labor so he called off and Dr. Stone broke her leg chasing after someone's dog," Madison said chuckling.

"Dr. Stone broke her leg, she doesn't have a dog. Who's dog was she chasing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure, some little boy's dog ran out into the street she tripped trying to catch him and broke her leg," Madison explained still chuckling.

Ashley shook her head at Dr. Stone's mishap. "Madison I'm going to the Doctor's Lounge, page me if I'm needed."

"Alright Dr. Davies."

/

"Spencer! I'm glad you could make it. You know this cocktail party is for you and that new book you're going to write. Carmen it's a pleasure seeing you again," Kyla said dryly.

"Yeah, I'll live," Carmen said sarcastically.

"Carmen be nice," Spencer said. "I'll be over at the bar if you happen to need me for something, Carmen hissed."

Man, I can't stand that bitch Kyla, she's always trying to undermine my authority with Spencer. I control Spencer and she's going to learn not to mess with me, Carmen thought.

"Spencer, so have you started that new book we talked about earlier?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, I've got some ideas already in my computer. You know Carmen thinks I should just stick with the mystery writing. She thinks gay romance will not sell."

"What! Spencer I don't know what Carmen is trying to do with you but she doesn't know anything about the publishing business. Has she ever picked up a book to read? Has she ever read any of YOUR books?"

"No, Kyla.""

Well just listen to me, follow my instructions and your books will be turned into movies. Gay people like to read romances like straight people. Trust me."

Spencer was going around the room socializing with everyone who worked with Kyla's publishing company and the people connected outside her company, leaving Carmen feeling neglected. No one was paying any attention to Spencer's agent. They only wanted to talk to Spencer, which made Carmen angry and drink too much.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Carmen called, "sweetie it's time to leave we have to take a plane to Chicago tonight. You're doing Oprah's show remember," Carmen said loudly, she wanted the people in the room to know that **SHE** got Spencer booked on the Oprah show.

"Okay Carmen just let me say goodbye to Kyla."

Humph! "Sure say goodbye to Kyla…" the bitch.

When Carmen and Spencer finally got on the highway towards the airport, Carmen lit into Spencer, regarding her behavior at the cocktail party.

"Carmen I don't know what you're so angry about…" "Spencer I made you, I got you this far, I'm the one who got you booked on Oprah's show. Not Kyla's publishing company, **ME!"** Carmen said angrily.

Spencer's blood started to boil, she couldn't deal with Carmen's conceited attitude tonight. "Carmen I had three books already on the bestsellers list when we met. I was already a household name when we met. I was already doing book signings when we met. Sure I'll give you credit for getting me on the TV circuit. You did that but if I wasn't already where I was you would not have been able to get a flea booked on those shows," Spencer shot back at Carmen.

Spencer noticed Carmen was swerving the car somewhat. "Carmen how much did you have to drink at the party?"

"Not enough Spencer… why? You think I'm drunk?" Carmen said swerving onto the shoulder of the highway.

"Carmen pull over and let me drive the rest of the way."

"No, Spencer I got this I am not drunk." "Yes, you are… pullover before we have an accident."

"Fuck you Spencer," Carmen said, not looking at the road and staring at Spencer. When Spencer took her eyes off Carmen to look at the road all she could see was the backend of an eighteen wheeler.

"CARMEN LOOK OUT!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A heated discussion is going on in the Doctor's Lounge at the hospital.

"Dr. Davies you don't seem to understand that without rehab your patients are wasting their time with surgery."

"Dr. Dennison… Aiden are you crazy? I hope that is not the paper you're trying to submit to the hospital board to get your grant money because you sound ridiculous."

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Ashley looks at her pager going off. Aiden's pager also going off.

"It's the ER," Ashley said. "You too?"

Aiden nods, "yeah let's go I wonder what happened?"

"What do you have Madison?" Ashley said.

"Dr. Davies, Dr. Dennison there's been a major car pile on Highway 66, some of the victims are coming by ambulance. ETA for them is five minutes. There's one critical case being flown in by helicopter, ETA is two minutes."

"Who is it Madison?" Ashley asked.

"A white female around twenty-five years old, they had to cut her out of the car she was in. She might have spinal damage. Dr. Davies they want you to meet the helicopter on the roof."

"I'm on my way Madison."

Ashley is on the roof top waiting for the helicopter to arrive. "All right people we may have a patient with spinal damage so be careful how you handle her."

When the helicopter sets down Ashley runs to speak to the paramedics. "What are her vitals," she yells to be heard over the noise from the helicopter. "Her heart stopped on us once, her blood pressure dropped and pulse is thready. The firemen noticed her upper body was twisted at a strange angle when they lifted her out of the car. We think she may have spinal damage."

"What's her name," Ashley asked.

"The ID in her wallet read Spencer Carlin," the paramedic said.

"Okay we'll take her from here. Thanks guys."

"Get x-ray down here right away and start an IV on her."

"Mmmm, mmm. Awww! What's…" Spencer trying to speak but blacks out. As they were rolling Spencer into the emergency room she regains consciousness. "Mmmm, where am I?" Spencer asks disoriented.

Ashley looks down at her patient, taken aback for a few minutes when her patient opens her eyes. "I'm…I'm Dr. Davies, I'll be taking care of you."

"Care of…where?" Spencer tries to talk but is having some difficulty.

"You're at UCLA Hospital you were in an accident. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"It just hurts around my stomach, I have an awful headache and my back hurts a lot."

Ashley noticed that Spencer's legs had deep gashes and were bleeding but she said nothing about her legs hurting. "Where is x-ray? I asked for them twenty minutes ago. Get them down here now!"

"Just relax Ms. Carlin we're going to take good care of you."

Just then the x-ray tech finally arrives with the portable x-ray machine.

"Get me views of her back, neck, legs and head. I want to make sure there was no trauma to her head." "Yes, doctor."

"Ms. Carlin are you in _any_ pain do you need something?" Ashley asked again.

"No, I'm okay, can anyone tell me if my girlfriend is okay?" "Your girlfriend?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes she was the one driving." "What's her name?"

"Carmen Martinez," Spencer said.

"Okay I'll check for you later."

"No, please can you find out now?" Spencer pleads not feeling so disoriented.

"Okay Ms. Carlin. Madison I'm going to find out about Ms. Carlin's girlfriend, so keep an eye on her please, she's stable right now."

"Dr. Davies do you know who Spencer Carlin is?" Madison asks Ashley. "No, why… should I?"

"She's a well known mystery/romance writer. She's had ten books on the bestsellers list in the past three years and she's only twenty-six."

"Okay, sounds like you've read her books."

"Of course! Every last one of them."

"Okay Madison I'll be right back," Ashley said walking away from the star-struck nurse.

"Nurse Daniels was there a Carmen Martinez brought in from the accident on the highway?"

"Um… let me check Dr. Davies. Yes, Dr. Dennison has her in ER 2."

"Thanks."

As Ashley was walking towards ER 2, Aiden is seen coming from the cubicle. "Aiden is that Carmen Martinez you have in there."

"Yes, why?"

"How is she?"

"She's a lucky person, she only has cuts and bruises and a broken arm. She had been drinking. Her blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit. The troopers said she ran into the eighteen wheeler causing a ten car chain reaction. I heard the other person in the car with her was not as fortunate. She had to be cut out of the car and her injuries were far worse."

"Yeah, she's my patient, I think her spine may be damaged. I have to see the x-rays to confirm. But she conscious and wanted me to check on her girlfriend," she said with disdained.

Ashley didn't know why but she was angry that Spencer's girlfriend had gotten away with just a broken arm and Spencer may have a broken back.

Ashley's POV

When the helicopter brought Spencer in the first thing I noticed was how beautiful she looked. Getting past that initial contact I realized I needed to focus on her medical condition. But when she opened her eyes that took my breath away. I couldn't believe how blue they were. I was mesmerized. I was also surprised that even in her dazed condition she was concerned about her girlfriend. Her girlfriend…damn! I need to focus on my patient's care or take myself off her case.

"Dr. Davies… Dr. Davies," Madison repeatedly called shaking Ashley out of trance.

"Yes, Madison is something wrong with Ms. Carlin?"

"No, she's fine but she wants to speak to you."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

/

Paula and Arthur were sitting at home watching the TV when the news came on with a live report of the multi car accident. "There was a ten car pile up on Highway 66 late this evening. There were two fatalities, numerous injuries… one noted person involved in the accident was author Spencer Carlin. She's currently has ten books on the bestseller's list."

"Arthur did you hear what they said?" Paula asked. "Why didn't the police notify her family before putting it on the news that she was involved in an accident."

"I don't know Paula. Let's get to the hospital." As they were preparing to leave their phone rang.

"Hello!" Arthur said.

"Hey dad it's Glen did you hear the news about Spencer?"

"Yes, your mother and I are on our way to the hospital now. Okay Clay and I will meet you there."

/

"Ms. Carlin, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you but I wanted to get you into a room."

"Thank you Dr…"

"Davies, Ashley Davies."

"I'm sorry I just forgot. I was kind of out of it when they brought me in. But I do remember seeing your face when I first opened my eyes," Spencer said with a slight smile of the lips and a tilt of the head.

Ashley just stood there looking at Spencer until Spencer began asking questions. "Dr. Davies… Dr. Davies."

"Huh!" Clearing her throat, "Ms. Carlin we have a preliminary report on your injuries. Um… is there any family we should be calling your parents or other relative before we talk."

"Yes, my parents, their number is in my cell phone, which I don't seem to have right now."

"Your belongings are locked up, I'll go and get them so we can call them."

"Dr. Davies, sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Carlin's family is here and want to see her."

"Okay send them in. Well I guess I won't have to call them," Ashley said smiling.

"Spencer!" Arthur said rushing over to her.

"Oh Spence honey!" Paula said rushing over to Spencer's bedside.

"Hey guys," Spencer said to her brothers.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Davies, I'm the doctor in charge of Ms. Carlin's care."

"Hi! I'm Arthur her father, this is her mother Paula and her brothers Glen and Clay. How is she?"

"Well I was just going to tell Ms. Carlin that we only have a preliminary report right now. She has several broken vertebras of the spine. You have some swelling pressing on the spinal cord. Once the swelling goes down we will take some more x-rays. From what I can tell the damage was not complete so she should get some feeling back below the waist. But we will have to wait and see."

Ashley walks to the foot of the bed, pulls the covers away from Spencer's legs that have been bandaged up. Using a stick pin she sticks the bottom of her feet.

"Can you feel this Ms. Carlin?"

"No."

Moving to the back of her legs, "do you feel that?"

"No."

"Doctor what does this mean, what's happening? Why can't I feel my legs?" Spencer asks worried, looking up at her parents.

"Ms. Carlin please don't get upset. You have some swelling as I said earlier. We have to wait for that so go down. Right now the swelling is probably preventing us from actually seeing what damage there really is. We're going to take one day at a time. Okay."

"Okay Dr. Davies," Spencer said.

Just looking into Ashley's eye's made Spencer feel better, she didn't know why, it just did. Ashley presence had a calming effect on her.

"Dr. Davies did you find out about my girlfriend?"

Ashley immediately frowned remembering Spencer's girlfriend. "She's fine Ms. Carlin, a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm… she'll live. She's probably been released already."

"I wondered how come she hasn't come to see me yet," Spencer said out loud.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to make rounds. Ms. Carlin I'll come back in a while to check on you. Bye."

Ashley leaves out of Spencer's room followed by Arthur.

"Dr. Davies, tell me the truth, what's going on with my daughter?"

Ashley takes a deep breath… "she has several fractured vertebras with spinal cord damage. I don't think it's repairable. She'll probably be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life. After a few days I'm going to have Dr. Dennison consult on her case. I want him to evaluate her to see if she's is a candidate for the special rehab program he's developing."

"You know, get her upper body strengthen, maybe some feeling will come back. Depending on the severity of the damage to her spine."

"Even if the spine is broken, doctor."

"Yes, but it depends on the damage Mr. Carlin. I didn't want to tell her what I just told you yet. I don't want her to get depress and give up before we get started. She's young and I don't want her thinking she's going to be spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair."

"I understand doctor," Arthur said.

"Mr. Carlin can you tell me what kind of relationship your daughter and Ms. Martinez have?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to frown up. "Volatile and possessive, I felt Carmen was not good enough for Spencer, but Spencer said she loved her. Spencer was already well known through her books but Carmen thinks the only reason Spencer is where she is in her career is because of her. The woman is very conceited."

While Arthur and Ashley are talking, Carmen walks off the elevator and spots Arthur.

"Arthur have you seen Spencer, they just released me from the ER." Carmen looks over at Ashley wondering why she was still standing near Arthur. "Excuse me and who are you?" Carmen asked sneering at Ashley.

"I'm Dr. Davies, I'm taking care of Ms. Carlin."

"Hmpt! You're a doctor? You look more like an airhead model," Carmen said.

Ashley just glared at the woman.

"Well! How is Spencer?"

"I can't give out that information."

"What and why not?!"

"Are you a relative Ms…" "Martinez…" "Ms. Martinez?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Ms. Carlin's girlfriend."

"Well unless you are related by blood or her wife I cannot give you any information on Ms. Carlin's condition, hospital privacy policy. Good day Mr. Carlin." With one last look at Carmen, Ashley walks away.

Arthur snickers at the confrontation between the two women.

"Bitch! What's her problem?" Carmen said.

"Maybe she's upset that Spencer is lying in a hospital room paralyzed from the waist down with a broken spine and you just got a broken arm Carmen."

"Paralyzed?! What are you talking about? What room is Spencer in I want to see her?"

"She's in room 202, Carmen don't upset her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ashley's POV

I can't believe that woman. She doesn't even know me and already has an attitude towards me. They need to put her in jail for being drunk and causing a ten car pileup. Why is she still walking around free? I wonder what Spencer sees in her? Because I see nothing but trouble. That accident should have never happened. Even with Spencer's medical condition I see nothing but sweetness in her. She's so beautiful, her eyes just sparkle. I need to get back to my rounds so I can get back to Spencer… I mean Ms. Carlin.

/

"Spencer!" Carmen said coming into the room.

"Carmen I'm glad you're not hurt bad." "Yeah I'll live, what's going on Spencer are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know yet I can't feel anything from the waist down. I can't move my legs."

"Spencer I'm… see what you caused. If you hadn't been arguing with me I wouldn't have run into that truck. You should have just kept your mouth shut while I was driving. I told you I wasn't drunk and you should have believed me." Arthur and Paula were still in the room and were shocked listening to Carmen's tirade on Spencer.

"WHAT! You're blaming this…" pointing to her legs and Carmen's arm… "accident on me. Carmen, _you were_ drunk, I asked you to pull over so I could drive and you ignored me. Next thing I know I'm being cut out of the car. I'm lucky I didn't get decapitated."

"Spencer I wasn't drunk."

"Yes, Carmen you were. Carmen just leave I can't deal with you right now."

"Spencer, I'm not goin…" "CARMEN GET OUT. LEAVE," Spencer yells.

"We can talk later Spencer."

"Carmen just go."

Knock, knock.

The State Troopers entered Spencer's room. "We'll sorry to intrude, we were told that we could find Ms. Carmen Martinez here."

"Yes," Arthur said, "she's right over there."

"Ms. Martinez, we need you to come with us to answer a few questions regarding your involvement with the accident last night."

"What kind of questions?" Carmen hissed.

"Well, the first one would be, why were you driving a motor vehicle and you were intoxicated. Let's go ma'am," the state trooper said. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Spencer, how drunk was Carmen?" Arthur asked.

"Dad I wasn't aware Carmen was drunk until she started swerving off the road. Carmen can hold her liquor quite well. You never know she's high until she gets agitated."

"Well I can't believe she would accuse you of making her have the accident," Paula said. "Spencer perhaps you need to rethink your relationship with her. Instead of her coming in here with some compassion for you she wants to blame you for what happened."

"I know mom, dad. I been questioning my relationship with Carmen for awhile now. I don't think I love her anymore. We are just not working anymore."

/

It's been two weeks since the accident and Spencer is still unable to feel anything.

"Hello Spencer! How's my favorite patient."

"Hi, Dr. Davies… I mean Ashley."

"How are you feeling today?" Ashley asks looking down at Spencer's chart.

"I'm good, Dr. Dennison is coming to see me this afternoon regarding his rehab program. I asked my girlfriend to be here so she can hear for herself what I have to do to get my legs working again."

"Good," Ashley said still preoccupied with Spencer's progress. "Wait? What! Your girlfriend's out of jail."

"Mmhmm! They didn't keep her in jail, she has to do community service for two years and go to Alcoholic's Anonymous meetings."

"Community service for two years, that's all she got! People were hurt in that accident. You could have been killed."

"Well I wasn't there when they questioned her about the accident so I don't know what she actually told them. Knowing Carmen she probably lied to get out of trouble. You don't like Carmen much, do you Ashley?"

"It's not for me to like or dislike _your_ girlfriend," Ashley said, "I think she's a very reckless person and they should have thrown the book at her."

"Well enough about Carmen. Ashley, be honest with me you're always side stepping my questions. What is really going on with my condition? Why can't I feel anything yet? Is my spine that damaged?"

Ashley took a deep breath… "Spencer your spine is irreparably damaged. You are not going to be able to walk… ever."

Spencer sat in her bed with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm only twenty-six years old," she said to no one in particular. "How can this be?" Spencer said now sobbing.

Ashley walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge and puts her arms around Spencer trying to comfort her. "Listen I know it too early to say but I've been reading on bone fusion of the spine and I think with more healing on your part we may be able to do surgery."

"But you said…"

"I know but I've study your x-rays and CT scans and I think this surgery may help you, it's still in the experimental stage right now but if you're willing to try, I'm willing to operate."

"You… operate? Dr. Davies are you a surgeon too? I just thought you were a plain doctor. Well not plain. Definitely not plain… I mean," Spencer said now flustered.

Ashley chuckle at Spencer's reaction at finding out she is also a surgeon, "I understand and know what you mean Spencer. I'm going to let you rest and we can talk later on this."

Ashley and Spencer are still embracing each other when Carmen walks in coldly staring at Ashley. "Well, well what do we have here DR. DAVIES? Are you trying to seduce my girl over there?"

"Carmen stop it Ashley was trying to…" "Oh! it's Ashley now. Wow! Calling her by her first name so soon, I mean you just met her Spencer. You work faster than I thought."

Ashley jumps off the bed… "just a minute I don't like the tone of your comment. Are you having a problem with me having a discussion with _MY_ patient?" Ashley gets very close to Carmen… "because if you are that's too damn bad. I can actually bar you from coming here…"

"Ashley don't, it's okay," Spencer said not liking what she was witnessing between the two women.

"Spencer I'll be in surgery the rest of the day so I won't see you until tomorrow." Ashley said her eyes lingering on Spencer to say, I don't want to leave you right now.

Carmen clears her throat not missing the look Ashley was giving Spencer. Ashley turns to leave and looks at Carmen… "Good day, Ms. Martinez."

"Spencer! Don't you see that woman is trying to get into your pants or under your gown since that's what you're wearing and still in the hospital."

"She is not Carmen and if she was it would be a waste of time," Spencer said sadly.

"Why would it be a waste of time Spencer, she wants to fuck you?"

Spencer's POV

I am so angry with Carmen right now. I can't walk, I can't even get out this bed without help and it's Carmen's fault and she's standing here berating me because of Ashley's attention towards me which is more than I'm getting from her. If I had met Ashley during another time, I probably would pursue her. I realize when Ashley is around I feel safe. My stomach flutters whenever she comes in the room or smiles at me. Yes, I could easily fall in love with Dr. Ashley Davies. But who would want to be with a cripple? A cripple who can't even feel from the waist down. (Crying) I'm only twenty-six years old with my whole life ahead of me and where am I, lying in this bed with dead legs.

"Spencer are you listening to me and why are you crying? Why would it be a waste of time?"

"Because I'm paralyzed Carmen, I can't feel anything down there. NOTHING!" Now Spencer was sobbing heavily. Carmen just stood at the side of the bed looking down at her girlfriend crying.

"What!? You have nothing to say Carmen. At a lost for words."

"Umm… Spencer you can't feel if… well what about sex? Can you have sex?"

"Is that what you're concerned about Carmen, us having sex? It's only been two weeks since the accident, you hardly visit me…"

"You know I was in jail…" "you were in jail for one day Carmen and that was the day they took you away from here."

"When I do come to see you Spencer that Dr. Davies is always in your room."

"She's my doctor, she's suppose to be in my room. Carmen are you accusing me of cheating now?"

"I'm not accusing you, I'm accusing that DOCTOR of yours."

"Carmen I'm trying to heal and get out of this hospital. I have to readjust my whole life to living in a wheelchair and you're not even compassionate enough to be concerned or help me. I'm your girlfriend," Spencer yelled.

"Spencer I… I have to go."

"Go…go where Carmen you just got here?"

"Spencer I… I can't handle this right now. I'm leaving you."

"WHAT! Carmen if you walk out that door you make sure you clear your things out of my apartment. Take your clothes, all your personal belongings and leave the key with my parents."

"Fine, goodbye Spencer. It was nice while it lasted."

**Author's Note: Sorry, to those who may be upset that Spencer's paralyzed, a special sorry to you cyberauthor, I can't fix it now. But there is hope. Keep reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good afternoon Ms. Carlin, I've got your medicine," Nurse Duarte said. "Ms. Carlin what's wrong you're shaking, are you cold? Ms. Carlin can you hear me… Spencer talk to me, what is it."

When Madison touched Spencer's arm any sanity that remained with Spencer left at that moment. Uncontrollable crying, hysteria, arms flaring in the air to fight off no one in particular, except maybe Carmen and illogical reasoning were Spencer's friends right now. All she wanted to do was get out bed and run, to go back in time when things were good, before her life took a spiraling turn into an unwanted direction.

"Ms. Carlin it's going to be alright, I'm going to page Dr. Davies."

/

"Alex what are you doing here, I thought you had a gig tonight?"

"Ashley I've missed you, I thought maybe we could have a little fun until I have to be at the club tonight." Alex walks seductively over to the couch where Ashley was sitting, running her hands through Ashley's curly brown hair, caressing Ashley's earlobe with the tip of her tongue. "Hmm!… Alex," Ashley moaned. Alex now sucking on Ashley's earlobe placed a hand on her breast making her nipple hard, "hmm… Alex…"

Ashley was now on top of Alex deep kissing her. Ashley's tongue exploring Alex's hot mouth. "Hmm! Ashley let's take this to the bedroom."

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Wait… wait my pager is going off." Ashley looked at the number realized it was the floor Spencer was on. "Excuse me for a minute. Hello, this is Dr. Davies."

"Dr. Davies, it's Madison, Ms. Carlin is in a state of hysterics. I can't calm her down. Can I get an order for a sedative?"

"Sedative she was fine when I left what happened?"

"Ms. Carlin's girlfriend was here, I don't know what happened but she's been hysterical now for thirty minutes."

"Yes, Madison give her a injection of valium and I'll be there in ten minutes. Goodbye."

"ASHLEY! Where are you going? We were going to have…"

"I have to go Alex, my patient needs me, let yourself out," Ashley said to an indignant Alex.

/

Ashley walks into Spencer's room. Goes over to Spencer and hugs her. She was calm now, better after having been given a sedative.

"Spencer are you alright?" Ashley asks. "Spencer look at me. What happened?"

"I don't know, I guess not being able to walk, my girlfriend trying to put the blame of the accident on me to make herself feel better, getting into another argument with her than… her leaving. I just kinda lost it. I wanted to leave, get out of this hospital."

"Why were you arguing?"

"She started talking about you waiting to have sex with me. I told her it would be a waste of time. I wouldn't be able to feel the sensations. And she just left said she couldn't handle the thought of us… not being able to have sex anymore."

Ashley sat there looking at Spencer shaking her head to Carmen's insensitivity. "It's going to be alright," Ashley said, reaching for the call button to call the nurse.

"Page Dr. Dennison and have him come to Ms. Carlin's room as soon as he's available."

"Yes doctor right away."

The sedative was working on Spencer now she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Just sleep Spencer," Ashley said raking her hand through Spencer's hair. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Dr. Davies what happened to Ms. Carlin to make her so upset?"

"Her girlfriend's insensitivity to Spencer's medical problem which she caused," Ashley said angrily. "The bitch."

Madison's eyes widened with Ashley comment. "Dr. Davies are you okay? I mean you seem to be getting quite attached to Ms. Carlin. I can see a glow in your eyes when you look and talk about her."

Ashley said nothing, looking up she sees Dr. Dennison coming. "I'm glad you could come, I need to talk to you about the surgery on Spencer… I mean Ms. Carlin. In a week or so they're going to transfer her to your service for the standard rehab program. I want to know if she's a candidate for the bone fusion surgery and the new rehab program you're developing."

"Dr Davies… Ashley I've already evaluated her."

"Yes but that was for the standard rehab program, I want her to be evaluated for the surgery you're trying to get grant money for, the bone fusion."

"Ashley that surgical procedure is still in the experimental stage, but I can evaluate her for my rehab program."

"No Aiden, what good is the rehab without the surgery? Evaluate her for the bone fusion, what better person to do the surgery on. Look… if Spencer… I mean Ms. Carlin is willing to have the surgery and you're going to be in charge of her rehabilitation what is the problem Aiden? She'll make an excellent subject for you and you have me to do the surgery."

"Ashley…"

"Will you evaluate her Aiden?"

"Yes of course, but only if she agrees, no coaxing by you. I want her full consent, understand."

"Okay Aiden we need to do this as soon as possible. I'll talk with Ms. Carlin tomorrow."

/

The next day Madison was in Spencer's room changing her hospital gown and bed sheets.

"Madison you've been very nice to me. Unless it's your off day, you are the one who's been taking care of me, why?"

"Ms. Carlin …"

"Call me Spencer."

"Okay, but only sometimes. Spencer I like you. I've read all your books. I love the way you write. When they brought you in I recognized you right away. Did you there was an article in the paper that said, your books have tripled in sales since your accident? Anyway, you seem like a nice down to earth kind of person more than I can say for your girlfriend."

"She's no longer my girlfriend," Spencer said, looking out the window.

"Oh! What happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"She couldn't handle my being paralyzed. I told her if she walked out to take all of her personal belongings and get out of my apartment. I think I'll have my father change the locks."

"That's too bad but you can do better Spencer. You need someone who's going to protect and care for you like Dr. Davies. Now _she's_ very protective of you. I think she likes you too."

"What do you mean like me? Like you like me Madison?"

"No, her like is more intense. What are you saying Madison is Dr. Davies gay?"

"Mmhmm! One hundred percent gay and she watches over your case like a mother hen watches over their young. She could be off or away from the hospital and if we call her about an order regarding you she comes right back to the hospital to take care of it personally, when all she has to do is give the instructions over the phone."

"I see. I hope I'm not being too much trouble."

"Trouble you didn't ask to be here. You were in an accident and unfortunately you got hurt. Well I have to get back to the nurse's station. Buzz me if you need anything, I'm here until eleven tonight."

"Thanks Madison."

At the nurse's station Madison see Ashley walk in. "Dr. Davies what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Spencer was doing."

"Oh! To see how _Spencer_ is doing, huh."

"I mean Ms. Carlin… how is she?"

"She seems to be okay right now. A little depressed but can you blame her?"

"No I can't… I blame that bitch of a girlfriend of hers for driving drunk and having the accident."

"Wow! What a hostile display of emotions Dr. Davies and she's not her girlfriend anymore."

'Huh! What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I mean they are no longer together. Ms. Carlin said she told her to take her clothes, personal belongings and vacate her apartment."

"When did this happen, did she say?"

"The day she became hysterical and I had to order a sedative to calm her down."

"Hmm, she mentioned Ms. Martinez had left but I thought she meant left the hospital, as in coming back."

"You like her don't you Dr. Davies?"

"She's very nice Nurse Duarte."

"Okay, okay I know when you start calling me Nurse Duarte, I've overstepped my bounds."

"I'll be in Ms. Carlin's room if you need me."

/

Spencer was looking out the window daydreaming about how good her life used to be, when she could walk. When she thought about nothing but flying around the country, making a name for herself promoting her books. Now she just lies in bed all day unable to even take care of the simplest functions of daily living. No longer independent.

She allowed the tears to form in her eyes because she wanted to cry, she wanted to feel sorry for herself for once in her life. She wanted to get the crying process over with than move on, if that was possible.

Knock, knock

"Come in," Spencer said wiping her tear stained face. "Ashley! I'm glad to see you, I was wondering if you would come by today".

"And how is my favorite patient doing today? You've been crying Spencer, are you in pain?"

"No, I wish I were in pain, then I'd know I was alright, but I'm okay I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Spencer we need to talk," Ashley said holding Spencer's hand in hers feeling the electricity pass through them, then letting her hands go as if she touched something hot. "I… I want to schedule you for the surgery we discussed. Please remember it's still experimental. But I feel it will help you get some sensation back to your lower extremities. And with the three to four months of extensive physical therapy you'll have to go through it should work. That's when Dr. Dennison and his team really begin working with you. So are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, as long as you're there with me," Spencer said smiling.

"Spencer I still have to remind you, no matter how I feel about the surgery, there is no guarantee that this procedure will work. I'll be with you every step of the way, but you're care will be transferred to Dr. Dennison, this is his program and he's the best in his field."

"I thought you said you would be my doctor."

"I'll still be your doctor technically, but Dr. Dennison is in charge of the special rehab you'll be in. He can order any necessary tests and prescribe any medicines you might need. That's all I would be doing."

"But you'll still do the surgery, right?"

"Of course, he still needs me for that. He'll be in the operating observing the surgery that I'll be doing."

"Good that relieves my mind a little. I trust you Ashley and I know you would do everything possible to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Ashley was again staring at Spencer, watching how her lips moved when she talked, how her eyes sparkled and turned a different shade of blue when she questioned something or smiled. She leaned in towards Spencer, glancing from her eyes to her lips while licking her own. "Spencer." she whispered, leaning closer, feeling Spencer's breath touch her lips.

"Spencer," she said again then Ashley kissed her lips softly, not wantonly, there was no urgency. Just two pair of lips belonging to two people pressed against each other… feeling.

Beep, beep, beep.

Ashley's pager went off making both ladies jump. Pulling away from each other both embarrassed by what just happened between them.

"Uh… I need to… um… need to answer this page, excuse me Spencer."

Ashley quickly walks out of Spencer's hospital room. What the hell is wrong with me, kissing Spencer. She's my patient, that was unprofessional and unethical for me to get involved with her like that. Damn! What do I do now? I need to answer this page than I'll apologize.

Spencer's thoughts were the same as Ashley's. Oh my God! What is wrong with me letting Ashley kiss me and kissing her back. She is my doctor for God's sake. But that kiss was so… I can't even find the words to describe how that kiss felt. Just the touch of her lips, I swear I could almost feel it course through my entire body. Shit. I can't start anything with her or anybody now that I'm handicapped.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The door opens and Spencer is expecting Ashley but it's Madison instead. "Excuse me Spencer, Dr. Davies wanted me to tell you she had an emergency and she'll try to see you before she leaves for the night."

"Thank you Madison."

"Spencer are you okay?"

"No, but I'll live. Thanks for asking… Madison?"

"Yes, Spencer."

"Tell me is Dr. Davies seeing anyone, I mean would you know?"

Madison walks up to Spencer's bed with a sly smile. "Dr. Davies is a very private person, she's been here for six years and no one really knows about her private life. But she's been paired up in the society page with socialite Alexandra Van Der Meir."

"Alexandra Van Der Meir," Spencer said, "I know her… ugh! She's a self-centered bit… thanks for the information Madison."

"Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"No, thank you," Spencer said deep in thought, my lower half may be dead but my mind and heart are very much alive and just as vulnerable, Dr. Davies.

/

"Good morning Spencer," Ashley said, watching as her patient was waking up.

"Dr. Davies how long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh! I don't know maybe five minutes. Why?"

"Do you always watch your patients sleep?"

"Only the pretty ones," Ashley said smiling, but Spencer did not return the smile.

"Look Spencer…" "It's Ms. Carlin, Dr. Davies."

Clearing her throat, "alright Ms. Carlin, I'm sorry I had an emergency and couldn't come back to finish… I mean talk about what happened between us yesterday. You know… the kiss."

"Don't worry about it Dr. Davies, it's okay."

"No it's not okay. I want you to understand…"

"Dr. Davies you're back again, you just left here, what was it four or five o'clock this morning," Madison said not realizing she was interrupting Ashley's apology, which Spencer was not trying to hear.

"Uh, I don't know what time it was when I left Nurse Duarte…" Ashley said irritated by the interruption from Madison. "Ms. Carlin I'll be back in a couple of hours to discuss the surgical procedure with you and your parents and have you sign some release papers, is that okay?"

"Yes, fine Dr. Davies, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Ms. Carlin, Nurse Duarte."

Spencer waited until Ashley was out of the room to question Madison. "Madison did Dr. Davies come back here after her emergency?"

"She sure did, she stayed for three hours just watching you sleep and doing paperwork. You were sleeping so soundly, she said she didn't want to wake you."

/

"Sweetheart I'm going over to Spencer's apartment to get the locks changed since Carmen didn't bring me her set of keys like Spencer told her to do," Arthur said.

Arthur we can't let Spencer go back to her apartment when she gets out of the hospital. Especially not now that her and Carmen are no longer together, she'll be all alone. What if she needs help and can't call us?" Paula said.

"Paula she has to go to Rehab first before they let her go home. She's going to have to learn how to live without the use of her legs. They have to teach her how to use her wheelchair, get in and out of bed by herself, just the normal things that you and I take for granted. Unless she decides to have that experimental surgery that Dr. Davies mentioned to me a couple of weeks ago," Arthur said. What time are we supposed to be at the hospital to meet with Spencer's doctors?"

"Three o'clock Arthur and it's twelve o'clock now. You better go change those locks so we can get to the hospital on time."

/

"Hello Ms. Carlin, we meet again."

"Hi! Dr. Dennison, I want to introduce my parents to you. My mom, Paula and my dad, Arthur Carlin."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you both," Aiden said. "Ms. Carlin I just want to check your reflexes for a minute if I may?"

"Go ahead," Spencer said, her eyes only on Ashley.

"Ms. Carlin can you feel this?" Aiden asked using a stick pin to stimulate the nerves in her legs.

"Hmm? I'm sorry no, Dr. Dennison," Spencer said taking her eyes off Ashley.

"It's okay Ms. Carlin," Ashley said, "just relax."

Sticking the pin in Spencer's thigh, "how about here Ms. Carlin?"

"No, sorry."

"Okay, I didn't expect you to feel anything but I needed to check before the surgery. Now, Dr. Davies will fuse the broken vertebrae's back onto the spinal cord and by doing so, it should relieve some of the pressure on the spine caused by the broken bones. You'll be in traction, but only for a few days. We can't have any movement whatsoever. Then my team and I will begin your therapy and hopefully get some feeling back into your lower extremities. Does anyone have any questions?" Aiden asked.

"Ms. Carlin, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin any questions?" Aiden asked again.

"After the surgery, how soon will Spencer go into rehab?" Arthur asked.

"It depends on how well she does after the surgery," Ashley replied.

"But if there are no complications she will go into the rehab program a couple of days after the surgery, Aiden said. "Six weeks for the extensive part of my program, then at least two months of the standard therapy. But all that depends on how well Ms. Carlin does after the surgery is performed."

"So I have time to get Spencer's apartment prepared for her return, right Dr. Dennison?" Arthur asked, smiling at his daughter.

"Yes, sir."

"Isn't this surgery risky for Spencer," Paula asked.

"Risky in what way Mrs. Carlin," Ashley asked.

"Well, won't this surgery do more harm than good? Maybe Spencer should just adjust her life to living without the use of legs," Paula said, looking directly at Spencer.

"Paula!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Mom! Why would you want that for me? To just settle for a life without the use of my legs, when there's a procedure that might help me walk again."

Ashley couldn't believe what Spencer's mother was saying. "How much more harm can the surgery do Mrs. Carlin, Spencer can't feel or walk or get out of bed or a chair without assistance _now_! The surgery can't do anymore damage than what's already there," Ashley explained to Paula with a little agitation in her voice.

"Mrs. Carlin, Dr. Davies is only going in to repair what's already damaged. She's not dealing with any new issues. She goes in, does the repairs and gets out. Does that help ease your mind in any way ma'am?" Aiden asked, a little frustrated with Paula's attitude.

"Yes I suppose so, anyway I guess it's Spencer decision," Paula said looking at her daughter. "I just don't know why you would want to have this experimental surgery. Especially when there is no guarantee that it will work. You can come home and Arthur and I will take care of you."

"Mom… dad this discussion is over. Give me the papers to sign and let's get this surgery done," Spencer said looking at mother with tears ready to spill onto her cheeks.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Okay! That's me," said Aiden, "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin it was nice meeting you. Ms. Carlin, I'll see you in surgery. Dr. Davies I will talk to you later. Good day everyone."

After Aiden leaves, everyone else is standing around quietly looking at each other until Spencer breaks the silence. "Um… dad, mom could I have a few minutes alone with Dr. Davies."

"Oh! Sure honey, we'll go to the cafeteria and have a bite to eat. We'll be back in an hour."

"Arthur I don't want to go eat, we need to stay here and talk some sense into Spencer," Paula whined, glaring at Ashley.

"Let's go Paula," Arthur said dragging Paula out of the room.

Ashley stands with her back against the door after closing it, staring at Spencer. "Wow! Your mother is something else."

"Yeah, well that's my mom. That's one of the reason's why I have my own place. How my father deals with her is beyond me," Spencer said also staring at Ashley. "So… you know Dr. Dennison on a personal level Dr. Davies?"

"Why are you asking Ms. Carlin?"

"I don't know, the body language. The way he looks at you whenever he said your name. The way you look at him."

"Well I have a great respect for Dr. Dennison. The rehab programs he has developed at various hospitals across the country have helped a lot of people. This hospital is lucky to have him. He could have gone anywhere but he came here."

"Why?"

Ashley takes a deep breath before answering, wondering why Spencer was asking so many questions about Aiden. Could she be jealous of him, she thought. "Because I asked him to come, he values my opinion and sometimes my judgment. Sometimes."

Spencer patted the edge of her hospital bed with her hand beckoning Ashley to come and sit down.

"Ashley, please stay and explain, I like to know what kind of man Dr. Dennison is if he's going to help me walk again. That is… if you have the time."

Ashley smiled at Spencer not because she wanted her to stay. It was because she was calling her Ashley again. The time they have spent together she knew when Spencer was upset with her because she starts calling her doctor.

"Aiden is my best friend, he's like a brother to me. We've been friends since grammar school. We even went to the same high school. Aiden always wanted to be a doctor, but I didn't decide until my second year of high school. We applied to some of the same Universities but we ended up going to different ones. He stayed in California and I went to Chicago. I was already at a university that had a medical school so I stay there and continued my medical education. So when Aiden finished college I told him he should applied to the university I was attending. He did and got accepted, I was ecstatic, we were together again. We both graduated with top honors and here we are."

Ashley looked down at Spencer's hands resting in her lap, placed her own hands over them, "he keeps me grounded Spencer, I can talk to him about almost anything."

"Oh!" Spencer said looking down at the hands that were on top of hers.

"Spencer, please let me explain myself to you about yesterday."

"I told you Ashley you don't need to explain, we just go caught up in the moment."

"Spencer," Ashley said, as she held on to Spencer's hands tighter, "I'm your doctor and I care for you more than I should. You are my patient but you mean something more to me, I can't explain it and I can't stop the way I feel. It's in here, pointing at her heart, and it's not going away anytime soon."

Ashley was staring at Spencer again, watching her eyes change from a light shade of blue to a darker almost lustful color. Ashley unknowingly and uncontrollably leans in towards Spencer, both so close they could feel their breaths on each other's lips.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispers, "I'm sorry for everything… kiss me, please."

Ashley answers Spencer's request by kissing her lips softly. "Your lips are so soft, Spencer," Ashley whispers. "You are so beautiful." Stroking her face with her fingertips she kisses her again this time with more passion.

Ashley moans when Spencer allows her tongue to enter Spencer's mouth tasting her sweetness. She leaves Spencer's mouth to caress her jaw than her earlobe with her lips. Moving back to devour her mouth once again, playfully flicking her tongue with Spencer's. Then Spencer abruptly stops, "Ashley…I… I can't do this with you, I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

"This is an impossible situation for me," Spencer said caressing Ashley's cheek.

Ashley now looking at Spencer, "I'm sorry I got carried away. I seem to lose all control of myself when I with you. Please forgive me."

"My body below my waist feels nothing but my heart wants you. I could easily fall in love with you Ashley, but I can't be with anybody like this. I care for you too much to have you in a one-sided relationship."

"No, no I'm sorry, again I've crossed the lines of professionalism. You are my patient who is about to go into surgery and I'm lusting after you like a love starved teenage boy. I am so sorry Spencer," Ashley said caressing Spencer's cheek wiping the tears away. "I can't promise you that it won't happen again," smiling as she spoke.

"Ashley… what about your girlfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Girlfriend!…I don't have a…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Girlfriend… I don't have a …"

"Alexandra Van Der Meir, the rich socialite," Spencer said.

Ashley was a little put off by Spencer and got off the edge of the bed. "Alexandra and I are only friends."

"Friends, yeah right… I know Alex and she can't be friends with anyone of the female gender, especially very attractive females. And you Dr. Davies are… a very attractive female." Spencer blushing as she said that.

"You think I'm attractive Spencer?" Ashley asked grinning.

Spencer looking down as her fingers fidgeted with her blanket, "yes I do. But getting back to your girlfriend… Alexandra."

"Spencer, Alex is not, I repeat not my girlfriend. She's my… fuck buddy. We fuck each other when we're in need for one another's company. There are you satisfied?" Ashley said angrily not knowing why she was angry at Spencer's question regarding her having a girlfriend.

"Ashley do you see where I'm going with this? Whether Alex is your girlfriend or fuck buddy as you call her. She is actively in your life. She's a healthy sexual woman and you are a healthy sexual woman. What chance do I have of keeping you with me in my condition with Alex flaunting herself at you." Spencer said, avoiding Ashley's stare.

"I don't want to be wondering when you leave me to go to work or you're late coming from work or visiting someone, that you're not out fucking Alex or that Alex will be their to take care of your needs the way I can't."

"Spencer I'm not with Alex, she's just a friend."

"Does Alex knows that you two are just friends and nothing more, Ashley?"

Ashley made no respond to Spencer's question. She knew how possessive Alex can be.

"Please understand my situation Ashley, I need… I want my body to respond to you physically. For it not to would be pure torture for me. And don't think Ms. Van Der Mier won't throw my physical limitations in your face every chance she had just to frustrate you."

"Spencer I…."

"Ashley we need to think long and hard about the direction our feelings are taking us in. Are we ready for what lies ahead for you and me," Spencer said sadly. Ashley I don't know what to do? I know I'm attracted to you but what do I do about it? I'm tired right now. So if you don't mind, I'd like to rest."

"Certainly Spencer, I'll be back to check on you later," Ashley said feeling dejected knowing Spencer was right. She needed to end whatever it was she had with Alex if she was going to begin anything with Spencer.

Before leaving Ashley turned to say something to Spencer but she kept her eyes closed and made no response as Ashley quietly left her room.

/

Several days later Ashley performed surgery on Spencer, which was successful as far as fusing the broken vertebrae's onto the spine. Now it was up to Aiden and his team to get Spencer walking again.

Spencer wakes up, not in her room but in recovery, in traction and Ashley is right there in the room waiting for her to wake up.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispered.

"I'm right here Spencer. You did great, you're in traction right now, after few days we'll put you back in a regular bed. How do you feel?"

"I feel like a piece of meat between two slices of bread in this thing," Spencer said giggling. "What's going to happen next Ashley?"

"We're going to let your body rest for few days, than Aiden and his team will come in and begin your physical therapy."

"I know what I said earlier about us and Alex, but will you still come and see me?"

"Yes, I would like that, I'll come and see you everyday."

"Yes that would be great, I don't think I can go through this without you," Spencer said smiling at Ashley who had a big smile in return for Spencer.

"I'm going to go right now and let you rest, but I'll be back later and sit with you for awhile."

"I would like that Ashley, thank you."

Spencer's parents walk in, "knock, knock" Arthur said. "Spencer, sweetheart how are you doing?"

"Okay dad, hi mom."

"Hello Dr. Davies, how did the surgery go?"

"Very well." she told Arthur but looking at Paula. "Spencer should be out of traction in a few days. Remember she can't have any movement at all right now."

"If she hadn't had the surgery she wouldn't be in that contraption," Paula said.

"Paula, please not now," Arthur said. "Spencer needs all of our support if she's going to walk again."

"Fine, fine Arthur," than Paula turns to Ashley who is still in the room, "Dr. Davies was it something else you needed in here," she said giving Ashley an angry look.

"No, I'll just leave you two alone with your daughter, good day. Spencer I'll see you later."

"Okay Dr. Davies."

Madison and Aiden see Ashley leaving Spencer's room, her mind somewhat occupied.

"You know Dr. Dennison, it's none of my business but I think Dr. Davies is becoming a little too familiar with her patient Spencer Carlin."

"What do you mean Nurse Duarte?"

"Haven't you seen the looks Dr. Davies gives Ms. Carlin, the stares when she thinks no one is looking and she's here all hours of the night just sitting in Ms. Carlin's room watching her sleep. Don't you think that's more personal than professional Dr. Dennison?"

"Your right, I think it's none of our business." With that said, Aiden walks away but decides he will have a talk with his friend and ask her about the relationship between the doctor and her patient.

/

Spencer is finally released from her bed of torture and placed in a regular hospital bed.

"Good afternoon Ms. Carlin, Dr. Dennison said, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine glad to be out of that contraption, it was very uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce my team to you. We have Sean, Sherry and Boz, they will be your companions for the next six weeks. All three are certified physical therapists and excellent at what they do. They thrive on motivation, Ms. Carlin. Motivation is number one in your progress to walking."

"First I want to check your limbs, using this pin stick." Aiden raised the sheet off Spencer's legs. "Can you feel this Ms. Carlin?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"No!"

"Okay that me turn you over I need to test the area around your spine. Can you feel this?"

"No, doctor."

"Okay that's what I expected. I'm not surprised that you don't feel anything yet, it's only been a few days. So today we're just going to evaluate you Spencer, see what your limitations are _and_ get you out of that bed."

Just then Ashley walks into Spencer's room. "Dr. Davies what brings you in here this afternoon."

Ashley looks at Aiden strangely, "she is still my patient Dr. Dennison I came to see how she was doing."

"Well we were about to evaluate _MY_ patient to determine what her limitations are and I would like it if you were not here…doctor. You are a distraction." Spencer watches the two doctors butt heads.

Ashley glares at Aiden as she approaches Spencer's bedside. She bent down to Spencer's ear so only she could hear, "how are you doing sweetie?" Ashley whispered.

"I'm fine, a little nervous about starting therapy today."

"I know babe but you're strong and you'll get through it. I'll see you after your therapy," Ashley said as she brushed her lips against Spencer's ear. "Bye Ms. Carlin."

"Bye Dr. Davies," Spencer said as she watched Ashley leave still shivering from Ashley lips against her ear.

Aiden just stood there watching the two ladies interact with each other, determine to see if there was any truth to what Madison had said. "Okay guys why don't you get started with your evaluation on Ms. Carlin. Excuse me Ms. Carlin, Dr. Davies may I have a word with you in the hall."

"Yes doctor what can I help you with?"

"Ashley what the hell is going on between you and Ms. Carlin?"

"I don't know what you mean Aiden? I came to see how my pat…" "Stop the bullshit Ashley, I can see it a mile away. You're in love with Spencer Carlin aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Aiden, she's my patient."

"Not anymore her care has been transferred over to me. She doesn't need anymore surgery. She doesn't need an internist to prescribe her medicines. I can do all that without you, so why are you still on her case?"

Ashley looks down at her feet trying to come up with a plausible answer that would placate Aiden's curiosity. "Okay I've become a little attached to Ms. Carlin, she is an interesting case and I feel for her. She's been through a lot and she asked me if I would continue to check on her, on her progress. Besides Aiden, this case could be monumental. Your studies could open a lot of doors for a lot of severely disabled people why should you get all the glory if this procedure should be a success."

"I don't believe you Ashley, I _saw_ you and Ms. Carlin in there. You were very intimate with her. And as far as the _glory…_ you never cared about that, it's Ms. Carlin you want to be near. Admit it, you're in love with her?" Aiden said rather harshly.

Beep, beep, beep.

"That's my pager I have to go." "Ashley I'm not finished."

"Gotta go, someone's in need of my services," Ashley said running off. She couldn't move fast enough. She did not want to answer Aiden's question. She was still unsure herself on how she really felt about Spencer, especially after the conversation she and Spencer had the other day. She was certain she wanted to get to know Spencer on a different level, but she also knew she had to get things straight with Alex.

/

Ashley was sitting in the cafeteria thinking of Spencer and wondering what to do about Alexandra when suddenly she appears, walking towards her. "Ashley Davies why haven't you been answering my calls? I've been calling you day and night. Why are you ignoring me? What has gotten into you lately? Is there another woman in your life?" Alex questioned quite loudly.

"Oh God! Alex will you calm down you're making a scene. Please sit down and stop your ranting. I have not been ignoring your calls. I've been… busy with work."

"That's never stopped you before, you used to call me every night. Now I can't even get two minutes with you."

"I apologize Alex, how can I make it up to you?" Ashley asks, realizing she no longer wanted an intimate relationship with Alex, not if she continued to get closer to Spencer.

"Well… You can escort me to the Platinum Ball Saturday night. Everybody who's anybody will be there and I want the most gorgeous woman in the world to be by my side."

"Aww! Alex you know I hate going to those affairs, especially the ones that cater to those snobs you obviously like to rub elbows with. They are so phony."

"Ashley! You asked me how you can make…" "Okay, okay what time do I pick you up?"

"We're going to be fashionably late. I'll pick you up in the limo at ten o'clock. Thank you sweetie," Alex said coming around the table to place a kiss on Ashley's lips. "See you Saturday night."

"Yeah, right... Saturday." Ashley said, she would tell Alex than she no longer wanted a sexual relationship with her. They could still be friends but nothing more.

A few minutes later Madison appears at Ashley's table, "Well Dr. Davies, I hear you've got a big date Saturday night. Hmm!" Madison sheepishly said, after witnessing the entire scene just minutes before.

"Yes Madison, is it something you wanted?" Ashley asked irritated by Madison's prying.

"Oh no! I thought you just might want to know that they will be transferring Ms. Carlin to the rehab facility _SATURDAY EVENING_ at eight o'clock.

"WHAT! On who's orders."

"Dr. Dennison of course." Madison said with a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me Madison, I have to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ashley stalked into Aiden's office demanding to know why Spencer was being moved to an outside facility.

"Ashley what can I do for you?" Aiden asked, knowing very well what Ashley was there for.

"Aiden why are you moving Spencer out of the hospital?"

"Because we can work with her better at the larger facility," Aiden said a little ticked off by Ashley's attitude. "Her upper body needs strengthening before she can even think of dealing with her lower extremities."

"We have a weight room here in _THIS HOSPITAL_, Aiden. You don't need to move her!"

Aiden got up from his seat to close the door that Ashley left open. "Ashley please, lower your voice. Truthfully, I don't want her around you. You visit her everyday, you interfere with her therapy sessions… oh yes her therapists, all three of them have come to me complaining about how you try to help Spencer do her exercises. She needs to become as independent as possible and not dependent on you. Ashley you need to stay away from her for awhile."

Ashley sat in the chair across from Aiden just staring at him when he finally broke the silence. "You know she's falling for you."

"What!? How do you know that?"

"I see how her facial expression changes the moment you step into the room. Her eyes light up, they show love Ashley. Are you prepared to take on a woman who can give love but not receive it? I know there are other ways to make love, but you need to give her time. Because once she leaves us, she is on her own. How will you help her when she's at home and you're here at the hospital? Think about it Ashley."

"Aiden… I…" Ashley lets tears build in her eyes than slide down her face onto her cheeks. "I love her Aiden. I have completely and madly fallen in love with her and I don't know what to do about it," she said with her face in her hands.

"I know you have Ash. It's been there for a while now. Everyone involved with Spencer's case saw it but you and Spencer. I don't think Spencer realizes she's in love with you. I'm going to assign a psychologist to her case."

"A psychologist, why?"

"She's gets depressed at times about the inability to use her legs and she feels she's not worthy of being loved by anyone, especially you."

"And that's where I have failed Spencer as her doctor Aiden. I did not properly take care of her because I was lusting after her. I should have put in an order for a psych consultation when she was on my service. Having that kind of accident and unable to use her lower limbs would be devastating for anyone. Then her girlfriend walking out on her, her lifestyle has completely changed and I did nothing to help her mentally deal with her physical condition. I should have controlled myself better or taken myself off her case. But it still doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with her."

"Yeah I know completely and madly in love, here wipe your tears and go tell her you'll be staying away from her for a little while per doctor's orders. I'll be the bad guy."

"Aiden has the surgery done anything for her. It's been two and a half weeks?"

"It takes time Ashley, she'll be able to feel something soon. We hope… otherwise that throws my whole theory out the window."

/

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Spencer said hoping it was Ashley.

"Carmen what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come by and see my girl?"

"I'm not your girl anymore remember you left me. I haven't seen or heard from you in a month."

"Well I was scared, but I'm not anymore and I want to be here to help you Spence."

"Don't call me that you lost that privilege when you walked out."

"I hear you're being moved to an outside facility. That's great at least that Dr. Davies won't be able to come around and interfere with us."

"First of all Carmen there is no us and second who told you I was being moved?"

"Oh, that pretty young thang at the nurses station, Madison I think her name was."

"You remember what her name is so stop pretending you don't remember. You probably got her number too, if she's gay. She had no right telling you my business."

"Spencer that is not me anymore. I've changed." "Oh, so what makes you so unafraid of my condition now?" Spencer asked.

"Well… I felt I should be here for you Spence." I asked you not to call me that Carmen."

"Yeah, well you need my support, who else is going to help you get around? And I figured with you being crippled and in a wheelchair that would make people feel sorry for you and buy your books. Do you realize how well your books are selling since the accident?"

Spencer just stared at Carmen not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. "It's the money that's brought you back, Carmen just go, I don't want you here."

Knock, knock.

Ashley walks into Spencer's room not realizing she has company. "So, how's my girl do… Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you had com...pa…ny, aren't you the woman that caused Spencer's injury, her ex-girlfriend?"

Carmen scowled at Ashley, "when did Spencer become your girl, Dr. Davies?" Carmen said looking at Spencer. "When she got rid of your ass," Ashley replied.

"Well you didn't waste time replacing me Spencer. And FYI doctor, I am not the person that caused Spencer's injury. I was hurt like everyone else. I just didn't get hurt as bad as Spencer."

"What the _HELL_ are you talking about… you didn't cause her injuries. Well I wonder who the hell did, if not you? Your carelessness put Spencer in the hospital and now she's a paraplegic… she _CANNOT_ use her legs or feel anything below her waist. She's been in this hospital for one month already and you're comparing _YOUR_ injury to _HERS_! I ought to kick your…"

"Dr. Davies, it's okay Carmen was just leaving," Spencer said glaring at her.

"Spencer I'm not ready to leave. I want to talk to you about us getting back together. I tried to put my things back into the apartment but my key wouldn't work. What's up with that babe?"

Ashley's eyes widened, "WHAT! Spencer you're not seriously thinking of taking this woman back, are you?"

"Spencer! Since when do doctors call their patients by their first name?" Carmen asked.

"They do it all the time skank," Ashley said.

"Hey! Who are you calling a skank, DOCTOR? I can report you to the hospital administrator about your fucking attitude," Carmen angrily said.

Madison walked into Spencer's room to see what all the shouting that was coming from her room was about. She stood in the doorway quietly watching two women verbally attacking each other.

"Ashley please, she's not worth you getting into trouble with the hospital."

"Ashley! So you're still calling your doctor by her first name… Spencer?" Carmen hissed. When I was last here you called your doctor by her first name, so what are you two a couple now. Is that why you won't take me back? Spencer this bitch can't help you when you get released from the hospital, I'll be there for you. I can help you get better."

"Carmen just leave, I don't want you here and don't try to use your key again. I asked you to give those keys to my father when you got all your things out of the apartment and you didn't so I had the locks changed. You're the one who walked out on me, so why would I let you back into my life again. I can't forgive you for putting me in this situation. Do you know how hard it's been for me? Now you want to come back to me like nothing's happened. My situation has not changed, I'm not going to have you in my life knowing your habits. You think I would trust you to be there for me when I need you? No Carmen the minute I need your help you would probably be out fucking some random girl or getting drunk."

"Spencer…" Carmen tries to speak.

"No, I know you were cheating on me before the accident. Just go, leave."

"I'll go for now Spencer but I'll be back," she said while glaring at Ashley. "This is not over bitch," she said to Ashley.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here cow," Ashley said.

The two women continued to glare at each other until Carmen was out the door. "That woman's got a lot of nerve," Ashley said loudly and looking at Madison still at the door of Spencer's room.

"Yes Nurse Duarte is there something you need to do in here?" Ashley asked still irritated.

"No doctor, call if Ms. Carlin needs anything."

Turning back around to look at Spencer, "are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm glad you were here. I feel a little vulnerable right now dealing with her. I missed you Ashley."

"I've missed you too." Ashley walks over to the bed to sit next to Spencer. "Look Spencer it seems Aiden thinks I'm spending too much time with you and interfering with your therapy, which I find totally wrong but he's your doctor."

"So what are you trying to say Ashley?"

"I'm saying… hell I don't know what I'm saying. Spencer he doesn't want me to see you for a few weeks but I don't think I can stay away from you that long. He's going to have a psychologist visit with you which I should have done myself when I was your doctor."

Ashley holds up her hand to stop Spencer from speaking, "I'm not saying you're crazy. You've been through a lot and still going through it and here I am making it more difficult for you. Spencer that was not my intention."

"I don't understand, what are you trying to say Ashley. Spit it out."

"I… I think… No I know I've fallen in love with you. I know it's only been a month but I think I fell for you when I first saw you. Spencer I'm going to do what Aiden has asked me to do and not see you until he says I can. But I wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul."

"But Ashley how can you love me? How can you love a paraplegic, a cripple? I can't physically feel love and I don't want to impose that on you. It wouldn't be fair to neither one of us, but it doesn't stop me from wanting you."

"Spencer there are other ways I can love you and we can discover them together," Ashley said squeezing Spencer's hand for reassurance.

"Give me time Ashley… maybe we should spend less time together like Dr. Dennison wants. I do need to become more independent so I can function on my own."

"Hopefully Spencer when you finish with your therapy you'll be walking and I have to run just to catch up with you," Ashley said smiling.

"I know I say I need to be independent but will you be here when they transfer me to the other facility? Please."

"Yes, I'll be here. I love you," Ashley said caressing Spencer's cheek. "I want to kiss you Spencer." Ashley leans towards Spencer and kisses her passionately. Feeling Spencer's hot tongue on hers in her mouth, both languishing in the feel of each other's hot mouth. "Hmm! Spencer," Ashley moans.

"Ashley I… I think I've fallen in love with you too."

"Spencer promise me you will give us a chance to be together. Please don't let Carmen come between us, please," Ashley pleads.

Ashley is kissing Spencer again when Madison walks in on them. Clearing her throat, "excuse me Dr. Davies, I didn't realize you were still here."

"It's okay it's time for me to go and do my rounds. I'll see you later," Ashley smiles and winks at Spencer.

"Goodbye!! Dr. Davies," Madison said smirking.

"Well, that was some scene earlier, I don't think I've ever seen Dr. Davies that angry before." Spencer made no response to Madison's chatting.

"I guess you'll be leaving us in a couple of days. I'll be sorry to see you leave."

"Thank you Madison."

"I guess Dr. Davies won't be here for your transfer to the outside facility."

"Why do you say that Madison?"

"Because she has a date with that socialite Ms. Van Der Meir on Saturday."

"Oh!" Is the only response Madison gets out of Spencer. Didn't Ashley say she would be here when they transferred me or was that just wishful thinking, she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ashley came back after her rounds to spend the rest of the evening with Spencer.

"Spencer you haven't said one word to me since I returned from my rounds. What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing Ashley, Spencer said with irritation in her voice."

"Yes there is I can hear it in your voice. Did Carmen come back to upset you?"

"No! You have upset me."

"Me! What did I do?" Ashley asked bewildered.

"You lied to me, you told me you would be here Saturday when they got ready to transfer me to the other facility but you have a date with your girlfriend. Oh! I'm sorry your fuck buddy Saturday," Spencer said feeling a little betrayed.

"How did you…" "Madison's big mouth told me. She gossips too much. She pretends to be nice and caring but she's not, she's nosey as hell. She gets into everybody's business," Spencer said.

"Yes I know she is a very nosey nurse who needs some business of her own. Listen to me Spencer, I didn't lie to you and I'm not going to start now."

"Please don't."

"Yes I have something else to do on Saturday. It is not a date, it's a social function I'm attending with Alex . She wants me to escort her to this big deal function. I didn't want too but I promised her I would. It's not until late Saturday night. So I will be here for your transfer to the Wellington Healness Center. You are my first priority Spencer Carlin and I can't think of being anywhere else."

"You don't have to be here Dr. Davies."

'Ugh!" Ashley groans to Spencer calling her Dr. Davies. "Spencer I know you're upset with me because you're calling me Dr. Davies again. Please don't be mad at me and please trust me. I will be here for your transfer to the Center. I had planned on traveling with you over there. I wanted it to be a surprise but…"

"Ashley! Really! That would be so wonderful then you will know what room I'll be in and you could get the phone number so you can call me," Spencer said like a child getting a new puppy.

"Yes sweetie I can get all that once you're settled in your room. So… it's a date?"

"Yes most definitely a date Ashley," Spencer said happily hugging her.

/

"Aiden I don't see the harm in me traveling with Spencer to the Wellington Center. Damnit, you can at least give me that. I told you I would stay away from her for two weeks. But you need to at least let me have this last night with her, please," Ashley said slightly begging.

"Alright Ashley, but I wish you had discussed this with me first before saying something to Spencer. I'll allow you to ride with her to the facility than I expect not to see you for six weeks."

"_SIX WEEKS!!" _ I… I thought you said two weeks.

"Yes, well I think we need four additional weeks to build Spencer's body and confidence up. The psychologist said she's too dependent on you already, so I want to break that dependency she has on you and I believe six weeks should be enough time to accomplish that."

"Fine Aiden, but you're going to tell Spencer why I won't be there for her after two weeks have passed and I haven't come to see her. I assume you haven't told her yet?"

"No she doesn't know yet. I realize with Spencer you have to tell her a little at a time."

/

Saturday evening arrived with Spencer being prepared to leave the hospital and anticipating the ride to what will be her new home for the next six weeks.

"Well Ms. Carlin it was a pleasure being your nurse. I hope everything works out for you," Madison said.

"Thank you Madison."

"Knock, knock," Ashley said coming through the door of Spencer's room.

"Ashley you did come. Thank you."

"Hello! Dr. Davies," Madison said leaving quickly.

"Hello and goodbye Nurse Duarte." Looking at Spencer, "I told you I would be here, I couldn't let my almost girlfriend down now could I," Ashley said.

"Almost girlfriend huh! Well…we'll have to work on changing that won't we? How come you're not dressed for the function tonight? I thought I would get to see you dressed to the nines in your sexy gown or something."

"Ha ha! Spencer. I'll show you pictures, how about that?"

/

The transfer took longer than anyone expected. Spencer still hadn't been transferred and it was getting late. It was eleven o'clock and Ashley's pager was blowin up. She finally had to silence it.

"I'm sorry Ashley maybe you should go, leave for the function before you miss it completely."

"Don't worry about that Spencer. I'm here for you, for us since I won't be seeing you for a while. I need to be here with you just as much as you want me to be here. Does that sound crazy? Ashley asked.

No Ashley I understand completely, I'm actually glad you're still here. I'm being completely selfish with your time. My parents would have been here but I told them the transfer was going to be late and to come and visit me when I get settled at the Center. I didn't think it would be this late though."

"You need to be selfish sometimes Spencer and I'm glad I'm the one you want to be selfish with."

Spencer smiled at that. She also smiled because she thought she felt a little twinge in her back when the transporters were lifting her onto the stretcher. Wow! Did I just feel something in my back when they were lifting me? Maybe the surgery and the little therapy I've already had is working. I won't tell Ashley or Dr. Dennison yet. I want it to be a surprise. I'll wait to see if more feeling come, she was thinking.

"Spencer… Spencer," Aiden called bringing Spencer out of her thoughts.

"Spencer we'll be leaving in thirty minutes. I'm so sorry for the delay and the lateness of the transfer, how are you holding up?

"I'm doing good, Dr. Dennison.

"Ashley please go," Spencer pleaded. "At the rate this is going I won't be in my room until one or two o'clock in the morning."

"No Spencer I'm here, this is where I want to be, besides what fun would I be at the function. My body would be there but my mind would be here. So why not keep them together," Ashley laughed.

"Aren't you worried about Alexandra being upset with you?"

No, we've been through this before with other functions I was suppose to be at with her, she's used to it. Spencer, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know Alex?"

"Finally," Aiden said bursting in the room, "we are finally ready to go."

They got Spencer in the ambulance and she and Ashley were on their way to the Wellington Healness Center, which was a good thing. Ashley had just missed a very pissed off Alexandra coming into the hospital. She had called the hospital to find out what was going on with Ashley since she was not answering her pages.

When Alex arrived at the hospital, searching for Ashley she was directed to none other than… you guessed it… Madison.

"I'm looking for Dr. Ashley Davies I was told she was here."

"Yes and you are?" Madison asked. "I'm Alexandra Van Der Mier."

Madison looked her up and down admiring the very expensive Versace black pearl laced strapless gown and matching bolero jacket she was wearing.

"Well is she here?" Alex asked impatiently. "No, she went with the patient who was being transferred, they just left," Madison said.

"Where are they taking this patient who was being transferred, maybe I could meet them there."

"Sorry I can't give out that information," Madison said.

"Well, who is this patient that has taken up all of Dr. Davies time?"

"Sorry I can't answer that either."

"Well…" "Madison…" "Well Madison maybe you can page Dr. Davies for me so that I can talk to her. Surely you can do that," Alex asks in a voice that usually gets results.

"We are only supposed to page the doctor for emergencies and orders only," Madison told Alex.

"I am having an emergency… um Madison right? Please page the doctor for me."

Madison goes to page Ashley who quickly returns the call. "Yes this is Dr. Davies someone paged me?"

"Dr. Davies you have an irate person standing at the nurse's station who wants to talk to you so here she is," Madison gives the phone to Alex.

"Ashley! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Madison steps away but not too far. She wanted to be able to hear the conversation.

"We were suppose to go out tonight, this was a very important function for me. I told you I wanted you with me," Alex said screaming into the phone.

"I know Alex I got busy with a patient. Just go and I'll meet you there later," Ashley said quickly, wanting to get her off the phone.

"Meet me there! Do you realize it is now one o'clock in the morning? The affair is over at two."

"Well why didn't you just go, you have before when I couldn't make it," Ashley said.

"I told you Ashley I needed you with me, listen don't fuck with me Ashley… Nobody stands up Alexandra Van Der Meir, not even you."

"Alex I have to go, bye."

"Ashley!…Ashley!… what the fuck that bitch hung up on me." Alex was just standing with the phone still in her hand deep in thought. "Nobody fucks with me, not even you Ashley Davies," she said in earshot of anyone listening.

"Thank you …" "Madison…" "Yes Madison. Thank you."

Oh, oh someone's going to be sorry they didn't make that function. This is gonna to be good. I can't wait to hear what happens with Dr. Davies and Ms. Rich Bitch, nosey Madison silently said.

/

Ashley gets home to find Alex there waiting for her. "Alex what are you doing in my apartment. It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Ashley you need to explain to me why you didn't take me to the function like you promised."

"Alex I had a patient to deal with and my patients come before any social function I may have planned on going to."

"Is that right, well I know you didn't have any patient last night, you were there for some other doctor's patient."

"And how do you know this Alex? This patient was my patient."

"My father's on the hospital board remember, I asked him to do me a favor."

"At three o'clock in the morning, you asked your father to do you a favor," Ashley stated now irritated with Alex's presence in her apartment.

"And your point Ashley… yes I woke my father up to find out why you went to some rehab facility with a patient who was no longer your patient."

"Hospital business comes first with me, Alex. What I do in the hospital is none of your business. Now I'm sorry I didn't take you to your function last night, unexpected things just kept happening."

"Ashley what is wrong with lately. Who is this patient you are so ready to go out of your way for?"

"Alex I don't have to explain anything to you. Now I wish you would leave because I am very tired and I want to go to bed," Ashley said heading towards her bedroom.

"Ashley I am not finished talking to you."

"Yes we are finished because I'm not talking to you about this anymore, you are not my wife or my girlfriend. You are just a friend and if I may be so blunt, you _were_ just my fuck buddy that's all. Now leave Alex so I can take a shower and go to bed."

"Ashley…"Alex started to say with a tear in her eye.

Ashley sees the tear that has begun to fall from Alexandra's eye, "Alex I'm sorry… I didn't mean that. We were good together, you and I but we're not anymore, we've grown apart. We need to go our separate way, I don't want to be intimate with you anymore."

"What are you saying Ashley? You've found someone else to fuck, is that it."

"Alex it's over between us. If you want to continue being friends we can do that but nothing more. The intimate part of our relationship is over… done," Ashley said.

"Fine Ashley… but I'm not through with you. Nobody humiliates me and uses me and gets away with it."

Alex leaves slamming the door. Ashley shook her head and again walks towards her bedroom so she could shower and jump into bed. Last night and early morning have proved to be something that no one had expected.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Daddy it's me," Alex whines.

"Yes sweet pea what can I do for my baby girl today?"

"Well… I'd like to know who was the patient that was transferred last night?"

"Now you know I can't give you that information sweet pea. I already gave you information earlier this morning that you should not have gotten and your mother didn't appreciate being awaken at that ungodly hour by the phone ringing."

"I'm sorry daddy." "Don't apologize to me sweet pea, call your mother and apologize to her and do it today."

"I will daddy, I'm really sorry about this morning. I was very upset and I'll continue to be upset if you don't tell me who that patient was. Please daddy, pretty, pretty please. I'll love you forever."

"Oh! But I thought you already loved me forever?"

"Daddy you know I love you very much."

Mr. Wardell Van Der Meir was Alexandra's father and the head administrator of the hospital. He was also on the board of directors at the hospital where Ashley worked. A highly respected man in his fifties he was tall had a well-kept physique, gray eyes and a full head of gray hair.

He and Spencer's father were college roommates. They both attended and graduated with degrees in administration from the same university. After graduation they remained friends, attended each other's weddings and tried to get their gay daughters together by introducing them to each other… didn't work. Now and than Wardell would invite Arthur and Paula over for dinner or ask them to accompany him and his wife to some social event.

Wardell doted on his daughter, whatever she wanted he made sure she got it. But he wasn't please when he found out his daughter was dating Dr. Ashley Davies. Please not because he didn't like Ashley but because he knew if their relationship turned bad she would want him to do or use his influence to punish Ashley, which he did not want to do. To him and the board Ashley was a valuable asset at the hospital. To lose her would be to lose money that the hospital needed. He knew that all the surgeries she did at the hospital, helped pay for the newest innovative CT and X-ray machines. Her surgical expertise lured the best in qualified applicants to apply for positions in his hospital. He in no way wanted to lose Dr. Davies because of her relationship with his daughter. On the other hand, he also wanted to make sure his little girl stayed happy.

"The patient was Spencer Carlin, Alexandra."

"Spencer Carlin… the Spencer Carlin that I know, the romance writer?"

"Yes sweet pea that Spencer Carlin."

"I haven't talked to her in ages, why does she need to go to a rehab daddy?"

"I see you still don't watch or listen to the news. She was in the news for several days a month ago. She was in an accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down. _Your_ Dr. Davies did an experimental surgical procedure on her recently to see if it would help her walk again. The paper said she was on her way to the airport when the accident occurred and you know who was driving when she had the accident?"

"Wasn't Spencer driving?" Alex asked.

"No sweet pea, her girlfriend Carmen Martinez was driving."

"Carmen…Oh my God, I don't believe you daddy."

"Yes sweet pea, Carmen your so called good buddy was driving drunk, hit a truck, caused a ten car pile up and put her girlfriend in the hospital. Now Spencer is paralyzed. I want you to stay away from Carmen she's bad news. Do you understand Alexandra?"

"Yes daddy I have to go now, I have an appointment I'm going to be late for if I don't leave right now. Goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye sweet pea."

/

Ring, Ring.

"Hello!"

"Hello Carmen, it's Alexandra."

"Al how the hell are you doing?"

"Fine I thought we could meet tonight for dinner."

"Sure why not I'm not busy, where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll pick you up, say around sevenish. Are you still living in that quaint little apartment?"

"No! That was Spencer's apartment, we broke up and she told me to take my things and get out of her apartment."

"What! You and Spencer are no longer a couple?"

"That's right, I'm living in the Bel Air apartments on Pine Avenue. Do you know where that is Al?"

"Yes I've been through there before. Okay so I'll see you at seven, goodbye."

Alexandra's POV

This is proving to be very interesting, Spencer was involved in an accident that left her paralyzed and my Ashley feels the need to take care of her eventhough she is not her patient. Now Carmen tells me she and Spencer are no longer together and just last night Ashley tells me she doesn't want to be with me anymore. What the hell is going on? I think I'll make time to visit with Spencer at that rehab center to see what kind of relationship she has with my Ashley.

/

"Okay Spencer we're going to start with ten pound weights so your upper body can get strong enough to support your lower body."

"Dr. Dennison, I thought we were going to exercise my legs to stimulate some kind of feelings. Why do I have to do this weight thing?"

"Spencer we must go slow, we need to strengthen the body parts you can move before working on your lower half that doesn't work," Aiden explained to Spencer.

"I want to know why I can't receive visits from Dr. Davies? I want to see her Dr. Dennison," Spencer said getting irritated with Aiden.

"I had restricted Dr. Davies visitations because you have become too dependant on her. Spencer she is hindering your progress. I told her to stay away from you for six weeks."

"WHAT SIX WEEKS!" Spencer yelled. "Why?"

"Because that's the time I think you need to break your dependency of Dr. Davies." Spencer was upset with Dr. Dennison and she was going to show him by pouting like a spoiled child. "I want to go to my room Dr. Dennison. I don't feel well right now."

"Spencer we haven't even started, we need to do this therapy today."

"Well we'll do it later, right now I'm tired. I'm going back to my room, will you please be so kind and ask Sean to help me get into bed."

"Fine Spencer we'll continue your therapy in a few hours."

Aiden was also upset with Spencer's refusal to do her therapy. So instead of having Sean take Spencer back to her room he instructed him to take her to the visitor's lounge. He did not want her sitting in her room sulking. So she sulked in the visitor's lounge.

"Ms. Carlin you have a visitor," a rehab coordinator said to her. Spencer turned her wheelchair around to see Alexandra standing in front of her.

"Spencer I heard about your accident, I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I found out."

"Alex what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I'm here to visit with you darling what else?"

"Yes darling… what else?" Spencer said suspiciously. Spencer knew Alexandra and was always suspicious of her and never trusted her.

"And I'm so sorry to hear about your break up with Carmen."

"Mmhmm!" "Is that all you have to say Spencer? I came all the way out here to visit you and you…"

"Why did you come here Alex, it's not like we'll friends? We are merely acquaintances and nothing more. Your parents know my parents that's it."

"Spencer that is not true. I've tried to be your friend but you keep running away from me, like I had the plague or something. You've been doing that since our parents first introduced us."

Spencer looks at Alex with a slight smile and a tilt of the head, "I don't like you Alexandra. That was established when our parents tried to get us together. You were too uppity for me."

"Ha ha Spencer that is funny," Alex said trying to control her anger towards Spencer.

Aiden is standing at the nurse's station writing some notes in Spencer's chart when he looks up to see Ashley walk in. He groans, "Ashley what are you doing here? I told you not to come and see Spencer for six weeks. You promised me if I let you ride over here with her during her transfer you would stay away. So why are you here, huh?!"

"I know, I know Aiden, I just wanted to see how she was adjusting, then I'm good for six weeks…I promise."

"Fine Ashley, she's in the visitor's lounge."

"Thank you Aiden," Ashley shouted hugging him tightly. She walks down the hall towards the visitor's lounge and hears a familiar laughter. Spencer face lights up like a moth to a flame when she sees Ashley, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Alex.

"Good afternoon Ms. Carlin, I came by to see how you were adjusting to your temporary home," Ashley said looking at Alex .

"I'm doing good Dr. Davies it's nice to see you."

"Alex what are you doing here and how do you know Ms. Carlin?" Ashley asked suspiciously and hopefully sounding nonchalant. She did not want to give Alex any reason to start harassing Spencer.

Alex watches Ashley and Spencer closely. "I came to see Spencer, we've known each other forever."

"Our parents know each other Dr. Davies," Spencer interjects.

"Oh! I see, well I'm going to talk to Dr. Dennison to see how you are progressing than I'll come back to say goodbye. I have rounds to do in an hour. Goodbye Alex," Ashley said looking at Spencer.

"Ashley wait I'll walk with you." Alex grabs on to Ashley's arm hugging onto it, placing her head on her shoulder while Spencer glares at their backs. Turning her wheelchair around Spencer misses Ashley jerk her arm away from Alex.

"Ashley seriously what is going on with you and Spencer. When see saw you her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Is she in love with you?"

Ashley stops walking to look at Alex, "why are you here Alex? Ms. Carlin is a well known writer and not once while we were seeing each other have I heard you mention her name. You who loves to be around anybody with celebrity status, if she is such a friend to you why haven't you ever mentioned her?" Ashley asked.

"She's a writer, I'm not into reading books that is so boring. I don't hang with that kind of crowd and I didn't know she had been in an accident until my father…"

"Oh yes your father, that's why you're here. You found out it was Ms. Carlin I was with and the cause of me missing your important function, now you're trying to make something out of it. Well there's nothing going on. I am her doctor… period."

"You were her doctor, now you're a visitor like everyone else or maybe you want to be more than her visitor Ashley. I saw how you looked at her," Alex whined.

"I did surgery on the woman, I would like to keep up with her progress since I was the surgeon. I would also like to know if the surgery I performed on her will enable her to walk again or not. EXCUSE ME IF I SEEM CONCERNED," Ashley angrily said. "Alex either go back to visit with Spencer or leave. You're not here to talk to me. I going to go and find Dr. Dennison so excuse me."

Ashley's POV

God! What in the world did I see in Alex. The woman is a spoiled pain in the ass. My ass to be exact. You would think after the words we had early this morning she would be too mad to talk to me. She's up to something and I wish I knew what it was. I hope she leaves soon so I can talk to Spencer before I have to go. This is the only chance I have to do that, since I promised Aiden I would not come back to see her for six weeks.

/

Alex leaves without saying goodbye to Spencer. What she witnessed between Spencer and Ashley was enough for her to realize that she has competition for Ashley's affection.

It shouldn't be too hard to get Ashley to come back to me knowing her sexual appetite. It's only a matter of time before she realizes Spencer is not woman enough for her and being paralyzed what can Ashley do for her? I'll go home and get ready for my dinner with Carmen, I'm going to need her help to get Spencer away from my Ashley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spencer was still in the visitor's lounge looking out the window wondering if Ashley was really coming back to see her or had Alex gotten her hooks into her. The way Alex was clinging to Ashley I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back, Spencer thought sighing.

"Spencer…" Ashley called from across the room.

Spencer's first thought was to ignore Ashley when she came back but she realized she couldn't, she was too happy to see her knowing she wouldn't be able to see her for six weeks. "Ashley I'm glad you were able to come back."

She bent down to give Spencer a hug, a very tight hug. "Hmm, Spencer…" Ashley moaned taking in Spencer's scent. Finally releasing her Ashley gives her a questioning look.

"Is something wrong Ashley?" Spencer asked. "I started to ask you last night about Alex but it was time to leave for the Center. How do you know her?"

"We know each other through our parents. My father and her father were roommates in college and they remained friends after graduating. I guess since they both had gay daughters they thought they would play matchmaker."

"So what happen, I got the distinct feeling that you two don't care for each other very much, I could see Alex was trying very hard to hide her dislike for you."

"Alexandra was a snobbish, controlling, selfish bitch when we were introduced. As soon as we laid eyes on each other, I knew nothing was going to happen between the two of us. Her father spoiled her and her mother allowed it. I don't know why our parents thought we would get along. We tried to date a few times both were disasters. I didn't trust or like her then and I don't trust or like her now. That's some girlfriend you have?"

"Spencer we have been through this before, she is not my girlfriend and what we were doing together I ended it this morning when I got home from the Center which is probably why she was here."

Spencer looks at Ashley surprised, "what do you mean this morning, it had to be two o'clock when you left the Center. You broke up with her at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes and it was three o'clock in the morning. She was at my apartment waiting for me. I couldn't believe it and I was so tired when I got home all I wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed, but Alex wanted to talk about how I embarrassed her, stood her up, used her. That's when I told her it was over between us. I didn't want to throw it at her like that but she wouldn't leave. I just did it sooner than I had planned."

"How did she take it?"

"Not well, she said no one uses her and than throws her away. I guess I should be scared, huh?" Smiled Ashley amused by what she had just said.

"Ashley I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Alex but you need to be very careful with her. She can be a hateful and vindictive woman, anything that comes out of her mouth I would take as a threat. I would hate to see anything happen to you because you didn't take her seriously."

"I'll be fine Spencer, besides her father likes me. I'm a valuable asset to the hospital, he'll keep her under control. But I do want to keep her away from you, which is why I acted like there was nothing between us but a professional relationship because I do know how she gets when she thinks someone's done her wrong. Spencer since meeting you I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile just brightens my whole day. You make me feel whole. You are the missing piece in this puzzled life of mine and I want you in it."

"I know Ashley I feel the same way. Although I was with Carmen for two years, I always felt something was missing but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was comfortable but not happy."

Ashley leans in towards Spencer and kisses her lips softly. "Ashley can you really love half a woman?"

Ashley looks into Spencer's eyes, "the answer is yes as long as that woman is you. I want you to stop saying you're only half a woman Spencer. You are a whole woman who is disabled right now, when it's time for intimacy to come into play than we'll deal with it together. Sex is always good to have in any relationship but it's not everything. I am totally confident that you will walk again and I want to be with you when that happens."

Both Spencer and Ashley remained silent just gazing into each other's eyes getting lost in the love that was developing between them.

Clearing her throat to get the ladies attention, "excuse me… Spencer?"

"Kyla! What are you doing here, how are you?"

"I'm fine and please forgive me for not visiting you sooner. I've been very busy with the company," Kyla said looking at Ashley.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? Kyla this is Dr. Ashley Davies she… well she was my doctor when I was in the hospital and she's the surgeon who operated on me. Dr. Ashley Davies this is Kyla my book publisher. She owns Kyla Publishing Company."

"How do you do," they both said. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something," Kyla said smiling remembering what she saw when she first walked into the room.

"Um…no," Ashley said as she looks at Spencer, "I have to go to work anyway. Spencer if you need _anything,_ make Dr. Dennison call me please." Ashley was still standing in front of Spencer staring at her not wanting to leave at that moment. But she couldn't talk to Spencer with Kyla there.

"I'll see you in six weeks," Ashley said bending down to give Spencer a long kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear, "I love you."

"Bye Ashley," Spencer whispered back "I love you too," squeezing Ashley's hands that were on resting on the handles of her wheelchair. Than Spencer softly kissed Ashley on her lips not once but several times, "see you in six weeks."

"Nice meeting you Kyla," Ashley said still looking at the object of her affections. "Same here Dr. Davies."

Spencer watches Ashley walk down the hallway, than turn around to wave.

"Wow! Talk about PDA," Kyla said, "Spencer how did you do managed to do that?"

"Manage to do what Kyla?"

"You and Dr. Davies, are you two a couple and what happened to that dreadful Carmen person?" Kyla asked finding a seat and making herself comfortable.

"Carmen and I broke up although recently for some reason she's been trying to get back with me. As far as Dr. Davies is concerned, we have feelings for each other. But…"

"But what Spencer…" "I can't get involved with her now, look at me what am I sitting in Kyla? I'm only half a woman unable to feel the emotions that are attached to physical contact. She would never be happy with that and I know I keep changing my feelings about her… yes, no, yes, no but I find myself unable to control what I feel for her when she's around."

"How do you know she wouldn't be happy Spencer? She's a doctor she knows what you're going through and what you have to go through to get better."

"I think her feelings for me have clouded her judgment."

"Give it a chance Spencer before you throw it away. A lot of paraplegic's still love and make love and if they have an understanding partner whose patient and truly loves them it will work out. Anyway I see how you're coming along, so I'm want to encourage you to start writing that gay romance novel we talked about before the accident. You now seem to have plenty of time to work on it," Kyla says smiling.

"You are a slave driver Kyla, don't I get to rest my weary body?"

"Nope, I believe in keeping busy, keeps the mind sharp. Your books are selling very well Spencer and that's good for us but it's also kinda sad."

"Why is that sad Kyla."

"Because your books starting selling more when people discovered you were in an accident that left you paralyzed."

"Oh!"

"Yeah! You've reached the tenth million book sold on three of your books, which has gotten you plenty of royalty money. I'll hold your checks until you're released unless you want me to give them to your parents."

"No, if you don't mind, will you deposit them for me? I'll give you the information you need to deposit them." "Sure Spencer no problem and we can also set up direct deposit for you since you'll be stuck here for awhile. Well let's have that information, I need to get back to the office and you need to start writing that novel. I expect to see some chapters when I come back to visit you and don't turn down Dr. Davies affections too quickly. She seems to really care about you and she's HOT!"

"I'll think about it Kyla and yes she is HOT!"

"Okay, well I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Bye Spencer."

/

Carmen and Alex arrive at the restaurant, seated at a table that was located in a dark corner. "Carmen you look good," Alex said. "What have you been doing for yourself lately?"

"Nothing much, since Spencer broke up with me."

"Aren't you still Spencer's manager/agent."

"No Alex she doesn't want me around."

"Why not you're a good manager for her!?"

"I think it's because of that bitch Dr. Davies."

"Doctor who Carmen?"

"Dr. Davies, she's fooling around with Spencer… her patient. Isn't that against the law or something, I mean they're calling each other by their first names and I see the way they look at each other… all starry eye and shit."

"Have you seen them do anything else besides stare at each other?" "No, but I know something's going on, she's always hanging around Spencer and the nurse…"

"Nurse?"

"Yeah nurse…uh, Madison, I think she's seen something. She almost told me when I was flirting with her but she got called away from the nurse's station. I didn't get to talk to her anymore."

"Yes of course nurse Madison." I remember her she must have seen something between the Spencer and Ashley. I'll have to talk to her and soon, Alex thought to herself.

"This is a really fancy restaurant Al, do you come here often?"

"Yes, why?" Alex asked.

"I was just wondering why you asked them to sit us back here in this dark corner. I can hardly see you. What… I'm not good enough to be seen with you?"

"No Carmen that is not the reason why I wanted us to be seated here," Alex said, rubbing Carmen's arm. "Let's order our food and drinks and figure out how we can get you and Spencer back together and get Dr. Davies out of Spencer's life."

"Huh? You would help me do that why, what's in it for you?"

"I like you Carmen and I think Spencer could do no better than you, she deserves you," Alex said now squeezing Carmen's thigh under the table. "Maybe we should continue this conversation at your place," now hungrily looking at Carmen.

The two women leaned towards each other locking lips lustfully, kissing each other's open mouths. "Hmm! Carmen you leave me breathless," Alex said her lips still on Carmen's.

Carmen places a hand on Alex's breast squeezing… "Ah! Carmen…" The waiter clears his throat… "Ms. Van Der Meir, are you and your guest ready to order?"

Alex and Carmen break away from each other long enough to order dinner. "Yes Todd" Alex said, "we've decided to do take out instead." They gave the waiter their orders… "and place the food in a picnic basket with your best bottle of wine," Alex demanded.

"Yes ma'am."

After the waiter left they resumed their previous position, hungrily devouring each other's mouth. Carmen now had her hand inside Alex's dress squeezing Alex's breast once again and rubbing her nipple with the flat of her thumb.

"Hmm! Carmen… you got me hot and so wet, here give me your hand." Alex guides Carmen's hand down between her thighs to her wet center. You feel how wet I am Carmen, you did that?" She said breathless.

"Hmm! Alex you are soaked," she said rubbing Alex's nipple harder making her wetter. "Ahh! Carmen if you don't stop I'm going to come right here in this restaurant."

"Excuse me Ms. Van Der Meir," the waiter said, "your dinners are ready to go." Pulling themselves away from each other again. "Thank you Todd," Alex said and keep the change. "Grab the basket Carmen, let's go, I'm more than ready for you."

/

"You are a brilliant surgeon Dr. Davies, you made a very difficult surgery look like a simple procedure," Dr. Stacie said.

Thank you Dr. Stacie I couldn't have done it without your assistance. You're quite a surgeon yourself."

"Um… Dr. Davies perhaps we can go for drinks and discuss… surgical procedures?"

"Is that a question or a statement Karen?"

"It's an invitation to go out Ashley."

"Thank you Karen but no thank you, I don't date my colleagues, besides I have a girlfriend and I don't think she would take too kindly to me having drinks with you."

"Oh! I see please excuse me doctor, I didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"No harm done, thanks for asking." Girlfriend… why did I tell her that? We're still working things out but I feel she's my girlfriend. God! It's only been a day and I'm already missing her. Shit… I don't think I'm going to last six weeks. I'll call Aiden and see how she's doing tomorrow.

/

"Hmm! You are amazing Carmen," but not as good as my Ashley, Alex thought. "Spencer breaking up with you is such a shame. You are a fantastic lover."

"Yeah well she doesn't know what she's missing. I tried to see her the other day and she just threw me out, told me to leave especially after that Dr. Bitch came in. I hate her."

"Hate is a strong word Carmen."

"I do hate her I believe she's the reason why Spencer won't get back with me."

"Oh!" Alex said.

"I think Spencer's in love with her doctor."

"Well Carmen we'll have to do something about that won't we?"

"We Alex… what is your involvement with Spencer and Dr. Davies?"

"Well I know Dr. Davies on a more, shall I say intimate level and I want her back and to get her back we have to get Spencer back with you."

"I see," Carmen said, "what do you have in mind?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I want to thank all those who are reading this story and have but it on their alert list. You guys are great! I also want to address the question about the Carmen character. Carmen has issues and she sees absolutely nothing wrong in her actions, it's other people's actions that are her problem, especially when they get in her way. **

**Chapter 11**

"It's been two weeks Spencer, you're coming along very well. When you first arrived you could only lift ten pounds and then you had to rest after one rep. Now you're doing fifteen pounds."

"Yeah… hmp!… I know…hmp!…I want to go home so… hmp!… I set my mind to getting better. It also helps… hmp!…having this… hmp!… pent up energy I need to… hmp!… burn," Spencer said while finishing her therapy of thirty reps.

Sherry just watched her with smiling eyes, "I understand Spencer. Okay I think that's enough for today, we'll try twenty pounds tomorrow and maybe get you on the walking rails using your leg braces."

"That would be great… finally," Spencer said happily.

"Alright, I want to see how you maneuver back into your wheelchair than we'll be finished and the rest of the day belongs to you. Spencer one word of warning, please do not attempt to do any of these exercises by yourself. You must have a therapist or trainer with you all at all times. We don't want you hurting yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, Sherry but what if I want to do some extra exercises later?"

"Just call one of us. We'll check your progress to see if you should have the extra exercises. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Spencer said.

/

It's been two weeks, three days, four hours, five minutes and ten seconds but who's counting. I am so desperate to see Spencer. Damn! Maybe I'll call Aiden to get another progress report. I need to know how she's doing.

Ring, Ring!

"Hello Aiden, it's Ashley."

"She's doing fine Ash, she can lift fifteen pounds now. Tomorrow we're going to try her with twenty pounds."

"How do you know what I was calling for?"

"What else could it be but about Spencer, Ash. You call every other day to ask how she's doing. You are like a lovesick puppy. I see you at the hospital walking around sad faced like you lost your best friend. You got it bad my friend and it's only been two and a half weeks. You've got three and a half weeks to go."

"Yeah three weeks, four days, five hours, ten minutes and twenty seconds but who's counting."

"Oh my God Ash!" Aiden said chuckling at his friend. "I'm feeling generous today. Tomorrow is Saturday, why don't you come and visit with Spencer. I'm sure she would love it. I won't tell her you're coming. It can be a surprise. Will your schedule allow that?"

"YES!! I mean yes it will," Ashley said calming down. "It just so happens I have the whole weekend off. Aiden… why are you being so nice?"

"Well Spencer has improved a lot, she has the determination now to get on with her life whether it be walking or in a wheelchair. And quite frankly, you two could be twins."

"Twins… what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Spencer, when she's doing her therapy she's fine, but as soon as she's left to herself she looks lost, like she's in some far away land with the saddest face I have ever seen. A little like you Ash, you're fine when you're working but after that it's off to mope city."

"It shows that much Aiden?"

"Yes… it's unnerving to see you both in such sullen moods."

"Well that should change once we see each other, what time can I come by?"

"Anytime after noon, I want to make sure she gets her therapy done."

"Great, I'll be there, bye Aiden." "Bye Ash."

Oh man! I can't believe it. I'm going to see Spencer tomorrow. Ashley thought to herself jumping up and down, dancing a jig. I need to take something special with me. Flowers are so cliché and so is candy. I don't know if she even likes candy. I know I'll take my guitar and show her my musical side. Okay guitar it is.

/

Alexandra got off the elevator headed for Ashley's office and bumps into Nurse Duarte. Well if it isn't Nurse… "Duarte." "Yes, dear what was you first name?"

"Madison," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes of course, Madison… have you seen Dr. Davies, I needed to speak to her. Is she in her office?"

"No, Ms. Van Der Meir this is her weekend off."

"Her weekend off? Hmm! Do you know where she might be, I've tried her home, she wasn't there."

"I couldn't tell you Ms. Van Der Meir, Dr. Davies is not required to leave her whereabouts when it's her weekend off, only when she's on call."

"Well that's a stupid rule," Alex grumbled. "Tell me… Madison, when Ms. Carlin was a patient here did you happen to notice a certain closeness between her and Dr. Davies?"

Madison contemplates whether she should answer. "I don't understand your question, Ms. Van Der Meir."

"I think you do Madison."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just concerned, Spencer is my best friend and Dr. Davies can be… selfish with people's feelings sometimes."

"Well… I did notice how Dr. Davies would stare at her when she thought no one was looking and she would hug her for no reason. She would be here all hours of the night in her room just sitting, watching her sleep. One time I caught them kissing and it wasn't a kiss on the cheek."

Alex fumes with the information just given to her. She turns on her heels and walks towards the elevator with not so much as a goodbye or thanks to Madison for the information. I swear if her father wasn't head administrator and on the hospital board, I would put my foot up her snobbish ass. I'll bet money that Dr. Davies is at the rehab trying to see Ms. Carlin. "Ha! Take that you society bitch."

/

"Excuse me can you tell me where Dr. Dennison is please?" Ashley asked the young lady at the receptionist desk.

"I believe he's with a patient Dr. Davies… right?"

"Yes, how did you know who I was?"

"Oh! I recognized you from the other times you have been here."

"Oh!"

"It's okay doctor I just notice when people are repeat visitors. You're here to see Ms. Carlin I bet."

"You bet right. You're very observant Ms…."

"Denise, call me Denise."

"Okay Denise… Dr. Dennison… where?"

"Oh yeah! He left a message for when you arrived. Here you go."

She hands Ashley a note saying that Spencer's therapy was late and she won't be finished until one-thirty. Ashley looks at her watch, damn! It's just one o'clock. I guess I can sit in the lobby and wait. She gives the receptionist a questioning look, "is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yes of course," Denise said eyeing Ashley's guitar case. "Do you play Dr. Davies?"

"Yes a little."

"Oh! Are you planning on playing your guitar for Ms. Carlin today cause I would so love to hear it. You know my friends think doctors have no life other than sexing people up, if you know what I mean," Denise said with a giggle.

"Sexing people up?" Ashley said indignant. "I think we're too busy to sex people up. Your friends watch too many soap operas."

"Sorry Dr. Davies I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay no offense taken. Tell you what, if I do play I'll have someone come and get you. Is that alright?"

"Yes! That would be great," Denise said with a big wide grin plastered on her face.

"Can I leave my guitar behind your desk until I can go see Ms. Carlin?"

"Sure no problem doctor."

Ashley was reading a magazine she had picked up off the table when Alex came bursting through the door. "ASHLEY!!" She yelled, "I thought you might be here and on your day off too."

Ashley shuddered when she heard her name yelled by that familiar voice. "Alex what are you doing here? Stalking me, it's not very becoming."

"Well, again Ashley if you would answer my pages I wouldn't have to stalk you now would I? "Look Ashley," Alex said her voice still at a shrill level attracting attention.

"Come with me Alex," Ashley said as she guided Alex outside the facility. "Ashley I thought we could take daddy's jet and go to Vegas for the weekend. And don't lie to me and tell me you have to go to work because I know you have the whole weekend off and you're not on call, so there's nothing stopping you, so let's go."

"Wow! That was a mouthful, Alex. First of all I'm visiting someone here and second I don't want to go to Vegas with you. What purpose would that serve?"

"What purpose? We haven't been together for weeks Ashley I want you in my bed. I know you were just very tired and delirious when you said we were through. You know I didn't believe you when you said that to me. Don't make me beg Ashley."

Ashley looked at Alex with a cocked eyebrow. "Don't make you beg, I didn't asked you to come here? I would not think of using you like that and yeah you _obviously_ didn't believe our last conversation. Alex listen to me… it is over between us, that means no more sex between us. I don't want you, get that through your head. I'm not going to Vegas with you and I'm not interested in sleeping with you either. Go home and leave me the hell alone."

Ashley starts to walk away when Alex yells in her direction, "you know Spencer can't satisfied that hunger I see in your eyes Ashley. Only I can do that. You'll come back to me and when you do I'm going to make you crawl on your belly like the dirty skank you are and beg for my forgiveness."

Ashley momentarily stops walking hearing those words come from Alex's mouth. The thought of turning around and saying something just as vicious entered her mind but she decided against it and walked back into the Center.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not very good at putting lyrics in my fics, except maybe a line or two. But I felt this song the whole song was needed in this story. I need you to visualize the scene so I have put explanations in between the lyrics that I hope helps you see what Spencer is doing while Ashley sings to her. So here goes I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, all lyrics and copyrights belong to Luther Vandross. God rest his soul.**

**Chapter 12**

"Dr. Davies, Dr. Dennison was looking for you, he said you can find Ms. Carlin in the visitor's lounge."

"Thanks Denise and if you can get away from your desk in fifteen minutes you can hear me play in the visitor's lounge, okay?"

"Okay, fifteen minutes I can make that."

Ashley walks to the visitor's lounge with only one thought and one person on her mind, Spencer. I want her to walk again but if it doesn't happen and she never walks again I still want her in my life, to share it with me. It's not about the sex it's about loving Spencer.

As those thoughts ran through her mind she sees Spencer sitting in her wheelchair staring out the window.

Ashley stood at the entrance of the visitor's lounge just staring at Spencer, in awe of her beauty. This woman has hypnotized me. She is simply beautiful in every way. She positively glows in the sunlight, Ashley said to herself reflecting on her own thoughts.

"Spencer…" she called from across the room.

Spencer spins around in her wheelchair with a smile that could make the sun jealous.

"ASHLEY!! What are you doing… oh it doesn't matter, I'm so glad to see you," Spencer said wheeling towards the source of her erratic heartbeat. "Oh, Ashley!!"

Ashley bends down to give Spencer a hug and a long passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"I've missed you," they both say in unison. "What are you doing here Ashley?"

"I came to see you of course. Aiden said I could spend the afternoon with you, is that okay?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course it's okay. I would love that. But I thought he said…" "We won't worry about what he said. He's allowing us to spend some quality time together today. Let's take advantage of every second."

"What's with the guitar case? You're carrying a machine gun in there and you've come to bust me out of this house of torture," Spencer said laughing.

"Machine… Oh! Machine guns are put in violin cases Spencer, not guitar cases. Didn't you say you wrote books? All writers know about machine guns and violin cases." Ashley said playing along with Spencer's lightheartedness.

"Okay I stand corrected. I thought you were carrying a big violin case. Anyway what's with the case?"

"Well I thought I would show you my musical side, so instead of bringing you flowers or candy or a teddy bear I decided to play my guitar for you. Besides I want to be your only teddy bear." Ashley said wriggling her eyebrows. "So is it okay if I play for you today?"

"Yes Ashley it is very okay. I can't wait to hear you. Be my teddy bear, hmm! Cheesy much Ashley?" "Well…"

"It's okay babe, I love it because it came from you."

Ashley sets up a place in the lounge for her to play. While tuning her guitar she sees the receptionist walk into the visitor's lounge and gives her a nod. As Ashley begins to play she gazes into a pair of ocean blue eyes,

_Love has truly been good to me_

_Not even one sad day_

_Or minute have I had since you've come my way_

_I hope you know I'd gladly go_

_Anywhere you'd take me_

Spencer knew the song Ashley was singing, rolling her wheelchair closer so she could sing the chorus with her.

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above_

_Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…I'd go_

_Got to tell you how you thrill me _

_I'm happy as I can be_

_You have come and it's changed my whole world_

_Bye-bye sadness, hello mellow_

_What a wonderful day_

Spencer was in awe listening to Ashley sing, watching her long fingers stroke the guitar strings with effortless finesse, she was still singing the chorus with Ashley.

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above_

_Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…I'd go_

_And it's so amazing, amazing_

_I could stay forever, forever_

_Here in love and no, leave you never_

_Cause we've got amazing love_

Ashley continues to sing amazed at how heavenly Spencer's voice sounded. Voice of an angel she thought while she continued to sing.

_Truly it's so amazing, amazing _

_Love brought us together, together_

_I will leave you never and never_

_I guess we've got amazing love_

_Ooh, so amazing and I've been waiting _

_For a love like you_

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above_

_Oh and it's so, it's so_

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above _

_And you know, it's so_

_It's so amazing to be loved _

_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above_

_Hey…hey…hey…yeah…it's so_

_It's so amazing to be loved _

_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above._

When Ashley finished she was still gazing into those blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. But there were tears falling from those blue eyes Ashley was admiring. Everyone who was in the lounge was clapping and those who heard the playing of the guitar and singing came to see the source.

"Spencer why are you crying, was I that bad?" Ashley said concerned.

"Oh Ashley! That was wonderful, you really can play the guitar. But you didn't say you could sing too. Your voice compliments your guitar playing… simply amazing."

Ashley blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Spencer, and I thought you were just a writer but you've got quite a voice there yourself. I thought I had died and gone to heaven listening to you sing those lines with me."

Spencer rolls her wheelchair even closer to where Ashley was sitting and gave her a kiss on her lips that lingered longer than a casual kiss should last. Aiden clearing his throat walked over to them.

"Ashley that was an awesome serenade. I think I'll hire you when I want my girlfriend serenaded."

"Ha ha, Aiden." Ashley saw Denise the receptionist enthusiastically clapping her approval. While leaving out of the visitor's lounge she turned and told Ashley, "you were incredible Dr. Davies, just wonderful." Ashley nodded a thank you.

"Ashley you have a fan already," Aiden said. "Nope she just wanted to hear me play. She and her friend's thinks all doctors do is practice medicine and have sex," Ashley said laughing.

"Come on Ashley, let's take a walk to my room. Well I mean you walk, I'll wheel myself", Spencer said giggling. "Oh! You don't have to push I can do it. It strengthens my arms."

"Okay but don't get too many muscles, Ew! So Spencer did you really enjoy my playing?"

"Yes very much, you surprised me, I thought you were just a mediocre guitar player, but you're actually very good. Maybe you should quit…"

"Don't say it Spencer. I love what I do, helping people. Singing and playing the guitar is just a hobby, it relieves stress. I prefer medicine to playing the guitar. Don't get me wrong I love playing it's just not my first choice."

While Ashley was talking, Spencer maneuvered herself out of the wheelchair onto her bed without any assistance.

"Wow! Spencer you're moving pretty good now."

"Yeah I've been working hard on that," she said patting the space she left on her bed for Ashley to sit. "Sit here Ashley."

"Spencer you are so beautiful, I would have sang something else but I felt that song would relay to you what I was feeling in my heart." "So Amazing."

Spencer raises her hand to touch Ashley's cheek, caressing the softness of it. "_You_ _are amazing Ashley_." They both lean in towards each other, breaths becoming shallow and erratic.

"Spencer…" Ashley breathed out, "I want to kiss you…"

"Please Ashley…" They devoured each other's open, hot and wanting mouths, exploring. Ashley leans further into Spencer pushing her down on her bed, tracing Spencer's jawline with the tip of her tongue, moving to her ear and licking the outer shell with her tongue gently biting her earlobe and whispering softly in her ear, "Spencer you are so beautiful, you take my breath away." Ashley was back on Spencer's lips ravishing them, than putting her hand on the back of Spencer's neck massaging the skin with her fingertips, she brought her lips to the crook of her neck sucking and biting, feeling the pulsating beat of Spencer's heart.

"Ashley…" Spencer said breathless, unbuttoning Ashley's blouse and putting her hand on her bra clad breast's caressing her hardened and erect nipples through the lace material.

"Ahh! Spencer…" Ashley moaned. Spencer kept one hand on Ashley's breast gently rubbing while using her other hand to caress Ashley's ass pulling her more into her. She brought her hand around to the front of Ashley's waistband to release the snap on her jeans to gain access to what her heart desired. She wanted to feel Ashley, to feel her wetness.

While Spencer was trying to gain access into Ashley's jeans, Ashley continued to rub Spencer's thighs. She started giggling, "that tickles Ashley."

"Hmm! What tickles Spencer," Ashley said nuzzling Spencer's neck. "My thigh it tickles where you're rub….."

They both abruptly stop, looking at each other, than looking at Ashley's hand and where it was rubbing. Ashley started squeezing Spencer's upper thigh. "Do you feel that Spencer?"

"Yes, it's faint but I feel it!" "Okay close your eyes, no peeking." Ashley squeezed again. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay keep your eyes closed." Ashley was not squeezing this time, "do you feel this?"

Spencer hesitated, "no there's no pressure there." "How about now?" Ashley was still not squeezing.

"No Ashley," Spencer said with a little sadness in her voice. "That's great Spencer!"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't squeezing your thigh the last couple of times. I'll be back I'm going to get Aiden."

"Ashley… um… don't you think you should fasten your jeans and button your blouse before you go looking for Dr. Dennison?" Spencer said blushing.

"Huh?" Ashley looks at herself and realizes she's in a state of partial undress. "Oh my God… Spencer! You _are_ a naughty girl."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Paula I'm finally done with Spencer's apartment, everything's handicapped ready for when she's released from the Center."

"That's great Arthur," what exactly did you do to her apartment to make it handicap ready?"

"I put the handrails up in the bathroom, had the kitchen floor raised, to make it easy for Spencer to reach the stove, oven and sink with the landlord's permission of course and I put the exercise equipment she asked for in the extra bedroom. The exercise equipment has nothing to do with her apartment but she thought she might need to continue her exercises so her muscles wouldn't get weak."

"That sounds wonderful," Paula said. "Are you ready to go? We told Spencer we would be at the Center around five o'clock and it's four-thirty already."

"I'm ready let's go," Arthur said.

As they were leaving Carmen walked up about to ring the doorbell when Arthur opened the door. "Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Carlin."

"Carmen," Arthur said coldly, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about me and Spencer."

"Well we were about to go out and we're already late." Arthur said.

"Please just give me a few minutes." "Alright speak," Arthur said.

"I wanted you to talk to Spencer for me, you know put in a good word for me. Make her realize she's making a mistake not taking me back."

"Are you crazy Carmen? We… Paula and I are not going to help you get Spencer back. She's better off without you."

"Arthur that's kinda of blunt isn't it?" Paula said.

"Yes it is I want Carmen to understand she and Spencer are no good for each other and we are not about to help her try to get Spencer back."

"She needs me Mr. Carlin and you need to listen to what else I have to say." "No Carmen I don't now goodbye."

"Fine Mr. Carlin, I won't bother you anymore, Carmen said angrily glancing at Paula who mouthed to her while standing behind Arthur "call me later we'll talk."

"The nerve of that woman asking us to help her get Spencer back. She's the reason why Spencer is in that rehab in the first damn place."

"Arthur maybe we should have just listened to her. I mean listen to what her plans were. You know when Spencer is released she's going to need someone in the apartment with her to help her, since she's decided not to come back home and let us take care of her."

"Paula have you been drinking? You know damn well Carmen will not help Spencer around that apartment. She didn't help around the apartment when Spencer could walk. I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. Talking to that selfish woman has already made us late getting to the Center."

Arthur was angry with Paula. I don't understand why Paula is being so stupid about Carmen. She knows that Spencer and Carmen's relationship was shaky when they were together. Why would she want to put her daughter back into that volatile situation? Carmen still has not even acknowledged the fact that she was the cause of the accident.

/

"Close your eyes Spencer," Aiden said. "I'm going to use a stick pin to test the nerves in your lower legs, starting with her feet. Do you feel this Spencer?"

"No."

"I'm going to move up to your lower leg. Keep your eyes closed Spencer." Aiden stuck the pin in Spencer's mid calf area. "Do you feel this?"

"No," Spencer said. Using the pin to stick her right upper thigh, "how about now?"

"Yes! I can feel that."

Aiden moved to her left upper thigh. "Spencer can you feel this?"

"Yes!"

Aiden wanted to confuse Spencer so he stuck her right thigh again, "do you feel that?"

"Yes." "What side?" "Right side," Spencer said. "Okay let me try one more time Spencer we're almost through." Aiden pretended to test Spencer's leg one more time by not sticking her with the pin at all.

"Keep your eyes closed, can you feel this?" Aiden said.

Spencer frowned, "no, I can't feel anything." "Open your eyes Spencer," Aiden said smiling, "I didn't stick you with the pin that time."

"You were trying to trick me Dr. Dennison?" "In a way yes Spencer, I needed to know if you were having phantom sensations of the limb."

"Phantom what?" Spencer asked.

"Phantom limb sensations. They are sensations or feelings a person feels from a limb eventhough that limb is missing. It's usually common among amputees but some people with spinal cord nerve injuries have these sensations," Aiden explained.

"Is that what I was feeling." "No Spencer those are real feelings and sensations you are having."

"See! We told you Aiden she's got some feelings in her legs," Ashley said excitedly.

"Yes, but only the upper portion of the right and left sides. We'll have to wait and see if it moves to the lower portion of her legs and feet. But the prognosis is looking good."

"What's looking good," Paula said as she and Arthur were walking through the door and giving Spencer a hug.

"Mom! Dad! You made it. You remember Dr. Davies and I don't think you had a chance to meet Dr. Dennison."

"How do you do Dr. Dennison," both Arthur and Paula said.

"I'm good, it's nice to meet you both," Aiden said.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Davies," Arthur said while Paula just nodded.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin how are you this evening?"

"Good, so what's going on Dr. Dennison?" Arthur asked. "Well it seems Spencer has developed sensation in the upper portion of the lower extremities, her right and left thighs."

"What! That's great right, Dr. Dennison?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it means that her therapy is working well. We'll continue her on the same course and hopefully bring some sensations to her lower extremities."

"Oh Spencer, I'm so happy for you," Paula said.

"Well I think I've worn out my welcome Spencer, I'm going to leave so you can visit with your parents."

"You can never wear out your welcome," Spencer said mouthing Ashley's name and giving her a wink.

Ashley smiles back at Spencer watching her slyly. "Maybe if we're good Dr. Dennison will let me see you again… soon."

"I hope so and will you sing for me again, doctor?"

"If you like, I'll sing for you everyday if that's what it takes to for you to walk again."

Moving towards Spencer and sitting on the edge of the bed Ashley takes a minute to admire the look Spencer was giving her through her eyes. Ashley at this point didn't care that Spencer's parents were watching them, she leaned into Spencer and gave her a long soft kiss on her lips than another short one. "I'll see you in three and a half weeks if not before, beautiful," Ashley said at a whisper and winking.

Spencer was still quietly admiring Ashley as she gazed into her eyes. "Bye Ash!"

"Have a good evening Mr. and Mrs. Carlin," Ashley said finally turning her attentions to Spencer's parents.

Paula and Arthur just stared at them with their mouths hanging open.

/

"Daddy you have to do something about Ashley's behavior towards me." Alex whined to her father.

"Ashley…well what has she done pumpkin?"

"She dumped me for Spencer of all people. Spencer who's crippled and can't even walk."

"Spencer? Oh yes… Spencer Carlin, well all's fair in love pumpkin." "Daddy! She was _her patient_, isn't there something unethical about that?"

"Is the patient complaining?" "No."

"Was the patient hurt or deprived of competent medical care?" "Well no."

"No harm done then. Are they dating?"

"I'm not sure daddy." "Look pumpkin, Dr. Davies was far too busy for you in the first place. Go find someone else who can be with you when you want them to be."

"I think you should punish her, daddy."

"Punish her! See this is why I didn't want you two dating each other. Whenever you get upset or mad with someone you want me to punish them. Dr. Davies is a valuable asset to the hospital. Her name helps bring in lots of money and qualified physicians who want to work at this hospital. Those physicians also bring money and new research ideas that is needed to keep the hospital in competition with the other hospital striving to be number one like us…and you want me to punish her. What kind of punishment would I bestow on her my dear daughter, hmm!"

"I don't know daddy. Suspend her for a month, don't allow her to do any surgeries."

"Oh No! No! She is a brilliant surgeon, I'm not touching that. I just told you if it wasn't for her intervention surgeries, the research that goes on in the hospital to better mankind would stop due to the lack of funding."

"Oh pooh daddy! She needs to be punished for treating me the way she has."

"Well that sounds like a personal issue pumpkin, just don't hurt her. The hospital needs her expertise and name. Goodbye pumpkin, will I see you at dinner tonight?"

"I don't know daddy, maybe." I'll find some way to punish Dr. Ashley Davies if it's the last thing I do," Alex said to no one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Spencer please explain to us what we just witnessed," her parents said.

"I like Ashley." "Yes and from the looks of it she obviously likes you," Paula said not too happily. "Do you think it's wise to become romantically involved with your doctor?"

"She's not my doctor anymore mom, Dr. Dennison is."

"Well she was your doctor _and_ you just broke up with your girlfriend of two years _and_ you're still recovering from that awful accident you had two months ago," Paula tried to explain to her daughter. "Arthur tell her… Arthur?"

"Paula I see nothing wrong with Spencer seeing Dr. Davies. I like her and she's a helleva lot better than Carmen. The woman could careless that Spencer is lying here unable to walk. Sweetheart I hope you don't change your mind and take that woman back."

"I have no intentions of doing that dad. I really like Ashley. I think once I become more independent we could possibly began a relationship."

"Well Spencer I just hope you're not making a mistake," Paula said.

"Mom we are just getting to know each other and I still can't walk, it may not go any further than where it is now."

"I don't know about that Spencer," Arthur said. "The look in her eyes said something more and it seemed like she wasn't quite ready to leave. Did we interrupt something?"

"Um…no, before all the excitement about the feelings in my thighs we were just… talking." Spencer sat quietly deep in thought remembering her and Ashley's romantic encounter just before the interruption. How far would I have gone with Ashley today? I mean I had started to undress her… I wanted her. Am I ready to become romantically involved with her?

"Spencer… Spencer!" Paula asked. "Huh! I'm sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go to the cafeteria for dinner." "Sure I'm a little hungry. I think they're having meatloaf tonight." Spencer was still sitting on her bed, "if you're ready we can go now and you can see how I maneuver myself into my wheelchair."

Moving over to her wheelchair she hesitated slightly, "here Spence let me help…" "No dad I can do it." Spencer pulls her body into the wheelchair that was next to her bed with ease. "See I told you."

"That's great Spence," Arthur said hugging her. "If everyone is ready lets go eat."

/

A week had gone by since Spencer discovered she had feeling in her upper thigh area. She was improving as far as getting around with the wheelchair and using crutches but she still had no feeling below her knees. The sensations she experienced in her upper thighs remained the same and Spencer was getting frustrated.

"Sean you think I could get in a little more therapy tonight?" Spencer asked anxious to get her legs working again.

"I'm sorry Spencer you've reached your quota for today. You don't want to put too much stress on your back. Spencer did you hear me?"

"Yes Sean, I heard you but I don't see why I can't get just a little more exercise tonight?"

"Spencer I have to leave a little early tonight and Sherry is out sick. That leaves Boz as the only therapist working tonight and we still have patients who haven't had their therapy sessions yet."

"I sorry Sean, I was being selfish. I'm just so frustrated about not being able to feel anything more since last week. Maybe we're moving too slow."

"It's okay Spencer I definitely understand you wanting to get in as much therapy as you can but you can't go too fast otherwise you're doing more harm than good."

"I guess you're right Sean, you have a good evening."

Spencer's POV

It's nine o'clock at night and I have nothing to do but stare at these four walls or watch some mindless TV reality show. Ugh… I can only watch so much of Flavor Flav and his women. I need to relax. I want to do more exercises, because now I have a purpose, a determination to get well. I WANT TO FEEL MY LEGS AGAIN. Boz is probably still busy with other patients so I'm going to the exercise room myself. I don't need anyone to help me. I know what the routine is and I know when to stop when I start to feel tired. I'll do the exercise with the handrails that allows me to stand on my feet, but first I'll need to put on my leg braces. I know how to pull myself up onto the bars to allow my legs to move. Hmp!… left… right…left… come on legs move.

"Wow! This is harder than I thought." Left… right ….hmp! Maybe I should stop before I hurt myself. I need to get back to my wheelchair but I can't seem to turn myself around I'm struggling too much and I can feel a cramp starting to develop in my arm. "Ow! Ow! No!" My hands are cramping too. This was not a good idea Spencer.

/

"Ahhh!" Spencer went tumbling down to the floor in a twisted heap. Boz was in the hallway coming to lock the exercise room when he heard someone moan. "Mmm…" "SPENCER!! Oh my god! What happened, what are you doing in here?"

"Aww! Boz… help me my back, it's burning, feels like its on fire."

"Okay Spencer try not to move I'll be right back I need to get help." Aiden was just preparing to leave when Boz stopped him. "Dr. Dennison, it's Spencer."

"Yes Boz, what about Spencer?"

"She's in the exercise room she must have fallen. I don't know how long she's been there but her body's all twisted."

"What! Let's go!" Aiden said, running towards to the exercise room with Boz.

"Spencer! Damn!" Aiden exclaimed. Spencer's lower extremities were twisted under her like a sailor's knot. "Okay Spencer first I'm going to try and straighten you legs, than we can get these leg braces off."

"Alright Dr. Dennison, I'm so sorry… Aww!" Spencer said in pain.

"Boz hold her arms and lift her when I say so, okay?" "Alright doctor."

"On three… one-two-three lift." "Ahhh!! Please stop it hurts too bad," Spencer screamed.

"Spencer what exactly is hurting on you?" Aiden asked.

"My lower back just above my waist." "Okay Spencer I'll give you some pain medication but I have to straighten out your other leg first. On three Boz, one-two-three lift."

"Ahhh!!" Spencer screamed again than her world went black.

Aiden noticed Spencer was very quiet after the last lift and her eyes were closed. "Spencer are you okay? Spencer…" Aiden called. He checked her pulse and looked at her pupils.

"Is Spencer okay Dr. Dennison?" Boz asked. "Yes she blacked out due to the pain, which is probably best. What could she have been thinking? Wasn't she warned about exercising by herself Boz?"

"Yes Dr. Dennison, she's be told several times not to attempt to do any exercises alone."

"Well I hope nothings broken, I didn't like the way her body was twisted. Call the hospital, we need x-rays of her back where she said it was hurting and tell them to page Dr. Davies she might be needed."

/

Ashley was in her apartment relaxing, strumming her guitar and thinking about Spencer undressing her. I wonder if Spencer and I would have gotten into something deeper if we hadn't stopped due to her being able to feel me squeezing her thigh. I wonder if…

Beep, beep, beep…

Ashley looked at her pager and wondered what the hospital could want with her since she was not on call. "Hello this is Dr. Davies."

"Dr. Davies, it's Madison, Dr. Dennison called and said you need to come to the hospital ASAP."

"Why! What's the emergency?" "Ms. Carlin had…." Ashley cutting Madison off, "I'm on my way!"

Ashley arrived to the hospital about the same time as the ambulance. "Oh my God, Spencer! Aiden what happened?"

"She was in the exercise room unattended trying to use the handrails and I assume lost her balance and fell."

"Put her in ER-2 and I need x-rays of her upper and lower back," ordered Ashley. "Spencer… Spencer! Can you hear me?"

"She unconscious Ashley, I was going to give her some pain medication but she blacked out when Boz and I were trying to untangle her legs from underneath her. It's probably best to just let her come out of it naturally because when she wakes up her pain will be unbearable without pain medication. The way her legs were tangled, maybe you should do x-rays of both legs to make sure there are no broken bones."

"Of course Aiden I should have thought of that," Ashley said. "Well I only thought of it because I saw how she was lying on the floor Ashley."

"Look Aiden maybe you should take over Spencer's care here in the hospital after we get her through this emergency, I'm… too emotionally close to her to make any clear decisions."

"If that's what you want Ashley, of course but I still need you to consult on her condition if surgery should be necessary again."

"I'll be right here Aiden, I'm not going anywhere. I just can't be her doctor anymore"

"It's been thirty minutes, where are my x-rays," Ashley yelled throughout the ER. "I have them right here Dr. Davies."

"Good, are the x-rays of both legs included?" "Yes doctor."

"Aiden I've got Spencer's x-rays," Ashley said anxiously. "Good lets take a look."

"Look at this, one of the bones that was fused to the spine looks out of place or somehow twisted."

"Yes that's probably why she was in such pain when we moved her."

"It needs to be removed or fixed Aiden. That means I have to operate to do that."

"Do you think that's wise, right now Ashley?" "If I don't go in and repair it her chances of walking are nil. We know that the initial surgery was successful at least until this happened. Where are the x-rays of her legs?"

"I have them, she has a broken left leg, see the fracture below the left knee."

"Damn!" Damn! Damn!" Ashley exclaimed. "I need to wake her and get permission to do the surgery. MADISON!" Ashley yelled, "get me authorization for surgery release forms for Ms. Carlin to sign, please."

"Right away Dr. Davies and you have a visitor wanting to see you in the waiting area."

"What! Who is it?" "Ms. Van Der Meir," Madison answered.

"I don't want to talk to her. Tell her I'm busy."

"I did, she said she's not leaving until she talks to you." "Okay Madison, thank you."

Ashley searches the waiting area for Alex and finds her sitting in a corner with a magazine covering here face. "Alex what are you doing here?"

"Ashley we need to talk… now!" Alex said with some arrogance in her voice.

"Alex I have to prep for surgery right now. I'll talk with you later."

"No you won't you're just saying that to get rid of me." "What do we have to talk about Alex?"

"You and me Ashley what else, I need you. I want you, please come with me for a drink so we can talk privately," Alex begged.

"Alex did you just hear me say I was getting ready to prep for surgery," Ashley said barely holding back her anger.

"Ashley I just need a few minutes with you away from this stupid hospital. Can't that surgery wait I need to talk to you now! Who is it you're operating on now? Is that person more important than me, than us?"

"What! Alex are you on crack? There is no us and yes the patient always comes first when I am here working. That is my job first and foremost. I have to go and prep for surgery, we are done with this ridiculous and unnecessary conversation. I can't believe you Alex."

Ashley turns to walk away when Alex grabs her arm and whirls her around to face her. "Don't walk away from Ashley."

"Stop it Alex, Go home! I have tried to be civil with you but you have made that to be impossible. Now leave me alone or do I have to get daddy dearest to keep you away from me." Slap!

Alex could no longer hold her anger back. She raised her open palm hand and slapped Ashley across the face. Ashley smirked holding her cheek. "You feel better now Alex?" Ashley turns and walks away without saying another word.

Madison watched the ensuring encounter between the two women and turns to go back to the ER when Alex notices her looking in her direction. "Madison," Alex called, "may I inquire as to who Dr. Davies is preparing to do surgery on?"

"Well I'm not at liberty to…" "fuck that Madison who is it?!"

Madison looks at Alex long and hard, than decides what the hell, "it's Spencer Carlin," than she walks away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Madison, call Ms. Carlin's parents and tell them to come to the hospital. I'll talk to them when they get here."

"What if they want to know what's going on Dr. Davies?" "Just tell them that their daughter has reinjured herself and I'll talk to them as soon as they get here. I'll be in Ms. Carlin's room."

"Alright, Dr. Davies," Madison said.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered. "I'm here Spencer."

"Did I do a good job of messing myself up?" "In a way yes Spencer, we have to go back in and do corrective surgery."

"Mmmm! Aww! The pain, it hurts so bad. I know Spencer, we'll give you some pain medication soon."

"What did I mess up, Ashley?"

"You damaged the bone I fused together and now it's pressing against the spine joint. It's twisted some kind a way. I have to go in and repair it, if I can or remove it. You also fractured your left leg just below your knee. We'll have to put the leg in a cast. I need your consent to go back in Spencer. If I don't go back in you might never walk again even with the therapy." "Okay… I understand."

"Spencer why were you in the exercise room alone?"

"I was restless and I was getting a little frustrated because… um… I wasn't getting any new feelings in my legs. I…um…thought if I got in some… aw… extra exercise it would help me to start walking sooner so we could be together. Ashley… the pain… I can't take much more."

"I know Spencer just hold on. "When they prep you, you'll be given an anesthetic before the surgery that should ease your pain."

Shaking her head, "Spencer I love you and I'll continue to love you whether you can walk or not. Don't rush your therapy, I'm not going anywhere. I want you in my life and I want to be in yours. You may be hesitant on that idea right now because you can't walk but I want to be a part of your life. Ashley said squeezing Spencer's hand."

"Even if it…um … takes forever," Spencer said. "Yes, even if it takes forever. Do you want me to go back in to operate?"

"Yes Ashley I trust your judgment, give me the… um… papers to sign. Ashley…" "Yes Spencer…" "I love you too."

Ashley squeezed Spencer's hand again. "We'll get through this I promise." Than she raised Spencer's hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Dr. Davies we're ready to prep Ms. Carlin." "Okay. Spencer I'll see you after the surgery."

"Have Ms. Carlin's parents arrived yet Madison?"

"Yes they're in the surgery waiting area." "Good I'll talk with them first, than I'll go and get ready for surgery."

Ashley sees the Carlin's pacing the floor and walks over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin."

"Dr. Davies what's going on with Spencer?" The hospital called and told us to get here right away."

"Spencer had an accident at the rehab and damaged her spinal cord. I have to go back in to see if it's reparable and she broke her left leg which will need a cast."

"Where is she can we go and see her?" "No she's being prep for surgery now. You can see her once she out of recovery."

Paula marches over to Ashley putting her face just centimeters from Ashley's face. "How could you let this happen? For someone who says she cares so much for my daughter you shouldn't have let this happen. Don't you want to see Spencer walk again?"

Ashley takes a step back from Paula. "I don't understand what you're talking about Mrs. Carlin how could I have prevented Spencer from doing what she did."

"Paula stop badgering and blaming Dr. Davies and let her go do what she has to do." Arthur said.

"No Arthur I need to know why she didn't prevent this from happening. What did you tell Spencer… if she hurried with her therapy you two could be together that much sooner, huh? Is that what you whispered in her ear, _DOCTOR_."

"Paula stop it. I'm sorry Dr. Davies my wife seems to be a little distraught right now. Please pay no attention to what she's saying."

Ashley's thoughts ran deep with what Paula had just said to her. She realized she couldn't control Spencer's actions but she knew she was part of the reason why Spencer had the accident. "I have to go now and prepare for surgery. When I'm done with the surgery I'll come and get you," Ashley said somewhat dejected.

/

"Why did you ask me to meet you here Alex?" Carmen asked.

"Carmen did you know that Ashley was doing surgery on Spencer again?"

"Again… why, what happened?" "I don't know but you need to hurry up and get Spencer back before Ashley takes her away from you."

"I'm working on it Alex. I'm doing what you…" "Forget that plan you need to get to the hospital to make sure your baby's okay."

"I'm on my way Alex, thanks."

"Anytime Carmen," Alex said smirking to herself, Ashley belongs to me and I'll be damn if I let anyone else have her especially Ms. Spencer Carlin.

/

Several hours have gone by and Spencer's parents were still waiting for Ashley to come and tell them how the surgery went. "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin," Ashley says.

"Finally, how is Spencer?" "She's in recovery, the surgery went well I was able fix the damaged area and remove the pressure off her spine. We also put a cast on her left leg that will have to stay on for six weeks. Having the cast on will make it difficult for her to have the kind of therapy she needs. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"Dr. Davies I want to apologize to you for my outburst. I know you're doing your best," Paula said.

"Apology accepted Mrs. Carlin. Because I've taken a more personal interest in Spencer, Dr. Dennison will continue to be her doctor while she's in the hospital. So if you have any questions about your daughter's medical condition, they should be directed to him," Ashley explained.

"But you did her surgery," Paula said. "I'm the only surgeon in this hospital qualified to perform the surgery she just had. I can do the surgery, but I…. I can no longer be her doctor. I feel my judgment is clouded by the feelings I have for her."

"What feelings are those Dr. Davies?" Spencer's parents asked.

"I… I'm falling in love with your daughter. She is the most caring, sensitive, compassionate and the most beautiful person I have ever met. You know although she can't walk she says she can't hate her ex-girlfriend for putting her in a wheelchair."

"Did I hear my name being spoken?" Carmen said as she approached Ashley and the Carlin's. "What's the reason for another surgery doctor? What happen to your first surgery didn't hold up."

Ashley just stood there glaring at Carmen.

"Carmen what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I came to see about my girlfriend." "Spencer is not your girlfriend," both Arthur and Ashley spat out. "And as far as you questioning anyone about her care, DON'T. You have no right to know anything. You're not her girlfriend and you're definitely not her wife," Arthur said. "How did you know she was having surgery Carmen?"

Carmen smirked looking at Ashley, "your girlfriend told me. You remember your girlfriend Alex don't you doctor?"

"GIRLFRIEND," Paula yelled. "You have a girlfriend you're involved with and you say you're in love with our daughter. I told you Arthur no good would come of this."

"NO! Mrs. Carlin I don't have a girlfriend," Ashley said glaring at Carmen.

"I don't want to hear it doctor just stay away from my daughter."

"Dr. Davies what are you doing with Spencer and you already have a girlfriend?" Arthur asked. "Mr. Carlin please, walk with me, let me explain." They left Carmen in the waiting area alone with Paula who was still very upset while Carmen walks over to the nurse to see if she will let her see Spencer. "I like to see Spencer Carlin," Carmen asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry are you relative?" The nurse asked. "I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm sorry she's still in recovery."

"Can I see her?" Carmen asked again. "No only family members are allowed."

"Fine… never mind," Carmen said frustrated. "Paula maybe if you ask them they will let me see her."

"Carmen what are your plans for my daughter?" Paula asked.

"Mrs. Carlin I plan on being with Spencer every step of the way. Whatever she needs, whenever she needs it. Drive her wherever she needs to go. Bathe her, feed her, cook for her whatever she needs I'm going to be there to help her. I wanted to get the apartment ready and put my things back but she changed the locks. Maybe you can help me with that."

"Maybe Carmen we'll see," Paula said.

"Mr. Carlin I don't have a girlfriend, more like a stalker. I had a friend with benefits but when I realized I was developing feelings for Spencer I stopped seeing her… period. She didn't take it to well. She doesn't understand the meaning of go away, it's over, leave me alone. She even came to see Spencer at the hospital once. She said they were old friends through you and her father."

"Old friends, what's the woman's name."

"Alexandra Van Der Meir," Ashley replied.

"Alexandra!" Arthur said with a groan. "Alexandra is an unstable woman but her father Wardell can't see it. He has spoiled her to no end and he's still spoiling her. Being a grown woman has not changed her father's attitude or her attitude or selfishness. She asks for it and he gives it to her. So Alex was your girlfriend?"

"No Mr. Carlin… she was never my girlfriend, just a friend or person who I had an intimate relationship with but it was just as shallow as she was. Loving Spencer has made me see that."

"Love! I thought you said…"

"I know what I said Mr. Carlin, it's no use denying it. I'm in love with Spencer. I'm not falling in love with her, I've already fallen and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Dr. Davies if she were to never walk again what kind of relationship are you planning to have with her? Can you love her on an emotional level? Can you live with not having a physical relationship with her? Especially having just ended your intimate relationship with Alexandra."

"Yes! I can Mr. Carlin, but there are other ways Spencer and I can physically love each other. That part of her life doesn't end because she's paralyzed from the waist down. But we are not even at that level yet. I'm just trying to help her get well and possibly walk again. Please tell your wife that for me. I need to get back to recovery room and check on Spencer. When they put her in a regular hospital room I'll have the nurse come and get you."

"Thank you Dr. Davies for being so honest with me about your personal life," Arthur said.

/

Ashley walks into the recovery room to see Carmen sitting there, watching a still unconscious Spencer. "How the hell did you get in here only relatives are allowed and you're not a relative."

"Paula told them I was her caregiver, so they let me in. She gave them her permission to let me see her."

"WHAT!" Ashley said. "I don't believe this."

"Yeah, I want to sit with her. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. Let her know I truly love her and want to help her with her condition."

"Get out of here Ms. Martinez," Ashley quietly says.

"You can't throw me out I have permission to be here. Not my permission and since I'm her doctor I overrule everybody. NOW GET OUT! Before I get security to throw you out."

Ashley follows Carmen out of the recovery area to find the nurse who allowed her in. "Nurse Brant why was that woman in the recovery room with the patient and the patient is still unconscious from the anesthesia?"

"Dr. Davies her mother insisted that I let her go in. They were both making a lot of noise about it and I didn't want to call security on them."

Arthur heard the confrontation between Ashley and the nurse, "excuse me did I hear you say her mother gave permission for that woman to see my daughter?"

"Yes," the nurse said on the verge of tears.

"Well I'm her father and that woman is not a relative or spouse. She does not have permission to see my daughter and if she tries to see her again do not hesitate to call security."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Dr. Davies it won't happen again."

Looking at Ashley, "I'll deal with Paula Dr. Davies you just take care of my daughter."

Arthur finds Paula in the waiting room. "Paula what the hell is wrong with you allowing that woman in to see Spencer. _WE_ haven't even seen Spencer and you're allowing Carmen to see her first. Are you crazy or perhaps you're having a nervous breakdown or maybe you have amnesia. Do you remember the problems your daughter was having with her and their relationship?"

"Arthur I talked to Carmen. She seems very sincere and apologetic about her relationship with our daughter. She said she's going to be there for her and do everything that Spencer can't do."

"And you believe that bullshit she spit at you. She's lying Paula, she wants something from Spencer and as soon as she gets it she's gone. Open your eyes and start trusting your daughter's judgment. She doesn't want Carmen in her life anymore. When are you going to get that through your head?"

/

Ashley decided to leave the hospital for a few hours. She would visit Spencer after visiting hours were over so that she could spend some alone time with her. After the confrontation with Alex, Carmen, Spencer's parents and Spencer's surgery she was exhausted.

Ding Dong!

Who could that be? It's ten o'clock at night. I'm not expecting anyone. Ashley thought to herself opening the door. To her surprise it was Alex standing there with a bottle of wine and a picnic basket.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I have come to apologize Ashley, please forgive me. I'm very sorry for the way I've been acting and very much ashamed for the things I have said. Can I come in for just a minute? I have a peace offering."

"Alex I have to leave for the hospital in forty-five minutes."

"Okay that's plenty of time for you to shower and eat a little dinner. See I brought your favorite, Lasagna with extra cheese and a bottle of wine."

"Hmm! I am a little hungry. You didn't poison it did you Alex?" Ashley asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ashley."

"I'll get the plates and wine glasses, Ashley said, "you set the food out."

Alex takes a sip of wine while Ashley takes a bite of the lasagna. "Hmm! My favorite, so why are you here Alex? I know it's not to bring me food."

"Ashley I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat, I've miss being with you and I want you back in my life _and_ try to convince you to leave Spencer Carlin alone." Ashley stops eating, puts her fork down and listens to Alex talk. "She will never be enough woman for you not in her physical state. Sure she may be able to show you some love but you Ashley my dear cannot show her. I know how much you like to use your hands, lips and mouth. It would be such a waste."

Ashley jumps up off the couch that sat across from Alex. "I'm not going to discuss Spencer with you Alex. I think you need to leave, you're not here to apologize… just get out. I was stupid to let you in. I have to get ready for work."

Ashley started clearing the table when Alex reaches over grabbing her wrist whirling her around to face her. "Ashley don't you see the mistake you're making? We could be so much more together."

"The only mistake I made is letting you into my apartment Alex."

Alex pulls Ashley in a full embrace and kisses her lips trying to get her to respond by forcing her tongue inside Ashley's mouth. "Alex stop!" Ashley said against Alex's lips.

"Let go of me!" Ashley screams struggling to pull away for Alex. "No Ashley I know you want this, I know you want me."

"_ALEX LET GO_!" Ashley snatched herself away from Alex but lost her balance. The force of pulling away from Alex left her in a precarious situation. She started falling towards the glass cocktail table that was in front of the couch where they were struggling and Alex did nothing to keep Ashley from falling.

Ashley's face was in the direction of the glass cocktail table. She automatically raises her hands out to cover her face and brace herself for the fall._ "ALEX_," Ashley screamed. _CRASH!_

Glass flew everywhere, even Alex had to turn away to avoid being hit by the flying debris_. "ASHLEY!"_ Alex cried out. "Oh my God! Ashley are you alright?"

"Alex," Ashley said weakly, "call 911 than get some… Ugh!… get some towels. I'm bleeding." "Okay Ashley."

The doorbell rings and Alex slowly strolls over to the door and calmly answers it. "Yes can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ashley, my name is Aiden I'm here to see…" Aiden frowns when her notices the broken glass on the floor than he sees Ashley. "Oh my God! Move woman, Ashley…"

"Aiden… help me."

"Lady did you call 911?"Aiden shouts.

"Yes… they should be here any minute now." "Go get me some towels, he demanded. Alex did what she was told under protest. She didn't care for the man who was ordering her around. She was not accustomed to being told what to do. _"HURRY UP WITH THOSE TOWELS LADY!"_ Alex didn't like Aiden's attitude.

While Alex was getting the towels, Aiden gingerly lifts Ashley up from the floor to access her damages. "Oh my God! Ash. _LADY WHERE ARE THOSE TOWELS, I_ _NEED THEM NOW!"_ Aiden yelled again. By now he could here the sirens getting close. "You took your damn time bringing me those towels. What the hell is wrong with you, can't you see she's bleeding?"

Alex remained quiet glaring at the unknown intruder. Aiden wrapped the towels around Ashley's hands and wrist where most of the bleeding was coming from. "I don't see bleeding on any other part of your body Ashley, other than your hands and wrists. I think you may have severed an artery but it's so much blood I can't really tell."

Aiden turned to Alex, "what happened here?" "I... I don't know I was in the bathroom when I heard a crash. I came running out and she was like the way you found her."

"Umm! Alex stop lying," Ashley groaned weakly and in pain.

The paramedic's arrival ended the questioning by Aiden. He called ahead to alert the emergency room that an ambulance was bringing Ashley in. "Madison this is Dr. Dennison have the operator page Dr. Turner, the hand surgeon. Tell him Dr. Davies is going to need surgery tonight! Also alert the OR surgical team, tell them to prepare the OR for surgery."

"Oh my God, right away doctor," Madison said.

Spencer's POV

I've been awake for hours and my parents left awhile ago. I wondered where Ashley is. She would have come to see me by now. She must be upset with me, but she didn't seem upset when we talked before the surgery. How could I have been so stupid going to that exercise room by myself and on top of not being able to walk I now have a broken leg. How am I going to do my therapy sessions now with this big ass cast on my leg? Shit… I don't blame Ashley if she never talked to me again.

/

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital with Ashley. "Get me x-rays of her wrists and hands," Aiden ordered. "Where's Dr. Turner?"

"I'm right here Dr. Dennison." "Good! I think she has a severed artery judging by the amount of blood she was losing and how fast the blood soaked the towel."

"We won't know if any muscles are damaged until we get the results of the x-rays.

I'll go get prepped and wait in the OR. I want to start the operation as soon as the x-ray report comes back. Nurse Duarte please have the surgical nurses prep Dr. Davies for surgery," Dr. Turner said.

"Yes Dr. Turner," Madison said. "Dr. Dennison, Ms. Carlin has been asking for you. She wants to see you as soon as you arrive. She's concerned because she hadn't seen Dr. Davies yet regarding her surgery."

"Shit. Thank you Nurse Duarte. I'll go see Ms. Carlin now. Please page me immediately when Dr. Turner comes out of surgery."

"Yes Dr. Dennison, are you going to tell Ms. Carlin about Dr. Davies?"

"Yes…" Aiden replied back.

Alexandra's POV

Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't believe what just happened in Ashley's apartment. All I wanted to do was make her listen to me and show her that I'm the only one who can make her happy. I know she wanted me I could see it in her eyes. Why is she denying her feelings for me? Ugh! All that blood coming from Ashley and glass laying everywhere in her apartment. Maybe I should get someone over there to clean up the mess. Oh, why didn't she just let me make love to her instead of struggling with me? If she hadn't struggled with me everything would be okay. She brought this all on herself trying to deny me what I wanted. I need to call daddy and tell him about Ashley's accident so he can find out what's happening with her and I need to find out who that idiot ass was who just barged his way in Ashley's apartment giving me orders and than questioning me about what happened. Who was he anyway? He was obviously a doctor but from where?

/

"Spencer Nurse Duarte said you were looking for me."

"Yes Dr. Dennison, no one came to tell me about my surgery. I thought Ashley would be here after visiting hours but that was hours ago and I still haven't heard from her. She hasn't called or left me any messages. Is she mad with me? I mean…"

Spencer stops her rambling after noticing the worried expression on his face. "What is it Dr. Dennison? Is it Ashley?"

"I'm afraid so. She had an accident."

"Accident what are you talking about? A car accident, is she okay?"

"Spencer calm down you just had surgery. Please don't aggravate your recovery."

"Okay Dr. Dennison, I'm calm. Please tell me what happened to Ashley."

"She's in surgery." _"SURGERY!_ Ow!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer, please calm down." "Well… how is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet." "Where did she have this accident?"

"She had the accident in her home. She fell through the glass cocktail table in her livingroom. It looks like she fell forward and trying to protect herself she put her hands out to brace for the fall. Her hands and wrists were seriously damaged."

"How do you know all of this Dr. Dennison?"

"I stop by her place on my way to the Center. I wanted to know how your surgery went since I had missed her at the hospital. When I got to her place I saw her lying on the floor in a pool of broken and smashed glass."

"How did you get into her apartment?"

"There was some woman there with her. I asked her to get me some towels and to hurry. Ashley was bleeding badly and I'm still waiting for this woman to get me some towels so I can wrap her wrists. I finally had to yell at her after the third request for towels. She acted as if she didn't want to help me with Ashley."

"Woman… did this woman have long brown hair, hazel eyes and tall?"

"Yes, that sounds like her, do you know her?"

"Unfortunately yes, she's unstable and I told Ashley to be careful around her."

"I wonder what she was doing there? How did Ashley have that kind of accident and she was with her?" Then Spencer remembered how vengeful Alex could be when she didn't get her way.

"I'm not sure Spencer. It looks like they were eating because there were broken plates and food laying on the floor along with the shattered glass. She said she was in the bathroom when it happened. I think she was lying about where she was when Ashley fell."

"Why do you think that Dr. Dennison?" "Because I heard Ashley tell the woman to stop lying when I was asking her questions and I know that cocktail table. I was with Ashley when she bought it. The salesperson told us that table was strong enough to hold the weight of two people so I know it was pretty sturdy. There had to be a lot of force for her to fall through it."

"Force you mean like being pushed?"

"Yes Spencer, like being pushed. Maybe they struggled and Ashley lost her balance or something. I don't know what happened I never got a chance to finish asking her, the paramedic's had arrived by then. My first priority was to see about Ashley. God! Just seeing her lying in all that glass and that woman acting like nothing was wrong. The only time I seen any emotions from her was when I started asking questions. Than she got really nervous."

"I know Ashley had been trying to rid herself of Ms. Van Der Meir, but she just won't go away."

"Van Der Meir? You mean as in the head administrator, board of directors Van Der Meir."

"Yes, that's her father."

"Aw… hell no!" Aiden exclaimed.

Beep, beep, beep!

"It must be Madison but they've only been in surgery for a hour and a half. I need to use your phone Spencer. Hello, this is Dr. Dennison."

"Dr. Dennison, Dr. Davies is out of surgery and Dr. Turner is waiting for you in the recovery room."

"Thanks Madison, I'm on my way. I have to go Spencer but I'll be back as soon as I find out about Ashley. Okay, don't worry she'll be fine."

"Please Dr. Dennison you won't forget to come back will you?"

"No Spencer I won't forget I know how much you care for Ashley. I'll be back as soon as I can."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you so very much for your comments. **

**Taymm15, sorry I didn't respond to your last comment. Yep! I can do anything (writing that is) but what would our ladies do if not for the drama created by Carmen and Alex.**

**Okay here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Mr. Van Der Meir made his way to the floor that Ashley was recovering from surgery on and stopped at the nurse's station to inquire. "Mr. Van Der Meir what are you doing here?" Madison asked.

"I'm here to find out about Dr. Davies, I received a phone call saying she was here and possibly having surgery… Nurse Duarte," he said, seeing her name on her hospital badge.

"Call me Madison." "Fine Madison is there any word on her condition yet?"

"Dr. Turner and Dr. Dennison are in the recovery room with her now. Shall I get one of them for you?" "Yes please, Madison."

"Dr. Dennison, Dr. Davies's hands and wrist were a mess. An artery and several muscles in her fingers were severed on both the right and left hand. Her hands obviously took the blunt of her fall. The left sustained more injury than the right hand and the glass sliced opened one of the main arteries in her left wrist. If you hadn't gotten to her she would have bled to death."

"That explains the unusual amount of blood she was losing," Aiden said.

"Yes we had to give her a transfusion because her red blood count was so low. She's going to need a lot of therapy just to get her hands working normally."

"Dear God, will she be able to perform surgery again?" "I can't say Dr. Dennison right now it seems doubtful that she will ever get the full use of her hands that she once had." Shaking his head, "it's a damn shame too she was a brilliant surgeon," Dr. Turner said.

"She still is Dr. Turner," Aiden said. "Yes of course, well she's sedated right now, we'll be able to move her in a couple of hours to a private room."

"Is there anything else I should know Dr. Turner?" Aiden asked. "Ah! Yes Dr. Dennison… Aiden, Dr. Davies is your friend correct?" "Yes she is."

"Well I hate to put this on you but it may be better coming from you than me about her surgical career ending."

"I understand Dr. Turner, I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Excuse me doctors, Mr. Van Der Meir is at the nurse's station." "Who? Van Der Meir? What does he want Madison?" Aiden asked.

"He wants to know what Dr. Davies condition is?"

"Her condition… how did he know she was even in the hospital?" "He said someone called him," Madison replied.

"Fine, fine I'll talk to him. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Aiden turns his attention back to Dr. Turner, "doctor I would appreciate it if you would followup on Dr. Davies injuries for a few days." "Yes of course Dr. Dennison."

"Mr. Van Der Meir I'm Dr. Dennison." "Yes doctor how is Ashley?"

"Please sir let's go somewhere we can talk privately. Madison tell Ms. Carlin I will be by to see her in fifteen minutes." "Yes doctor."

/

"Daddy you summoned me," Alex said. "Yes Alexandra."

"Oh oh!" Alex silently said, "daddy you haven't call me Al…" "What the hell happened between you and Ashley Davies?"

"Nothing daddy…" "don't lie to me girl that woman is lying in recovery at this very moment not knowing if she will be able to perform surgery again. _**EVER!**_ You know how I know because I talked to her doctor and you know what else he told me?" Wardell didn't wait for an answer from his daughter. "He told me there was some ditzy bitch at her apartment, his words not mine, who just didn't seem to want to help him with Ashley. I wonder who that ditzy bitch could have been?"

"Um, why did he call the woman a ditzy B daddy?"

"_**BECAUSE HE SAW HIS FRIEND AND COLLEAGUE LYING ON THE FLOOR BROKEN GLASS EVERYWHERE, POSSIBLY BLEEDING TO DEATH AND THE WOMAN THAT WAS THERE WAS NO HELP WHAT SO EVER!"**_Wardell yelled at his silly daughter. "So I ask you again my dear daughter what did you do besides almost killing her and possibly ruining her surgical career?"

"I told you what happened when I called you daddy," Alex said now sobbing. "That was on the phone now you have my undivided attention so tell me again and don't leave one damn thing out if you know what's good for you, my dear grown but immature daughter."

"Wardell what is going on in here? The servants and I can hear you yelling and Alexandra crying through the whole mansion," Clarice asked her husband but looking at her distraught daughter.

"It's nothing to worry your beautiful head about dear." "Well I would like to know anyway Wardell she is my daughter too."

"Well than have a seat my dear wife because our darling daughter was about to explain why one of my best physician's that Alexandra just happened to have been involved with is in the hospital recovering from surgery of not one hand but both hands."

Alex sat down next to her mother on the leather couch in her father's study, rubbing her hands together and sobbing heavily.

"Go ahead dear explain to your father what happened it'll be alright, I'm sure of it," Clarice said to her daughter.

"Daddy it was… it was an accident." Alex goes on to explain to her parents what happened in Ashley's apartment. She saw no reason to lie because she knew in the end it would catch up with her especially if her father discovered she had not told him truth.

"Damnit girl! Didn't I tell you not to hurt Ashley Davies?"

"Yes daddy."

"And what did that actually mean daughter? _**IT MEANT TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!**_ Correct?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you?" "Why didn't I what daddy?" Alex stupidly asked.

"Oh my God, Alex I know you did not just asked me that. You are an answer away from me taking you across my knee and _**SPANKING THE HELL OUT OF YOUR ASS. DON'T PLAY WITH ME. I AM YOUR FATHER NOT ONE OF YOUR GIRLFRIENDS."**_

"Wardell, please calm yourself before you have a heart attack. It can't be all that bad," Clarice hesitantly said worried never having seen her husband verbally attack their daughter.

"Clarice if Ashley Davies presses charges our darling daughter will have to go to jail. So I want to know everything before I go and visit Dr. Davies."

"Did Ashley invite you over to her place?" "No."

"Did she ask you to bring her dinner?" "No."

"So you thought you could just go over to her apartment with her favorite dish and a bottle of wine and seduce her back into your arms?"

"Well yes daddy, it's worked before. Ashley is just going through some kind of sympathy phase for her patient."

"Silly girl, haven't you noticed that Ashley was not like your other girlfriends?"

"I know daddy that's why I was trying to convince her to stop talking to Spencer. That she needed to be with me instead. We complimented each other, I'm her ying and she's my yang."

Wardell looked at his wife who shook her head. "Compliment… ying… yang, you are my daughter and I blame myself for some of your actions but you are selfish and delusional. Ashley was out of your league and when your short-lived relationship ended you should have left it alone. I'll do what I can to cover your involvement in this fiasco, but if she decides to press charges against you… well I'll do what I can when or if it comes to that."

"Well what am I suppose to do in the meantime?" "Just stay away from the hospital and Ashley."

"But daddy I need to know how she's doing." "No daughter, absolutely not. Keep away from her. _**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**_"

"Yes daddy."

"Go home Alexandra, I need to think about what to do next with your situation and Ashley."

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll talk with you later, goodbye mom."

"Goodbye dear, please come by for dinner tomorrow." "Okay."

Alex leaves closing the door behind her. "Clarice what have I created? Our daughter is a selfish twit, she only cares about getting what _she wants _andshe only wants Ashley because Ashley doesn't want her. It's a challenge for her to get her back, if she ever had her in the first place. She doesn't think about the consequences of her actions, only receiving the gratifications of her results."

"Wardell do you think that Ashley will actually press charges against Alexandra?" Clarice asked.

"I can't answer that dear. I guess it will depend on Ashley's attitude towards her ex lover and the conversation I plan on having with her."

"Wardell please don't blame yourself. Yes you doted on her and spoiled her to no end but she is an adult now, maybe you should let her deal with whatever befalls her from this situation."

"Maybe you're right dear. Maybe you're right."

/

"Dr. Dennison finally you're back. What's going on with Ashley?"

"It's bad Spencer. She's got so much damage to her hands. I don't know if she'll be able to perform surgery again," Aiden said sadly.

"What! Ow!" Spencer yelp. "Spencer please keep still or we'll have to tighten the traction."

"No! please don't do that I'll calm down. I can't believe what's happened, she'll be devastated if she can't perform surgery. You know she told me she liked doing general medicine and the functions that go with it, but surgery that was her passion_**. HER**_ _**PASSION!**_ Dr. Dennison."

"I know Spencer, that's why you're going to have to be there for her." _**"ME!"**_

"Yes… you're doing fine coping without the use of your legs, that was devastating to you right?" Spencer nods. "Well Ashley will have to cope with the fact she may not be able to do surgery again," Aiden explains.

"Maybe? What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"She'll have to have extensive therapy just like you. Maybe just maybe with the therapy she'll be able to use her hands again to do surgeries just like you'll be able to walk again. So you see you both really do have something in common now."

"Yes I see what you mean. Dr. Dennison when will I be able to get out of this contraption and move around again?"

"Perhaps in a few days Spencer, why are you anxious to see Ashley?"

"Yes," Spencer said smiling, "I'm anxious to see Ashley."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: Again thank you for your reviews and comments. One comment was quite interesting. ArkhamPatient: Are you thinking I might give the girls another injured body part? You think they could handle another injured body part and still live a fulfilling life? Hmm! I wonder. Don't put those ideas in my head cause I might use them. Ha ha! Your comment made my day.**

**Another chapter done, I hope you Enjoy it.**

**Chapter 18**

Ashley was awake and anxiously waiting for Aiden to come and talk to her about her injuries and results of her surgery. She wanted to call for the nurse to have him paged but her hands bandaged up the way they were may it difficult for her to handle the call button. Aiden eventually arrived to give her the news she had been waiting for.

"Good morning Ashley!" Aiden say. "Did you rest okay last night?"

"It's about damn time you got here Aiden. I've been waiting forever."

"Waiting forever, hmm, how much time is _really_ spent waiting forever?" Aiden said teasing his friend. "Don't play with me Dennison. Please tell me, how extensive are my injuries?"

Aiden placed a chair next to Ashley's hospital bed to sit down on and took a deep breath. "It's not good Ash. You had some nerve and muscle damage in the first three fingers and thumb of your left hand. Dr. Turner did what he could to repair them. Only time will tell if he was successful in repairing the nerves. A large piece of glass cut open the main artery of your left wrist. He sewed that up but you had to have a blood transfusion due to the heavy blood lost from that wrist. If I hadn't stopped by when I did you probably would have bled to death because that ditzy bitch that was with you was no help at all."

Ashley showed no emotions when Aiden mentioned Alex. "Anyway the main concern is your left hand which seems to have suffered the most damage. Your right hand faired a little better. Mainly superficial cuts on the hand with some deeply embedded broken glass inside the palm of your hand and two dislocated fingers. You're going to need extensive therapy just to get your fingers to function properly on the left hand."

"Aiden…" Ashley said taking a deep breath, "will I," tears were starting to build and threatening to fall from her eyes, "will I be able to operate on patients once my hands and fingers have healed and I've gone through the required amount of therapy?"

"There's always a chance Ash, but as you well know, when nerves and muscles are completely severed and than repaired it takes a long time to heal depending on the injury. You may not be able to feel anything with your fingertips for at least a year maybe more."

Aiden looks away for a second wiping a tear from his eye. "Spit it out Aiden, I'm a big girl and I'm not an ordinary patient, remember I'm a doctor. Will I be able to operate?"

"No Ash… it looks like your surgical days are over." He lowers his head after answering her question. Ashley could no longer hold her tears back. Aiden got up out of his chair and sat on the edge of Ashley's hospital bed to hold her. "Aiden why, why?!" Ashley said while crying on her friend's shoulder as he held her tightly.

"It's alright Ash, let it out. I'm here for as long as you need me." Ashley's body shook and heaved for what seemed liked an eternity to him. "It's going to be okay Ash," he said looking at her while he held her face in his hands. "You're different from the average person Ash. You have never let anything or anyone get in your way and with your determination you'll be operating on patients again and if not you're still a damn good doctor."

After another half hour or so of nonstop crying, Ashley finally calmed down. Aiden was about to leave when she asked about Spencer. "Aiden…" "Yes Ash…"

"How is Spencer doing?" "She's fine Ash and yes she knows about your accident and that you're a patient here. She wanted to see you but I told her she just had surgery herself. She has to wait a couple more days before she can move around besides I have her in traction right now. I don't want her moving at all while recuperating from the second surgery. I'll come back later to see you, okay?"

"Okay Aiden and thank you for being here for me." "Anytime Ash."

Ashley's POV

I can't believe it. I just can't believe I won't be able to operate again. My life as a surgeon is over all because I allowed myself to believe a certain person was truly being sincere in her wanting our friendship to continue. What will I do if I can't get the full use my hands and fingers back? I'll be unable to feel, unable to grasp onto even the simplest item. Oh God!... Help me. I feel like my life is over. Help me get through this. Help me to understand why this happened.

I need to think positive about my situation and stop feeling sorry for myself. There is nothing written in stone that says I will not be able to pick up a scalpel again. Yes, think positive and pray and everything will work out.

And than there's Alex, how do I get rid of that crazy woman? I could press charges against her for injuring me or sue her for malice but what good would that do? I just hope she stays away from me but I know that will never happen. Right now the only good and positive thing in my life is Spencer. I need to see her. Damnit where is that call button? Where is a nurse when you need them?

/

Fumbling for fifteen minutes with the call button Ashley manages to press the button for the nurse. "Yes, Dr. Davies do you need something," the nurse said over the intercom.

"Yes can you come in here please?" "Right away doctor."

"Yes, Dr. Davies…"

"Madison? What are you doing on this floor?"

"Several of the nurses took ill. So I told administration I would float for a few days."

"Oh, okay. Madison I need wheelchair brought to me, I want to go see Spencer."

"I don't know about that Dr. Davies your chart doesn't say anything about getting out of bed and moving around. You just had surgery not twenty-four hours ago."

"I know Madison but I really, really need to see Spencer."

"All right Dr. Davies I'll get the wheelchair and take you to her myself." "Thanks Madison."

/

Knock, knock!

"Come in… Ashley!" Spencer squealed. "Ashley how are you?"

"Okay I guess," Ashley said while holding up her bandaged hands for Spencer to see.

"I'm sorry about your accident." "Yeah right, accident," Ashley snorted. "It shouldn't have happened Spencer. I don't know what I was thinking letting Alex into my apartment. Now I may regret it for the rest of my life."

"Why did you let her in Ashley?" "She came by with a picnic basket of food… lasagna, hmm!

"I take it you're a big fan of lasagna." "Yeah I love it."

"So is that why you let Alex in your apartment, for the lasagna?" Spencer said amused.

"No Spencer… I stupidly believed she wanted to just be friends. She brought the lasagna and wine as a peace offering to apologize for the way she had been behaving. I didn't want to turn her away if she really meant it so I let her in. Spencer I thought I knew Alex. At one time, I thought I loved her until I realized how shallow she was. Well we were eating and having a nice conversation until she started talking about you and me."

"She kept going on and on about our relationship not working out and you not being right for me. I told her whatever was going on between us was none of her business and that she should leave. Then she grabbed me, kissing me and while I was struggling to get away from her I lost my balance and fell onto the glass table."

Recalling the incident put Ashley deep in thought, she remembers losing her balance and how Alex did not attempt to grab her to keep her from falling. She was also in no hurry to help her after she fell. As a matter of fact did Alex push me when I jerked away from her?

"Ashley… Ashley are you alright?" Spencer asked finally getting Ashley's attention. "You were talking and kinda left me hanging."

"Huh! I'm sorry Spencer my mind drifted." "Yes I noticed, were you thinking about the accident?" "Yes, I think…."

"Ashley what are you doing in here?" Aiden asked.

"Aiden I needed to see Spencer okay?!" "No!... not okay. You need to go back to your room and get into bed."

Spencer smiled at Ashley "he's right, once they let me out of this contraption I'll come and visit you."

"Madison…" Aiden called, "take Dr. Davies back to her room and put her to bed."

"Yes, Dr. Dennison." "Bye Spencer," Ashley said.

"See ya later Ashley."

/

It's been several weeks since Ashley's accident and she was bored, having nothing to do, decided to take a short nap when Wardell Van Der Meir appeared at her door. "Mr. Van Der Meir what brings you by my home away from home?" Ashley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ashley I came by to see you, so how are you doing?"

"I can't answer that Mr. Van Der Meir. No one will tell me anything and as you can see my hands are still bandaged up. Dr. Turner refuses to tell me when the bandages are coming off."

"Well I just wanted to wish you the best and let you know your job will always be here. You're a fine doctor."

"Wardell wanted to talk about his daughter's role in Ashley's accident but was a little hesitant on how he should bring up the subject. "Was there something else Mr. Van Der Meir?" Ashley asked.

"Yes as a matter fact there is Ashley. I wanted to talk to you about Alex. You know she didn't mean for you to get hurt. You realize that don't you Ashley?"

"No… I don't realize anything Mr. Van Der Meir. All I know is your daughter showed up at my apartment uninvited and being the fool, I let her in. Does _she_ realize that I may never be able to hold another scalpel in my hands… ever? During the past few years of getting to know Alex I realized she only cares about herself and no one else unless the caring benefits her. I thought I knew Alex but I was mistaken. She's a selfish, shallow and vengeful woman who doesn't take kindly to people saying no to her."

"Ashley I know my daughter is selfish but there was no malice in her heart," Wardell said pleading his daughter's case.

"No malice! Well how do you explain the fact that she was deliberately slow with helping Dr. Dennison help me. I could have bled to death. Alex acted as though I just fell off a chair from a drunken stupor."

"Perhaps she didn't realize the seriousness of the situation or your injuries."

"Maybe if I went to the police to press charges against her for aggravated battery or got a lawyer to sue her for malice towards me, maybe than she'd understand the seriousness of the situation. Do you think Alex would realize it than? I asked her to let go of me several times but she wouldn't listen. I'm struggling with her to get free and she's forcing unwanted affections on me. She didn't even help to keep me from falling and when I did fall she just stood there. I had to tell her to call 911."

"She was in shock Ashley…." "Shock my ass she wanted to see me suffer and that's what I'm doing… suffering. I hope she's happy now. Look at me Mr. Van Der Meir, on top of not being able to perform anymore surgeries, I am in constant pain from the nerves being damaged. It would have been easier if she had just gotten a knife and stabbed me in my heart."

"She wants to come and see you Ashley." "I don't want to see that woman ever. Right now I just can't forgive her for doing this to me. You tell her to stay the hell away from me or I swear I will get a restraining order against her. Don't worry I have no plans on suing or pressing charges against her but I will get that restraining order if she continues to harass me or Spencer."

"I understand Ashley, I'll tell her to stay away from the both of you." As Mr. Van Der Meir was preparing to leave, he turns to ask Ashley, "by the way, how is Spencer, if you don't mine my asking?"

Wardell noticed a changed in Ashley's demeanor when Spencer's name was spoken. He saw a sparkle in her eyes and noticed a smile on her lips. It was the first real positive sign of being happy that he had witnessed on the young woman's face since they began their conversation. "Spencer's fine except for the setback she had a day ago when I had to operate on…"clearing her throat and looking down at her bandaged hands, "when I had to operate on her again which was the same night I had the confrontation with your daughter… my last surgical procedure it seems."

"I'm truly sorry Ashley, but I'm glad Spencer's doing well," Wardell said.

"She's recuperating fine now," Ashley said still smiling.

"You know I usually tell my doctors and staff to refrain from getting emotionally and physically involved with their patients, but in your case I think I would be a little late with that advice seeing that you're no longer Spencer's doctor and that you're obviously in love with her. I'll keep in touch with you Dr. Davies but if you need me to do anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Goodbye."

/

I am so bored. I can't stand being idle like this everyday. It's been three weeks and I am more than ready for these bandages to come off. Ashley thought sighing.

"Ashley… how are you?" Spencer said wheeling herself through the door. Ashley shrugs her shoulders. "I guess you're tried of everyone asking you that?"

"Yeah I am but coming from you it's okay." "No I'll find another way to ask how you feel the next time I come to visit you. Okay?" "Okay."

"So when do the bandages come off? I'm not sure Spencer they haven't told me yet. I'm a little anxious."

"Why?" "What if I can't use my hands again to operate? I don't know what I would do if I couldn't operate."

"Ashley you're a good doctor and you'll continue to be a good doctor. In time and a lot of therapy, you'll be able to use your hands again. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. They haven't even taken the bandages off. Be patient Ashley, um… no pun intended."

"No pun taken Spencer." Ashley swings her legs around to get off the bed so she could sit next to Spencer when Madison comes in.

"I knew this is where I would find you. Ms. Carlin you are not supposed to be in that wheelchair."

"I'm sorry I had to see Ashley and I'm feeling fine, see no harm done."

"If Dr. Dennison finds you in here we'll both be in trouble. Let me get you back to your room and Dr. Davies I'll be back to give you your noon pain meds, after I've taken Ms. Carlin back to her room."

Spencer puts on a pout and a head tilt directed at Madison. "Nope! Not going to work," Madison said.

"Bye Ashley," I'll see you later this evening, she mouths to Ashley who in turn gives her a big smile indicating she understands as Madison pushes her out the room.

Spencer gets back to her room and discovers Carmen there waiting. "Carmen what are you doing here?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm here to see my girl…" "Don't go there, Carmen."

"Ms. Carlin do you want her to leave?" Madison asks. "No it's okay I'm sure she's not staying long."

"Okay just _CALL _if you need me," Madison said directly glaring at Carmen.

"Ohh! Can't you just feel the love in this place? I just get all giddy inside everytime I come here," Carmen said sarcastically.

"They don't like you Carmen and I don't understand why you keep coming here. We are not a couple nor are we getting back together."

"Why not Spencer? We have two years invested in each other. Two years… you just want to throw that away?"

"Carmen you did that the night of accident. Besides we were not getting along that well before the accident."

"Spencer every couple goes through difficult periods in their relationship. That's what keeps it healthy and interesting."

"_WHAT!_ Carmen, your constant cheating and heavy drinking is not what keeps a relationship healthy and interesting."

"It's that bitch isn't it?" "Who are you calling a bitch Carmen?"

"Don't act dumb with me Spencer, you know who I'm talking about… that bitch doctor you're obviously in love with. Look at me and tell me you're not in love with her. See you can't even do it… can you? Well I hear she can't even use her hands now. I call that poetic justice Spencer, you can't feel anything below the waist and she can't use her hands and fingers to touch you. To caress your skin with her fingertips like this or graze the nipple of your breast like this. Don't you think that's poetic justice Spencer?" Carmen whispered, bent over behind Spencer and stroking the outer edge of ear with her tongue."

"Carmen don't fucking touch me." "You use to like it when I touched you, now I guess you just want that crippled bitch touching you, which would be mighty hard to do without the use of her hands." Carmen laughed, rising from her crouch position to stand directly in front of Spencer. "Ha ha! Well maybe you'll be satisfied with just her tongue on you."

"I can't believe what you just said to me Carmen," Spencer replied, in a low whispered tone. "You come here asking me to take you back, to give our relationship another chance, then in the same breath you open your fucking mouth and allow that garbage to spill out to hurt me. You are an insensitive and uncaring bitch."

"Oh oh… Spencer I didn't mean…" "Get the hell out of my room Carmen."

"Spencer please…" **"**_**GET OUT NOW!"**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Carmen left, Spencer began to cry and cry hard. She couldn't understand why Carmen was being so hurtful towards her. She lifted herself out of her wheelchair onto her bed with some difficulty due to the cast that her leg was in and continued to cry until sleep overtook her conscious. Madison was aware of Carmen's departure so after an hour had gone by she decided to check on her. While she was there she made a mental note that Spencer was still asleep and had been crying. Thinking to herself she wondered why the woman's ex-girlfriend continued to come to the hospital harassing her. I just don't understand it, she thought. There was no need to disturb her so Madison left out quietly.

Carmen's POV

Oh man! I really fucked up that visit. All I had to do was sweet talk Spencer and beg her forgiveness. But I had to start talking about her being in love with that bitch. Sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. I need to do something quick to get back in good with Spencer. Damnit! I shouldn't have to work this hard for that woman. Spencer and her money belong to me and I'll be damn if I let that bitch doctor take her away from me. Especially since Alex is paying me to seduce Spencer back into my arms.

It's been a wild couple of weeks with Alex. She wines and dines me, gives me all the sex I want than she pays me money as an incentive to get Spencer back, I'm loving it. Once I get Spencer back I'm going to show her who is in control of our relationship. But in the meantime I think I'll change the plan a little bit and pay a visit to Dr. Ashley Davies and tell her to stay away from Spencer.

/

"What's wrong Spencer you've been awfully quiet today?" Paula asks.

"It's nothing mom. Don't give me that nothing story, what is it? Are you hurting?"

"No! It's Carmen, she came to see me yesterday. We had this argument with her saying some terrible and nasty things to me. I couldn't believe the garbage that spilled out of mouth."

"Well what was it about?" Arthur asked.

"She basically called me and Ashley cripples and how we are unable to…"

"Unable to what Spencer?" both her parents asked. "How we're unable to fulfill each other's needs," Spencer answered blushing.

"Fulfill each other's… Oh! Well Spencer you know you can't listen to what comes out of that evil Carmen's mouth, she's brainless. Both you and Ashley are in the healing process now. You and Ashley should only concern yourself with getting better," Arthur replied.

"I know that dad, it's just Carmen seems to have forgotten that I'm in this situation because of her and I'm sick of her coming around talking about getting back together. That will never happen and she doesn't seem to understand that. I keep thinking if she had just pulled over like I asked her to…" Spencer began to said, but was too choked up to finish her statement.

"Aw! Spence honey," Paula said getting up to comfort her daughter. "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see. Carmen is just trying to help you get through this rough period in your life."

"What!" Spencer and Arthur said. "Mom what are you saying? Since when did you become a fan of Carmen's? She is not trying to help me get through anything. She wants something and it's not to help me. She is a selfish and uncaring woman. She doesn't respect me nor has she apologized for the situation she's put me in."

"Spencer please, calm down," Arthur said. "I'm sure your mother didn't mean…"

"Arthur you don't need to talk for me. I meant just what I said. Maybe you should give her another chance Spencer. She'll certainly be more dependable than Dr. Davies to help you when you finally do go home."

"Paula don't be ridiculous. Carmen is not dependable. She has never been dependable and you know it. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing Arthur, I just think Spencer is going to need someone with her when she goes home and Carmen has promised me she would be there for Spencer. What has that Dr. Davies offered her, she can't even help herself right now."

"MOM! What the hell do you have against Ashley." "Spencer!…" Arthur said. "No dad I am sick and tired of mom always having something negative to say about Ashley when she has done nothing but help me. I want to know what is your problem with Ashley mom, what is it?"

"Spencer she is not right for you. Did you know she has a girlfriend? She's proclaiming her love for you and she already has a girlfriend she's currently dating. She's using you for her experimental surgeries so she can make a name for herself."

"First of all mother, Ashley does not have a girlfriend. Secondly she is not using me for her experimental surgeries and she's already well known among her colleagues. I don't know what Carmen has been filling your head with but you need to stop listening to her bullshit. Carmen has cheated on me during the entire two years of our relationship. I should have dealt with it but instead I just ignored it. If anyone has a girlfriend or should I say girlfriends it's Carmen. So if you have anything else negative to say about Ashley I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself and I don't want to hear another word from you about Carmen being there for me."

/

"Well Dr. Davies are you ready for me to cut those bandages off your hands?"

"Yes… where have you been Dr. Turner I've been waiting all morning." "Well I'm sorry Dr. Davies I had three surgeries this morning and this is the first chance I had to get here. I haven't had anything to eat, trying to get here to take these bandages off your hands."

"I'm sorry Dr. Turner, it's just I'm a little nervous and a little anxious to see the results of the surgery done on my hands."

"I understand doctor." Cutting away the bandages as Nurse Duarte looks on, "Ah, yes it's looking very good Dr. Davies," Dr. Turner said. "There's some noticeable swelling in your left hand but you right hand looks very good. Now I want you to slowly move the fingers of your right hand. Open and close them for me… good. Now let's try the left. Mmhmm, that was the thumb now let's try your first two fingers doctor."

"I'm trying to move them but they're not listening to me," Ashley said frustrated.

"Let me see, I'm going to move your index finger." "Oww!" Ashley winced.

"That hurt huh?" "Yess!" "Your fingers are very swollen on the left hand, are you still in pain Dr. Davies?"

"Yes… my fingers are throbbing, they feel like they're on fire." "Okay, Nurse Duarte get me an ice pack to wrap around her hand and a pre-filled syringe of pain medicine. I want to inject the fingers directly so the pain can subside quickly, than I'll write an order for you to go down to radiology to get some x-rays. It must be the severed nerves I repaired."

Dr. Turner looking at Ashley knew what she was thinking. "Dr. Davies, don't let this discourage you. We just took the bandages off and you still have therapy to do. We'll get those fingers working."

"Here's the ice pack and pain medication you requested doctor." "Okay Dr. Davies keep this on your hand for two minutes than take off for one minute, two minutes again than take off for one. I want you to repeat this for ten minutes. Nurse Duarte I'm writing an order to take Dr. Davies down to radiology after she finishes her ten minute exercise."

"Yes, Dr. Turner, I'll call for a transporter to come and get Dr. Davies."

"Dr. Davies I'll see you after I get the x-ray report and don't worry."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say Dr. Turner you still have the use of your hands and can still do surgery."

After everyone leaves Ashley tries to bend the fingers on her left hand. "Ow! Ow! Damn!" Maybe he's right the bandages just came off. It's just too soon to expect my fingers to just start working I need to be patient and give it time.

/

"Ashley…." Spencer calls out wheeling herself into Ashley's room.

"I'm in the bathroom Spencer I'll be right out. Shit."

"Are you okay in there?" Spencer asks. "Yes… no!" Opening the bathroom door, I dropped the spindle on the floor. Spencer can you put this roll on for me so I can get some tissue?" "Sure!"

Spencer gives a sideway look at Ashley who was blushing, "we are both women Ashley there's no need to be embarrassed with me. I'm glad I can help you. It makes me feel useful." "Thanks Spencer I… I can handle it from here."

"Okay I'll wait for you in your room." After a few minutes Ashley emerges from the bathroom.

"I take it you can't use your left hand very well." "No I'm waiting for Dr. Turner to tell me what the radiology report says. Even so I'm still going to need therapy. How is your therapy going Spencer?"

"Today was my first day so we just went over the do's and don'ts. Dr. Dennison seems to think I need to learn that over again."

"You do Spencer, you did damage when you fell. Now you have to start all over again. I had to repair…" Ashley stops talking to check her emotions since she was on the verge of tears. "Ashley what is it?"

Shaking her head, "do you realize that you may have been my last surgery?" "Don't think that way, you'll be doing plenty of surgeries once your hand properly heals and the therapy."

"You know they're going to move me back to the Center in a couple of days Ashley. I won't be able to see you for awhile." "What? When?"

"In a couple of days." "No! I need you here Spencer. You make me calm and I don't feel so depressed. Going through this injury with my hands, I need you to be with me, not at the Center some thirty minutes away. Damnit!" Ashley exclaimed, hurdling a bedpan at the door barely missing Aiden.

"Well I'm glad to see you can use one of your hands for something." "Sorry I didn't know you were coming in. Aiden can't Spencer do her therapy here for awhile? I need to see her, be near her."

"Sorry Ash, she needs to go back so we can begin her therapy properly."

"It's just lifting weights. She can do that here." "No Ash, sorry."

"She's got a big ass cast on her leg what kind of therapy can she possibly do?"

"Spencer needs to be reevaluated because of that big ass cast Ashley, I'm sorry."

"Oh God! Is there nothing going right in my life now?"

"Please stop it you two. You talk as though I'm not even in the room. Ashley we'll work something out. Even if I have to get my dad to bring me to see you, we'll see each other. Let's just take one situation at a time."

/

Later that same afternoon…"Good afternoon Dr. Davies. How's the hand feel?" "It feels like it did earlier, no change," Ashley said.

"Okay let me take a look at it. Hmm! Yes it's still swollen. I've got the x-ray report back. The results were inconclusive. The radiologist couldn't confirm my suspicions so I've ordered an MRI for in the morning. During your surgery I tried to reattach the severed nerves perhaps some of the nerves were too badly damaged for the kind of reattachment that was done. That's probably why you can't move your fingers. If my suspicions are confirmed I'll have to go back in and do a different type of surgery on your hand."

"What other type of hand surgery Dr. Turner?"

"It's a tendon transfer surgery where a functioning tendon is transferred to a nonfunctioning one. This surgery will allow some movement of the fingers if successful."

/

It was late evening at the hospital, Spencer had just left from visiting with Ashley.

Knock, knock!

"Come in!"

"Dr. Davies…" "Ms. Martinez what are you doing here? You've got the wrong room if you're looking for Spencer."

"I'm not looking for Spencer. I'm here to talk to you. I want you to stay away from my girl."

"Your girl?… as far as I know you don't have a girl."

"Spencer and I are trying to work out our differences and you keep getting in the way of that. You need to stay away from her and stop confusing her."

"Confusing her?" "Stop using my question with a question," Carmen said getting frustrated.

"Look Ms. Martinez, I'm not confusing Spencer and you're not her girlfriend anymore. Your sad attempt to reconcile with Spencer was your blunder when you opened your mouth about us both being crippled and unable to fulfill each others needs."

"I see she mentioned that conversation to you?" "Yes she did so this conversation is done, please leave."

Carmen approaches Ashley and puts her finger in her face. "Look I'm only going to tell you this one time, stay away from my woman."

"Your woman I don't know who your woman is," Ashley said not backing down from Carmen.

"_BITCH!_ You know who I'm talking about. You are playing with the wrong person."

Carmen grabbed onto Ashley's left hand squeezing it like a vise grip. Ashley could say nothing at first shocked by Carmen's move, than the excruciating pain in her hand took over. "Let… go… of… my… hand… bitch," Ashley said through gritted teeth.

Carmen smiles, "certainly after you agree to leave Spencer along."

Knock, knock!

"Dr. Davies I have your evening pain meds… What is going on in here? Ms. Martinez why are you in Dr. Davies room?" Madison asked looking at Ashley in obvious pain. Than looking at Carmen who still held onto Ashley's damaged hand squeezing it. "Let go of her hand, I think you better leave before I call security, Ms. Martinez."

"Fine I'm outta here. Remember what I said Dr. Davies."

"Oww!! Madison, Oww!! The pain… help me… get Dr. Turner," Ashley cried.

"Yes I'll get him," Madison reaches for the call button. "Yes Dr. Davies is there something you need, the nurse asked over the intercom. "It's Madison, Dawn page Dr. Turner stat, Dr. Davies is in serious pain." "Okay Madison."

"Doctor are you experiencing pain anywhere else?" "Yes it's radiating up my arm to my shoulders," Ashley said now lying down on her bed rocking back and forth. "Oww! The pain!"

"It's going to be okay doctor." "Madison… Dr. Turner said he'll be here shortly. He said to give Dr. Davies an injection directly into her fingers."

"Okay thank you Dawn. Hold still Dr. Davies so I can give you this injection."

Thirty minutes later Dr. Turner arrives, looking at Ashley's hand. "Damn! What happened to her hand Madison?" "She had an unwanted visitor who attacked her."

"Attacked her who would want to do that to her?" Dr. Turner asked. "Her name is Carmen Martinez, she comes to see another patient Spencer Carlin. Anyway I walked in to find Ms. Martinez squeezing Dr. Davies left hand. I asked her to leave."

"Damnit! Like we don't have enough problems with this hand. I don't want that crazy woman near my patient again."

"Alright Dr. Turner," Madison said. "I want Dr. Davies to get that MRI tonight. I need to make sure no real damage was done from that altercation." "Yes sir right away."

/

Carmen left Ashley's room but didn't leave the hospital instead she went to Spencer's room. Not bothering to knock she goes in and walks over to the bed to see Spencer sleeping.

She pulls a chair close to the bed to watch her sleep. Taking in her features, watching her chest move up and down, asking herself why… why doesn't she love me anymore. Ever since the accident it's been downhill. Sure I hit the truck and she's paralyzed now but I told her I would be there for her. That should be enough, she needs to get over it.

Carmen had been sitting in Spencer's room for ten minutes now and decides to wake her. Being roused from a deep slumber Spencer realizes someone is in her room. She opens her eyes to see Carmen standing over her leering at her.

"Carmen what are you doing in here?"

**Author's Note: Before I am possibly bombarded by comments on Carmen's attitude concerning Spencer's inability to walk. I wanted to stress that this particular issue is somewhat true to life. I personally know someone who caused a serious accident and than proceed to take a nonchalant attitude concerning the damage it caused. That person felt that it was over and done and we who were angry should get over it. Just thought you should know. Anyway I hoped the chapter was enjoyable reading and didn't stress you guys out too much.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Carmen what are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you never to come back here," Spencer said. Carmen walked over and climbed into Spencer's bed grabbing her roughly by her arms pulling her into an awkward and unwanted kiss.

"Carmen what are you doing?" Spencer said through the forced kiss. Carmen held her ex-girlfriend tighter opening her mouth with her tongue desperately trying to deepen the kiss. "Carmen!…" Spencer shouted pushing her body away from hers. "Let go of me you've been drinking."

"No I haven't Spence."

"Yes you have, I can taste it. Get out of here you're drunk."

Spencer's rejection made Carmen angry. "Get out, get out those are the same words you said to me yesterday. Is that all you can say Spenn…ccerr? Huh, I can't hear you, cat got your tongue? Well that's alright cause I ain't leavin."

"Yes you are, go home and sleep it off. You can't even say my name without slurring it."

"I told you I ain't… leavin, I'm gonna to show you how to ress…pect me and my love for you. We'll see who's touch you crave for Spence. I'm gonna make you love me again," Carmen lustfully and drunkingly said leering at her ex-girlfriend. She straddles Spencer's waist pinning her hands above her head and roughly kisses her already bruised lips again.

"Carmen stop!" Spencer shouts again but Carmen wasn't listening anymore, moving her mouth onto Spencer's neck, sucking and biting her skin.

"Aww!" Spencer painfully cried out, "Carmen please stop. You don't want to do this," she said now afraid of Carmen and what she might do.

"No Spencer you belong to me and only me. It's my touch your body's gonna crave. My name you're gonna scream out in ecstasy. Your mind, your body and _your_ money belong to me. I'll be damn if I let that bitch doctor take you away from me. She hasn't earned your love. I've already bought and paid for it with my blood, sweat and tears."

"_WHAT_! Carmen you're drunk and talking crazy. Let go of me."

Carmen let's go of Spencer's hands long enough to backhand her with a slap across her face. "_SHUT UP SPENN…CERR!" _

"Oww! Carmen you're hurting me, please," Spencer said crying.

Then Carmen rips Spencer's gown open, exposing her breasts. "Yeah, you see this body belongs to me," Carmen said, taking one of her breasts into her mouth while roughly squeezing the nipple of the other breast with her fingers.

Spencer tries reaching for the call button but Carmen was too fast and too strong for her. She couldn't break free of the grip Carmen had on her hands. Carmen completely rips the gown open exposing Spencer's entire body. "You know you want this Spencer stop struggling. The experts say that the skin is the largest sex organ on the body. I got that from reading a medical magazine. Ha! Ha! And you say I don't read. I'm going to _make_ you feel me make love to you."

Spencer was still crying, "Carmen please don't. _CARMEN STOP_!"

"Shut up bitch." Slap! Spencer screams, but it's cut off by Carmen's mouth. Her fingers slide inside Spencer's panties but she didn't feel the wetness she thought she would and got angrier. "I'll make you wet for me Spencer."

Madison was doing her evening rounds, now that the commotion with Ashley and Carmen had settled down. Spencer's room was first on her list. As she was heading towards the room when she heard a muffled scream. "Ms. Carlin are you okay in here? Oh my God! What's going on in here? What are you doing get off her right now."

Madison ran out of the room to get one of the nurses to help her. "John help me Ms. Carlin's is being attacked in her room, call security."

Carmen hears Madison call for help, immediately gets off Spencer and staggers towards the door. "Next time my sweet," Carmen said knocking Madison down as she runs out of Spencer's room. John the male nurse ran after Carmen but was unable to catch her. She managed to get on an elevator as it was closing. Madison hurriedly gets up off the floor to see about Spencer.

"Ms. Carlin are you okay? Spencer can you hear me?" Looking at Madison she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Madison knew that Spencer was on the verge of hysterics as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "It's okay sweetie," Madison cooed. "John call Dr. Dennison I think we're going to need to give her a sedative to calm her down."

While waiting to get the order from Dr. Dennison to administer the sedative Madison took the time to visually examine Spencer. She sees Spencer's gown completely ripped opened, her face bruised from Carmen's slaps and bite marks on her throat. She pulls the torn gown together for modesty. "Here let me close your gown. I'll help you change into a fresh one in a few minutes."

John returns with the syringe and medicine requested. "Dr. Dennison said to give her this and he'll be here in a half hour."

"Okay John," Madison said. She gives Spencer the injection, which immediately calms her down. Hugging her "it's okay Spencer, everything's going to be okay." Madison glances over at John.

"Damn! What a night this has been. First, Dr. Davies is attacked, then Ms. Carlin and by the same person. What's going on with Ms. Carlin's ex-girlfriend?" Madison said shaking her head.

"Who knows what makes people do the things they do Madison," John said. "Do you need help changing Ms. Carlin?"

"No, I can handle it. Go check on Dr. Davies and make sure she's okay. That ex-girlfriend of Ms. Carlin's may not have left the hospital. I'll give a report to security and administration once I'm done here."

/

With the night behind them, Ashley sits on her bed waiting for Spencer's visit. They usually start the day with breakfast together than Spencer leaves for her therapy and then comes back for lunch. It's noon and Ashley still hasn't seen or heard from Spencer. She calls for the nurse on duty.

"Yes Dr. Davies," Madison said.

"Madison do you ever go home? It seems like you're here all the time."

"Well I do double shifts a couple of times a week. I'm saving my money to buy this condo I've been looking at for the past year. It's perfect and I almost have enough saved up to get it, besides Dr. Davies I enjoy my work here. There's never a dull moment," Madison said remembering the events of last night.

Ashley smiles, "uh…Madison where is Spencer she hasn't come to visit me yet. I know she thought I was having the MRI this morning so we didn't have breakfast together but it's the middle of the afternoon and she still hasn't shown up. Where is she?"

"Well… she must be in therapy Dr. Davies."

"No Madison it's not time for her therapy. You know something, tell me."

"Uh! Dr. Davies please don't get upset."

"Madison what's happened to Spencer?"

"She was attacked by Ms. Martinez last night. Right after she attacked you doctor."

"_WHAT_! I want to see Spencer… now! Where is she?"

"She's in her room, her parents have been with her most of the morning and afternoon. She doesn't want to see anyone and she didn't want anyone to tell you what happened."

"Madison get me a wheelchair or I will walk to her room," Ashley demanded.

"Alright Dr. Davies just calm down. She's fine except…"

"Except… except what Madison?"

"Well Ms. Martinez slapped her across the face several times and…"

"Madison what are you trying to say?" Ashley asked on the verge of spilling tears. "Did Ms. Martinez rape Spencer?"

"No, no Dr. Davies but she was close to doing it."

"Oh God!" Ashley said tears falling from her eyes. "What happened?"

"I was beginning my evening rounds and she was the first one on my list, thank God, so when I got to her room I found Ms. Martinez on top of Ms. Carlin and fondling her exposed body. She's okay just shaken up."

"Madison let's go now!"

/

Knock, knock!

"Come in," a male voice answered.

"Dr. Davies how nice to see you," Arthur said. Paula nods her head. Ashley's eyes are focused on Spencer. Taking in her features and seeing the red mark across her face, which made Ashley scowl at the thought of Spencer being hit.

"Spencer are you okay?" Ashley asked getting out of the wheelchair to sit on the edge of Spencer's bed reaching over to give her a tight hug.

"Ashley I didn't want them to tell you anything. You have enough problems to deal with."

"Spencer we have developed a routine as of late and when you didn't show up I was worried. I made Madison tell me, besides it seems that your problem with Ms. Martinez is also my problem."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Your ex came to pay me a visit to my room first." Ashley raised her injured hand to show it wrapped up again.

"Did Carmen do that to your hand, because I know those bandages were off yesterday?"

"Yes, Ms. Martinez took it upon herself to give my hand a little help with the _not_ healing process and causing me more pain. I'm curious as to how she knew which hand to apply the pressure to."

"Why did she do that? Why did she even go to see you?" Spencer asked trying to hold in her tears. Ashley looked from Spencer to her parents than back to Spencer, gazing into the eyes she fell in love with before speaking. "She told me to stay away from you. That I was the reason you wouldn't take her back." Spencer puts her head down.

"I am so sorry Ashley. Carmen was drunk yesterday and didn't know what she was doing."

"Yeah Spencer just like she didn't know what she was doing when she was making your face turn black and blue," Ashley said angrily. "Next time instead of using her hands she may just decide to get a gun and use it on you. The woman is dangerous and a menace to both of us."

"She has a drinking problem Ashley…"

"_STOP!_ Spencer… Carmen has a control issue and she's very possessive. I can't believe you're trying to defend her actions after she almost raped you. Just because both parties are of the same sex doesn't mean sex against your will isn't rape. She put you in a wheelchair for _God's sake_ and now she's physically attacking you. Have you seen your face? You need to press charges against her. Spencer she deliberately attacked me causing me more problems with my hand because I wouldn't tell her that I would leave you alone. I'm pressing charges against that bitch. The police said they will send a detective by to take my statement. I'm not going to let her get away with what she's doing."

"We agree with Dr. Davies," Spencer's parents said with Paula agreeing with everyone for once.

"I… I… can't," Spencer stuttered.

"Why not honey!" Arthur said.

"She has issues and putting her in jail won't solve her problems."

"No but the courts can make her face her problems, because right now she doesn't believe she has any problems so she's going to keep doing what she's doing and not seeking any help," Ashley said trying to convince Spencer to press charges.

"I need to think about it Ashley."

"Okay Spencer… you have until the police finish taking my statement, then I'm going to send them to _you_. _That's…_ how much time you have to think about it.

Ashley gave Spencer a small kiss on her lips and got back into the wheelchair. "Spencer will you press the call button so the nurse can take me back to my room? Your parent's are here so I'm going to leave now. I'll come back a little later. I need to talk to Dr. Turner and ask him for a higher dosage of pain medication, my hand is hurting me really bad. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Carlin."

"Yes Ms. Carlin," the nurse said over the intercom. "Dr. Davies needs someone to take her back to her room." "Okay Nurse Duarte will be there in a few minutes."

Madison came to get Ashley and take her back to her room. She was angry with Spencer and Spencer knew it as she watched her leave. Looking at her parents, "maybe Ashley is right, Carmen needs to be made accountable for her actions. She just can't go around hurting people because she can't get her way."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Alex decided she wanted to see Ashley whether Ashley wanted her to or not and to hell with what her father said.

"Hi! Can you tell me what room Dr. Davies is in?" Alex asked the lady at the reception desk.

"She's in room 302. You can take…"

"Thank you I know the way." Alex reached the floor that Ashley was on. "She walked passed the nurse's station unaware that Madison had seen her. What's she doing here? Madison thought to herself. I know Dr. Davies doesn't want to see her. I better stay close by just in case things get out of hand. Please no more drama!

Alex knocks on the door and goes in, not waiting for permission to enter the room.

"What are you doing here? I told your father…"

"I know what you told my father Ashley but I had to see you. It's been weeks since your accident and I miss you. Please let me stay so we can talk."

"The last time I let you stay, this is what I got." Raising her hands in the air as a reminder to Alex.

"Ashley I am so, so sorry about that. If I had known you would fall through that table I would have grabbed you."

"You would have grabbed me. Alex all you had to do was let go of me when I asked you to but you wouldn't. We struggled and you still wouldn't let go of me. That's when I lost my balance and started to fall and you made no attempt to _grab me_ to keep me from falling." Ashley said while watching Alex's reaction.

Alex looks down at the floor. "It happened so fast, I'm sorry. Daddy tells me you're going to need extensive therapy to get your hands working properly again."

"Yes…"

"He also said that you're going to have to take a leave from the hospital to recuperate so why don't you come with me on the club circuit? You can sing with me and play your guitar."

Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head, not believing what Alex has just asked her. "Alex do you see my hands?"

"Yes."

"Do you see that one of them is wrapped in a bandage?"

"Yes."

"So if I need therapy to get my fingers to work right just holding a knife, _how the hell am I_ _going to play the fucking guitar,"_ Ashley yelled. "You see Alex your little game took care of that too. I can't perform surgery and I can't play the guitar. How's that for making my life complete. It wasn't one career you ended for me, it was two."

Alex just sat there in front of Ashley utterly unresponsive to Ashley's tirade. "Alex go home. We are through, I am not your lover anymore and I don't want to be your friend. Just stay out of my life. You've done enough. If it was revenge you wanted, you got it, a job well done. Now get out of here."

Ashley laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes hoping that maybe Alex would take the hint and leave. "Ashley you can't blame this entire situation on me. It's not all my fault."

"No, who else is there to blame?"

"Yourself Ashley, if you had not been treating me the way you were I wouldn't have…"

"Alex!... I have a right to do whatever I want with my life. If I wanted someone else in it than that was my business. YOU! ALEX! Had no right trying to change it, so don't try to ease your conscience by putting the blame for your actions on me."

Ashley looked at the clock and realized it was time for Spencer to come for their usual dinner together. "Alex please, leave now."

"Ashley…"

"Go Alex."

"Fine Ashley if that's what you want." Alex turns to leave just as Spencer is coming through the door.

"Shit," exclaimed Ashley.

"Well Spencer I see you're getting around better than the last time I saw you, "Alex said looking at Ashley. "Is this why you were rushing me out Ashley so I wouldn't be here when Spencer came?"

"No Alex I just wanted you to leave. We had nothing else to talk about."

"Maybe I should come back later," Spencer said.

"Yes," Alex said.

"No! Spencer come in, please I need you," Ashley begged. Glaring at Alex "go away and don't come back."

"I'm not finished with you yet Ashley," glaring at Spencer, you'll regret tossing me aside like I was a piece of garbage," Alex said as she turned in a huff and left.

"Wow! We seem to really be making some enemies. Carmen and Alexandra at the same time, that's a combination to fear. We had better watch our backs," Spencer said half jokingly.

"Don't joke Spencer, I'm not as confident anymore about those two not doing any harm to us. They both scare me."

"Yes I know. Did you notice the way she looked at us? Why is it when a relationship or affair is over, the other person involved doesn't want to let go?"

"I don't know maybe denial, because the other person doesn't want things to change or jealously because that person hasn't moved on."

"Knock, knock ladies and how are you two today," Alice the foodhandler from the dietitian department asked.

"Hey Alice… good, look I'll be able to use my right hand to feed myself now."

"Ah, that's great doc and how about you my blonde friend? You look a little beaten up, are you okay?"

"I'm good, I just had a few problems the other day."

"Oh! Well I'll be back later to pick up your trays ladies, bye".

Ashley looks at Spencer, "have you thought about what I said regarding your ex-girlfriend needing to be made accountable for doing what she did?"

"Yes, I've decided to go ahead and press charges Ashley. I didn't sleep very well last night. I kept dreaming she was back in my room to finish what she had started. Her last words just kept repeating in my head, next time my sweet. Ugh… I just don't know what's going on in that head of hers right now. Maybe I never knew."

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Ashley said, "can I help you?"

"Dr. Ashley Davies?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Laura Miller, I'm here to take your statement regarding a Carmen Martinez."

"Yes and this is Spencer Carlin her ex-girlfriend who was also attacked by her when she left my room."

"Also attacked? She went to your room and attacked you Ms. Carlin? Is that why you have that bruise on your cheek and your eye is black?"

"Yes detective."

"Okay did I hear Dr. Davies say that you are Ms. Martinez's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes, we were a couple for two years until the car accident."

"Car accident, what accident are you referring to?

"The ten car pile up on the highway a couple of months ago. Carmen and I were on our way to the airport when she ran into the back of a semi. The accident broke my back and here I am."

"Oh yes I remember that accident. A lot of people got hurt and all she got for causing it was community service and mandatory AA visits. I don't understand, she caused an accident that severely injured you and now she's attacking you. Where's the remorse, my God. Is she angry with you Ms. Carlin?"

"Yes I broke up with her not too long after the accident but she continues to harass me. She keeps saying she's changed and wants me to take her back but it's all bullshit. She blames Ashley for my refusing to take her back."

"That's what caused her to come here and attack you doctor? Can you elaborate a little more, I need to understand why she felt it necessary to come to your room and attack you."

"Well… Spencer and I are… well there is a relationship developing between the two of us and Ms. Martinez blames me for Spencer not reconciling with her. She says I'm in the way, that I'm confusing Spencer's thoughts. She tried to show me that she could hurt me if I didn't stay away from Spencer so she grabbed my injured hand and applied pressure to it by squeezing the shit out of it. I had to have an MRI done to see if she caused any new damaged and I've been in pain since that attacked. My pain medication had to be increased."

"Alright correct me if I'm wrong. You two have a relationship developing but from what I see you already have a relationship. If I may be blunt, it looks like you two are deeply in love with each and Ms. Martinez is not too happy about it. She threatens you Dr. Davies to the point of attacking you to get you to stay away from Ms. Carlin. Than she goes to see you Ms. Carlin and attacks you by forcing her affections on you thinking this will make you change your mind about her and take her back. Am I on the right track?"

Spencer and Ashley both look at each other smiling, "yes that pretty much sums it up," they both say together.

The detective studies both Ashley and Spencer, "wow you both said the same thing at the same time. How long have you too been together?"

"We've known each other for two months and we're really not together Detective Miller, not yet anyway, Ashley said gazing over at Spencer. Spencer and I are in love but because of our medical circumstances we are taking it very slow."

"Oh, I see. Did Ms. Martinez have anything to do with that?"

"No, this came from a relationship I ended after meeting Spencer," Ashley said, again gazing over at Spencer and smiling.

"I've been a detective for the domestic division for twelve years and I don't think I've ever come across a situation like the one you two have but I have encountered the behavior that your ex's are experiencing. I'm going to go back to headquarters, put out a warrant for Ms. Martinez's arrest and than have the complaints against Ms. Martinez typed up for you to sign. I'm also going to get restraining orders for the both of you. I think you two are both in a dangerous and volatile situation. You may need the help of the police. I hope it doesn't come to that but having the orders on file against Ms. Martinez will help you should you need to get the police involved. I'll be back tomorrow for your signatures. Dr. Davies do you need a restraining order against the person who injured your hands?"

"Yes I would like a restraining order against her, thank you."

"Alright Dr. Davies I'll call you when I get to headquarter to get information on this other person and I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon. Good day ladies."

/

Ding, Dong.

Alex opens the door to her condo, "Carmen what are you doing here?"

"Alex I need some money, I have to leave town right away. I don't have enough money of my own to get away."

"Leave… why do you have to leave town? I thought the plan was for you to get Spencer back as fast as possible. How are you going to do that if you're not here? We had a deal Carmen."

"Yeah, well I kinda of messed that up. She's a little upset with me." Carmen decided she was not going to tell Alex that she hurt Ashley and that's why she was leaving town. Her only thought was Ashley, she didn't fear any reprisals from Spencer. Her feared was not knowing what Ashley would do to her. Maybe have her sent to jail and she wasn't going to jail for anyone.

"Carmen did you hear me?"

"What did you say Alex."

"I said what did you do to make Spencer so mad that you have to leave town?"

"I… um…I talked about her doctor trying to seduce her and she told me to get out of her room."

"That's no reason to leave Carmen."

"Yes it is Alex, Spencer is in love with that bitch she calls her doctor and she gets very defensive when you start to question her about it. So I want to leave for a few weeks while she calms down."

"Okay Carmen," Alex said a little suspicious "how much do you need?"

"Two thousand dollars should keep me going Alex."

"Okay but you have to work for it."

"Work for it? Alex I'm trying to get out of town as soon as possible."

"Well if you don't want the money."

"Okay, okay what do I have to do?"

"You know where my bedroom is. I think two thousand dollars is worth two hours of your time in my bed. So go get naked and wait for me."

"Alex I don't have time for that."

"You want the money don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"I want to get laid. Two thousand dollars is a lot of money for me to just give you with no questions asked and I know you are not going to pay me back, so stop wasting time. Go to my bedroom and get naked."

"Fine Alex let's get this over with."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Spencer you did the right thing. I'm proud of you. I know it was hard, but it had to be done. We need to start protecting ourselves against Alex and Carmen."

"I don't know what's gotten into Carmen, Ashley. I was so afraid of her when she started attacking me. I felt so vulnerable and violated at the same time. I couldn't even run away from her."

"It's alright Spencer," Ashley said hugging her. "I'm here and I'll protect you."

Spencer looked at Ashley and smiled, "yeah you're going to beat her down with your ace bandages."

"Yep… swing like a butterfly, sting like a bee, that's me," she said laughing.

/

"Dr. Davies it's been a week since that woman attacked you causing some delay in the healing progress of your hand. I'm going to take the bandage off to see what's going on with it. Nurse Duarte hand me those scissors." Cutting the bandage off Dr. Turner examines Ashley's hand.

"Mmhmm! It looks very good so far. Can you move it?"

"Aww! It hurts," Ashley said winching from the pain.

"I know but try to move your fingers Dr. Davies."

"Wow, look Dr. Turner I can move my first three fingers a little. It hurts like hell but I can move them."

"Yes that's more than you could do before the incident, good. I'm sending you back for another MRI on your hands. If it looks okay we won't have to do the surgery but you will still need extensive therapy on the hands to get them functioning like they should."

"I understand Dr. Turner."

"I've explain everything to Dr. Dennison so he can determine what kind of therapy would be best for you. I'll see you later Dr. Davies."

"Thank you Dr. Turner."

"Well that's great news Dr. Davies," Madison said.

"Yeah great at least I won't have to have the surgery. Madison, am I allowed to walk to Spencer's room? I'd like to tell her the good news."

"Sure Dr. Davies I didn't see any restrictions in your chart this morning."

/

"Spencer it's time for you to go back to the Center." Aiden said to Spencer as Ashley was about to enter her room. Hearing their voices she decided she had better knock.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Spencer said. "Ashley how are you?" She raised her hand up to show that the bandaged was taken off. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'll tell you later Spencer. Am I interrupting," Ashley said looking at Aiden. "No Ashley I was just explaining to Spencer that it's time for her to go back to the Center, we need to start her therapy again… from the beginning." Spencer held her head down shamefully.

"Ashley," Aiden say turning to speak to her, "I'm glad your bandages are off. It looks like you'll be staying at the Center yourself for awhile."

"Yes, I guess I will, Ashley said looking at Spencer and smiling. Aiden, Dr. Turner said he talked to you already, so you would know what type of therapy would be best for my hand."

"Yes, we've already talked Ashley, he said if you were able to move your fingers I could transfer you to the Center so I can make an assessment of your hands. Then we can get you started in a couple of days, so I guess you'll be riding with Spencer back to the Center. She still has her room. Ashley the coordinator will have to assign you to a room."

"When are we being transferred Dr. Dennison?" Spencer asked. "Day after tomorrow. Hopefully we can get you both settled in by noon and start your therapy sessions by evening."

/

"Carmen why are you really leaving?" Alex asked as she watched Carmen put on her clothes. "I told you Al, Spencer is upset with me."

"No Carmen it's something else I can feel it. You were not as attentive to me as you have been. You were preoccupied, distant."

"Alex I told you I needed to leave right away but you insisted that I fuck you first. Of course I was preoccupied. Why do you have to know every damn thing going on?" she yelled. "Shit! Okay I went to visit your Dr. Davies too. Satisfied?"

"Did you do something to Ashley?" Carmen was quiet, looking down at the floor fumbling with her shoes.

"Carmen… _did_ you do something to Ashley?"

"I wanted her to leave Spencer alone. I wanted her to stay away from her. You know she had the nerve to tell _me _Spencer wasn't my girlfriend and I'm the one who should stay away from her."

"Carmen did you hurt Ashley?"

"She got up in my face so I grabbed her injured hand. You know the one you told me had the worst damaged. I put a little pressure on it and it made her cry. She looked so pathetic, whining like a damn baby. The pain, the pain, she sounded like that little man on Fantasy Island. Miss high and mighty wasn't so high and mighty when the pain took over. Yeah she kept her mouth shut when I started squeezing that precious hand of hers."

"YOU DID WHAT!? Are you crazy? Do you realize she could press charges against you?"

"Duh! That's why I need the money to leave town, let her cool off. I'm not going to jail for anyone."

"Well you should have thought about that before you touched Ashley. Damnit Carmen! You are so stupid."

"Alex don't call me that," Carmen said straddling Alex and forcing her down on the bed.

"I'm… I'm sorry calm down," Alex said frighten by the blazing anger she could see in Carmen's eyes.

Carmen wanted to slap Alex but thought better of it and held her temper. She needed Alex's money and she needed it right away. So she got off Alex and apologized. "I'm sorry Al, it's just everyone's telling me what to do or they don't want me around or I'm stupid. I have feelings like everyone else and you calling me stupid just got the best of me, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Carmen let me write you that check for the two thousand dollars and you can cash it at my bank in the morning."

"Thanks Al I owe you big." "Yes you do Carmen. Keep in touch with me so I know where you are."

"Why?"

"Because I may be able to help you. I'll go see Ashley and try to talk to her. If she plans on pressing charges maybe I can talk her out of it."

"Would you do that for me Al?" "Sure sweetie why wouldn't I? You and I now have a common bond. I want Ashley and you want Spencer. Let's work together to make that happen. What do you say Carmen?"

"Alright Alex but I still need to leave for a few days, you know until they both cool down."

/

Arthur and Paula were at the hospital with Spencer waiting for her to be transferred back to the Center. "Spencer will you have to start over with your therapy?"

"Yeah dad, unfortunately I have six weeks of punishment for being stupid. All we'll be able to do is work on the upper body. When the cast comes off my leg, I'll be able to start the walking process."

"Aw! Honey you weren't being stupid just anxious which was understandable," Arthur said.

"It was stupid Spencer. You shouldn't have been exercising by yourself."

"Paula!" Arthur said shocked by his wife's words.

"That's another reason why you shouldn't live by yourself. What if you get into a situation and there is no one to help you?"

"I'LL CALL 911 MOM! Or better yet, why don't I get one of those alert devices you wear around your neck. So when I fall I can press the button and yell, HELP… I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP," Spencer shouted angrily at her mother.

"Don't raise your voice or take that tone with me young lady. I'm still your mother."

"Paula just drop it," Arthur said through clenched teeth. Just then the transporter enters the room to pickup Spencer.

"Ms. Carlin?"

"Yes."

"We're ready to take you to the Center. Dr. Davies is already in the ambulance waiting."

"Dr. Davies," Paula shouted. "Why is she riding in the ambulance with Spencer?"

"Mom, Ashley is recovering from a serious injury herself. She's going to be staying at the Center for her therapy. Remember her hand the one Alex and Carmen help damage."

"Oh, yes I remember."

"Yeah, I thought that would shut you up," Arthur said angry at his wife's insensitivity towards their daughter. "Go ahead and take Ms. Carlin out to the ambulance. Spencer we'll meet you at the Center."

"Okay dad I love you both."

/

"Well there's my riding partner," Ashley said. "How you be?"

Spencer playing along with Ashley's cheerfulness, "I be fine!"

"Yeah, I know you fine, but how you be?" Ashley asked smiling.

"Ashley…" Spencer said laughing.

"Okay we're on our way is everyone secure?" The driver asked.

"Yep! All set let's hit the road jack, we don't wanna come back no more, no more, no more, no more," Ashley sang.

"Ashley you're in a chipper mood today," Spencer said sighing.

"Yes I am. Just being outside for that brief moment was invigorating. Seeing the sun and smelling the air."

Ashley had been watching Spencer for a while waiting for her to speak. "Spencer we've been riding for ten minutes now and you haven't said two words to me, what's wrong? Did my singing turn you off?"

Spencer smiled at Ashley, nothing babe and no you singing a Ray Charles tune was interesting."

"BABE! I get a babe out of you? Oh my God, are we dying?" Ashley said trying to lighten Spencer's mood.

"Ashley," Spencer said laughing again. "I'm sorry I should be trying to make you feel better and here I am sulking."

"Yes you were and I don't like to see you sulking. What's the matter?"

"My parents are arguing more and I feel responsible for some of it. Not all, but some."

"What are they arguing about that makes you feel it's your fault?"

"Maybe you've noticed how non-supportive my mom has been. Everything is always negative with her. If I make a decision or do something to help my situation she finds something negative to say about it. My dad is doing the best he can to encourage me but he's frustrated due to the lack of support from my mom and that's what they are always arguing about. If I wasn't paralyzed they wouldn't be fighting so much."

"Spencer you being paralyzed is not of your doing. You can't blame yourself for that. Maybe your mother just doesn't know how to handle your being paralyzed."

"Well she seems to have a problem with you also."

"Yeah I felt that from her already. For some reason she's taken a dislike for me. I don't know why? I've been nothing but cordial to her and your father."

"Maybe unconsciously she doesn't want to see me happy. She knows you make me happy."

"What parent doesn't want to see their child happy, Spencer?"

"My mother," Spencer answered. "Me, being happy is not her priority. It's all about her happiness. The more miserable I am the happier she is, I'm sorry to say."

The ambulance finally arrives at the Center and is met by Aiden. "Okay guys you're here, your home away from home."

"Aiden when did you become the welcoming committee?"

"When the higher ups learned we were going to have a celebrity staying with us for six weeks."

"Celebrity what celebrity?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, no need to be modest dear Ashley," Aiden said. "I'm talking about you star surgeon."

"Me!"

"Yes… Mr. Van Der Meir called and told me and my staff to give you the star treatment. Do whatever it takes to get her hands in working order and hire more therapists if need be he said. Can you believe that Ashley," Aiden said imitating Mr. Van Der Meir.

Still imitating Mr. Van Der Meir's stuffy tone, "we give all our patients the star treatment here at the Wellness Center." Ashley and Spencer looked at each other than cracked up at Aiden.

"Come on let's go and get you guys settled. Spencer your parents are waiting for you in the visitor's lounge and Ashley don't go following Spencer, she'll be alright. She's an old pro in this place."

"Fine, fine Aiden let's go. Show me to my dungeon, my lord Aiden," Ashley said with a smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Madison is at the nurse's station when Alexandra walks up. "Hello Maddie, how are you today?"

"It's Madison." "Oh! Well I thought Maddie was a cute name for you."

"It's not, so don't call me that."

"Okay, okay whatever. Can you direct me to Dr. Davies room? She's not in the room she was in the last time I was here."

"Hmm! Dr. Davies room let me see," Madison said, pretending to look up Ashley's room number. She looks up at Alex, "Ms. Van Der Meir, are you suppose to be visiting Dr. Davies?"

"What? What are you talking about Maddie… uh… I mean Madison."

"Well I know for a fact Dr. Davies didn't want you visiting her and your father has restricted you from visiting Dr. Davies. So why are you here trying to see her?"

"Look Madison it is not your place to inform me of my restrictions. Dr. Davies is my lover and I demand to know where she is. Now what room has she been moved to?"

Madison smirked at Alex's last comment, "Dr. Davies is no longer staying at this hospital. She's been moved to another facility."

"Moved?... Moved where?"

Madison chuckled, "now here the part that I so love to tell people, who claim they're related to the patient so they can get information. If you are not a relative or spouse, lover… is not included in that definition… I cannot, I repeat cannot divulge any information to you… Ms. Van Der Meir. Now I have to go attend to a patient, so have a good day," she said walking away.

"Madison… Madison! Damnit! Where does she get off talking to me like that? That bitch! I need to find out where they've taken Ashley? I can't ask daddy, he told me to stay away from her but I need to find her. I wouldn't have a problem if Ms. Bitch nurse didn't have a stick up her ass today. She's usually very talkative. Oh well maybe I can pry it out of my dear daddy without him realizing it. I wonder if he's in his office."

Getting off the elevator Alex heads towards her father's office and is greeted by her father's secretary. "Hi! Sharon is my father in?"

"No Ms. Van der Meir, he just stepped out." "How long will he be gone? I really need to talk to him."

"About ten minutes." "Okay, is it alright if I wait for him in his office?"

"Sure, Ms. Van Der Meir. I don't think he would mind if you waited for him in there."

"Thank you, Sharon." Closing the door behind her, Alex starts rummaging through her father's desk. Damnit, why doesn't he leave papers lying around anymore? My daddy is such a neat freak now. Nothing's here… looks like everything is locked up. Oh! "_Hello!" _What do we have here? This drawer is opened and it has files in. Hmm! Fundraisers, physician applications… bingo! Ashley Davies M.D. I can't believe my daddy actually has a file on Ashley.

Let's see… personal background, age, birthplace, education, injury to hands. Sent to Wellington Healness Center for rehab… today! Isn't that the same place Spencer is getting therapy? Six weeks of therapy. If more days are needed Dr. Dennison given carte blanche on whatever treatments needed to get Dr. Davies hands properly working again. Hand re-damaged by an intruder visiting in the hospital…Carmen Martinez. Oh my God, they have Carmen's name listed in here and a police report. Ashley's already pressed charges against Carmen. Wait! Here's another police report given by… Spencer Carlin? She's pressed charges against Carmen for attempted rape. That's why she felt she had to leave in such a damn hurry. This shit is fucked up! Damnit, Carmen you are such a stupid bitch. Wait… what are these two sheets? Restraining orders against Carmen and… ME! What the fuck!

"Sharon can you order me some lunch? I think I'm going to eat in my office today." Alex heard her father's voice on the other side of the closed door. She scrambled to put everything back and move to the chair in front of his desk. "Princess, what brings you here to the hospital today?"

"Daddy I just came by to see you and ask how Ashley was doing since you told me I couldn't see her."

"That's right Princess and I want you to continue to stay away from her. She's doing fine. She's going to physical therapy so they can help her with her hands. She's going to need a lot of therapy, extensive therapy. Even with the therapy the doctors are still not sure if she'll be able to operate again."

"Oh! I see," Alex said, not particular interested in what her father was saying to her about Ashley's injury. Her mind was too busy trying to figure out how she was going to visit the woman with the restraining order against her.

.

"I'm having lunch brought in would you like to stay and have some with me?"

"No daddy maybe some other time. I'll see you later."

"Bye Princess," hmm, she didn't ask me once where Ashley was at. "Sharon!" Wardell called through the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Van Der Meir."

"How long was my daughter in my office alone?"

"About fifteen minutes, sir."

"Thank you, Sharon." Fifteen minutes, giving her plenty of time to search around, he thought. Sitting back in his chair he surveyed his desk for anything out of place. He looks down and sees his bottom drawer slightly ajar. The drawer that he kept his personal files and of course, one file in particular was out of place… Ashley Davies, M.D. So, she knows where Ashley is. I hope she also saw the restraining order to stay away from her. "Heaven help us all."

/

Alex's POV

Damn! How am I suppose to keep Spencer and Ashley apart when they're staying at the same facility? Then there's that damn restraining order she has against me. How could she do this to me? That accident was not my fault. If anyone's to blame, it's Spencer. If she wasn't around Ashley would still be mine. The only reason she doesn't want me coming around is because of Spencer. Maybe I could pay someone on the inside to watch them for me or maybe hired someone to work on the inside. If Carmen hadn't been so stupid, Ashley wouldn't have had to go that damn rehab for her hands. I'll find a way to keep them apart if, it's the last thing I do.

/

"Dr. Davies you're going to have to do better than that. Have you been squeezing the rubberball we gave you?"

"A little and don't call me doctor. It's just Ashley while I'm in here okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Come on let me see you squeeze the hand grips again."

"Agh! I can't, it won't move and my hand hurts now."

"Okay on a scale of one to ten what number is your pain?" "It's a nine."

"Alright than, that's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow and please Ashley do your hand exercises with the ball. When you don't use the fingers they get stiff."

"Alright Sherry, hey has Spencer, I mean Ms. Carlin had her therapy yet?"

"We're all on first names around here Ashley and no, Spencer hasn't had her therapy yet. She's going to have to wait until the cast comes off. I'll get you some pain medication before I go see the next patient." "Okay Sherry."

/

Ashley went to Spencer's room after her therapy, but she wasn't there. So she went looking for her in the visitor's lounge where she found her talking to her book publisher Kyla. "Ashley over here!"

"Good afternoon Spencer," Ashley said giving her a peck on the lips. "Hello… Kyla right?"

"Yes how are you doctor? Have you come to visit Spencer too?"

"Uh… sort of," Ashley said hesitating. "Well if that's the case than I shall be on my way. I've been here for awhile anyway, trying to convince Spencer to get started on that new book. She keeps telling me she's going to start writing the book, than when I come to visit, no pages, no outline, no nothing. Spencer please, start on that book. We will advance you up to two hundred thousand dollars just to see a couple of chapters. Not that the advance money would be an incentive to get you started. You're building up quite a bank roll with those royalty checks you're receiving. And speaking of checks… did you know that Carmen went to the accounting office to pick up your checks?"

"Kyla I didn't tell Carmen to do that. You know, since I was unable to pickup those checks myself we setup direct deposit. Even before the accident, Carmen has never had complete access to my bank accounts. Only the joint we opened together, which I'm sure doesn't have any money in it now."

"Spencer I just thought you should know your ex was trying to get her hands on your money. The accounting office thought it was strange that she would come in demanding your checks after I specifically told them to route your checks directly to your bank. The clerk said Carmen was hot as hell because she couldn't get any money. She told the clerk she needed to pay your bills."

"Pay my bills! It's been two months and she's just now concerning herself with paying my bills. My father has been taking care of my bills with the special account I had him open. Kyla when did Carmen try to do this?"

"A couple of days ago, I believe." Spencer looked at Ashley.

"Well I guess you ex smells money. Since your accident you've earned about a half million dollars in royalties. That's why I want you to get started on that romance novel. Strike while the fire is hot."

"Okay Kyla, I'll start this week since I can't have full therapy session yet due to this cast. I'll have to wait until it comes off."

"Well I've got to run. Spencer remember when I come back I want to see some chapters. See you two lovebirds later."

"Now that she's gone I expect a proper kiss from you," Ashley said. Bending down towards Spencer, "hmm!" both moaned into the kiss. Spencer's tongue caressed Ashley lower lip wanting to explore a little further and Ashley was happy to obliged her. "Hmm!" Both moaned again.

"Excuse us… excuse us!" "Mom, dad you're early."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Carlin," Ashley said.

"Good afternoon to you to Dr. Davies." "Please call me Ashley."

"So Ashley are you settled in?" Arthur asked. "Yes and I've already had therapy for my hands today."

"How is it going?" "Umm… not so good but it's early."

Paula remained quiet for a moment listening to Ashley and Arthur's conversation. "And what about your therapy Spencer?" Paula asked.

"Mom I told you yesterday I can't start my therapy until the cast comes off."

"How long will that be?" she asked.

"Six weeks I believe. The bone has to mend."

"Spencer I just don't know what made you do such stupid thing. Now you have to wait six weeks longer than you should. All because you wanted to hurry the process. And for what? It's not like you have anything to go home to."

"I know mom, how many times are you going to say this to me?" Spencer asked holding her head down, trying to hold back tears.

"Umm… Mr. and Mrs. Carlin would you like to go with us to the cafeteria for some lunch? We were just leaving, weren't we Spencer?" Ashley said trying to discourage anymore berating from Paula.

"Yes! We would like a little lunch, wouldn't we PAULA?" Arthur said restraining his anger.

"You two go on, we'll be right behind you." As Spencer's parents were leaving, Ashley sat down next to Spencer concerned. "Spencer are you alright?" Spencer had her head down with tears now falling freely from her eyes. She was softly sobbing.

"Ashley I…"

"It's okay Spencer go ahead and cry, if it'll make you feel better. Your mother didn't realize what she was saying." Spencer crying harder, "yes she… did."

"Come on let's go to your room. I'll get someone to tell your parents you're not hungry right now."

"Paula, why are you being so heartless to your daughter? She already feels bad about what happened and you, instead of encouraging her, continue to make her feel bad. Stop doing that."

"I'm not doing anything Arthur, Spencer is… she was stupid, stupid trying to exercise by herself."

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Carlin?" "Yes."

"I have a note for you." Arthur accepts the note from Denise, the young receptionist from the front desk.

"Thank you."

"Who's the note from Arthur?"

"Our daughter… it reads, _I am a little tired and regret that I won't be able to spend the day with you. Please go home and I'll see you in a few days. Love Spencer._"

"_This Paula_," Arthur said waving the note in front of his wife's face, "is exactly what I'm talking about. You need to start encouraging our daughter instead of beating her down with your negative attitude every chance you get."

"I am not at fault here Arthur."

"No! But you're not helping the situation either."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I want thank each and everyone of you reading this story. A special thanks to those who have put my story on their alert and favorite list. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much. Here's another chapter, but I'm not too pleased with it. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**Chapter 24**

It's been six weeks and Ashley's left hand still had not improved, which was quite disheartening for Ashley and Aiden. "Ashley your right hand is coming along fine. Your grip is getting stronger. But your left hand still needs more work. Are you in pain when you exercise the left hand?"

"Yes, after therapy it really hurts."

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad is your pain?" "It's a ten. I have to ask for extra pain medicine and I've noticed that sometimes I don't get any. Why?"

"Ash the pain medicine you're on right now is a very strong one and it's very addictive. If it's not lasting the amount of time it should than we need to change it."

"No, no! I'll just deal with the pain until it's time for another dose."

"Well continue to squeeze the rubberball with your left hand in between sessions. Okay I'm going to see Spencer now, she getting her cast taken off today."

"Really," Ashley said, happily. "Could I tag along with you Aiden?"

"Sure, I don't see any harm. Let's go."

Ashley and Aiden arrived at Spencer's room just as Boz was bringing Spencer back.

"I see two legs now. How good is that?" Ashley said.

"It's good Ashley, now I can start the real therapy."

"Your therapy starts first thing after breakfast tomorrow Spencer, so today will be a lite day for you."

"Alright Dr.Dennison, see you later Boz."

"Well my dear," Ashley said, "it looks like we're moving along. Look… I can wiggle my fingers and thumb and I can open and close my right hand." Ashley approached Spencer with her right hand. "I can feel your face and your neck when I touch you, so soft" she said, her eyes lustfully gazing into Spencer's.

"That feels good Ashley," cradling her right hand in hers. Spencer took Ashley's hand, bringing it to her lips, kissing each fingertip.

"I can feel that too Spencer. It feels nice."

/

"Dr. Dennison I need to talk to you about Ashley." "Yes Sherry."

"Well I've noticed lately it seems Ashley is relying quite heavily on her pain medication. Her left hand is giving her some problems after therapy and some of the patients are complaining they are not getting their meds in the afternoon."

"What are you saying Sherry?"

"I don't have proof but…"

"Yes go on tell me." "I think she's stealing some of the patient's pain medication off the medicine cart and from some of the patient's rooms. I think she's becoming addicted to her meds. She's needing more just to get through the evening and night."

"I'll talk to her about it before I leave. Thank you Sherry."

"I'm sorry Dr. Dennison I know she's a personal friend and all."

"No, no Sherry you did the right thing coming to me. If she is addicted we need to stop her addiction now before it gets out of hand. Thank you very much."

/

"So Boz when am I going to start the therapy I was doing before I had the accident?"

"In a week Spencer. Dr. Dennison wants to make sure your leg is strong enough to handle the work out. You don't want to break it again do you?"

"NO! I just wanted to know so I can prepare myself."

"Well that's all for today Spencer, you did well. Your arms and abs are really becoming defined. By the time we get to the leg reps your upper body will be strong enough to support your lower half. Okay, same time tomorrow?"

"You bet, have a good night Boz."

Spencer wheels herself over to Ashley's room and stops when she hears Aiden's voice. She decides not to go in since the conversation sounded a little serious. I'll come back later, she thought to herself.

"Ashley how is the pain today?" Aiden asks.

"It hurts like hell, Aiden."

"What does it feel like? A burning sensation or prickly pins and needles?"

"My hand and fingers get hot and the fingers throb. There is no pins and needles sensation. I been squeezing the ball like you told me to but it's a little hard. I have to really concentrate because I can't feel the ball in my hand. My left hand feels nothing," Ashley said frustrated with tears in her eyes.

"On a scale from one to ten what is your pain?" "It's still a ten."

"Ashley do you want me to get you some more pain medication?" "What!? Why would I want you to do that? I've already had my pain medication for today."

"Yes I know... Ashley. I'm going to change your meds."

"Change my meds, why?" "Because the medicine you're on isn't working. You need too much. You are becoming too dependent on you pain medication and I can't have that happen to you."

Ashley raising her voice, "I am not becoming too dependent on my pain medication. The dosage you have me taking is not strong enough to handle the pain I'm in."

"Ashley you're stealing medicines from the other residents either out of there rooms or off the medicine cart."

"What!? That's ridiculous Aiden, why would I do that?"

"Ashley don't lie, you're not good at it. Just tell me is the medication you're on working or not? Because if it's not, it needs to be changed. You can't keep taking a pain med that supposed to last twelve hours and it's only lasting six. That's why you keep craving more."

"All you need to do is increase the dosage or the milligram."

"Ashley you are already at the highest dosage and milligram that I can legally give you. Anything higher will not be safe for you. Now what about the missing meds…"

"Aiden I don't know where you're getting your information from, but I am not stealing meds from the medicine cart. Maybe it's one of your therapists stealing the meds. Why am I being accused? Nevermind, don't even bother to answer that. I'm fine with the meds I'm already taking. As you said, I don't want to become an addict."

"Alright Ash. I have to go see another patient. Bye."

/

Spencer watches Aiden leave Ashley's room. Knock, knock.

"Aiden go away." "It's not Aiden."

"Spencer! I'm so glad you're here. You're late, was there a problem with your therapy today?"

"No, Dr. Dennison was in here so I decided to wait until he left. Your voices sounded like you were arguing. Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Aiden and I are fine. He just had to ask me some questions. Detective Miller called me. They've been unable to locate Carmen. It seems she has gone into hiding, but they're going to keep an APB (all points bulletin) out on her."

"She must have gone to New York. She has a brother and sister there."

"Well, if she did go to New York I hope she stays there and gets some help."

"Ashley are you okay? You seem like you're in pain. Does your hand hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Come on lets go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry."

On there way to the cafeteria, Ashley tells Spencer she forgot something and needed to go back to her room. "Spencer I forgot my um… I left something in my room. You go on to the cafeteria. I'll meet you there."

"Alright Ashley." She turns to leave in the direction of her room, looking for the medicine cart that's usually in the hallway unattended for several minutes around this time of day.

There's the cart, the nurse must be administering meds to a resident, she said to herself. Ashley strolls by the cart opening the drawer and looks for a certain pill. She sees it takes it off the cart and walks away.

In the cafeteria Spencer was still waiting for Ashley. "Spencer! Did you get any food yet? Ashley asked, giving her a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"No, I was waiting for you." "Good let's eat, I'm starving," Ashley said, more jovial than she was five minutes ago. Spencer notices the change in her demeanor.

"Ashley you're different now than you were a few minutes ago."

"Different… how Spencer?" "You're more up, more perky. Before you seemed like you were in a lot of pain and your demeanor was sullen. Now you're different… what did you do, go back to your room and get a happy pill?" she said jokingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Spencer. What is it with everyone in this place?" Ashley said loudly.

"I was just jok…" Ashley slammed her coffee cup down on the table making the hot contents splash out of the cup and onto the table. "Ashley…" Spencer yelped.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I'll clean it up." While she was doing that Spencer watched her closely. "Ashley, tell me please, what is it that has your mood changing so quickly." She remained quiet, just cleaning the mess she made.

"Ashley, talk to me… please. I want to help…"

"You can't help me Spencer, so please just drop it." "Ashley is your hand still in that much pain?" Spencer questions again.

"Spencer, I said I don't want to talk about it," Ashley replied back getting angrier.

"Maybe you need to talk to a psych…"

"SPENCER!... Damnit!" Ashley yelled with tears in her eyes. Getting up from her seat she walked out of the cafeteria leaving Spencer with her mouth hanging open.

/

The next day Spencer mentioned the strange episode to Sherry. "It was so strange with Ashley. We were on our way to the cafeteria, she was so sullen. Then all of a sudden she said she left something in her room and she had to go back. When she finally came to the cafeteria she was different. More upbeat, it was like she took a happy pill or something. Then when I asked her about it she got very angry and left me sitting in the cafeteria alone. I didn't see her the rest of the night."

"I see. Spencer I can't say too much about Ashley, but since I know you two are kinda involved with each other I can say this. Her therapy with her left hand is not going well. We tell her to exercise her hand throughout the day, don't wait for the therapy sessions, but she doesn't do it. She says her hand hurts too much. She wants a miracle Spencer and it's not going to happen. She has to work on it too. I'm going to talk to Dr. Dennison about her again."

"Again… you talked about Ashley to him already?"

"Yes, I thought she was becoming too dependent on her pain meds, so I went to Dr. Dennison with my suspicions."

"Dependent on her pain medication, how can that be? What happened did you give her too much and didn't know it."

"No, Spencer I think she's stealing it off the medicine cart when no one's looking."

"Maybe I should talk to Dr. Dennison too. What do you think Sherry?"

"Yes, you should tell him what you told me, if you think it would help Ashley. Maybe he'll listen to you."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**A/N: Day dream sequence is in italics. In these next few chapters I'm trying to take you along with Spencer and Ashley on their journey through some of their therapy. It's a little rough writing because I'm not quite sure how to write it, but here goes. **

**Chapter 25**

After Spencer's therapy she went to the visitor's lounge instead of her room…

"Spencer…" Ashley said walking over to where she was sitting. "Spencer, I'm sorry about yesterday I was not feeling well."

"Ashley I…"

"No, Spencer, please let me talk," she said using her left hand to touch Spencer's hand that was lying in her lap. "I'm frustrated, see I can raise my hand to touch your face but I can't feel that I'm touching it. I can't even caress it the way it should be caressed because I don't even know I'm caressing unless I see myself doing it. So I basically don't know or realize what I'm doing with this hand unless I'm looking at it and really concentrating. I have to even concentrate on just holding a fork in my hand. It's just there, attached to my wrist… dead."

"Ashley you of all people should know it's going to take time and patience to get better. Look at me I've had to wait six weeks to get the cast off my leg to restart my therapy. You just have one hand you can't use right now. I'm lacking sensation below the waist along with two non working legs. But I'm not going to give up, to wallow in self pity. I'm going to do what I have to do to get them working again. Patience, Ashley and being able to endure some pain, is the key. I wish I could feel the pain, I would cherish it," Spencer said squeezing both of Ashley's hands. "Let's help each other Ashley. I'm here for you if you want me to be. Don't shut me out of your life now. I need you in mine more than ever now. I need your encouraging words to push me to continue when I feel things are not going well. No matter what happens here at this Center, whether I walk out of here or wheel out of here, I'm going to live my life to the fullest and I want to live it with you. I love you Ashley Davies and I know you love me. Let's help each other."

"Spencer I do love you, I do," Ashley said hugging Spencer and crying. "I need another kind of help too. I think I've gotten too dependent on the pain medication. I've been stealing pain medication off the medicine cart and out of some of the patient's rooms."

"Why would you do that Ash?"

"My hand would be hurting me so bad and Aiden wouldn't increase the dosage of my pain medication or give me an extra pill. So one day I was walking by the medicine cart and I saw some pills that belonged to the other residents that look like the ones I was taking, so I took them. The extra pills made my hand feel so much better. Well," sighing, "one pill led to another, than another. You get the picture. Now I need them just to get me through the evening and night, they make me feel like I can do anything. Then they wear off and I'm in pain again" Ashley explained.

"Come on Ash, I think you need to go and tell this to Dr. Dennison. You need help and he's the one that can get it for you."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Ashley," Spencer said, as Ashley bent down to give her a kiss on her lips. Then another kiss on her cheek.

Knock, knock…

"Come in," Aiden said. "Ashley, Spencer come in. What brings you two here this evening?"

Ashley looks at Spencer. Clearing her throat, "Aiden I… I want to apologize for my outburst yesterday."

"Apology accepted Ashley."

"And I'm…"

"Go on Ashley tell him," Spencer whispered.

"You were right. I've been stealing meds off the medicine cart and taking them for the pain in my hand. Aiden you don't know how bad the pain gets, especially after my therapy. It's excruciating. It's so bad it makes me physically sick and it also makes me realize that as long as the pain continues the less lightly, I'll be able to get back to surgery. Than I become depressed. My life is surgery and… Spencer, Aiden. I want to be able to touch Spencer with both hands, not just one. And I want to feel what I touch, when I touch her," Ashley said looking at Spencer who was blushing. "But I realize now it's going to take time and patience."

"Thank you Ashley for coming to me and confessing about the pills. It was also you taking the meds from some of the patient's rooms too, wasn't it?"

Holding her head down in shame, "yes I'm guilty of that also. I'm sorry."

"I've got a friend who is willing to come here and help you. She'll evaluate your mental status and than you can start sessions with her here. Her name is Cynthia Taylor. She's been a psychiatrist for about seven years. She has her own practice."

"Seven years, how old is she Aiden? She hasn't been a psychiatrist for very long."

"She's been a doctor as long as we have. She took a leave and changed her career. I've known her on a personal level for ten years. She's good at what she does. I've talked to her about you a few days ago and if you're willing to accept her help, she's willing to come and counsel you. Ashley, are you willing?"

"Yes, I think it's time to get this monkey off my back. I can't be strung out on drugs and protect my lady too."

"Your lady?" Aiden said. "So are you two official now?"

"No, Dr. Dennison but we have established that we want to be in each other's life no matter what happens here," both ladies smiling at each other.

"Aiden can you do me a favor?" Ashley asked. "Sure."

"Well I haven't been to my condo since the accident."

"I've already been there and talked to your neighbor. Nice lady, a little nosey, but she seemed nice. Anyway she's been keeping an eye on your place and she also put your mail that had accumulated outside your mailbox in a box that she keeps in her place for you. I go once a week to pick it up from her. And I had a cleaning company go in to clean the glass and blood up. You owe me for that, missy. It wasn't cheap."

"Thanks Aiden, what would I do without you?"

"I'm your best friend remember. That's what best friends do. I'll get Dr. Taylor here tomorrow. You two have a good night and Spencer… thank you."

"No thanks needed she's _my _best friend Dr. Dennison," Spencer said.

/

"Okay Ms. Van Der Meir let me get this straight. You want me to spy on Dr. Davies and Spencer Carlin while they are residents at the Center. You just want me to watch them, than report back to you."

"Yes, Boz that's correct."

"Well, why don't you just visit them like everyone else does? I don't like the idea of spying on them. That's like invading their privacy or something. You're not just asking me to report on the progress of their therapy. You want to know personal, intimate stuff."

"No Boz it's not like that. I'm unable to come on a daily basis myself. But I need to know how they're doing physically and mentally, so when I do come to visit, I'll know what to do to help them more. They are very dear friends of mine and for your efforts Boz I will pay you very, very well. I know you need the money to help your mom."

"Alright Ms. Van Der Meir, I'll get that information for you. Make sure you have the money ready when I give you the lowdown."

"Very good Boz, I'll look forward to hearing from you in a few days. See you later."

Alex's POV

This is great. Now I've got the therapist who actually works on both of them to keep an eye on them for me. What good fortune for me to have been at the bank talking to my friend when Boz came in trying to stale the bank from foreclosing on his mom house. Yes, my good fortune indeed. I can get all the information I need without upsetting my father and if things go my way, maybe I can get him to sabotage Spencer and Ashley's budding romance.

/

"Okay Spencer let's get these braces on your legs. I want to see you get out of your wheelchair," Sherry said. "Hmpt, okay Sherry I'm standing now what?"

"Here grab the bars and try to walk the length of it. Go slow, it's about twelve feet long so don't rush it. Okay left… right… left… right. Just a little further Spencer, you're almost there. How do you feel? Are you getting tired?"

"No, I'm fine, no pain, no cramping."

"Very good, five more steps and you'll be done. Left… right… left… right, great Spencer, here's your wheelchair. Now turn slowly and sit down. That was great," Sherry said. "See how the muscles in your upper body are helping to support what you are unable to move normally in your lower body. Now I want you to do twenty arm reps each using the fifteen pound dumbbells, while I take your leg braces off. Than I'll get you on the table to massage your legs and back. Tomorrow we'll do just the leg exercises."

"Okay Sherry, I did really good today and I feel great."

"Yes Spencer, excellent."

/

"Come on Ashley give me a grip. I want to see you squeezing that ball."

"I'm trying, my hand won't do it."

"Okay, let's try this," Sean said. "Close your eyes and imagine yourself on a baseball field and you're the pitcher on the mound. You're a southpaw, you got the ball in your hand and you're twirling it around between your fingers gripping it, squeezing it getting ready to throw it to the catcher."

"Okay Sean." Ashley closed her eyes, but it was not the pitcher's mound she imagined herself standing on or a baseball she was twirling around in her hand.

She was with Spencer in her bedroom…_ "Spencer I want to touch you. Let me touch you." "Yes, Ashley I want to feel your hands on me." Spencer pulls off her top and starts to unclasp her bra but is stopped by a pair of hands. Ashley's hands. "Let me do that Spencer." Moving her fingers effortlessly she unclasps the bra and takes it off her. Then she takes the pad of her thumb and rubs Spencer's nipple softly. She uses her thumb and forefinger to gently squeeze the nipple, making it hard. "Hmm, Ashley," Spencer moans. " I can feel your skin Spencer, so soft." Ashley takes both of Spencer's breasts in each hand, gently massaging them like a baker kneads dough, rubbing the palms of her hands over Spencer's already harden nipples. "Ashley… Ashley."_

"Ashley!" Sean finally shouts her name startling her out of her trance.

"Hmm! What?!"

"You see how you're squeezing the ball?"

"Huh?" Ashley said, still trying to refocus her thoughts.

"Ashley are you ok? You look a little red around the cheeks."

"Uh… um… yes I'm fine. I just got a little warm squeezing the ball," she said embarrassed by what she had been imagining. Now I need a cold shower.

"Well that was the best movement I've seen since you started your therapy. Wow! You were really squeezing that ball."

"Okay Sean I believe you," Ashley said still blushing.

"How's the pain in the hand?"

"It's hurting."

"Okay on a scale of one to ten where is your pain?"

"It's a seven now."

"Alright I'll get your pain meds, it's time for you to have them."

"Thanks Sean."

"Hey Dr. Dennison, Ashley did really well with her therapy today. She was really squeezing the ball."

"Oh, and how did she managed to do so well?"

"I told her to imagine she was a southpaw on the mound getting ready to throw out a pitch. She must have really been trying to get that batter out because she got kinda flustered and her cheeks got so red."

"Okay Sean, I'm sure Dr. Dennison and the person with him, are not interested in the color of my cheeks. Pain medication, remember."

"Oh yeah, sure thing I'll be right back."

Aiden looked at Ashley, "baseball mound or someone else's mound, Ash?"

Ashley looked at the floor blushing again. "Is your pain still severe after your therapy?"

"Yes."

"Give me a number, Ash."

"Seven."

"Hmm, that's not too bad after the exercise Sean said you had, he said chuckling."

Ashley looked around Aiden to the person standing behind him.

"Oh! Yes, Ashley I want you to meet Dr. Cynthia Taylor. Dr. Taylor, Dr. Ashley Davies."

"Nice to meet you," they both said. Sean came back with Ashley's pain medication than left.

"Ashley, Cynthia I'll leave you two alone. Cynthia I'll talk with you later."

"Alright Aiden," Dr. Taylor said.

"So Ashley do you want to talk here or go somewhere else?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to go back to my room, at least for the first session."

"That's fine, lead the way."

**A/N: Kinda sappy, but that's me. Okay that's Ashley's therapy**, **next up Spencer's therapy continues. Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Boz sees Sean and Sherry having an early dinner together in the cafeteria. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Boz, how's it going?"

"Well, mom is still trying to work something out with the bank, but we're still in the house."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Sherry said.

"So how's our star resident's doing?" Boz asks.

"Who?"

"Spencer and Ashley," Boz said.

"Oh! Spencer is doing great. She can maneuver herself from wheelchair to bed even better than before. She has really built up her upper torso."

"That's great what about Ashley?"

"She's much better today, more cooperative about her exercises," Sean said. "Maybe Dr. Taylor will be able to help her psychologically."

"What?! Did I miss something? What are you talking about psychologically?"

"She's seeing a psychiatrist Boz, didn't you read your memo? You of all people should have known that, especially since it's your therapy session time being taken for her to see Dr. Taylor."

"She's seeing a psychiatrist. No I've been so busy with my mom's bank problems I guess I forgot to look at the mail in my box," Boz said dumbfounded.

"But you've taken the time to read both their progress notes and you weren't even assigned to them this week."

"Um… yeah, well I got to go. I have a resident waiting for me. See you guys later."

"That's strange," Sherry said.

"What?"

"Why is Boz asking about Spencer and Ashley? And how come he read the progress notes on them but not read his memo? Boz has never been that sloppy."

"Well you know he's worried about his mother and her on the verge of losing her home. But as far as asking about Spencer and Ashley you know he always asks about the residents and how their therapy's going whether he's assigned to them or not," Sean said.

"Yeah but this is the third time he's asked me about Spencer and Ashley and I know he knows what's going on because I saw him reading both their progress notes just an hour ago."

"Hmm, he's never done that before. Well I'm sure it's nothing."

/

"So Ashley, tell me how do you feel after taking your pain meds just now?"

"I'm still in pain."

"You want some more pain medication?"

"Yes, but you know I can't have anymore. Aiden needs to increase the milligrams or up the dosage, which I asked him to do but he refused to do it."

"You do realize you're on the highest dosage for that particular drug, don't you Ashley?"

"YES! I realize that. I am a doctor… Dr. Taylor."

"Yes you are Ashley, so why don't you just let him change your medication to something else. Obviously your meds are not working as effectively as they should."

"NO! I like what I'm already on, there's very little side effects involved."

"Are you worried about the side effects or that you'll be taking a medication that no one else is getting?"

"WHAT! What are you talking about?"

"Well if he changes your meds and no one else is on the same meds as you, than you can't go steal the other resident's pain meds."

"DR. TAYLOR! I've already admitted to taking a few pills. I have no intentions of doing it again. Why do you keep insisting that my meds be changed?"

"Because I believe you _are_ going to do it again. Ashley it's not that easy to get off the amount of medicine that you have been taking. Don't you still have pain in your hand?"

"Yeah, so what!?"

"So your pain hasn't gone away, why should your addiction? I know you believe in your mind that you won't steal anymore pain medications, but after you've suffered a day, just one day with the pain you'll be back looking for extra meds for relief."

Ashley remained silent, staring at Dr. Taylor.

"I'm going to recommend Dr. Dennison change your meds…"

"WHAT!... NOOOO! What do you know about what I'm going through? I am in constant pain and I'm depressed. You can't understand how I feel. How could you? I was a surgeon, a damn good one. Now I can't even hold a damn pencil between my fingers, let alone feel my fingers holding it. I have someone in my life that I'm in love, whose paralyzed from the waist down and I can't even feel the touch of her skin. I need my fingertips to feel. I know you understand how important touch is, when you're making love to a paraplegic? I'm just so fucking frustrated," Ashley said, as she lowered her head in despair.

"This is good Ashley, you vent as much as you want? Because I'm here for you, don't shut me out. I want to hear about everything that's hurting you. I want to know where your mind is at, especially at this point in your physical therapy."

"I'm good Dr. Taylor, I don't know how this is going to work out between us when you can't possibly understand what I'm going through," Ashley said calmly.

"Okay, maybe I should tell you a little about myself Ashley. I do know how you feel. I was in your shoes about ten years ago."

"Hmm! What do you mean in my shoes?"

"I was a surgeon just like you, a well known and highly respected surgeon. I only did surgeries. I wasn't a dual physician like you. Surgery was my life. I was doing five to seven surgeries a day. The hospital felt I was doing too many surgeries and no time in between to rest so they told me to take a vacation. I hadn't had a vacation in years. So I took one. I went to visit my parents on their farm in Ohio. I had been there for three days, bored to death from the lack of activity, so I got up one morning and went out into the fields to help my brothers with the corn crop and the corn feeder jammed.

We tried everything to get that feeder free without putting our hands in it. But nothing worked. My brother said he could see what was jamming it and all he had to do was get his hand through the blades and pull it out. I told him not to do it. It was too dangerous, anything could happen so I went to get a pick from the barn, while my other brother went to get our father. While we were gone my brother decided to put his hand in the machine anyway and got it stuck between the blades. There was no way to get his hand loose without me putting my hand in the feeder to get his hand out. I had just gotten his hand free when the blades turned severing three of my finger on my right hand.

They retrieved the fingers from the machine and reattached them back on but it took to long retrieving the fingers and doing the surgery. The tendons in the fingers were too damaged and the tendon transplant didn't work either. I was devastated of course. I knew it was the end of my surgical career and I stayed in pain for a year. I couldn't eat, sleep or do my therapy because of the pain I was in. I was angry and I started taking more pain medication just to get some relief or so I told myself. I didn't have a medicine cart to steal the meds. I instead went into my doctor's office, went into his desk and took a few blank prescriptions, wrote my own medication and preceded to forged his name to get the medication.

When I took all that medication I felt no pain. I didn't care if I couldn't do surgery anymore, I was floating on cloud nine… everyday. But I became a mess physically and emotional. My husband left me and the hospital told me to take a leave of absence and get myself together or the hospital board would have the state revoke my medical license. I still didn't care, I couldn't operate anymore. If I couldn't be a surgeon, what was the point of even having a license? Than I met Aiden, he literally saved my life. He told me just because I couldn't do surgery anymore didn't mean I couldn't do something else in the medical field. My mind was closed to other positions in the medical field. _**I was a surgeon, that's all. **_There was no other position's to consider as far as I was concerned. But I thought about what he had said, so I got off the drugs with the help of a wonderful and very understanding psychologist, who was very patient with me. I realized there were more people out there like me, professional and unprofessional that needed helped too. So I went back to school, got the essential hours I needed to become board certified in psychiatry and here I am helping people in situations like you and I, comfortably deal with changes in their lives after a life altering accident."

"I'm… sorry Dr. Taylor, I didn't know," Ashley said tears falling from her eyes.

"Let me help you Ashley."

/

The next day Boz was Ashley's physical therapist. "So how are you today Ashley?"

"I feel good today Boz. Where is Sean today?"

"He had to check in a couple of new resident's, so I'm your therapist for today. I see you've been doing your exercises."

"Yes, hurts like hell but I'm managing."

"Dr. Dennison wants to see how much you can squeeze on these hand grips. It measures the progression and success of your therapy. Let's start with your right hand. Now see if you can squeeze the hand grip close. Great, you're able to close the hand grip all the way. I don't see any limitations with your right hand. Now let's try it with your left hand. Okay Ashley you can start."

"I have started, Boz." Ashley said struggling.

"Harder Ashley the hand grip hasn't budged."

"I'm trying but it's making my hand hurt."

"Keep going you've only squeezed it to the halfway point."

"Ugh! I can't squeeze anymore, my hand is hurting too badly."

"Okay Ashley, that's enough for today. Just continue squeezing the rubberball throughout the day. You'll have the same exercise tomorrow. You get a bonus today though. Both hands will get a medicated whirlpool bath today for fifteen minutes."

"Oh wow Boz, I'm so ecstatic," Ashley said unenthused.

/

Spencer was just starting her therapy in the exercise room with Sherry. "So, Sherry what are these lifts supposed to do?" Spencer asked, while she layed on her back.

"Well your muscles need to be stretched and worked as if you were walking. See I have to twist each foot backward, forward and side to side as if you were walking. Than lift and bend each leg towards your upper body to stimulate a walking sensation. Your lower limbs need to be stretched so they don't shrink. Than I'll turn you over and massage your back."

"How many times do I get this exercise?"

"Dr. Dennison wants you to have it three times a week. How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess, but it must be my imagination because I swear I can feel a little pressure on my legs when you lifted them."

"You feel something Spencer."

"Um, I thought I did but now I don't. Wishful thinking I guess."

"Well this is your therapy for today, just close your eyes and relax. You still have thirty minutes to go. This exercise is forty-five minutes long, so relax."

"Okay Sherry, wake me when you need me," Spencer said laughing.

Sherry worked with Spencer's legs for twenty minutes. "Spencer…" "hmm!"

"I need you to turn over on your stomach so I can start massaging your back and the back of your legs."

"Okay Sherry."

As Sherry works her way down from Spencer's lower back to her upper thighs, Spencer moans. She was unaware she had moaned but Sherry heard her. Sherry massaged down her leg, Spencer was quiet. She went back up her leg massaging the upper area again and Spencer moaned again. This time Spencer did hear herself.

"Sherry?"

"I heard you Spencer… twice. Do you feel this?"

"Yes. It's not very strong, but I feel something."

"Okay let me go get Dr. Dennison so he can examine you. No, on second thought, I'll have him paged instead. I don't want to leave you on the table alone." Reaching for the phone on the wall, Sherry calls the receptionist. "Hello Denise, it's Sherry, please page Dr. Dennison. I need him come to the exercise room right away."

/

"Good morning Ashley, I thought we could change our sessions to morning since I'm actually passing by the Center at that time. It's on my way to my office. Is the morning okay for you?"

"Sure I guess I usually have breakfast with Spencer and than therapy. But she'll understand, we'll just have lunch and dinner together."

"Good because I've already talked to Aiden about the change. He said he would inform his staff of the change because it does interrupt one of your physical therapy sessions. Now, you've mentioned Spencer before, who is Spencer? Do you mind talking about this Spencer?"

"No, I don't mind, what can I say about her. She's my world, my rock, she's wonderful," Ashley said with a dreamy look in her eyes and a big wide grin that made her nose crinkle. The expression did not go unnoticed by Dr. Taylor. She would have had to been blind not to have seen it, she thought inwardly laughing.

"So you like her a lot? You did say she didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm gay Dr. Taylor. Didn't Aiden tell you?"

"No, but it's okay please continue."

"Spencer is my life now, she holds my heart."

"Where did you meet her?"

"She was actually a patient of mine. Until I realized I had fallen in love with her."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know a little unethical… right, but I couldn't stop my feelings. It just happened. She's paralyzed from the waist down from an accident she was in. I did an experimental surgery on her to see if we could get her to walk again."

"Did you?"

"It started to work, than she had an accident here at the Center and I had to do surgery again." Ashley took a deep breath, "she was my last surgery."

"You want to talk about your accident?"

"Accident, it wasn't an accident it was an ex lover getting revenge against me for leaving her and moving on to Spencer. You see the ex lover and I were friends with benefits. But when I fell in love with Spencer, I stopped seeing her and that's when all hell broke loose. The ex lover wouldn't let go."

"Let's talk about your accident Ashley."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Aiden exams Spencer's reflexes while Sherry looks on. Pulling out a stick pin to prick her skin, he starts at her lower back. "Spencer do you feel that?"

"Yes but it's not very noticeable."

"Okay." Moving down to her upper thigh, "do you feel this?"

"Yes, doctor."

"How about now?"

"Yes, I felt that one really good."

"Okay that's good Spencer, relax."

"Ouch, what was that?" Spencer asked.

"What was what Spencer?" Aiden asked.

"I felt something stick the heel of my left foot." Aiden sticks her foot again a little harder.

"Ouch. Dr. Dennison what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Here Sherry, help me turn Spencer over onto her back."

"So what's happening Dr. Dennison," Spencer asked anxiously.

"Hold on Spencer, close your eyes again and tell me when you feel something." Aiden starts at the right hip sticking the pin into Spencer's skin. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

"He moves to her upper thigh… here?"

"Yes."

Moving to her mid thigh close to her knee… "how about here?"

"Yes but it's faint."

"Good Spencer, now keep your eyes closed." Aiden moves below her knee to the mid calf area, "here?"

"No."

Moving down near her ankle… "here?"

"No," Spencer said, feelings of dejection beginning.

Then he goes to her feet and drags the pin across her foot in an up and down direction. "Do you…"

Spencer giggles, wiggling her toes slightly. Aiden looks at Sherry than back to Spencer who was still giggling. "That tickles Dr. Dennison, my feet were always very ticklish." Spencer eye's almost popped out of her head. "My feet! Oh my God! I can feel that."

"Okay Spencer calm down and continue to keep your eyes closed, I need to do the left side." Aiden went through the same process, with the same results.

"Well Spencer I like the results here. Still the lower legs below the knee and above the ankle have no feelings, but something is happening because you have sensations in the foot area now. So perhaps it's just a matter of time. Sherry will continue your leg and back massage therapy. Maybe I'll add on another day. Instead of three days a week, I'll make it four. What do you think Sherry?"

"I think Spencer can handle that," she said winking at Spencer.

"Okay Spencer you're done for the day. You can go visit Ashley if you like," Aiden said slyly.

"Thanks doc."

Boz backs away from the door to the exercise room, so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He goes to make a phone call. "Hello, it's Boz, can you meet me at the park in fifteen minutes? Okay see you there. Bye."

/

Spencer wheels herself down to Ashley's room but finds no one there. "Ashley, are you in here?" Spencer sang. No answer. Spencer wheels herself down to the visitor's lounge, where she finds her sitting at the window oblivious to the people around her and very deep in thought. "Ashley," Spencer calls out. When she doesn't respond, Spencer wheels herself over to Ashley touching her right hand. Ashley looks down to see Spencer's hand on top of hers, "Ashley, are you okay?"

"Spencer," Ashley said softly, looking at her with a tear stained face.

"Ashley what's wrong?"

"Nothing Spencer, I was going over the session I had this morning with Dr. Taylor in my mind."

"Was it a bad session, why are you crying? Spencer asked, wiping the tears from Ashley's face. Ashley takes Spencer's hand and held it against her face, slowly bringing her hand to her lips, kissing it.

"It was enlightening Spencer and the things that we discussed just brought tears to my eyes. That's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now, maybe later if it's alright with you?"

"Yes, it's okay, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

"I will tell you Spencer that during my talk with Dr. Taylor, I came to the realization that I really, really love you and no matter what happens with my hands or your legs, when we get out of here I want us to be together as a couple. I want you Spencer. I want to be in your life and I definitely want you in mine."

"Ashley I love you," Spencer said, as she leaned in just inches from Ashley's face feeling Ashley's breath on her face. Closing the gap Ashley softly kisses Spencer's lips. They kiss again more demanding. Spencer's tongue caresses Ashley's lower lip requesting entrance into Ashley's hot mouth, wanting to taste what she felt on her skin just moments ago. Ashley moans into the kiss as she grants entrance. She places her good hand on Spencer's thigh squeezing making Spencer moan. As their kissing becomes more intense, so did Ashley's touching of Spencer's upper thigh, which she was now rubbing in an up and down circular motion. "Mmmm!" Spencer moans, reaching her hand up behind Ashley's neck to bring her deeper into the kiss.

Her moaning startled Ashley, so she abruptly stops her rubbing of Spencer's thigh. "Oh my God! Spencer."

Smiling, "I guess I'm going to have to try and stifle my moans when you touch me, especially if you're going to stop your kissing everytime I do it," Spencer said now giggling at Ashley's discovery. "Yes Ashley I felt you rubbing your hand on my thigh."

/

"So Boz, what do you have for me?"

"First where is my package?"

"I have it right here. Let me hear your information first."

"Ashley's therapy is coming along. Her right hand has healed completely."

"What about her left hand?"

"She's still having difficulty with it. Even with the therapy she's in a lot of pain."

"What about Spencer?"

"Her therapy is going great. I heard that she's gotten some feelings in her upper leg area. I'll know for sure tomorrow during her therapy."

"Are Ashley and Spencer together a lot?"

"Yeah, the majority of the time. They spend their afternoons and evenings together, usually in the visitor's lounge or sometimes, but not a lot in each other's room until they get tired."

"So they are spending a lot of time together?" Alex says, not directing the question to Boz. Just making a statement out loud, which he answers anyway.

"Yep, everyone at the Center calls them 'the lovebirds'."

"Is that it Boz?" She asked, irritated and feeling her heart sink by what Boz was telling her and he not realizing the fuel he was adding to an already smothering fire within Alex.

"Well… I believe Ashley is addicted to her pain medication. Dr. Dennison brought in a psychiatrist to help her manage her pain and get her off the medicines."

"Addicted! Thank you Boz. Here's your package. I'll be waiting for your next report."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Boz said, as Alex started to walk away. "There's one other place that Ashley and Spencer spend a lot of time. It's in the Center's garden solarium, on the top floor. Not too many people go there. I've caught them several times making out in the garden. Really intense. It's sorta private there, if you get my meaning."

"Yes Boz, I unfortunately do." Now the fire was lit. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll put something extra in your envelope with your next report."

"Okay Ms. Van Der Meir. See ya!"

Alex's POV

My fears have been confirmed, she's spending all of her time with _Spencer_? Ashley has probably already fallen in love with that bitch. I've got to break that up and quickly. I think I'll pay them a visit soon and if Ashley is hooked on her meds, maybe I can endear her to me by getting her some street meds. I can't believe that Ashley was so weak that she got addicted to her pain medication. If she was with me, she wouldn't need any pain medicine. I'm all the medicine she needs. But if she has to have it, I'll get it for her. I'll wait for Boz's next report.

/

Damn! It's only one o'clock in the morning. I've been lying here for hours in pain. I can't sleep because of this fucking pain. I need to close my eyes, get some rest but my hand won't let me, it's hurting so bad. I need Spencer. I need to talk to her. I wonder if she's asleep?

Peeking out the door, looking up and down the hallway Ashley makes her way towards Spencer's room. Quietly opening the door, she sees Spencer lying in her bed asleep. "Spencer," she whispers.

Spencer turns around, "Ashley is that you?"

"Yes."

"Come in," she said moving the covers aside and patting the bed. "Come… join me."

Ashley takes off her robe and shoes than climbs into Spencer's bed. "I didn't know if you were still awake, I couldn't sleep. My hand is hurting so bad."

"I was hoping you would come to me tonight. Let me hold you Ashley and massage your hand. Maybe that'll make it feel better and you can relax."

"Spencer I love you…"

"I know Ashley, I love you too, so very much." She said hugging Ashley tighter. Both lying down sideways, facing each other. They kiss each other softly on the lips, while Spencer massages Ashley's hand. They remain like that for the rest of the night, as sleep came upon them. Bodies still pressed together, hands still intertwined.

/

Morning came and Ashley and Spencer's bodies were still pressed together in Spencer's room on her bed when Dr. Taylor arrived to the Center for her eight o'clock session with Ashley.

Knock, knock…

"Ashley may I come in? Hello, Ashley. Hmm!" She's not in her room. Let me go find out where she might be. "Aiden, good morning, just the person I was looking for?"

"Good morning Cynthia. Are you done with Ashley already?"

"Well no, I haven't even started. She's not in her room. I thought maybe she was having an early therapy session."

"No, everyone knows that she sees you first. Why would you think that?"

"Because she's not in her room Aiden! Cynthia repeated. Come to think of it, her bed looked barely slept on."

"Hmm! Come with me Cynthia." Aiden hurriedly walks towards Spencer room.

"Aiden where are we going?" She asks.

"To get Ashley." Opening the door to Spencer's room, Aiden and Cynthia find Ashley and Spencer still asleep in each other's arms.

Clearing his throat…"GOOD MORNING, LOVEBIRDS!!" Aiden yells.

"What?" Startling both ladies out of their slumber.

"Well Ashley have you changed rooms?"

"Umm… I…" Ashley said stuttering and blushing. "Aiden I couldn't sleep, so I came to visit with Spencer."

"Sorry Dr. Dennison," Spencer still groggy. "I asked Ashley to stay with me. We just slept, nothing else happened."

Cynthia, clearing her throat, walked over to the bed to introduce herself to Spencer. "Hi! I'm Dr. Cynthia Taylor and you are Spencer, I presume," extending her hand to shake Spencer's hand. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Ashley if I might ask what time was it when you went to see Spencer?"

"It was one o'clock in the morning."

"Why weren't you sleeping?"

"My hand was hurting kind of bad and I thought being with Spencer would take my mind off my pain and since she wasn't sleeping, this is where I ended up."

"And did the pain subside?"

"YES! I slept like a baby. It was the best sleep I've had since my hand got injured," Ashley said grinning at Spencer. "Spencer was massaging my hand while we talked and we drifted off to sleep."

"Good I'm glad, would you like to share a room with Spencer?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"Wait! Hold on now Cynthia," Aiden shouted.

"No Aiden, they seem to be good for each other and this room is big enough. Why can't they share, if it's alright with Spencer?"

Spencer nods her head vigorously at Dr. Taylor's suggestion.

Ashley sits with a big grin on her face. "That would be great Aiden," Ashley said. "Then I won't be walking the halls in the wee hours of the morning where I could possibly hurt myself going to Spencer's room."

"No, Ashley that would not be great and you should be in your bed in the wee hours of the morning not sneaking into Spencer's room," Aiden argued, finally giving up. "How about a compromise? I can move Ashley's room next door to Spencer's. That puts you as close as you're going to get Ashley."

"Great I can deal with that. At least I won't be down the hall and around the corner anymore."

"Well… that's settled, Ashley we still have twenty minutes of your therapy session left. Would you like to finish it?"

"Yes, please," Ashley said.

"Spencer I'll see you later this afternoon after your session with Boz." Ashley said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Taylor," Spencer said.

"Spencer the pleasure was mine. I see why Ashley is so taken with you. You're very beautiful, even if you did just wake up and you look very familiar to me."

"Do you read romance books doctor?" Spencer asked.

"Umm!... well… sometimes when I'm not reading medical journals."

"You're not ashamed to admit that you read romance novels are you doctor?"

Of course not Spencer… well maybe a little embarrassed that I read them," Cynthia finally admitted.

"I'm a romance writer…"

"Yes! That's it, she said interrupting. You also write mysteries. I have one of your mystery novels in hardback. It has your picture on the back of the jacket cover. I love your writing, you're very talented," Dr. Taylor said, as she continued to hold Spencer's hand, which did not sit well with Ashley.

"Yes, she is very talented and very beautiful," Ashley interjected, gazing into Spencer's eyes. "Shall we go Dr. Taylor? My therapy time is ticking as we speak."

"Oh! Yes, of course, Aiden are you coming?" Cynthia asks.

"Oh! Well I'm glad someone finally remembered I was still here."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A/N: Dream sequence in italics.**

**Chapter 28**

Boz, Sean and Sherry were on break in the employee's lounge. "Hey did you guys hear about the commotion regarding Ashley and Spencer?" Sherry asked giggling.

"No, what commotion," Boz said.

"Well, it seems Ashley wandered over to Spencer's room and they were found together in bed holding each other this morning."

"Wow! You're kidding," Sean said laughing.

"No, I'm not and that's not all. Ashley is being moved to the empty room next door to Spencer's for the duration of their stay here."

"What! How did she manage that," Sean said.

"Ashley's psychiatrist insisted that the lovebirds be put near each other if not in the same room. It's to help with Ashley's therapy. I wonder how they talked Dr. Dennison into agreeing with those arrangements. Well breaks over, we better get back to work."

"Wow, they slept together," Boz whispered to himself. I guess I should report this to Ms. Van Der Meir but somehow I don't feel right about giving her information. She didn't seem too happy with the last information I gave her. The more I told her, the angrier she seemed to get. But I need the money to save my mom's home.

/

"How are you feeling today Spencer?"

"I'm great Sherry."

"So I heard someone got some early morning love," Sherry said giggling.

"No, Sherry we actually slept together, you know sleep as in close your eyes, snore real loud sleep."

"Okay Spencer, gotcha." Sherry notices Spencer's eyes were closed. "How does that feel?" Sherry asked massaging her upper thighs.

"Feels nice I can feel your hands rubbing on them, a little stronger today." Spencer said, as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Spencer…" _

"_Ash what happened to Sherry?" _

"_She left, can you feel my hands on your thighs?" " Yes, very much so. Ashley… your left hand, you're using it. Doesn't it hurt?"_

"_No and I can feel your skin underneath my fingertips, so soft." Hands traveling down her leg massaging, reaching her feet she begins to massage them. " Turn over, I want to massage your back." _

"_Hmm! Ash that feels so good." " Can you still feel me touching you Spencer?"_

"_Mmhmm, I can feel your hands on my ass squeezing. "Hmm, they feel so good."_

"_I'm going to turn you on your back again Spencer." Now straddling Spencer she bends down to kiss Spencer's lips first softly, than more urgently. Still kissing her lips Ashley's tongue caresses Spencer's lower lip requesting entrance, which Spencer grants. Their tongues play with each other, flicking, chasing one another trying to gain dominance over the other. "Mmm!" They both moan, while still exploring one another's hot wet mouths. Moving her lips to Spencer's neck she licks at the pulse beating at the crook of her neck, biting her. "Ahh! Ashley…yes." Continuing to lick and suck on Spencer's neck Ashley moves her hand down to Spencer's breast, squeezing them, rolling the nipple between her forefinger and thumb._

"_Mmmm! Ash … yes, squeeze them harder." " Spencer, I need to touch you." Moving her hands down to the waistband of Spencer's jogging pants, Ashley starts to slowly pull them down along with her panties exposing the area between Spencer's legs that she desired most to touch._

"_Spencer! Spencer… _Spencer!"

"Hmm! What? I'm sorry Sherry. I must have fallen asleep," Spencer said, blushing, cheeks no longer pink but crimson. "Did I… did I say or do something embarrassing?"

"Uh! Umm… No… Spencer." Sherry said fumbling with her words.

"You're lying Sherry, I say something embarrassing didn't I? I can see it on your face."

"Well… Spencer… it could be embarrassing. It depends on how you look at it."

"What did I say?"

"You were moaning. It started out as a whimper. I thought I was hurting you at first than you began moaning more passionately. Like someone was… well you know. I watched you for a second and you settled down. But when I started massaging you again, you started moaning Ashley's name repeatedly. All I can say is it must have been good."

"Oh my God!"

"But Spencer this is a good thing, you were arching your back."

"What!"

"Yes, you arched your back! You can wiggle your toes and now arch your back. Pretty soon we won't be able to hold you down, girl."

Spencer put her hands on her face to cover her embarrassment. "Spencer this is a good thing, be happy not embarrassed. At least it was with me and not Sean or Boz. Just think when you and Ashley do get together, it's going to be wild," she laughed. "Oh and maybe you shouldn't go to sleep when they give you your massage. You know, you and Ashley went through similar situations."

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"During Ashley's therapy, she was told to imagine herself on a baseball field. Well she got to squeezing that rubberball like there was no tomorrow and her face turned as red as a crayon, similar to yours and Sean said, she moaned your name several times, he didn't mention it to her though. But she knew, he knew what she was probably fantasizing about and it wasn't squeezing a baseball."

"Sherry stop! I'm too embarrassed to hear anymore."

"Ha ha! Yeah, you two have got a lot of pent up energy there, but it's all good."

/

"So Boz, what do you have for me today?"

"You know Ms. Van Der Meir, I just don't feel right giving you this information. You know it's like I'm invading their privacy."

Great, a person with a conscience, Alex thought. "Look Boz, it's okay. All I want to do is help my friends. I'm just unable to see them right now and I need you to be my eyes and ears. Besides I'm helping you. Doesn't your mom still need money to keep her house?"

"Yeah but it still doesn't feel right."

"Well as an incentive, I've added two thousand dollars on top of the three I promised you."

"Really! That would put us just a thousand dollars away from paying the bank loan off."

"Good, so what information do you have?"

"Well Ashley's left hand is improving a lot now that she's been talking to the psychiatrist and they moved her room next door to Spencer's after getting caught in bed together."

"What! They… they slept together, is that allowed? Why would they move her closer to Spencer if they got caught in bed together?"

"The residents are not under any restrictions, the Center is not a prison. They don't encourage romantic encounters between the residents, but they don't do anything to stop it either." Boz was unaware that Ashley and Spencer did exactly what the word slept with originally meant. So just like Boz, Alex was under the assumption that they had sex.

"So… so is there anything else Boz?" Alex asked, her body shaking with anger.

"Oh yeah, Spencer is starting to get feeling in her legs. Dr. Dennison thinks she's ready for crutches and leg braces now. She tried them earlier, but he decided to wait. She's still in the wheelchair but she can maneuver with crutches. That's great don't you think, Ms. Van Der Meir? Your friends have improved a lot this week. Ashley more than Spencer. So much more that they may let Ashley out in two weeks."

"Yeah, just great Boz. I'll see you later." Alex said, thinking as she walked away from Boz. Ashley will be out in two weeks, but something needs to be done about their romance now. I will not allow those two to get together and become the loving couple that they wish to be. That will not happen in this lifetime. I'm going to get Carmen back here and we are going to break that shit up. ASHLEY BELONGS TO ME! FOREVER!

/

"Ashley how did your physical therapy go today?"

"Great! Spencer I'm moving my left hand more and if I continue to improve they'll let me go home in two weeks and I come back as an outpatient."

"Two weeks… Oh I see... that's great," Spencer said her face saddened by the thought of Ashley leaving the Center.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned.

"You're leaving me alone here. I'm glad for you but I need you here. Do you realize we have slept in the same bed since your room was moved closer to mine Ashley? I've gotten used to that. You make me feel safe."

"Spencer I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you. I'm going to talk to Aiden and see if he'll let me spend the night with you until they release you."

"You think he'll allow that?"

"Don't know, but it won't hurt to ask. I don't think I can sleep without you in my arms either. Since that first night we slept together, I haven't needed any pain medication during the night and they even took me off the prescription medicine. And it's all because of you Spence. I know now I won't be able to live without you. When you do get out, I want you to move in with me."

"Ashley I have a place to live."

"I know but I have a large condo, four bedrooms, two large bathrooms that can accommodate a wheelchair and there are no stairs to climb. I can get everything handicapped ready. Hand railings along the hallway and I already have a room designated for exercise equipment. We can exercise together. Please think about it Spencer."

"As much as I would love to Ashley I don't want to be a burden on you. I need to improve a whole lot more, before I move in with you."

"Spencer I know you want to be walking, but that may take a little longer to accomplish. You've improved a lot since the second surgery. Look at what you can do now. You can dress and bathe yourself. You can get in and out of bed with little assistance. Basically the only thing I would have to do is drive you where you need to go. I don't see you being a burden on me. If we can't be without each other here, how are we going to cope being separated on the outside."

"Good point Ashley. I want to live with you, but I just don't want to be a burden on you and than have you hate me because I'm not walking yet. What if I never walk? What if I'm in this wheelchair for the rest of my life?"

"Spencer it doesn't matter to me. I love you and I want us to be together. Please Spencer."

"Let me think about it Ashley. I love you so much. I just don't want you to hate me later."

"Spencer I can never hate you. I believe we were meant to be together."

/

"Alex you know it's not safe for me to be here yet. The police are still looking for me. I can't believe it. That bitch pressed charges against me and she must have talked Spencer into pressing charges too. Rape, I would never rape Spencer. How can I do that when she's my woman?"

"I know Carmen that's why I called you. To tell you what's going on."

"Yeah thanks, I've got to straighten Spencer out. It wasn't attempted rape. I was just trying to get her to realize the mistake she was making falling for that bitch. So what's the plan Alex?"

"I heard from my source at the Center, that Ashley will be released in two weeks, but I plan on seeing her tomorrow and you need to go see Spencer. Carmen, you need to convince her to drop the attempted rape charges and get back with you."

"When do I do this?"

"Tomorrow when I go to see Ashley."

"Okay Alex can I stay here tonight? My place may not be safe to go to right now."

"Alright Carmen, maybe we could have a little fun since you're here."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Come on get those clothes off. I want to hear you scream my name while I'm fucking your brains out, Alex."

"Carmen it's been too long."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will not be a dream sequence.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Okay here is the chapter I'm been waiting for, how bout you guys? Ha! It took a long time getting here. Anyway, I'm still working on improving my amorous writing skills, so don't hurt me too bad if it's not that good. I wanted to be somewhat detailed, but not offensive with this particular story. Well… enjoy anyway.**

**Chapter 29**

Spencer and Ashley were on their way back to their rooms after spending the evening in the visitor's lounge watching a movie with some of the residents. "That was a good movie don't you think Spencer?"

"I thought it was sad. Those movies always start out with twenty people trying to get out of a precarious situation or catastrophic disaster and by the end of the movie there will only be one or two people left, who have successfully escaped _the jaws of death_."

"_Geez!_ Spencer… slow your row, it was just a movie. People… not surviving is what makes the movie, sweetie. Where would the drama be if everyone made it to safety? Well, sorry you didn't enjoy the movie, maybe we can watch a horror movie next time. _Yeah!_ I love horror."

"Ugh! You would Ashley. Those are even worse."

"Ashley laughed, yeah practically everyone is killed in those movies. Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to go change into my boxer and t-shirt. I'll see you in a few, okay Spence?"

"Okay Ashley."

Spencer changed into her boxer's and t-shirt, than maneuvered herself out of her wheelchair, onto her bed flawlessly. I can't wait for Ashley to touch me, especially since I haven't told her about the new sensations that have developed in my limbs, she thought.

"Knock, knock" Ashley said.

"Nice robe Ash, are you wearing anything under it?"

"Of course not… didn't I tell you I sleep in the nude?"

"Ashley you do not."

"Yeah I do, but since I've been staying here at the Center, I thought I should wear clothes when I go to bed. You know in case someone needs to come and check on me. I want to make sure I have some clothes on."

"Oh, okay… you want to make sure they treat you and not ogle your _hot_ bod, right? Spencer said, laughing at Ashley.

"Right! Exactly!

"Well I'm glad you told me, so I won't waste my money buying you pajamas since you don't wear them."

"No pj's for me… you either," Ashley said, with a mischievous glint in her eye, watching Spencer shake her head laughing at the comment she just made.

Ashley climbed into bed with Spencer. "Umhmm, now this is what I call comfortable," Ashley said, with her right hand on Spencer's face. Her thumb tracing the outline of Spencer's lips, moving her fingers to trace the line of her jaw, "so soft," she said. "You are so beautiful." She bends down to kiss her lips, running her tongue along Spencer's jaw licking her neck feeling her pulse beat under her lips as she tastes the skin, biting her, marking her territory.

"Ahh! Ashley," Spencer gasped.

Ashley goes back to Spencer's mouth ravishing her lips. Mouths open, their tongues play with each other. Hmm!" They both moan. Ashley very softly, begins rubbing circles on Spencer's back. Hands reach underneath her tee moving slowly up and down her sides, finally making there way down inside Spencer's boxer's to caress the two soft globes of her ass.

"Your fingers feel so good on my ass." Spencer whispered.

"Mmhmm," Ashley moans, squeezing Spencer's ass with her right hand. She was still unable to tightly grasp things with her left hand, but she did have some feelings in her fingertips.

Moving Spencer's t-shirt up, Ashley flicks her tongue back and forth over Spencer's nipple, twirling her tongue on the soft flesh, making it hard as she sucked on it, while tweaking the other nipple with her good hand. Ashley moved over to her other breast to give it the same tongue lashing.

Trailing wet kisses from the valley between Spencer's breasts down to her stomach, she licks at Spencer's taut muscles dipping the tip of her tongue inside her navel tickling it. "Hmm! Spencer your skin feels so good… so soft." Spencer's body twitches as Ashley continued to caress her skin with her tongue and fingers. She stops to look deep into Spencer's eyes, "Spencer I need to feel you. I want to touch you, but if you're not ready, I'll stop right now."

"Please Ash touch me," Spencer whispered, gazing deep into Ashley's darken lust filled eyes.

Spencer lifts her t-shirt up and off while Ashley's fingers linger at the top of Spencer's thighs. Raking her fingers through the blonde bush that was between her legs, Ashley spreads her thighs apart, occasionally touching the place that was now flooding with excitement. "Ashley…" Spencer moans, as Ashley's fingertips continue to stroke up and down the insides of Spencer's thighs and the soft sides and harden nipples of Spencer's breasts.

"Please Ash, I can feel your hands on my thighs, rubbing circles on the insides."

"You can feel this Spencer?"

"Yes," she said breathless.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to do anything to hurt you or do anything before you're ready."

"Yes, I'm sure, I want you… please… make love to me."

While kissing Spencer's lips, Ashley pulls at the waistband of Spencer's boxer's bringing them down her legs and taking them off her body. Ashley leans back down on Spencer's body using her mouth and tongue to caress Spencer's thigh, sucking, biting, licking her skin, tasting the sweetness. "Hmm, Spencer I can smell your arousal. It's intoxicating. I need… I need to taste you," Ashley said, stopping again to gaze into Spencer's eyes, searching to make sure this is what she really wanted.

Seeing her hesitation, "Ashley… I want you. I want to know if I can feel you inside me. I can feel you caressing my thighs. I feel your lips on my skin, now I want to feel your tongue and your fingers inside me. Please, it's okay."

Ashley goes down between Spencer's legs, spreading them further apart. Slightly raising them to give herself better access to kiss, lick and nibble on the skin that was closest to Spencer's hot center. She wanted to taste the wetness that was Spencer. "Mmmm!… Ashley, fuck me please."

Ashley using her good hand immediately slides two fingers in and feels Spencer's wetness. "So wet… Spence." She begins to slowly move her fingers in and out. "Spencer do you feel this?"

Spencer is silent, her eyes closed, concentrating, waiting and wanting to feel Ashley as Ashley adds a third finger, moving them in and out at a steady stroke, while she flicks her tongue on Spencer's clit. "Ahh!... Ashley, yes I… I feel you. Oh God, I can feel you… harder. Agh!… harder."

Ashley pumps her fingers faster. The more Spencer moaned, the harder Ashley pumped and sucked her clit. "Ahh!... Ash, suck it…mmm! Ahh! I feel it coming… Ahhh, don't stop." Spencer arches her back meeting Ashley's strokes. She threads her fingers through the brunette's hair pressing her head further into her. "Ashley!... Ahhhh!... Fuckkk!… Yesss!"

Ashley stayed between Spencer's legs, holding her until she calmed down, spent from her ride of pleasure. She moves back up Spencer's body ravishing her lips. "Mmmm!" They both moan. Spencer could taste the remnants of herself on Ashley's tongue. "Are you okay Spencer?" She asked, looking into those crystal blue eyes, captivated by the change of color in them.

"Yes, I felt everything. I felt your fingers inside me. I felt your tongue inside me. Oh, Ashley I never thought I would ever feel that again. God, I love you. You were so caring and patient with me. Thank you, she said, passionately kissing Ashley's lips."

"I couldn't be anything less with you Spencer. I love you, too. Why didn't you tell me some feeling had returned to your back and legs?"

"I wanted to surprise you when you touched me. _If…_ you touched me," Spencer said sheepishly.

"Spencer, you know I've wanted you for awhile, to touch you, but you needed to heal, you still do. I had no doubt I would be touching you, the question was when and you did surprise me. I'm so happy for you, for us. When did you realize it?"

"One day Sherry was massaging my back and thighs, I fell asleep and I dreamt she had left and it was you massaging me. It was so embarrassing," Spencer said laughing.

"Why was it embarrassing Spence?"

"I had an orgasm, right there lying on the table. It wasn't very intense. Not like the one I had a few minutes ago, but the sensation was there. I was thinking about… you… touching me, all the while Sherry was massaging me. It felt so real."

"Spencer you didn't."

"Yep! I did."

"Ha! Ha! That sounds like my dream with Sean with the ball I was squeezing, but I was imagining the ball was your breasts, so soft, nipples so hard just waiting for me to take them in my hands to squeeze them, bring them to life," Ashley said, as she rubbed one of Spencer's nipple, getting it hard.

"Mmm!... Ash," Spencer purred, as she took Ashley's hand from her breast, pushing her onto her back.

"Spence you don't have to…"

"Yes I do, I want to feel you, taste you." Pulling herself up on Ashley's body, Spencer pulls Ashley's t-shirt over her head, than nuzzles her neck feeling the rapid beating of Ashley's heart. Spencer licks at Ashley's neck, sucking first, than biting her, marking her. "Mine," Spencer mumbles, as she continued to ravish her neck, moving towards her ear, tracing the edge with the tip of her tongue whispering, "I love you Ashley, I want to touch you." Finally moving to Ashley's lips, Spencer runs her tongue along her bottom lip requesting entrance. Ashley opens her mouth feeling Spencer's tongue tentatively touching hers, exploring, playing, than wrestling for dominance. "Hmm!"

Moving her lips from Ashley's lips she trails wet kisses down her neck to her chest, sliding her body down to caress Ashley's breasts. "Am I too heavy for you Ash?"

"No, you feel good lying on top of me." Spencer takes Ashley breasts in her hands, gently massaging them, tweaking the nipples between her thumb and fingers. Sucking on her left breast she glides her tongue over the now stiff nipple, "hmm! Spence that feels so good." Moving to the right breast she uses the tip of her tongue to flick at the nipple making it hard, while her hand continued to stroke the soft flesh of the other breast.

"Mmmm… yes," Ashley groaned. Spencer moves down Ashley's stomach, kissing her taut, muscled abs. "Hmm, Ashley your stomach's so tight," Spencer said nibbling, licking the skin.

"Mmhmm!" Was all Ashley could say. Spencer moved her hands down to Ashley's thighs, stroking them with her fingers, grazing them with her nails making Ashley unconsciously part them. "Spencer… don't tease me. I need to feel you, I need you inside me."

"Soon Ashley soon," Spencer cooed, continuing to lick at Ashley's abs feeling the muscles tighten under her tongue. She moved further down, rubbing her finger on the flesh that was already wet, making Ashley part her legs more. Spencer pushed herself down between Ashley's legs feeling the heat emanating from Ashley's now engorged center. "Spencer, please…"

"Soon Ash… I want to taste every part of you, worship every part of you," she said as she began kissing the skin of Ashley's hot center now dripping with anticipation. She pressed her tongue against Ashley's clit, grazing it with her teeth, sucking her. "Aghhh… yess!" She screamed as her back arched. Spencer's fingers were moving in and around her wet center slowly finding the areas that were setting Ashley's body on fire. "I can smell your essence Ashley, you are so wet."

"That's what you do to me Spencer, you make me wet. Touch me now." Ashley pleads, as she watches Spencer suck on the fingers that were just inside of her. "Hmm, you taste so good," Spencer said, still sucking her fingers seductively. Spencer laid on her stomach, arms hugging the sides of Ashley's ass. Raising her legs up and putting them over her shoulders, she could now see Ashley's arousal flowing freely. Spencer blows cool air on her engorged center, which releases a groan from Ashley. Spencer again traces Ashley's now sensitive slit with her fingertips, pushing two fingers inside feeling the heat come from her throbbing center, "Aghh! Shit, Spence," legs trembling, hips jerking. Spencer removes her fingers and replaces them with her mouth, tasting her, caressing her hot center with her tongue. "Ahhhh! Spencer!... yess," she hissed.

Spencer moving her mouth off Ashley's throbbing clit made her whimpered… "don't stop!" Smiling, Spencer replaces her mouth with two fingers and slides them in and out while her thumb rubs her sensitive spot. "Ohhh! Fuck! Yesss!" Ashley screamed. Spencer lips moved to the insides of her thigh, licking and biting as she began to pump her fingers faster, feeling Ashley's whole body shake and tremble.

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Don't… stop, please I'm… almost… there!" She said her breathing quickening, her hips bucking.

Spencer slides a third finger inside Ashley's now drenched center.

"Mmmm! Ahhhh! Yesss, sooo good, almost. Mmmm! Aghhhhh!"

Spencer feels Ashley muscles tightening around her fingers, her legs now trembling uncontrollably, waiting for her impending release. She knows Ashley won't last long. Giving her a few more long deep strokes, Spencer hits her spot.

"_Spencer!!…_ Ahhhhh! Fuckkk!... Ahhhhh!" Ashley screamed.

Spencer waits until Ashley comes down from her intense climax. Pulling herself back up Ashley's body, she rests her head on Ashley's chest feeling her heart calm down. "Spencer that was… you were… _amazing _and the way you were able to glide your body so easily over mine."

"That's why they wanted me to concentrate on my upper body, to strengthen it. My arms are my legs when I'm not using my wheelchair or crutches. I wasn't too heavy on you, was I?"

"Not in the least. I love your body on mine. I love you so much Spence. Even if we had never made love to each other, I would still love and want you in my life. You are my world now."

"I love you too Ash, the way you feel, the way you smell, the way you moan and scream my name," Spencer said smiling. "You think anyone heard us? We were kind of vociferous."

"You think!" Ashley said smirking. "I don't think anyone will complain. Maybe they'll think you were watching a porno DVD."

"ME! Why me and not you?"

"Well, this is your room Spence… not mine, Ashley laughed. I'm teasing, don't worry about it. Are you tired Spence?"

"Just a little, it's been awhile since I made love and you know pushing and pulling this body weight and all," Spencer said making them both laugh.

"Let's get a little sleep, than we can put our clothes back on before someone comes in," Ashley said to a sleepy Spencer.

"Okay," Spencer said agreeing, than drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Sherry, how are you this morning?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"I'm good Dr. Taylor and yourself?"

"Fine. I went to Ashley's room so we could start her eight o'clock session but she wasn't there. You know this is the second time I've had to look for her. Did she have an early physical therapy session this morning? Because I thought Aiden said her therapy was always after her session with me."

"That's right they are," Sherry said thinking. "She's probably in Spencer's room. Sometimes they'll get up really early to spend time with each other before we start their therapy. Come on, I'm headed that way, I bet she's with Spencer."

Sherry knocked lightly but no one answered. Opening the door both Sherry and Dr. Taylor found Spencer still lying on Ashley's chest both naked as the day they were born and the bed sheets barely covering their bodies.

"Oh my God!" Both women said out loud.

"Hmm! What?" Spencer and Ashley both said, snapping awake quickly, covering themselves with the sheets.

"Sorry," Sherry said. "We thought you two were awake and ready for your therapy."

"It's okay," they both said blushing profusely.

"Umm, well…we'll let you shower and get dress," Sherry said embarrassed by the sight of the two naked women.

"Ashley I'll just wait for you in your room, if that's okay," Dr. Taylor said also embarrassed and blushing due to Ashley and Spencer's undressed state.

"Sure Dr. Taylor, I'll be right there."

Sherry eases the door closed, so they could get dressed.

"Oh my God! Did you see their faces," Ashley said.

Spencer giggled, "I thought we were going to put our clothes on before anyone came in Ash."

"Well, Mr. Sandman had other ideas. Besides you wore me out last night with that tongue of yours."

"Ash…"

"Okay, do you need any help showering Spence?"

"No, I'll be okay, don't keep Dr. Taylor waiting. I'll see you after my therapy."

"Aw!... Spence, are you_ sure_ you don't need any help in the shower," Ashley asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well…" Spencer said, playing along with Ashley not really sure if she was serious or playing.

"Yes…"Ashley said, hoping.

"No! Go… you've already kept Dr. Taylor waiting long enough."

"Okay, okay," Ashley said defeated, giving Spencer a kiss on her lips before leaving the room. "Later."

Ashley walks into her room where Dr. Taylor was waiting. "So… Ashley, how are you this morning? Although I probably don't need to ask. The glow on your face tells me what I want to know, but answer it anyway."

"I'm great, I feel like I'm on top of the world and I can do anything."

"Yes I can also see it in your eyes. You are deeply in love with Spencer."

"Yes I am. If she would let me, I'd marry her today."

"Wow! Marry… you're not even out of rehab yet Ashley and neither is Spencer. She's still in a wheelchair. You two haven't really gotten to know each other on a personal level yet. You need to find out what your likes and dislikes are, how much you have in common with each other. _You,_ Ashley still have to adjust to Spencer's handicap and give your own handicap some more time to heal, so you can get back to work. You need to take the intimate part of your relationship with Spencer slower."

Ashley gave Dr. Taylor an incredulous look. "Who… are you… to tell _me…_ I need to go slower with my relationship with Spencer. I love her, deeply. You have a helleva nerve coming at me like this."

"I'm sorry Ash, it's just I think you should take it slow."

"My name is Ashley. You are not allowed to call me Ash. Weren't you the one trying to get Aiden to let us _share_ a room not too long ago?"

"Okay calm down. I see we've gotten off on the wrong foot this morning. Perhaps we should postpone our session until tomorrow morning. I see you're not going to listen to anything I say, rational or otherwise."

"Rational! What is there rational to talk about? I love her. That's it. You're supposed to help me deal with my pain and addiction. Instead you're berating because you caught me in bed with Spencer and seemingly going off the wall about it. Talking about I'm not ready to deal with Spencer, I need to take it slow, I don't know enough about her. Where the hell is this coming from, _DOCTOR?_"

"Ashley please… part of your therapy with me is to find out where your mindset is… along with your pain and addiction. To help you focus on what your plans will be once you leave this facility. Will you continue as a physician or do something else, also since you are in a relationship with Spencer, where does she fit in your plans. She's still in a wheelchair, unable to walk, which means she still needs a lot of help doing things."

"See that's where you're wrong, Dr. Taylor. Spencer gets around as well as you and I. The only thing that she would need me for is to drive her where she needs to go. But she doesn't really need me for that. We can hire a driver to take her places. Spencer has her own money. At this stage of her therapy, Spencer is very independent and she improves everyday."

"Well I didn't mean to offend you Ashley regarding your relationship with Spencer. I guess I was caught off guard, finding you two… well I didn't realize your relationship had moved to such an emotional and intimate level. I would like it if you would write down your plans for when you are released from here and we can discuss it tomorrow morning."

"Fine doctor, tomorrow," Ashley said grabbing some clothes heading towards the bathroom to shower, slamming the door, which made Dr. Taylor jump with the abruptness of it.

Dr. Taylor's POV

Damn, what was that about? I've got to rethink my strategy, pull myself together. Seeing those two in bed naked for some odd reason upset me. I don't understand why I reacted the way I did with Ashley regarding Spencer. I didn't have that reaction when I saw them in bed together the first time. But just looking at them this time, glowing from the aftermath of their lovemaking seems to have proven to be too much for me. I'd better go before she comes out of the bathroom. I would hate to get into another heated argument with her. Maybe when I get to the office, I'll call Lynette. She has always helped me when I'm at odds with myself.

/

"So Spencer," Sherry sang. "How was it last night with Ashley?"

"Oh Sherry it was… amazing, fantastic and HOT! I've never felt like that with anyone. I felt everything she did to me. I was so aroused and excited, I could feel my body tremble everytime she touched me. So maybe, since my body responded to Ashley's touch, I might be able to walk pretty soon."

"Perhaps Spencer, but this is something you need to talk to Dr. Dennison about. He needs to know what happen between you and Ashley and how you responded to Ashley's touching you. It could be very important to your healing process. I'm going to have to put it in your progress notes for today."

"I understand Sherry, that's not a problem. I know he needs to know. You think he'll be mad that we were intimate?"

"Hmm, I don't know Spencer. Dr. Dennison is a hard person to read. Sometimes he's easygoing, but a lot of times he doesn't bend for anything, it's by his rules and his rules only. I do know that once he sees the notes for today, he'll come and talk to you about it… today!"

"Well I'm not going to worry about Dr. Dennison's reaction to my having sex with Ashley. I'm just too happy. I can feel more than I thought I would ever feel again."

"I'm glad Spencer. So… the sex was good, huh?"

"Sherry there are no words to describe what Ashley and I had last night. If I could marry her today without being a burden I would."

"What do you mean a burden? Spencer you can get around just as good as some people who have been paralyzed all their lives. Personally speaking, I think Ashley can adjust to your handicap while you continue to get better."

"She said she could and I believe her. It's just me thinking I'm not able to function without someone's help. She wants me to move in with her once I'm released from here."

"So are you going to do it?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What's to decide? Go for it girl. She loves you as much as you love her. I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you and you didn't see what I saw when we walked in on you two in bed. You two are so cute together and so in love."

"Thanks Sherry."

"For what?"

"For helping me make up my mind."

/

"Hello, this is Dr. Taylor, I'd like to speak to Dr. White."

"Hold on Dr. Taylor, let me see if she's still in her office."

"Dr. White, you're still here, good. Dr. Taylor is on line two for you."

"Thank you, Melissa. Can you move my two o'clock patient for tomorrow down to four o'clock, please."

"Yes, I'll take care of it and since you're finished here in the office, I'd like to leave after I reschedule the patient."

"Alright Melissa, what time am I due at the clinic today?"

"Um, one-thirty and the charts are already there."

"Thank you again Melissa, see you in the morning. Hello Cynthia, how are you?"

"I'm good Lynette. Do you think we could get together for drinks tonight? I really need to talk to you about a patient of mine."

"Sure, I can meet you at The Nix, around nine."

"Excellent, I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Cynthia," hmm, I wonder what is going on with her now, Dr. White thought as she was hanging up the phone. I didn't like the way she sounded.

Maybe I shouldn't have called Lynette. It's probably nothing, I'm just overreacting. I'll call her…

"Dr. Taylor you have a visitor," Cynthia's secretary announced interrupting her thoughts.

"Has my twelve o'clock arrived yet, Diane?"

"No doctor."

"Okay send the visitor in please."

"Good afternoon Cynthia. I hope things are well."

"It depends on how you look at it. Yes things are well with me. Not so for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they made love last night."

"You mean they had sex."

"No! I mean _THEY… MADE… LOVE_. You should have seen their faces this morning. Laying there sound asleep, content, naked in bed curled up in each other's arms. That was not just sex they had last night."

"How would you know Cindy? To Ashley a fuck is a fuck and nothing else."

"Maybe with you Alex, but not with Spencer. Ashley was in a somewhat euphoric state. In her words she was on top of the world. She's ready to get married," Cynthia said, staring at Alex to see some kind of reaction. "My dear Alexandra you are up shit's creek. There is no way you're going to get Ashley back. Now I have a patient to see so please leave."

"Get married, now wait just one damn minute Cindy! You were supposed to be discouraging Ashley about developing a relationship with Spencer, what happened?"

"Love happened Alex. Those two are so deep into each other you couldn't dig them out, if they wanted you to."

"So what are you're saying it's too late for me?"

"Yes! That's what I'm saying."

Alex sat down in the chair in front of her cousin's desk, tears falling from her eyes. "What am I going to do? I can't lose Ashley."

"My dear cousin, my dear selfish, spoiled cousin did you ever have Ashley to begin with?"

"Shut up Cindy, you don't know anything. Don't try that psycho shit on me."

"Alexandra, go home. I've already violated my patient's privacy by giving you information about her. Find yourself another lover, be content and leave Ashley and Spencer alone before it kills you. I must say this before you leave. I can see why Ashley is so captivated by Spencer. She is so beautiful and her smile could light up a dark room."

"But she's a cripple Cindy."

Rolling her eyes at her silly cousin, "there's nothing wrong with Spencer's upper body. She can still use her hands, her mouth and her tongue. And from what I've noticed she gets around very well in that wheelchair she's confined to. Her arms and abdomen are very well defined. Not an ounce of fat anywhere… she's gorgeous."

"You sound like you're in love with Spencer."

"Umm… ah… no, I'm not but if she wasn't so into Ashley, I might would give her a go. I'm not into women but Spencer's fierce independence and good natured personality is quite attractive. She could make me change my mind. But Ashley would probably kill me if I gave Spencer too much attention. She is so into Spencer, very protective. I saw jealousy in her eyes when I held Spencer's hand a little too long. But…"

"Dr. Taylor your patient is here."

"Thank you Diane. Goodbye Alex and please go get a life, that doesn't include Ashley. It's too late for you."

/

"Where have you been Alex I've been waiting here for an hour?"

"Sorry I had to see someone first and the news wasn't what I was expecting. (sighing) You know they've had sex."

"Who?"

Alex rolls her eyes, "Ashley and Spencer."

"WHAT! WHEN?"

"Last night."

"How do you know they had sex last night?"

"My source told me and I trust my source."

"See! I knew that fucking bitch wanted to get into Spencer's pants. Now she has."

"Yes."

"So do I go in now to see Spencer?"

"Yes, but you can't give them your real name due to the restraining order. Use a phony name and ask for Spencer Carlin. I'll follow you in ten minutes to ask for Ashley."

"Okay Alex, I'll meet you back here."

"Fine. Operation breakup is underway," Alex said seething.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Spencer, how are you today?"

"I'm good Dr. Dennison, please have a seat. I guess you want to have a talk with me?"

Clearing his throat, "Spencer I read Sherry's progress report for today. So, you and Ashley were intimate last night?"

Spencer kept her eyes down looking at her hands that were resting in her lap, than raised them making eye contact with Aiden, "yes and it was the most glorious thing that's happened to me since that accident put me in this God forsaken wheelchair."

"You know Spencer I don't do anything to discourage the resident's from having liaisons here, but I don't encourage them either. I wish you would have waited before you became intimate with Ashley."

"Why? Wait for what, Dr. Dennison? Wait until I actually start walking. Or wait until I don't have to wear those fucking braces on my legs? Or maybe wait until my therapy's finished and I'm able to walk out of here on my own two feet."

"Spencer please calm down. I'm not going to berate you about you and Ashley having sex. It was inevitable, watching the both of you behave like two lovestruck teenagers. Everybody around here calling you two 'the lovebirds'. You two have been caught several times in the solarium making out. It was all leading to one thing. I just wish you would have waited to give your muscles time to adjust to being used again. I don't want anymore setbacks to occur. You're progressing so well."

"What kind of setbacks could I have making love to the person I care deeply about?"

"Making love can be quite strenuous on the muscles. You could have strained yourself and not even know it because you can't feel all of your muscles. Or you could have torn a muscle just by moving the wrong way. I'm going to conduct some tests later today with Sherry's help to make sure everything is progressing as expected and no damage has been done. I'm not trying to block a romance that's blossoming right under our roof Spencer but I need you to refrain from any more sexual activity."

"Ughh! Why? We're not bothering anyone? Did Sherry put in her report that I felt everything Ashley did to me? It felt so good to feel those feelings again."

"Didn't you in turn make love to her?"

"Yes."

"And how did you do it?"

Eyeing Aiden, sheepishly, "well... I moved up and down her body by pulling and pushing myself. Using my arms and twisting my upper body to go where I needed it to go."

"While your lower half stayed in place."

"Yes."

"Any pains when you woke up?"

"Umm… yes, a little burning and pain near the area where the surgery was performed. My arms ached from the pulling and pushing of my body over hers."

"Do you still have pain in your back now?"

"No it went away."

"That's good, but you could have hurt yourself reciprocating the act. I still want to check everything out before you have your therapy today. It's a good sign that you felt Ashley manipulations on your body, but it could have done damage. You're feeling more and more in your lower torso everyday. I don't want you jeopardizing all your hard work for a night of unbridled passion."

"Unbridled passion, Spencer said smirking. Fine, Dr. Dennison, if you find that I didn't damage anything or cause a setback with my condition, may Ashley and I continue with the unbridled passion that began last night?"

Aiden smiled at Spencer, while rising from the chair he was sitting on. "I don't think I would be able to stop you two at this point, do you?"

"No, I guess not doctor, but I will do whatever you suggest if it means I can get out of here sooner."

"I'll talk with you _and _Ashley later."

/

"Hi! Can you tell me where Spencer Carlin's room is?"

"Sure, what is your name?" Denise, the receptionist asked.

"Uh… Tracey."

"Tracey… What's your last name?"

"Tracey… um, Brown. Yes… Tracey Brown."

"Yeah… ookay!" Denise said, eyeing Carmen suspiciously. "Spencer Carlin is in room 126. Go down the hall and make a right."

"Thanks."

Denise watches Carmen, alias Tracey Brown walk down the hall towards Spencer's room. Tracey Brown, that's a very odd name for her, she thought to herself. Ten minutes had gone by and Denise was still pondering over the woman Tracey Brown when Alex stopped at the desk.

"Hi! Can you tell me what room Ashley Davies is in?"

"Okay, what's your name?" Denise asked.

"Linda Phillips," Alex said, smiling at the receptionist.

"Okay Ashley Davies is in room 127. Go down the hall and make a right."

"Thank you, dear."

Hmm! Now that's strange, Denise thought, watching Alex, alias Linda Phillips walk down the hall. I think I should page Dr. Dennison something just doesn't feel right.

/

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Spencer..."

"Carmen, what are you doing here? How did you get pass the front desk?"

"Don't worry about that Spencer. I'm here."

"I want you to leave, Carmen."

"Leave I just got here. I wanted to see you. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. I'm here to confess my undying love for you. To tell you how wrong and sorry I am. I'm also here to talk to you about that restraining order and that ridiculous rape charge you have against me," Carmen said glaring at Spencer.

"It's not ridiculous, you hurt me. You tried to rape me. Did you think I wasn't going to press charges?"

"Spencer you know I wasn't trying to hurt you. I love you. You're my life. I can't live without you."

"But you hurt me. I was black and blue for a week. And as for you loving me, you're only fooling yourself. You don't know how to love. You only know how to hurt."

"Spencer I do love you, what's your point? So I slapped you a few times. Big deal, love hurts sometimes. Like now, I ought to kick your ass for cheating on me with that bitch. You're just a whore, Spencer."

"WHAT!"

"Damn! I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to say that. It's just everytime I think of that bitch touching you I get angry."

"Get out of here Carmen… NOW!" Spencer shouted, a little frighten by Carmen's strange behavior and presence in her room.

"And if I don't, what cha gonna do? Call your lover Dr. Davies. She's not going to come to your rescue. At least not anytime soon, if that's what you're hoping for. I know you're fucking her." Carmen said, while walking around circling Spencer sitting in her wheelchair.

"You don't know anything Carmen. Please just go."

"I know you fucked her last night," Carmen said staring at Spencer. Twirling the wheelchair around roughly… "Hey! Look at me not the door. I told you she wasn't coming… she's occupied right now. What's the matter you got nothing to say to me slut?"

Spencer shook her head and in a calm voice, "I am not your girlfriend anymore, so I didn't cheat on you."

"LIAR!! LIAR!! Why are you always lying to me Spence? You are my girlfriend and you'll always be my girlfriend until death us do part," Carmen yells as she walks over to her.

/

"Knock, knock… Hello… Hello! Hmm no one's here." Alex quietly said under her breath. She goes back to the front desk, where Denise is there waiting for Dr. Dennison to come and talk to her.

"Excuse me but Ashley is not in her room. Do you know where she might be?"

"Umm…" hesitating a little before answering the questionable woman, "maybe she's in the solarium. Umm…try there."

"Well, how do I get to the solarium, sweetie?" Alex asked annoyed by the receptionist slowness in responding to her inquires.

"Take the elevator to the top floor and make a left."

"Thanks." Good help is so hard to find.

/

I wonder where Spencer is? She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. I'd better go see what's keeping her. Pressing the button for the elevator, the door opens and out walks Alex.

Taken aback, "Alex what are you doing here?"

"Well, is that any way to greet your lover? I'm here to see you, silly. What else?"

"Lover? I'm not your lover Alex. You have a restraining order against you so I suggest you leave before I have someone call the police."

"You would do that Ashley? Am I that bad that you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Yes!"

"Spencer's got you whipped. You're nothing but her bitch. How did you become so weak Ashley?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. You fucked her didn't you?"

Ashley looked straight into Alex's eyes, "No… I didn't fuck her. I made love to her. I love her Alex and the sooner you realize that the better for both of us."

"Ashley you bitch!" Alex raised her hand slapping Ashley across her face. "How could you do this to us? You mean everything to me."

"Us?... What us?" Ashley said while comforting her reddened cheek. "You need to leave now." Ashley reaches the button for the elevator, but Alex grabs her wrist.

"No! I will not leave. Not until you tell me you're going to dump Spencer and come back to me. I need you Ashley," Alex said, struggling trying to kiss her. I didn't mean to slap you. You just bring out the crazy in me. I can't bear to think of you fucking some other woman. That privilege belongs to me and me only. I'm the only one who can satisfy you."

"Let go of me Alex."

/

"Dr. Dennison I'm glad you finally got here. I don't mean to bother you but Spencer Carlin just had a guest come to visit her."

"Yes, so."

"Well, she said her name was Tracey Brown but she was Hispanic. Do you know any Hispanics and their name is Tracey… Brown? And she acted like she didn't even know what her name was when I first asked her."

"Okay," he said.

"And not ten minutes later this lady comes asking to see Ashley Davies. She looked really familiar to me. I've seen her here before but she said her name was Linda Phillips. I thought her name was something else. You know one of those long rich like names."

"Like, Van Der Meir?"

"Yes, yes that's it. That's who she is not Linda Phillips."

"And the other woman was Hispanic, hmm."

"You know we have to get names due to the restraining orders Dr. Dennison."

"Yes I know, Denise." Aiden looks up to see Sean passing by. "Hey Sean! Can you go check on Spencer Carlin? I think she's in her room."

"Okay Dr. Dennison."

"I'll go check on Ashley."

"She's not in her room Dr. Dennison, I directed that lady to the solarium and she hasn't returned."

"Okay Denise, call Detective Miller. The number should be listed on their visitor's list and tell her we might have a problem here and get security to Spencer's room and to the solarium fast. Tell them we think there are two people in the facility that may have violated a restraining order."

"Okay Dr. Dennison, right away."

**A/N: Okay I know I did the dreaded cliffhanger thing, but if I continued the chapter would have been too long. I won't leave you hanging too long.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Carmen let go of me."

"No Spencer, how could you? How could you go and dirty our relationship fucking that bitch. How am I supposed to take you back if you keep disrespecting me?"

"Take me back? Carmen you are delusional, I don't want you back. It's too late."

"No it's not too late Spencer," Carmen said, letting go of Spencer's wrists, than walking behind her squeezing her shoulders, moving her hands to Spencer's throat caressing it ever so lightly.

Spencer whimpers at the touch of Carmen's hands on her throat, "it's too late for us," she quietly said again.

"Well, maybe it is too late for us. When you wallow with filth you become filth, Carmen said as her caresses became more intense on Spencer's throat. So, since I can't have you than no one will."

"Ugh! Carmen let go of me. Stop, you're choking me." Spencer struggles to get Carmen's hands from around her throat. "Carmen…ugh… STOP!"

Carmen was no longer listening to the cries of her ex-girlfriend. Her mind was reeling. She couldn't believe or accept the fact that Spencer no longer wanted her. That there relationship was no longer viable. She was angry. Her only thought now was to squeeze the life out of her. To make Ashley Davies suffer the way she has suffered for the past five months since Spencer's accident.

Spencer's only thought was to get Carmen's hands from around her throat. She now realized Carmen had become mentally unstable. Struggling to detach herself from Carmen's grasp, Spencer releases the brakes of her wheelchair and rolls the chair forward as fast as she could making Carmen lose her balance, releasing the tight grip that she had on her throat. Spencer starts to roll away from Carmen, but upon regaining her balance, Carmen was able to knock Spencer and her wheelchair over, both falling to the floor. Dragging Spencer out of her wheelchair Carmen climbs on top of her, again encircling her fingers tightly around her throat.

"If I can't have you Spencer no one will, especially that bitch doctor. I can't live with the thought of you lying in her arms every night, she holding you, caressing your body, kissing your soft lips the way I used to, touching the spots on your body that make you scream out in ecstasy. I can't live with that, she said squeezing Spencer's throat harder, tighter. I… I have to kill you. You understand, don't you?"

"Carmen, I can't breathe, please," Spencer choked out. Carmen backhands her across the face to quiet her, to prevent anyone from hearing the struggle going on in Spencer's room. "Ughh… ughh… Carmen, stop," Spencer whispers unable to scream anymore. Her grip on Carmen's hands grew weaker while Carmen's grip continued to tighten around Spencer's throat.

"I'll love you forever Spencer, remember that," Carmen says as Spencer eyes start to roll back into her head.

/

"Ashley please, you know you don't want Spencer. I forgive you for fucking her. I know you just wanted to get her out of your system."

Ashley balls her right hand into a fist and slams it into Alex's face knocking her down.

"Spencer… I need to get to Spencer," Ashley said under her breath.

"Ashley where are you going… _to her_, she doesn't want you?" Alex said, slowly getting off the floor, desperately trying to keep Ashley from reaching the elevator. She grabs her foot tripping her.

"Umpt. Damn you Alex!" Alex had Ashley on the floor straddling her. Arms pinned above her head.

"Ashley I can help you. I know you're addicted to pain pills. I can get you all the drugs you need, stronger ones if needed. Can Spencer do that for you? She doesn't want you Ashley. She doesn't care about you the way I do. If she did why is she up in her room fucking Carmen right now?"

"What!? What are you talking about? Who are you getting your information from?"

"I have ways of enticing people to tell me anything I want to know, my love. How quickly you have forgotten."

"Maybe I just don't want to remember."

"You know me Ashley stop pretending you don't."

"No Alex I don't know you. You are not the person I had feelings for and considered a friend. I don't know who you are anymore. Now, get off me! God! I need to get to Spencer, GET OFF ME!!"

Ashley tried to turned Alex over but she didn't have enough leverage and Alex realizing the position she had Ashley in was going to take full advantage of it. Bending down she took Ashley's lips violently.

"Um…um, stop Alex," she mumbled through the kiss. Alex went to Ashley's neck, biting hard, piercing the skin and drawing blood. She wanted to mark her as hers and no one else's.

"Oww! Bitch!" Ashley screamed.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Aiden, fleetingly taken aback, quickly appraising the situation in front of him, runs over to Ashley lifting Alex off her. "Let go of me you asshole. Who are you? This is the second time you have interfered with my business with Ashley."

"I'm your worst nightmare, Ms. Van Der Meir."

"Let go of me now!"

"I'll let you go when the police arrive."

"WHAT!? NOOO! LET ME GO!"

"Ashley, are you alright?"

"No, Aiden. We need to get to Spencer right away."

"Okay, let's go. Come on bitch," Aiden said, dragging a screaming Alex with them.

/

"Carmen… cough… don't…"

"I love you Spencer," Carmen said, as she watched Spencer's eyes roll back. The gripping force Spencer's hands had on the fingers that were around her throat ceased to exist. Spencer was now at the thresholds of existence or becoming a domestic statistic.

Meanwhile Sean, who was asked by Aiden to check on Spencer, finally races down the hallway to Spencer's room having been delayed by a resident who needed help getting off his bed and into a chair. Not realizing the peril that Spencer was in nonchalantly opens the door to her room and sees Carmen on top of a motionless Spencer choking her.

"Aww, fuck!! Get off her," Sean yelled pulling Carmen off Spencer, slamming his fist into her face knocking her out. "Spencer… Spencer… Spencer! Can you hear me? He said, checking for a pulse. SPENCER… PLEASE!" Sean screamed, slapping her face to get her to take a breath.

"Ughh… cough… cough… Sean. Aww! My throat. Pain."

"Are you alright?" Sean asks.

"Yeah… I… I think so," she said her voice shaky and hoarse.

"I'm going to call security to come and get that bitch over there…. Hey wait… where did she go?" He runs out the door looking down the hallway. "Shit."

Security had already gotten to Spencer's room, by the time Ashley and Aiden with Alex in tow arrived. "Spencer… Oh God, Spencer," Ashley said, falling to the floor to cradle Spencer in her arms.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispers. Hugging each other tightly, "Spencer are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How about you?" She asked looking up and seeing blood trail down Ashley's neck. "You're hurt, your neck is bleeding."

"Shh… don't try to talk, noticing the finger marks on Spencer's throat. Hey! Can we get some water over here?" Ashley yells.

"Sean help me get Spencer off the floor and onto the bed," Aiden said.

Ashley also climbs onto the bed reestablishing her hold on Spencer. Looking at Sean, "what happened?"

"Some woman was in here choking Spencer. If it had taken me a few more minutes to get here we would be trying to resuscitate Spencer. She was barely breathing when I got to her. That woman could have killed Spencer."

"Well where is she now?" Aiden asks.

"I hit her square in the face with my fist. I thought she was knocked out, so I went to take care of Spencer and when I looked around the woman was gone."

"It was Carmen, Ash. She said if she couldn't have me no one would. Cough… cough. Ugh, my throat hurts," Spencer whispered.

Ashley scowled, at the fingerprints around Spencer's neck. "Spencer I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"It's okay. You need to get your neck taken care of, it's bleeding. Who did that to you?"

"This was a gift from Alex. She bit me. While you were dealing with Carmen, I was dealing with Alex. Two crazy bitches."

"Spencer's right Ash," Aiden said. "Come on let me take care of that neck."

"No Aiden, I don't want to leave Spencer."

"I'm just going to clean and bandage it, two minutes tops."

"Alright. I'll be right back Spence." She nods.

As they were walking to a treatment room Ashley asks Aiden, "is Spencer going to be alright Aiden?"

"I'm sure she's okay, but I'll check her out after the police leave. She's going to have a pretty bad bruise around her neck for awhile. So you think Carmen and Ms. Van Der Meir knew each other?"

"They must have known each other because Alex knew Carmen's name and knew she was with Spencer."

"Dr. Dennison everyone including Detective Miller, are in the visitor's lounge waiting for Ashley."

"Okay, thanks Denise."

/

"What happened here?" Detective Miller asks.

"Carmen Martinez and Alexandra Van Der Meir happened," Ashley said.

"They were both here? Together?" She asked looking back and forth between Spencer and Ashley.

"Yes, Aiden said answering for them, Ms. Van Der Meir is over there being held by security. We don't know where Ms. Martinez is."

"Dr. Dennison," Denise yells, "there she is in the lobby running towards the door."

Detective Miller sees her. "Excuse me, hold it right there." Carmen looks at Spencer and bids her farewell, than takes off running through the door.

"STOP!" Detective Miller shouts. "Officer, come with me."

Carmen manages to get into her car, start it up and speed off. "Come on we'll follow her in my car," Detective Miller said. "Call for backup."

"Dispatch, this Officer Phelps. Detective Miller and I are in pursuit of a red 2007 Nissan Altima, with vanity license plates…Sam, Peter, Edward, Nancy, Charlie, Arthur, Robert (SPENCAR). Heading south on Interstate 41. Requesting backup and Chopper One for assistance," the officer said.

"Ten four," the dispatcher replied back.

Carmen speeds down the highway at one hundred miles per hour. "Damnit, that woman is going to kill herself or someone else if she doesn't slow down," Detective Miller said.

Carmen makes a sharp turn almost losing control of the car.

"Maybe we should slow down detective. If she thinks she's losing us maybe she'll slow down."

"Perhaps you're right but I don't want to lose her."

"The Chopper's in the air, we won't lose her."

"Detective Miller this is Chopper One, your runaway is headed for the freeway."

"Okay don't lose her, Chopper one."

"Ten four."

"There she is Detective Miller," the officer said.

"Damn! She's still driving at top speed. She's going to lose control of that car. It's too many cars out here for her not too."

"Look, look! She just clipped two cars, she's losing it," the officer said.

SCREECHHHH! BAM! CRASH!

/

"Ms. Davies, do you want to press charges against Ms. Van Der Meir?" The police officer asked.

"Yes I do. She bit me, now I have to get a tetanus shot."

"Ashley please, don't do this."

"Stay away from me," Ashley yelled.

"Ashley please, listen to me," Alex whined. "I'm the only one who can satisfy you," she yelled as the police carried her away.

"Come on Spencer, Ashley I want you two to go and get some rest," Aiden said.

"Alright, Aiden. Hey! How did you know we needed help?"

"I didn't, Denise did."

"Denise?" Ashley said, turning around looking in the direction where she was standing still giving her statement to a police officer.

"Yes, she thought it was strange that the two of you, who usually don't have many visitors other than Spencer's parents and her book publisher and perhaps a colleague or two for you Ashley, had two visitor's simultaneously, less than ten minutes apart. Denise said Carmen just acted strange to her. Not knowing her name, using a non-Hispanic name, she said it just didn't feel right."

Spencer smiled, "she was never a quick thinker."

"Then when Ms. Van Der Meir showed up right after Carmen, asking for Ashley's room. She said she knew something was up. Plus she thought she recognized her from her last visit here."

"Spencer I think we should go over there and thank Denise." Walking over to her, pushing Spencer in her wheelchair, Ashley calls out, "Denise…"

"Yes Ashley, Spencer."

"Spencer and I would like to thank you for your help. You're a good friend. It really helped that you pay attention to the people coming and going in this place. I'm glad you were working today."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help. See I knew the day we met, when you came to sing for Spencer we would be friends," Denise said smiling at both Ashley and Spencer. "Maybe when your hand heals you can sing us another song."

"I'll definitely do that. Just for you Denise. Thanks again."

/

Later that evening, Spencer and Ashley were sitting in the visitor's lounge enjoying each other's company. Spencer sipped on a cup of hot green tea for her throat which was still irritated, while Ashley talked about non important things when they noticed Detective Miller enter the room.

"Spencer, Ashley how are you two doing after your altercations this afternoon?"

"We're good," they both said. "Detective Miller did you catch Carmen?" Spencer asked, her voice still unable to rise above a whisper.

"Yes in a way."

"What does that mean?" Ashley asked.

Detective Miller looked from Spencer to Ashley, back to Spencer. "There is no easy way to say this. Carmen Martinez is dead."

Spencer drops her cup of tea on the floor, splattering the tea and breaking the cup. "Dead," Spencer said, looking at Ashley.

"Dead," Ashley said looking at Spencer moving quickly to her side. "What happened?" Ashley asks watching Spencer.

"She sped off at a hundred miles per hour, got on the freeway still going at a high rate of speed. She clipped two cars making her lose control. The car spun out and crashed into the concrete embankment. She was pronounced dead at the scene. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt either. I'm sorry Spencer."

Tears started to fall from Spencer's eyes. She raised her hands to her face sobbing. Sobbing not just for a woman she knew and loved at some point in their stormy two year relationship, but also at the unrelenting absurdity of the past five months. The accident, the harsh words, the manipulations, the physical violence, she knew, was all so pointless.

Ashley bent down to hug Spencer, to comfort her as best she could. "Shh! Spencer, it's okay, she's in a better place. Let me take you to your room. Detective Miller, thank you for all your help."

"Ashley you still have to deal with Ms. Van Der Meir's part in this mess. Are you pressing charges against her?"

"Yes I told the officer I would still be pressing charges. Just let me know what I have to do."

"Excellent Ashley, what Ms. Van Der Meir did was inexcusable, reckless and dangerous and somebody got killed because of it. If we find out she and Ms. Martinez conspired to do harm to you two, she could be facing some jail time. She needs to be punished and I hope she gets it. Anyway, if you need me for anything, please call, she said looking at Spencer who was still crying. I'm sorry please, go and take care of Spencer. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Detective Miller."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Hello, I'm Wardell Van Der Meir. I'm here to bail out my daughter, Alexandra Van Der Meir."

"Yes sir. Ms. Van Der Meir's bail was set at fifty thousand dollars."

"You take checks?"

/

"Hey, Van Der Meir, your daddy made bail for you. You're free to go," the jail guard said.

"Well it's about damn time. You people need to clean this dump you call a jail," Alex signified.

"Certainly, your Highness, your wish is our command," the jail guard said bowing. "We'll have it all cleaned and ready for your next visit with us."

"Fuck you."

"Hey! Watch your language Van Der Meir. You haven't walked out of her yet."

"Alexandra!" Her father called, "let's go before your mouth gets you in more trouble."

Walking out of the police station to get into the waiting limo, both Wardell and Alex were silent.

"Get in the limo Alexandra," her father commanded. He looked at his daughter sorrowfully and shook his head. "What did your mother and I do wrong Alexandra? Didn't we go to every school play you sang in grammar school and high school? Didn't we love you enough? You were never a neglected child, your mother and I made sure you got everything and some things you didn't need." Shaking his head again, "I don't know Alexandra, maybe we just gave you too much. Maybe _I_ came to your rescue too many times. Maybe we shouldn't have ignored your behavior all those other times allowing you to get out of all those ridiculous situations that you had no damn business being in."

"Daddy please, don't be mad?"

"Why did you disobey me, Alexandra? Hmm, I'm waiting for an answer." He asked staring at his daughter.

Looking down fumbling with her hands, "I don't know why I disobeyed you daddy. All I know is that I had to see Ashley. To tell her I loved her, than one thing led to another."

"You cannot continue to force your affections on someone who doesn't want it Alexandra. Hell, a blind man could see that Ashley didn't want your affections or attention. She's pressing charges and you will have to stand in front of a judge and be punished. I don't know if I can get you out of this."

"Jail…Daddy! What about all those senators and judges and congress people you know? You can't let them put me in jail."

"Alexandra you should have thought about that when you went chasing after Ashley and I told you to _stop_. My friends wouldn't touch your problems with a ten foot pole," he said sighing, staring at his daughter again, contemplating, if he should tell his daughter about Carmen's demise.

"Why are you staring at me daddy?"

"I remember also telling you to stay away from that Carmen woman. I told you she was bad news. You didn't do that either. You're traveling on a destructive path my dear daughter and you're going to end up like your friend."

"What are you talking about? Did Spencer press charges against Carmen already? Is that why she wasn't in jail with me, did she _even_ go to jail, is she still there?"

"So many questions Alexandra, regarding a woman I told you to stay away from. No, she's not in jail. She may be in Hell, but not in jail. Your friend Carmen is dead."

"What?! Oh my God! How?"

"She crashed into an embankment trying to run away from the police. She was killed instantly. Ironic that she should die that way, don't you think? The accident she caused some months ago involving Spencer, started this vicious cycle of idiocy," Wardell said smirking, wondering if that was even a word. "Were you aware that Carmen's plan was to go and strangle Spencer to death?"

"I… I… no, she wasn't. No, I wasn't aware of that," Alex sputtered out.

"I truly hope not Alexandra, because if you did and the District Attorney's office thinks you knew what Carmen was planning and can prove it, they will make you a co-conspirator and _you will_ serve time in jail."

"Oh daddy," Alex said crying.

"I know Princess, we'll work something out," he said hugging her while she continued to cry on her father's shoulders. "Your mother and I may have to send you away for awhile."

"Away? Away where? I don't want to go anywhere. I need to be near Ashley."

Shaking his head, "Alexandra, you need help. We'll talk about it further when we get home."

/

Ashley, Spencer, Aiden called walking into Spencer's dark room. "Shh, Aiden," Ashley whispered, "Spencer's sleep."

"Can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure."

Ashley removed her arm from around Spencer's back, than moved Spencer off her chest. "Mmm…" she moaned.

"Shh… go back to sleep sweetie, I'll be right back."

"Mmmkay," she moaned again, falling back to sleep.

"What is it Aiden?"

"How is Spencer doing?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "alright I guess, she cried for half an hour."

"Half an hour, why did she cry at all? That woman tried to kill her."

"Spencer and Carmen did have a two year relationship, no matter how stormy it was Spencer did care for her."

"What the hell made her attack Spencer like that? Why did she try to kill her?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about what happened yet. Maybe tomorrow, but if not, I'm not going to force her to talk about it until she's ready."

"I understand Ashley and how are you doing?"

"Good, my neck still hurts where Alex bit me and my arm hurts from that tetanus injection. Man, what I wouldn't give to stick that syringe up Alex's ass."

"Haha! Sorry about that Ash, but you needed the shot. So they did know each other?"

"Yes, Alex did admit to knowing Carmen and passing information to her. That's how Carmen knew which hand of mine to hurt, when she came to visit me in the hospital. Aiden both of them knew a lot of information about us. How our condition was progressing, when my room was moved. Alex even knew that Spencer and I were intimate last night. Now how did she get that information Aiden?"

"I don't know, I'll have a talk with my staff and get to the bottom of it. My staff knows that they are automatically terminated if I find out that a patient's privacy has been violated."

"Damnit Aiden! All Spencer and I want to do is be together and love each other. Instead here we are in the middle of Carmen and Alex's fucked up mess. A fucked up mess that Carmen herself started. She didn't want me to have Spencer but it was her that brought us together. I'm tired, if you're finished talking, I want to get back to Spencer."

"Alright, and if you two are both up to it, I want to continue with your therapy tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll both be okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Van Der Meir is coming by tomorrow. He wants to talk to you…"

"About what?" Ashley said, quickly interrupting Aiden, "not pressing charges against his precious daughter? That bitch is crazy."

"No, he wants to ask you about teaching the incoming residences surgical procedures, during their surgical rotation. I thought I would give you a heads up before he came."

"Oh! Thanks Aiden."

"Goodnight Ash. I'll see you both in the morning."

/

Cynthia arrives at the club early. Grabbing a table she orders a drink and waits for Lynette to arrive. "Can I get you a drink ma'am," the young waiter asked.

"Uh… yes, I would like Circo vodka with lime juice and sprite."

"Excellent, I'll be back with your drink in a minute."

Cynthia took the time to quietly reflect on her thoughts. I probably shouldn't have called Lynette. I guess I was just upset with myself.

"Here's your drink ma'am, will there be anything else?" the waiter asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I have someone meeting me. I want to order another drink when she arrives."

"Okay I'll come back then."

Shortly after the waiter leaves, Lynette arrives. "Cynthia, hello, am I late?"

"No I was early."

The waiter returns, "can I get you a drink ma'am?"

"Yes I'll have X Rated vodka, straight."

Great! Would you like another Circo, ma'am?

"Yes, please" she said jingling the ice in her empty glass.

"So, Cynthia what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong Lynette?"

"Because you called me to have a drink with you and you usually don't do that unless you're upset."

"Yes well I've calmed down somewhat."

"Come on Cynthia I know you, talk to me? I've known you for ten years. I've been with you through your accident and when you changed your field of medicine. I was your psychologist, remember? I think I can kind of tell when you're going through some emotional turmoil. What's got you so down?"

"Well, I have this patient who's a surgeon or was a surgeon. Her hands were damaged in an accident caused by a misguided lover. Her doctor is still not sure if she'll be able to do surgery yet. She's recuperating at the Wellness Center."

"Yes I've heard of that place. It's run by Dr. Aiden Dennison, excellent rehab center. Anyway sorry go on Cynthia."

"Aiden called me and asked if I would help him with his friend who became addicted to her pain medication. Of course I said I would. Lynette her case was so similar to mine, working hard to become a successful surgeon, having an accident involving the hands that now prevents her from performing surgery and than getting addicted to her meds and depression, all of it. It was all just so familiar to me and the more I knew about her the more I wanted to help her. In the beginning she was a little standoffish but after I told her my story we started getting along fine and she started opening up to me."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

Cynthia took a swallow of her drink. "Well, she has this girlfriend. Maybe you've heard of her Spencer Carlin."

"Spencer Carlin… Carlin, isn't she a writer? Romance I think? She was involved in a terrible accident some months ago."

"Yes that's her," Cynthia said taking another swallow of her drink.

"Uh, Cynthia maybe you should slow down on that drink, that is Circo vodka you're drinking. It's smooth going down but it can sneak up on you when you least expect it. I don't want to have to drive you home," Lynette said, pulling the glass away from Cynthia's mouth. "Look at me Cynthia. Calm down and just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, "I think… Ithinkimightbeinlovewithmypatient'sgirlfriend."

"What? Repeat that Cynthia and slowly."

"Oh God… I think I'm in love with Spencer Carlin, Ashley Davies girlfriend."

**A/N: Oh, the drama, what can I say. I love to write it. Thanks to all who are still reading this story? I love the comments and yes a nice wedding would be good for our two ladies who have gone through so much. Maybe Spencer might even walk down the aisle, if a wedding should take place. Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay so I read your comments and I take it that you're tired of the drama. So there won't be any with Cynthia except for Ashley's tirad which will probably come in the next chapter. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thanks everyone.**

**Chapter 34**

"Oh my God! You can't be serious," Lynette said, taking a large swallow of her drink. "When did you come to this realization?"

Shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her drink, "I was slightly aware of an attraction when I was first introduced to her, but when I caught them naked in bed together, that confirmed it. She looked so beautiful sleeping, her head lying on Ashley's chest. They had obviously made love the night before and I verbally jumped on Ashley about her relationship and how it was too soon to be having an intimate relationship. She was still healing and she needed to get to know Spencer on a less than intimate level. Pointedly she needed to stop her intimate relationship with Spencer."

"I take it that, conversation didn't go well with your patient."

"No it did not. I couldn't even conduct her session, she was so upset."

Lynette sat back looking at her now distraught friend and colleague. "I don't know what to say Cynthia. If I may ask, what is your patient's name?"

"Ashley Davies."

"Dr. Ashley Davies," Lynette said.

"Yes, you know her?"

"She's well known in the surgical field, like you were. Sometimes I would see her picture in the celebrity news column, every now and than with some woman on her arm."

"Yes, that's probably the woman she can't get rid of."

"Cynthia when did you realize you were gay, because the last time we talked you were involved with _a man_ named Bruce Livingston, a _rich_ architect."

"He was married and his wife was eight months pregnant and you know I wasn't dating him because he was rich. He was just looking for a diversion until his wife had the baby."

"Okay but when did you realize you were into women, Cynthia?"

"I can't say I'm into women. I'm just overwhelmingly attracted to Spencer."

"Does Ashley know you're _overwhelmingly attracted_ to her girlfriend?"

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Well how much in love is Ashley with Spencer?"

"Very much in love and very possessive."

"What about Spencer?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had any deep conversations with Spencer about Ashley yet. Lynette what do I do? I can't stop thinking about her. She's on my mind when I go to bed, when I wake up, even in my daydreams and I know it's a waste of time feeling like this because they're both deeply in love with each other. I want to talk to Spencer so bad. I want to hold her, kiss her, feel her soft lips on mine. I want to see how much in love with Ashley she really is."

"Cynthia I think you should leave it alone. Perhaps you should take yourself off Ashley Davies case. Tell Dr. Dennison you can no longer see her, due to personal reasons. Cynthia no good will come of this."

"My mind understands what you're saying, but my heart is not listening Lynette, I…" Ring… Ring! "Excuse me. Hello, Dr. Taylor speaking. Aiden? Why are you calling me so late? No… I can't see you tonight. I'm sorry… what… are they okay? Yes I'll be there first thing in the morning. Goodbye, Aiden."

"What was that about," Lynette asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Cynthia rakes her hands through her hair. "That was Aiden, he wanted to know if I was coming to see him tonight?"

"See him tonight? Please Cynthia tell me you're not."

"Yes, I'm sorry to admit, I've been sleeping with him… Dr. Dennison, the administrator of the Center."

"The same doctor that asked you to help his friend with her pain management and drug addiction?"

"Yes."

"Cynthia I thought you said you were in love with Spencer. How can you claim to be in love with Spencer and you're fucking Aiden, who happens to be a _man_?"

"I am in love with Spencer, but I thought sleeping with Aiden would help me forget my infatuation or attraction to her."

"And?"

"It hasn't. Now I feel guilty for stringing Aiden along."

"Stringing him along?"

"I thought he could make me forget about Spencer, remind me that I'm not into women. So everytime we got together we fucked… like rabbits."

"But it didn't," Lynette said.

"No, it just made me exhausted and now I think he's in love with me."

"Fuck Cynthia! What kind of shit do you have going on here? Do you realize how many lives are involved just because you think you're in love with Spencer? Get out now, forget about these people. Tell Aiden you can no longer counsel Ashley, due to personal reasons. Don't talk to Spencer and stop fucking Aiden. Get your priorities straight."

"Lynette, I can't."

"Yes you can. Look you called me and wanted my advice and you sure as hell going to get it. So I'm telling you, end your counseling with Ashley, end your affair with Aiden and forget about your infatuation with Spencer before one of you if not all gets hurt."

"Do you realize you've repeated that to me several times now Lynette?"

"And I'll keep repeating it, if that's what it takes to get you see how utterly wrong this is. Please Cynthia."

Cynthia takes another swallow of her drink, looking at the sympathetic hand that was holding hers.

"What a fucked up mess this is becoming," Cynthia said to her friend.

/

"So Aiden what happened here yesterday?" Cynthia asked.

"Spencer's ex-girlfriend tried to kill her and Ashley's ex-lover tried to… well I don't know what she was trying to do. They arrested Ashley's attacker, Alex. How long she stays in jail depends on her father. He's probably already bailed her out. Spencer's attacker didn't fair as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer's attacker, Carmen was killed trying to run away from the police."

"Oh my God! How is Spencer doing?" _I need to go and see her._

"I really don't know. She was sleeping last night and I haven't seen her yet this morning. I do need to check on her. Make sure her throat is okay."

"Her throat, what's wrong with her throat?"

"Carmen tried to strangle her to the world of nothingness," Aiden said walking towards to Cynthia. "Are you okay? You look a little pale," he said giving Cynthia a bear hug, than pulling away from her to give her a passionate kiss on her lips.

Cynthia backed off the kiss before it could get deeper. "What's wrong Cynthia," he asked again.

"Nothing I think we should be a little discrete about our affair Aiden, don't you?" She asked.

"No not really. I have a personal life and I'm not afraid to let people see I'm human too. They can call us 'the lovebirds' just like they do Ashley and Spencer," Aiden said smiling, bending down to reattach his lips to Cynthia's.

Cynthia turns her face quickly, making Aiden catch a cheek instead of her lips, "Aiden, I think I should go see Spencer before my session with Ashley begins. Make sure she's okay with the death of her ex-girlfriend. She might want to talk."

"That would be great Cynthia. Thank you," he said, giving her a short peck on her lips. "Come see me when you're finished with Ashley."

"Yes I'll do my best. I have a full load at the office today. After I finish with Ashley, I'll have to leave, but I'll see what kind of time I have left."

/

"Mmm!" Spencer moans as she wakes up pressing Ashley's body closer to her.

"Good morning, Spence."

"Mmm, good morning Ashley, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling much better," she said gazing into Ashley's eyes. "Forgive me for being such a sap yesterday. I know Carmen had become this crazed person, trying to… take my life, but we did have two years together and I did care for her."

"I know you did, because that's the kind of person you are. I was just worried about you. Why did she try to… Ashley stopped talking to take a deep breath. Your neck is badly bruised Spencer. Why did she try to choke you?"

"She had gotten angry about my relationship with you. She actually thought we were going to get back together and when I told her it was too late, she cracked. She said if she couldn't have me than no one would, especially you. Than she preceded to wrap her hands around my throat, squeezing. I was about to lose consciousness when Sean came in and pull her off me."

"I hate to burst your bubble sweetie, but you did lose consciousness, Sean said he had to slap you a few times to bring you around. If he had been a few seconds, longer getting to your room…" Ashley couldn't finish her words, before tears appeared. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I've failed you again."

"Ash stop it. You did not fail me. You were having your own situation with Alex. You did get to me. Sean just beat you to it."

"Does your neck still hurt?"

"Not as much. It'll be okay. When my parents come I'll need to wrap a scarf or something around my neck to hide the bruise or I'll be explaining it for the rest of my life. How's your neck?"

"Other than looking like a big ass hickey, it's fine, doesn't hurt as much now. Spencer I love you so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"The same goes for me, Ash. Never ever forget that I love you with all my heart and soul."

Ashley bends down to playfully nibble at Spencer's lips.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Spencer said.

"Good morning you two," Dr. Taylor said, slyly looking in Spencer's direction. "I thought you would be in here Ashley so I came in here first. Spencer are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Dr. Taylor, why do you ask?"

Looking at Ashley cautiously, "well I heard about yesterday and wondered if you needed to talk about it?"

"Umm, no I'm good Dr. Taylor, just still a little shaken by the whole situation."

"Well I'm available anytime if you want to talk. Please don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Spencer said, giving a questioning look towards Ashley.

"Alright than, Ashley, it's time for your session," she said heading towards the door.

"You think. I'll be there in a minute."

"What was that about?" Spencer wondered.

"I'm not sure Spencer. I have to go so I'll see you after your therapy."

"Okay Ash, don't forget my parent's are coming by later today." She nods.

/

"So Ashley how are you this morning?"

"I'm good doc. Look what was…."

"I heard there was an altercation with your ex-lover, yesterday. How do you feel about that?" Cynthia asked not wanting to answer any questions Ashley may have regarding what happened a few minutes earlier.

"I'm worried about Spencer."

"Why?"

"Her ex-girlfriend was killed in a car accident running away from the police."

"Yes, Aiden mentioned that to me this morning."

"She said she was okay."

"You don't believe her?"

"Yes I believe her but I'm mad at myself because I couldn't protect her."

"You think she loved Carmen more than she's admitted to?"

"What? No! What has that have to do with me saying I'm unable to protect her the way I should? Spencer is bound to go through some grief. She lived with Carmen for two years. I know Spencer loves me and only me. It's just I can't seem to protect her."

"Maybe Spencer is confused now about her feelings…"

Ashley gives Cynthia a confused look, "I don't know where you're going with your questions, Dr. Taylor, so we are not going to have this conversation. Do you hear me?"

"Of course Ashley, I just thought you were questioning Spencer's…"

"I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me doctor."

While Ashley was in the bathroom, Cynthia's cell phone rings. "Hello, why are you calling me, I'm working? When did you get out of jail? What? No she's in the bathroom. I'm not going to talk to you while I'm having a session with her. I don't want to talk to you at all."

Ashley heard Cynthia's cell ring and opened the bathroom door slightly to listen.

"She seems fine. No, I haven't talked to Spencer, so I don't know how she is. I haven't asked her. Alex I have to go, Ashley will be coming out if the bathroom any minute now. (Flushing of the toilet) I have to go, don't call me again." She abruptly hangs up.

"Dr. Taylor I don't feel well, can we postpone this session?"

"Ashley we postponed yesterday's session and I will not be here tomorrow. You need to have this session today."

"Fine!"

"So how is your hand doing?"

"Fine, hardly any pain now and I'm not craving for any pain medication."

"That's good Ashley. Did you use your hands during your altercation yesterday?"

"I didn't use my left hand, I used my right. Balled it into a fist and smacked my ex-lover _Alex_ right in the face," Ashley said looking for a reaction to the name.

"Alex? Ahem," clearing her throat, "that's the name of your ex?"

"Yes, her name is Alexandra Van Der Meir, perhaps you know her?" Ashley asked still watching Cynthia's reaction.

"Uh, no… no I don't believe I do. Tell me Ashley how was your hand when you made love to Spencer the other night? I assumed you manipulated her body using your hands to get her aroused."

"I'm not going to talk about that with you. I told you my hand was fine."

"I think we should talk about it Ashley?"

"Why?"

"Because she's a part of your life, your recovery, she's the reason why you want your hand to get better."

"Spencer is a large part of me wanting my hand to heal, but I want my hand to get better so I can operate again. You know this Dr. Taylor, surgery is my life. Say, why don't we continue to talk about yesterday's incident? You know me hitting my ex-lover _Alex _with my hand_._ Maybe we can talk about the fear I have of re-injuring it."

"I think we should continue to talk about Spencer," Cynthia said getting frustrated with Ashley's unwillingness to discuss anything concerning Spencer.

"No! My relationship with Spencer has nothing to do with my dependence on pain medication, my pain management or my fear of re-injuring my hand."

"I thought you might want to talk about why you feel you're unable to protect Spencer."

"Oh, I see we're back to that. You know Dr. Taylor our conversations seem to always lead back to Spencer and I or just Spencer. Why is that?"

"Does it Ashley, I haven't noticed."

"Well it does and I'm beginning to resent it. I tell you I don't want to talk about Spencer, but you insist that we do. Do you like Spencer, Dr. Taylor?"

"I think she's a very nice person, Ashley."

"And?"

"And what Ashley?"

"You think she's pretty."

"Yes, I think she's quite beautiful."

"Maybe you want her for yourself?"

"For myself, haha! Ashley you're being silly now."

"Am I doctor?"

"Yes. Perhaps we should stop this session a little early. We seem to have gotten off track here today. I won't be here tomorrow Ashley so I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, Monday, right."

"Have a good day Ashley," Cynthia said, closing the door behind her. "Damn! What the fuck happened in there. Ashley was so defensive. She kept saying Alex's name, I wondered if she heard me on the phone or maybe my attraction to Spencer is starting to show. I am so fucked!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Woo! Woo! Just one more week, than South of Nowhere will be on. I'm so excited! I'm also sad because it's the final episodes, but at least we get to see them. I enjoyed the episodes spoken in French. Can't speak the language, but I love the way it sounds. Sexy! They should make a South of Nowhere movie. Okay so here's Chpt. 35, I hope it is enjoyable reading.**

**Chapter 35**

Ashley's POV

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No sooner do we get rid of two crazy bitches and here comes another one. She was talking to Alex, I know she was and she has feelings for Spencer. When the hell did she develop those feelings? She hasn't been around Spencer enough for that to happen. But with Spencer's personality and looks anyone could fall in love with at first sight. How does Dr. Taylor know Alex? I thought she was Aiden's friend. I'm going to have to have a talk with Aiden. Maybe I can do that while Spencer is still in therapy with Sean. With everything that has happened, I don't trust anyone at this point. It seems to be one incident after another. Now she has to deal with her parents who are coming to see her this afternoon. I wonder how they're going to react to the news of Carmen's death? Spencer thinks she won't have to explain anything to them, but that ain't gonna happen. Not in a million years. I had better go locate Aiden if I'm going to talk to him about Dr. Taylor before Spencer's parents come. She said she wanted me to be with her when they arrived, so I had better go and find Aiden now to get it off my mind. I don't want to keep Spencer and her parents waiting because of my conversation with Aiden.

/

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Aiden I need to talk to you."

"Yes Ash what is it?"

"How well do you know Dr. Taylor?"

"I told you I've known her for ten years. I met her before she changed her profession to psychiatry. Why is there a problem?"

"Maybe? Had you been in touch with her recently before you asked her to come and counsel me?"

"Well no, we hadn't talked in about three years, I saw her at a medical convention we were both attending. So when you developed your addiction problem she was the first person I thought of because her situation was so similar to yours. What is the problem Ashley?"

"Well yesterday I made a statement about marrying Spencer. I told her if I could, I would marry Spencer today, if Spencer would have me and she went off. Saying I can't marry her, she's still handicapped, I'm still recovering, we haven't known each other that long. Things like that."

"Okay and she's right Ash."

"It was inappropriate and it upset me Aiden! Lately we've only been discussing my relationship with Spencer not my drug addiction or pain management. So I ended the session. That was yesterday. Today she started where we left off yesterday. Asking me did I use my hands to make love to Spencer and how did it feel? Was she responsive to my touch?"

"She's supposed to ask you about your hands. That's what she's seeing you for."

"Aiden are you listening to me? She's asking me inappropriate questions concerning Spencer. You told her about yesterday's altercation right?"

"Yes."

"Well she didn't want to talk about that. She didn't once ask what happened. I would have thought she would have asked about Spencer's incident, but she didn't do that either. She just wanted to talk about our relationship. She made me mad again, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. While I was in there her cell phone rang, it sounded like someone was asking her questions about me. I heard her say why are you calling me when I'm working, she's in the bathroom, when did you get out of jail and here's the kicker Aiden, she said, Alex I have to go before she comes out of the bathroom. She said _Alex_."

"So."

"Soooo! Aiden she was talking to Alex…Alexandra Van Der Meir. My ex-lover, the one you pulled off of me just yesterday… remember." Ashley said in an astonished voice.

"How do you know that? Do you know how many people out there are named Alex? She could know at least ten people with that name."

"But all of them are not asking questions about me and Spencer… only one. Do you know if she knows Alex?"

"How would I know that Ash? You're being paranoid and I can't blame you for being paranoid with all the shit that's been happening in yours and Spencer's life, but Cynthia's a good person and an excellent doctor. I'm sure she would not discuss your case with anyone."

"Remember I told you Alex and Carmen had recent information on our progress, maybe Cynthia Taylor told Alex."

"Ash I'm still investigating that. I'm not going to accuse anyone until I get all the facts."

Ashley shook her head at Aiden, "sometimes my friend you can be so dense. She's attracted to Spencer."

"Ash, Cynthia is not gay."

"She doesn't have to be gay to be attracted to her and how would you know, you just said you hadn't talked to her in three years. She could have changed teams and come out."

"You are wrong Ashley," Aiden said angrily.

"I've seen the way she looks at her Aiden. She gets this… I don't know, this dreamy look in her eyes. Her eyes are so intense when she looks at Spencer. It's like she and Spencer are the only ones in the room."

"I'm telling you she's not gay Ash."

"Why are you getting so upset, so angry?"

Aiden just stared at his friend trying to calm down.

"Aiden… Oh my God! You like her don't you? Are you two dating or something? Oh no! You're sleeping with her, aren't you? That's why you're so angry. That's why you're so adamant about her not being gay."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes! Ashley just because you're into Spencer does not mean everyone who looks her way or holds her hands longer than you like are into her like you are."

"I'm sorry Aiden but my gaydar tells me differently."

"Gaydar?"

"Yes."

"Ashley don't you have therapy or something, I'm busy."

"You're blowin me off?! Aiden this is serious."

"Ashley get a grip before you lose your sanity. You are the only person that wants Spencer. Cynthia is not gay and your so called gaydar, whatever the hell that is, is wrong."

"That pussy must be good." She said looking straight at Aiden.

"Apparently not as good as Spencer's," Aiden shot back.

Ashley stood in front of Aiden, glaring at him, than turned to walk out of his office but stopped. "I'm sorry Aiden, I didn't mean to say that. I know I'm right but it's your life, just be careful with Cynthia Taylor. I don't want her breaking your heart."

"She won't, I trust her Ash and I'm sorry too."

"Just one other thing Aiden. I'm going to protect Spencer the best way I can and if that means hurting Dr. Taylor, than so be it."

"Goodbye Ash."

/

"So, Spencer this is going to be a momentous day for you. Are you ready to try the leg braces and crutches?" Sean asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can't wait."

"I asked Sherry to help me today since you will be trying to actually walk and I may need her to help me catch you should you fall. Is that okay Spencer?"

"Yes of course."

"How you doing Spencer?"

"I'm good Sherry, it's going to take me some time to get over yesterday's events."

"Yeah, I see your neck is still badly bruised, but you're strong and you have Ashley to help you," Sherry said.

"Yeah, I do, she's my hero," Spencer said giggling.

"Okay first I want to show you how to properly put the braces on your legs. It's going to be your responsibility to put them on and take them off when we have therapy Spencer," Sean said. "Sherry hand me those crutches, please. Okay, Spencer are you ready?"

"Yep, lets get started."

/

Spencer's parents had arrived at the Center earlier than expected and were waiting in the visitor's lounge. Ashley seeing them there decided to keep them company since Spencer had not come back from her therapy session with Sean yet.

"So Ashley, how are things coming along with your hands?" Arthur asked.

"Great Mr. Carlin, my right hand has completely recovered. My left hand is still giving me some trouble but it has improved. I have feelings in my fingertips but my fingers just doesn't grab onto anything very well," Ashley said, opening and closing her hand while remembering the last thing her hand had grabbed onto during the night was something on Spencer's body.

"Hello Ashley! Ashley!" Arthur called.

"Hmm!"

"We kind of lost you there for a minute. Where did you go?"

"Umm, I was just remembering something sir."

"Sir, don't call me sir. Please call me Arthur. I hope it was a happy thought."

"Okay… Arthur and yes it was a very happy thought," Ashley said, glancing at Paula who remained quiet throughout their conversation.

"So what are you going to do once they release you Ashley," Paula asked. "How will you support yourself?"

"I'm still a doctor Mrs. Carlin and I haven't lost my staff position at the hospital. I'm going to go back to work with the internal medicine department, perhaps in the emergency room. I haven't decided yet." Clearing her throat, "I don't know what's keeping Spencer so long…"

Looking up Ashley sees Spencer walking into the visitor's lounge with the help of Sean. "Oh my God! Spencer," she whispered.

Both Paula and Arthur turn to see Spencer standing on crutches walking towards them slowly. Everyone stands from their seats waiting for Spencer.

"Hi everyone," Spencer said, seeing the biggest smile on Ashley's face. "Spencer," she mouthed, wanting to go and help her. Spencer sensing this… "No! Don't help me, I got it. See I'm almost there. Thanks Sean."

"It was my pleasure Spencer. To see you take that walk after all you've been through and with very little help, I'm really pleased. Call me or Sherry if you need any help at all getting back to your room or taking the braces off."

"Okay Sean, thanks."

"Ah, sweetheart I can't believe you're walking," Arthur said joyfully.

"Spencer I knew you could do it," Ashley said, tears streaming down her face.

"Spencer are you walking on your own or are the leg braces doing the majority of the work?" Paula asked.

"Mom! Paula! Well don't we need to know how she's able to stand and walk? I mean has the feeling completely come back below the waist and she just needs some support or are the braces completely supporting her?"

"What difference does it make Paula, your daughter is walking. She's walking, my God!"

"It's going to take time Mrs. Carlin, but for Spencer to even be in leg braces is a giant step forward. Soon she won't need the braces, just the crutches, than after that she won't need the crutches, just me." Ashley said gazing at Spencer, who managed to smile back.

Spencer sinks down in her chair, sad faced. "There is no pleasing you, is there mom? I can never get any words of encouragement from you can I? I'm not asking for a lot from you, just something from my mother to keep me going, to tell me I'm doing good."

"Spencer I'm just…"

"No! Let me finish. If my life depended on you for words of encouragement I would be dead by now or so depressed I wouldn't care if I ever walked again. So I'm not going to try anymore. I'm through with trying to please you to get you to support me, I would like it but I don't have to have it. Yes the braces are helping me right now to walk. Today was my first day actually walking with them on. I think it's quite an accomplishment mother."

"Spencer I think it's wonderful," her father said, staring down at her neck.

"What's the matter dad, why are you staring?"

"Umm, Spence," Ashley whispered, motioning her hands up to her neck to get Spencer's attention.

"Huh?"

Arthur continued to stare while Paula walked up to her daughter snatching the scarf off Spencer's neck. "Aw!"

"Spencer what happened to your neck? It looks like a hand print," Paula said shocked.

"It's nothing mom…"

"What do you mean nothing, sweetheart, your neck is black and blue with fingerprint marks around it, Arthur said. Did you have a fight with someone?" Paula quickly glances in Ashley's direction.

"Oh no, Mrs. Carlin I would never do that to Spencer."

"Mom, dad, sit down please." Ashley sits down next to Spencer intertwining her fingers with Spencer's.

Spencer takes a deep breath, "mom, dad, yesterday Carmen came to the Center to try and reconcile our broken relationship. In her mind she thought we were going to get back together and when I flatly told her no she cracked and tried to…"

"It's okay Spence, go on tell them," Ashley whispered kissing Spencer's forehead.

"She tried to choke me to death."

"WHAT!!" Arthur yelled jumping out of his seat.

"Dad calm down…"

"Where is Carmen, did you catch her, is that bitch in jail?"

"Mom, dad, Carmen's dead," Spencer said, deliberately looking into her mother's blue eyes.

"WHAT!! What are you talking about Spencer," Paula said. "What do you mean she's dead? How?"

"She tried to runaway from the police in her car, crashed and died."

"I can't believe it," both Spencer's parents said. "But why did she try to choke you Spencer?" Arthur asked.

"She didn't want me with Ashley."

Arthur was flabbergasted, "I can't believe she tried to take your life because you were moving on with Ashley. What was wrong with her? I hate to speak ill of the dead, but I knew her mind wasn't all there. She was too selfish to love anyone but herself."

"I didn't see that at all Arthur. Sure Carmen had some issues but she loved Spencer and she wanted to take care of her after the accident."

"Paula you know damn well Carmen didn't want to take care of anyone but herself. No matter how you sugarcoat it, she was the epitome of psycho," Arthur retorted.

"I also have another announcement," Spencer said looking at Ashley, who nodded her approval for Spencer to tell her parents about her future living arrangements. "After I'm released from the Center I'm moving in with Ashley. We love each other and she wants me to live with her."

Paula glares at Ashley while Ashley continues to hold Spencer's hand. "You're moving in with Ashley. "What about your apartment Spencer. Your father went through a lot of trouble getting it ready for you."

"Paula it's okay," Arthur said. "I think it's great you and Ashley will be living together. I know you will be great for Spencer." Getting out of his seat, Arthur goes over to Ashley, kissing her cheek welcoming her to the family.

"Arthur don't you think it's too soon for Spencer to be moving in with someone?"

"Paula first you said she shouldn't live by herself, so you tried to get her and Carmen back together. You see how that turned out. Now that she has someone decent and who obviously loves her to move in with and you're still not satisfied. What do you want from her?"

"Mrs. Carlin I will take care of Spencer, she'll be safe with me," Ashley said.

"Take care of… safe, you couldn't even protect her from Carmen. She was attacked twice and where were you?"

"MOM! STOP IT NOW!" Spencer shouted looking at a dejected Ashley. "Its okay Ash I know you can protect me." Getting up from her chair Spencer grabbed her crutches and placed a kiss on Ashley lips. "Let's go get something to eat Ash. I'm still a little wobbly, so stay close to me, please."

"You know I will Spencer."

"You're my hero Ash, there is no one else," Spencer whispered to her caressing her cheek. "Dad, mom, if you like we all can go to the cafeteria for dinner but I will not talk anymore about my moving in with Ashley, Carmen's death or my walking." Spencer glances at her mother… "if you feel you can't say one positive thing to me while we are in each other's company mom, you can go home."

"Fine Spencer I won't say anything," Paula said.

While everyone was eating Arthur finally spoke. "Ashley if you need me to go over to your place and help you get things handicapped ready for Spencer let me know. I'm getting quite good as a handyman."

"Sure Arthur that would be great. You can come over when they release me in a few weeks."

"You're getting out in a few weeks? That's wonderful Ashley. Spencer, your mother and I will need your address and phone number and whenever you're ready to talk about your plans once you're released from the Center, we'll be ready to listen."

"I know dad and I will tell you, just not now, not today," looking at her mother, "maybe in a couple of days okay?"

"Alright sweetheart."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Spencer, hello may I come in?"

"Um… sure I guess, Ashley's not here."

"I know she's in therapy for her hand. But I didn't come to see her I came to see you."

"Me! Why?"

"Well I thought I would come by, see how you were doing with your girlfriend's death and maybe get a better understanding of what's going on with Ashley through your eyes," Cynthia said, as she stared.

"I'm doing fine and she was my ex-girlfriend. I don't know what I can tell you about Ashley, you're her doctor. I mean I'm not Ashley's wife so why would you discuss her case with me?"

"I'm not discussing her case, I'm asking you to tell me how you and she feel about each other. I've noticed her hand has improved tremendously being in your company, especially now that you two have moved on to the intimate part of your relationship," she said staring more intensely into Spencer's blue eyes a little longer than Spencer was comfortable with.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Taylor? You keep staring at me."

"No," she replied softly, "it's just when I look into your eyes, into those beautiful blue eyes Spencer, I'm hypnotized. You are so beautiful."

"Dr. Taylor, I'm with Ashley. Why are you talking to me like this? You are supposed to be helping Ashley with her drug addiction not coming on to me and you're making me feel very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Spencer," Cynthia said grabbing a chair, placing it in front of her than taking her hands and placing them in her own rubbing them very sensuously. "Your hands are so soft. Spencer I need to feel what Ashley feels when she's near you."

"Why would you need to feel that?"

"It will help me understand her better. It will also help me understand you better. She told me she hasn't needed to take any heavy pain medication lately and her hand, other than the numbness has not bothered her since becoming so intimately close to you."

"Um… Dr. Taylor please let go of my hands. Maybe you should wait for Ashley in her room. She should be almost finished with her therapy," Spencer said suspicious of Cynthia's motive.

"No Spencer, let me get this out before I lose my nerve," she said, tightening her grip while scooting her chair closer to Spencer's wheelchair.

Spencer looked down at the hands that still held hers as Dr. Taylor continued to stroke them as she talked. "Spencer, look at me. Your eyes are the bluest I have ever seen, like the ocean," raising her hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

"Dr. Taylor you are Ashley's doctor and I am her girlfriend, what do you want from me?"

"I think you are a hot, sexy and beautiful person Spencer. You make me so…"

Just at that moment Ashley walks into the room startling Cynthia out of her seat. "Hey, Spence, Dr. Taylor what are you doing in here?"

"Well… I was… um… waiting for you," Cynthia said, glancing at Spencer.

"Waiting for me? In Spencer's room? Holding Spencer's hands."

"Hmm, Oh! I didn't realize I had her hands. I'm sorry Spencer… habit."

"Habit? What kind of habit is that? Reaching for someone and not realizing you're doing it." Ashley asked, agitated by Dr. Taylor's presence in Spencer's room.

"Well Spencer it was nice talking to you. If you should need me again to talk about the grief you're feeling over your girlfriend's death, please don't hesitate to call me. I hope we can talk again," Dr. Taylor said as Ashley watched her walk pass her and out the room. "I'll meet you in your room Ashley."

"Ashley I didn't ask…" Spencer began to say but was interrupted.

"I know Spencer, I'll be back later. I'm going to get to the bottom of why Dr. Taylor keeps coming on to you."

"Maybe she's lonely Ashley. Maybe I did something to make her think…"

"You did nothing Spencer. How could you have? You haven't spent that much time with her. I don't know when she fell in love with you but she did. Caressing Spencer's cheek, you are the personification of love, Ashley said with a chuckle. I'll see you later."

"Be careful with her Ash." She nods than walks out the door.

Walking into her room to question Dr. Taylor, Ashley's agitation was already showing. "So what the hell were you doing in Spencer's room, Dr. Taylor?"

"I didn't think I needed your permission to visit with Spencer, Ashley. I thought maybe she needed to talk about her girlfriend's death."

"Her ex-girlfriend, Dr. Taylor, please try to remember that."

"Yes of course. Ashley, you of all people know that harboring grief is not healthy. She may be experiencing some grief and not realize it or unwilling to talk to you about it. I… I would not be giving my full capacity as your psychiatrist if I didn't help her. She _is_ your girlfriend and her grief could interfere with your relationship with her."

"Grief, what grief? Spencer says she's fine, she has accepted Carmen's death as a tragic accident that unfortunately was waiting to happen and I believe her. And our relationship that you so bluntly put it not too long ago, quote…we weren't ready to be in… unquote, is fine. So what were you actually doing in Spencer's room? Because it didn't look like you were there in a doctor, patient capacity. It looked very intimate to me."

"I believe in getting up close and personal with my patients. I thought she may just have wanted to… uh… uh… talk, get things off her chest. Things she couldn't talk to you about Ashley."

"Spencer is not your patient, I am and there is nothing that Spencer and I don't talk about. I told you we talk about everything."

"Well you may think that Ashley but with her still being unable to walk and your left hand still not functioning one hundred percent, she may not want to talk to you. That could adversely effect you both mentally and physically, possibly hindering your relationship."

"Again you're talking about a relationship you said we weren't ready to be in, but you are _so_ now willing to save… and save for the sake of what… love? Not mine and Spencer's love… perhaps the love you want to have with Spencer? Dr. Taylor, you are so full of shit. You're grasping for anything you can so you can stay close to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that bullshit you let ooze pass your lips. You have no logical reason to see or talk to Spencer. But you have that _need_ to see her and talk to her, it's like a craving. So you made up some half ass excuses so we wouldn't get suspicious."

"Why would I do that Ashley, get suspicious about what? You're talking nonsense."

"You… trying to cover up your infatuation or attraction that you have for Spencer."

"My infatuation, I do not…."

"Yes you do!" Ashley said interrupting Cynthia. "I see it in your eyes. You're trying to spend time with her by making up that so called grief issue you say she's going through and asking her questions about how she thinks our relationship is going. Our relationship is none of your fucking business."

"That's bullshit Ashley, that is not my intentions and your relationship _is_ my fucking business. Anything at this point in your therapy can trigger your dependence back on the drugs again. I need to know where your mind is. What are you afraid of? Are you afraid I might steal Spencer away from you? Do you think because I look at her longer or hold her hand longer than you like, that I'm romantically interested in her?"

"I'm not afraid of you stealing Spencer away from me, because it's not going to happen. I know Spencer loves me and only me. And yes your lingering looks and hand holding makes me believe you're romantically interested in her. There are other people that Spencer interacts with and they don't look at her the way you do or try to hold her hands. You are the only one who does that. You are here to help me with how I deal with my pain, not come on to my girlfriend."

"Ashley you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous. Do you know what Spencer and I have been through during the past few days? No, I guess not since you never asked. All you want to do is talk about Spencer. How does she feel about this, how does she feel about that, which to me is another indication of your attraction towards her. We have been to hell and back. I had a crazy bitch that wouldn't let me go, conspire with another crazy bitch's attempt to end the life of my girlfriend. Than here you come, practically drooling all over Spencer like a damn lovestruck teenage boy."

Cynthia's eyes widen. "You are a fool if you think I wouldn't notice it. Your eyes gave you away everytime you looked at her, Ashley angrily said."

"Ashley you are letting you imagination take over your logical thinking."

"And you're letting your emotions get in the way of your professionalism. I'm going to say this, than I want you to leave. I don't need or should I say _we_, Spencer and I, do not need another person in our lives whose bordering on the psychotic. The longer you stay the more infatuated you're going to be with Spencer. I can't have that. Your attraction to Spencer is already interfering with my therapy sessions with you. You are constantly asking me questions about her or our relationship, not about me. You're using me to get closer to Spencer. That is unethical behavior doctor? What did you plan on doing to get her away from me?"

"Now wait a damn minute Ashley. I am not trying to take Spencer away from you. Are you insane or are you that insecure in the relationship you have with her? Maybe we need to talk about it.

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me. No, I'm not insecure about Spencer's love for me. My insecurity is with you. I am insanely aware that you can do us harm in your quest to get Spencer to be with you. You're already touching her. You were sitting there holding her hands, stroking them. You were all up in her face. What were you going to do kiss her?"

"I told you that was a habit of mine and no I was not going to kiss her."

"Habit my ass and yes you were. If it's your habit to reach for your patients hands why haven't you ever reached for my hands like that?"

"Your hands are injured Ashley, remember. Do you want me to hold your hands? Are _you_ harboring some attraction for me Ashley?"

"No, don't flatter yourself. I'm just making a point that you have never reached for my hands, that have healed enough to be held Dr. Taylor. The only person I want holding my hands is the one you're obviously very attracted to. You are trying to avoid the issue," Ashley yelled.

"There is no issue to deal with Ashley, as far as Spencer's concerned," Cynthia screamed back. "Although I think _you_ have a few issues, you're bordering on obsessive behavior regarding Spencer which is unnatural and dangerous. You need to calm down and get a grip. Everyone does not want Spencer like you do."

"Yes, you're right, everyone doesn't want Spencer like I do. Just you _doctor_."

Only silence echoed throughout the room that had now become a battlefield of wits between the two women who glared each other down.

"She's handicapped in more ways than one Dr. Taylor, what could she possibly do to satisfy you?" Ashley quietly asks.

"_Ashley_! What are you talking about? Evidently she is not as handicapped as you think. She puts a smile on your face whenever you see her or talk about her. Her lovemaking skills are obviously more than exceptional, especially since you still have that glow on your face from several nights ago when you two made love. Do you know how I would love to have that glow on me or smile when I think of my lover, knowing how much she cares for me? You had no business getting addicted to your pain meds. You had Spencer to comfort you. There was no one to comfort me when I was injured… no one, not even my husband. You don't deserve her," Cynthia screamed.

"And you do Dr. Taylor?" Ashley asked calmly after listening to Cynthia's rantings.

"Yes!… I deserve her, I deserve what you have, I deserve Spen…cer." Cynthia choked out, but tried to hold back after realizing she had said too much to Ashley. "Shit!"

"Would you like to continue Dr. Taylor or are you done?" Ashley asked smirking.

"No! I umm… I believe you have… fucked me over enough."

"You fucked yourself over Dr. Taylor, but I figured if I gave you something to work with you would voice it. You know why," Ashley asked but not waiting for a reply, "because your attraction to Spencer took you there. You just couldn't let that comment I made about Spencer being handicap and what could she do for you… go. Dr. Taylor, this is our last session, so to speak, if you can call what we had a session. I'm no longer on the prescription pain meds I became addicted to and my hand is healing quite well. If I should need something for pain I can get it over the counter at the store. I don't want anymore sessions with you."

"Ashley I think that's a mistake. We should at least have a couple more sessions."

"I don't care what you think! I don't trust you. I shouldn't have to worry about you seducing my girlfriend while I'm in therapy with my hand or wonder if you're really helping me get over my addiction. When the patient has become distrustful of their doctor, that relationship is over… done. You violated my trust Dr. Taylor. So please… take your fucked over ass and go."

"Alright Ashley if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want. I don't want you near us. So, Au revoir, arrivederci, adios, asta la vista… get out!"

Cynthia leaves out of Ashley's room angry at herself for letting her emotions get in the way of treating her patient. This should have never happened, Cynthia thought to herself. Lynette was right. I should have taken myself out of this situation immediately when I realized I was attracted to Ashley's girlfriend.

Walking down the hallway leaving the Center, Cynthia sees but acknowledges no one. Her goal was to leave, to get out as fast as she could before someone stopped her.

"Cynthia! Cynthia!" Aiden called out running up to her.

"Damn!"

Catching up with her, he turns her around and noticed her tear stained face.

"Why have you been crying?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Ashley sits in her room replaying in her mind the argument that unfolded between her and Dr. Taylor. She's brought out of her thoughts when she hears her name announced over the Center's intercom system. "Ashley Davies you have a visitor in the visitor's lounge… Ashley Davies you're wanted in the visitor's lounge." Ashley leaves her room wondering who would be in the visitor's lounge wanting to see her. Most people visiting would just come to her room. As she enters the lounge she sees Mr. Van Der Meir waiting in a chair.

"Ashley how are you?" He asks taking her hand giving it a gingerly shake.

"I'm good Mr. Van Der Meir."

"I've been keeping up with your progress and I'm very pleased, very pleased indeed. The therapy with your hand is coming along quite well. I've also noticed you've been seeing a psychiatrist. Is that working for you?"

"Yes it went well. I ended my sessions with her today."

"Are you ready to do that Ashley?"

"Yes, she said coldly."

"Oh! Well I'm sure if Cynthia felt you needed more therapy sessions she would have said so."

"Cynthia… Cynthia Taylor, you know her?"

"Oh, yes she's my brother's daughter and a damn good doctor. She was an excellent surgeon, somewhat like yourself, but she had an accident that ended that career. Uh, I mean she changed her field of medicine. Her accident didn't end her medical career. She's a very good psychiatrist. I'm sorry Ashley I didn't mean to say that your career was over because of your accident."

"I understand what you were trying to say Mr. Van Der Meir. So if Cynthia Taylor is your niece, that makes her Alex's cousin," Ashley said astonished.

"Yes, but they don't speak, so there's no need to worry about them talking to each other about you and Spencer."

"Yes well I hope you're right. You and I both know how determined Alex can get when she tries to get information on things that are none of her business."

"Yes you're quite right. Clearing his throat, so I guess you're wondering why I'm here?"

"To fire me," Ashley said half joking, remembering Aiden had told her he was coming.

"Hmm! No, no of course not. Here's the deal. I know you're still having therapy sessions for your hand, so doing surgery right now is out. I've talked it over with the hospital board and they agreed that with all the surgical knowledge you have stored in that brilliant mind of yours we would like it when you do come back to the hospital, you come back as an instructor… an attending. You can work the emergency room's rotation schedule if you like, but the board wants you to instruct our incoming surgical residents on the different aspects of surgical techniques. We think you would make an excellent teacher Ashley. The hospital still has a waiting list of interns and residents who want to do their residency at the hospital because you're one of the surgeons. Of course you won't be doing any actual surgeries but you'll be in the operating room giving instruction and we'll renegotiate a new contract for you, which means a new title and more money. Would you be interested in doing that Ashley?"

"I… I don't know what to say Mr. Van Der Meir. I thought I would come back to the hospital and get on the rotating schedule to work the emergency room only. But to get a chance to teach surgical residents the different techniques of surgery, wow!"

"So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes I'll do it."

"Good, very good. Dr. Dennison mentioned to me that you might be getting out of here in two weeks. But it depends on your progress so when they do release you from here come see me and we'll get your new contract drawn up and signed."

"That would be great. I'll call you when I get a release to go back to work."

"Ashley I wasn't going to bring this up but I feel we need to clear the air."

"Oookay! I guess you want to talk about Alex. You don't want me to press charges against her? Is that why you offered me this position so I would be obligated to you Mr. Van Der Meir?"

"No, no Ashley that job offer has nothing to do with my daughter. That offer is what the board wanted to do and I agreed with them. You are a brilliant doctor and we would be crazy to let you go. Do you realize if we can get one resident to perform surgeries as good as you did, how much money the hospital would get in grants for studies. No Ashley you've earned that position. I just wanted to tell you that Alexandra will not be brothering you anymore. Her mother and I had to send her away. She kind of had…well she had a nervous breakdown. We sent her to a clinic in Switzerland. The doctors there say she's going to need a lot of extensive therapy."

"Oh! Well that is unfortunate Mr. Van Der Meir. What brought on the nervous breakdown?"

"The police were trying to connect her to Carmen's incident against Spencer. They told her they knew she had conspired with Carmen to do harm to Spencer and she was going to do hard time in the penitentiary and I don't mean the kind that Martha Stewart was in. She couldn't take it. She just started chanting your name over and over. We had to call the doctor to sedate her." Wardell had to turn away from Ashley to wipe the tears that had fallen from his eyes. "It was so sad Ashley. It was one of the saddest days of my life, having to put my daughter away like a crazed animal. She's in a catatonic state and they don't know when she's coming out of it. I thought you might want to know so you wouldn't be looking over your shoulder waiting for her to pop up."

"Thanks for telling me and again I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Ashley, I'll see you soon." "Most definitely, Mr. Van Der Meir."

Ashley's POV

Mr. Van Der Meir looks like he's aged twenty years, I thought as I watched him leave. It saddens and angers me to think of the unnecessary pain that their daughter was putting them through. I like Mr. Van Der Meir and his wife. They were very kind to me when I was dating their daughter. I'm also angry with the situation I now find myself in with Dr. Taylor, Spencer and Aiden. I have to be careful, I don't want to lose my friendship with Aiden but I also have to protect Spencer.

Cynthia Taylor is Alex's cousin. That's how she knows Alex. I knew that was Alex she was talking to on the phone the other day but how do I tell Aiden this? He already thinks I'm paranoid about her and to tell him she's been lying to him, he will never believe me. I don't know if I'll friendship can handle this new information but he needs to know.

/

"Cynthia's what's wrong, what's going on? Have you seen Ashley today?"

"Yes, she fired me Aiden."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She no longer wants me as her doctor."

"Why not?"

"She says she doesn't trust me as her doctor."

"That's bullshit Cynthia, Ashley still needs help."

"Perhaps, but it will not be given by me Aiden."

"Come on let's go to my office." "Dr. Dennison can I get you to sign this order?" A nurse asked.

"Cynthia just have a seat in my office, I'll be right back."

I can't be here. I don't want Aiden to find out what happened. At least not today, not now, Cynthia thought. I've got to get out of here. Maybe I can get passed him while he's busy with the nurse.

Cynthia gets up to leave.

"So," Aiden says as he bumps directly into Cynthia trying to leave. "Cynthia where are you going? Here have a seat. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened between you two."

"Aiden I don't think I should discuss this with you. I was her doctor and eventhough she fired me, I cannot discuss her case with you. Besides you're her friend."

"Yes, but I'm also your lover and I care about you. So I would like to know what she said to you to make you so distraught."

Cynthia remained silent looking at her hands resting in her lap.

"Okay, than I'll tell you what I think she said. She thinks you're in love with or attracted to Spencer," he said looking at her. "And that you are only seeing Ashley at this stage with her therapy to get closer to Spencer. Am I right?"

Cynthia nods her head hesitantly confirming Aiden's guess.

Knock, knock.

"Aiden I need to talk to you about…" Ashley sees Cynthia in Aiden's office, noticing that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later when you're alone."

"Ashley stop and get your ass in here, close the door."

"Aiden I think…,"Cynthia began to say but was interrupted.

"No, Cynthia, we're going to clear this up right now. Ashley what the hell is wrong with you? Did you actually accuse Cynthia of being in love with Spencer?"

Ashley looks at Cynthia who eyes were downcast. "Yes, Aiden I did. Because she is, aren't you Dr. Taylor?"

Cynthia said nothing with her eyes still downcast not looking at Ashley or Aiden.

"I could tell him myself Dr. Taylor but I think it would be better coming from you."

"What is she talking about Cynthia?"

"Aiden… I…," shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. Ashley was right. Somewhere in time I began to fall in love with Spencer. I can't tell you the rhyme or the reason, it just happened. I couldn't believe I was feeling those feelings for her. I needed a distraction, I thought so when you asked me out and that date ended with us in my bed, I thought great. I'm not gay. But I didn't think of you when you were making love to me. I thought about those blue eyes staring into mine. It was Spencer's eyes making love to me, not yours Aiden."

"But Cynthia you were so… so passionate when we were physically together, when we made love. You couldn't have faked that."

"All I had to do was close my eyes Aiden and imagine you were Spencer, hugging me, caressing my skin. Imagining it was her fingers setting me on fire. I wanted that afterglow Ashley had after she and Spencer made love. I was jealous that Ashley had that and I wanted it."

Ashley remained silent while Cynthia continued her confession to Aiden.

"I wanted Spencer, Aiden. I wanted Spencer enough to try and sabotage the relationship Ashley had with her. I was very insensitive to yours and Ashley's feelings. I'm so very sorry."

"Fuck Cynthia I was in love with you, I laid my heart out there for you and all you did was stomped over it. I was going to ask you to move in with me. How could you play me like this? I loved you."

"Aiden I…"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore."

"Aiden please believe me, it wasn't you it was me. I'm very sorry, just know that I did love you a little, it wasn't all faked. You're a fantastic lover, any woman would be proud to have you."

"And what about knowing Alex, Dr. Taylor? And don't try to deny knowing her, I've already talked to your _Uncle_ Wardell," Ashley said.

Cynthia glares at Ashley. "What? When did you talk to him?"

"Today, about an hour ago. He had high praises for you as a doctor. Too bad he doesn't know the real you."

With a defeated sigh, "yes I know Alexandra, she is my cousin and yes she wanted me to give her information about you and Spencer. Ashley I only told Alex to leave you and Spencer alone. There was no way she would be able to come between you two. I never discussed your case with her. Alex and I are not on the greatest terms as far as cousins go. She can be an annoying selfish bitch sometimes."

"If you told Alex that than why were you trying to come between Spencer and me, when you knew you didn't have a chance?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, my attraction for her got the better of me. I couldn't think straight. I can easily give advice to others but when it comes to me, I'm sometimes unwilling or too stubborn to take my own or anyone else's advice." Cynthia takes a step closer to Aiden to hug him but he stepped back from her embrace.

"Goodbye Cynthia."

"Aiden," she said with a sorrowful look in her eyes… "goodbye. Ashley please tell Spencer I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

Cynthia walks out the door, but not before taking one last glance in Aiden's direction. Seeing his back was still turned away from her, she quietly walks out.

"Aiden… I'm sorry," Ashley began to say.

"Leave me alone Ashley."

"Aiden."

"_**Please!**_… just go Ashley. I need to be alone right now."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Ashley makes it back to Spencer's room after her talk with Aiden and her second confrontation with Dr. Taylor. "So Ashley what happened with Dr. Taylor?"

Ashley scowls at the mere mention of Dr. Taylor's name. "I fired her Spence."

"Fired her? Is that why you were both yelling at each other?"

"What?" "I heard you through the wall. Remember we are next door to each other."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't realize we had gotten that loud."

"So she denied having an attraction to me?"

"Yeah, she was good at denying the truth. I had to play a little mind game with her, to get her to admit she was attracted to you. I asked her why was she in your room when I wasn't in there? Why was she holding your hand? Why was she up in your face? She said she was trying to help our relationship. Than she tried to turn it around by making me think I was attracted to her instead of her being attracted to you. Shit Spence, she was supposed to be helping me, not trying to get with you. If I hadn't come in when I did she would have kissed you."

"But I wouldn't have let her do that Ash."

"Spencer it wasn't what you wouldn't let her do. I was scared of what she would force you to do. Do you understand?"

"No I don't. Ashley don't you trust me?"

"Spencer, sweetheart I trust you completely. It's the other people I don't trust. Spencer we have been through so much together. I mean beginning with your accident, your split from Carmen, to her eventual death to my dealings with Alex and my accident. I was not going to let another psychotic person come into our lives. I found out she's Alex's cousin."

"How do you know that Ashley?"

"Mr. Van Der Meir told me. The hospital was paying for the therapy I was receiving and he asked me how my therapy was going with her. I couldn't believe it. Out of all the psychiatrists in this city I had to get hooked up with someone who was a Van Der Meir."

"But her last name is Taylor," Spencer said questioning.

"Taylor is her married name. She and her husband are divorced but she kept his last name for professional reasons."

"You think she talked to Alex about us?"

"Yes I do. How much she told her I'm not sure. She claims she did not discuss my case with Alex. She said she simply told Alex she was wasting her time trying to break you and me apart. But somewhere along the way she started falling in love with you herself."

Ashley walked over to the window looking out, quietly watching the leaves sway back and forth on the trees. "The wind has picked up a little. I guess a storm must be headed this way."

"Ashley what's wrong? Is there something else you're not telling me?" Ashley turns nodding her head.

"She was fucking Aiden."

"Huh! Wait! Ashley I'm confused, Dr. Taylor had a husband at one time.

"Yes."

"And she's now having an affair with Aiden."

"Yes."

"So where did her infatuation for me come from? She's obviously not into women. But that wasn't our imagination either, she was attracted to me. Why would she use Aiden like that? Mess with our feelings like that."

"She didn't know where or when her infatuation for you started. She just knew she had an overwhelming attraction to you and didn't know how to stop it or what to do about it. So when Aiden asked her out and they ended up in bed, she thought that would help her stop thinking about you. She felt having sex with him would extinguish her attraction to you but it didn't. She used him to try to forget about you. But her attraction for you grew and Aiden's love for Dr. Taylor escalated. Aiden had fallen in love with her."

"Why didn't she just stop sleeping with him? Especially when she realized he was falling in love with her and she was not going to reciprocate his feelings."

"I don't know Spencer, she didn't say and Aiden is mad at me. He won't even talk to me."

"Ash I'm sorry. I'm sure as soon as he rationalizes the implications of the situation he will see that it was no fault of yours and he'll come around. You two have been friends too long to let some affair break you up."

"I don't know Spencer. His heart is broken. I warned him to be careful of her because she was attracted to you, but he would listen to me. He just blew me off. Then when he found out I had fired her. He practically jumped on me wanting to know why. So since Dr. Taylor was there in his office I let her explain to Aiden why I had to fire her. I didn't think he would like what I had to say. When she finished her confession to him about her feelings for you he just stood there glaring at both of us. His pride was hurting. He told her he gave her his heart and she just stomped on it. Spencer I saw tears in his eyes. The last time I saw that was when he told me I would never be able to operate again. I feel really bad for him."

"It'll be alright Ash. His heart will mend," Spencer said as she rubbed Ashley's back trying to comfort her.

"Spencer what was I supposed to do. She was interfering in our relationship and using Aiden. I just couldn't keep quiet. I had to at least protect you."

"I know Ash and I love you for it. Come closer to me and let me hold you. It's going to be alright. Dr. Dennison will survive and I'm sure Dr. Taylor feels bad for the lives she has disrupted with her deception."

"Spencer your heart is so good. You see the good in everything. That's why I love you so much."

"I don't know about all that but I see the good in you. That's what made me fall in love with you. There is no one for me but you."

"Mmm, yeah and you're the only one for me Spence," Ashley said as she stretched out next to Spencer's warm body, yawning. "Man, I didn't realize how tired I've become."

"Yes, you've been quite busy today, the confrontation with Dr. Taylor and Aiden and your visit with Mr.Van Der Meir. So tell me what did Mr. Van Der Meir have to say. That is if you're not too tired to talk."

"He's going to renegotiate my contract with the hospital. They want me to come back to work as an attending with the surgical department."

"An attending, what does an attending do?"

"I will be instructing all incoming surgical residents in the various techniques of surgery. I won't be doing any surgeries myself. I'll be teaching them so they can perform surgery on various patients."

"Ashley that's wonderful. See how much confidence other people have in your abilities, even when you're not doing the actual surgery yourself. I'm glad for you."

"Mr. Van Der Meir also said we won't be bothered with Alex." "Why is that?"

"She had a nervous breakdown so they sent her away."

"A nervous breakdown. Did he say why she had a breakdown?"

"The police were going to arrest her as an accomplice with Carmen for her attack on you. That means if they found her guilty she was going to go to jail, prison."

"Why would that make her have a nervous breakdown?"

"Hell, the woman lived a pampered life. Do you honestly think she would be able to survive in prison wearing those prison jumpers, being made to work in the laundry room or kitchen cutting potatoes and don't forget about the 'Bad Girls'."

"'Bad Girls'… Ashley, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know Spencer… the women who control the cell block and get all the hotties. The guards and the warden even have sex with them."

"Oh my God Ashley, tell me you did not just go there. I know you did not watch those women prison shows?"

"Hell yeah, some of those women were hot!"

/

**Several weeks later…**

Spencer is in Ashley's room helping her pack. "So when are you being discharged Ash?"

"Tomorrow afternoon Spence."

"Dr. Dennison still hasn't changed his mind about you staying with me during the night."

"No he hasn't. I think he's still angry with me. He hasn't said anything to me for two weeks. He sees me in the hallway, nods and walks on. The only time he does say anything to me is when he has to discuss something about my therapy. Don't worry Spence I'll figure something out. I have to," Ashley said as she slumped on her bed looking at Spencer. "I can't be without you Spence. Did they say how soon you would be getting out? You're moving around pretty good with your braces on and using your crutches."

"Yeah I'm able to take longer walks with the braces on but it will still be another month at least before Dr. Dennison releases me from here," Spencer sadly said.

"Why so long? Maybe you can go back and forth like me," Ashley said.

"I asked Dr. Dennison if I could do that but he said I needed to be here because I receive two kinds of therapy. Sorry Ash. So when are you going to see Mr. Van Der Meir?"

"I may go and see him in a day or two after I get out of here, just to sign my contract. But I won't start working until I get my release to work papers. Sean said something about my next two therapy sessions will determine when I can go to back to work. Aiden will make his decision then. Spence I'm going to leave the Center for a few hours to go with your father to our apartment tomorrow so he can check the place out and see what needs to be done before you move in."

"Our apartment. That has a nice sound to it Ash. Did he say anything about my mom?"

"Nope!" "Hmm, she must be sulking," Spencer said.

"Spencer don't worry about your mom, your dad will take care of her. You need to concern yourself with you and getting better. If Aiden sees the improvements you're making, maybe he'll release you early. But if he doesn't I'll be here during the day and try to stay as late as I can, since I'm not going to be working yet."

"That would be great if you could Ashley."

Staring at Spencer, while watching her fold her clothes for packing, Ashley walks over to Spencer taking the clothes she was folding out of her hands. "Ashley I was folding that."

"Spencer," Ashley softly said caressing her cheek. "I want to make love to you… here, now."

"Ash it's three o'clock in the afternoon, someone might come in."

"No they won't I locked the door when you came in." Ashley lifted Spencer out of her wheelchair and placed her on the bed hungrily pressing her lips to Spencer's. Tracing her jawline with a finger Ashley looked deeply into Spencer's eyes. "I love you Spence," she said as she moved her lips to Spencer's neck nuzzling her skin, sucking and licking with her tongue than biting down, hard enough to make the blonde gasp.

Ashley moves on top of Spencer placing her legs in between Spencer's thighs spreading them apart, while placing wet kisses along her neck and cheek. She raises her body up slightly to unbutton Spencer's shirt, her hands cupped and rubbed the blonde's breasts through the thin material of her lace bra. Wanting to feel more she pulls away from Spencer, sitting between her legs she pulls Spencer's shirt down pass her shoulders and off, than she unclasped her bra exposing the skin of her already erect nipples. "So beautiful," Ashley whispers as she leans down placing her mouth on one nipple sucking it, flicking it with her tongue, while her good hand caressed the other breast rolling the sensitive nipple between her fingers.

"Ashley…" Spencer gasped. "That feels so good." While Ashley continued to suck on Spencer's breast, Spencer unbuttons Ashley's pants pulling the zipper down. She wanted to feel Ashley, feel her wetness. "I want to touch you Ashley." Ashley momentarily stops her attack on Spencer's breast. She gets up to pull her shirt off and take her pants and panties off to make it easily accessible for Spencer. She also pulls Spencer's pants and panties off. She wanted to feel skin against skin.

Both now naked, Ashley laid back down on top of Spencer, hungrily taking Spencer's mouth in hers, exploring the sensitive places inside her mouth with wanton lust, tongues wrestling, their breaths jagged with excitement, fingers running up and down each other's body. Spencer pulled Ashley's leg over hers spreading them, stroking her thighs with one hand while caressing and squeezing Ashley's ass with the other, she finally moves her hand between their pressed bodies, finding what she was craving, Ashley's wetness.

"So wet," Spencer breathes into Ashley's ear, sucking hard on her earlobe, bringing forth a gasp from Ashley. Spencer immediately slips two fingers inside Ashley slowly, sliding them in and out, relishing in the feel of Ashley's arousal.

"Spencer… please… fuck me," Ashley begged.

Spencer pulls out her fingers that were now coated with Ashley's essence, making Ashley whimper with the lost. "Spencer… fuck, don't stop," she groaned.

Spencer wanted to play with Ashley, to tease her, to prolong her release for just a little bit. Using the wetness already coated on her fingers she rubbed small circles around her lover's clit, making her wetter, eliciting more moans from her brown-haired lover, "Spencer… please." Hearing her pleads, Spencer massages her lover's slit up and down harder, while stroking the sensitive organ with her thumb, Ashley's hips jerked at every touch. The more Ashley's hips jerked the more excited Spencer got, feeling her own wetness building. Rubbing her clit more vigorously, she slid her two fingers back into Ashley's wet center. A moan escapes Ashley's mouth… "Spencer."

Spencer slides a third finger inside Ashley's wet center, thrusting in and out faster, finally curling her fingers up, finding the sweet spot that would take Ashley to that euphoric state of ecstasy. She feels her walls contracting around her fingers, her body trembling, moist with sweat above her. Spencer listened and felt Ashley began to lose control, which made her own body tremble in response.

"Oh shit, Spencer… fuck… don't stop, ahh!

Nuzzling Spencer's neck Ashley bites down hard while reaching her climax.

"Ashley," Spencer cries.

Ashley collapses on top of Spencer, her breath labored, her body still trembling and moist with sweat from Spencer's ministrations. "Ashley I love you," she said, looking into her darken eyes.

"Mmm, Spencer I love you too, she said still breathless, you drive me insane."

Click, Click, Click…Knock… Knock.

"Ashley I know you're in there, unlock the door please."

"Who is it?" Ashley yells.

"It's Aiden, I need to talk to you."

"Fuck," Ashley hissed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**A/N: Okay so I want to thank you guys for being so great. A special thanks to all who continue to add my story to their alerts and favorites and those who continue to read and review. I'm just overwhelmed by your response. Thank you so much. So here's another chapter, sorry for the wait. Not one of my best chapters but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

////////////////////////////////////

"**Ashley I know you're in there, unlock the door please…"**

"Alright Aiden but you'll have to wait a minute. I'm not decent." Spencer giggled.

"Spence stop giggling, this is not funny," Ashley said a little frustrated by the interruption.

"Umm… how about I come back in five minutes."

"That would be great, thank you," she shouted through the door. "Shit. I guess I'll have to wait until tonight to finish what we started. I didn't even get my fingers wet," Ashley pouted. "There's never a quiet moment around here," still complaining.

"Ashley this is a rehab not a motel to get your freak on," Spencer laughed as she hurriedly put on her clothes before Aiden returned. "Tell you what Ash, I'll go to the solarium and sit for awhile. Why don't you meet me up there when you finish with Dr. Dennison?"

"Sounds good Spence at least we can make out. That may hold me until tonight." Opening the door Spencer and Ashley are surprised to find not only is Aiden still standing outside the door but Kyla was also standing there waiting to visit with Spencer. Both leaning against the wall laughing and talking to each other.

"Oh, hey Spencer, hey Ashley," Kyla said, greeting them with a huge smile. "Ashley why didn't you tell me you were a patient the last time I was here and not a visitor like I thought you were?"

"Well you were here to see Spencer not have me go on and on as to why I was a patient here also."

"Oh! I see," glancing at Spencer. "Spencer can we go to the visitor's lounge? I need to talk to you about your book that I have yet to receive."

"Sure Kyla, I'm right behind you," Spencer said, thinking maybe she could walk to the visitor's lounge with Kyla.

"Spencer don't even think about trying to walk without your leg braces on," Aiden said.

"Huh, how did you know what I was thinking? You're a mind reader now, Dr. Dennison?"

"Yeah and my tarot cards are right here in my pocket. Have tarot will travel, he said smiling at Spencer." Turning his attention back to Kyla, "I'll pick you up this evening around eight-ish?"

"Yes that would be perfect Aiden. See you then."

Ashley and Spencer both look at each other. After a few quiet minutes Ashley watches Spencer roll down the hallway in her wheelchair with Kyla.

"Aiden whistles a moan, staring at Kyla's ass that was in a very tight black skirt.

"Ahem!"

"Oh, sorry Ash, I came by to discuss with you your request for continuing to stay here at the Center until Spencer is released."

"O-kay! I thought maybe you just forgot about it or was too mad at me to respond."

"I thought about it and have taken into consideration Spencer's mental attitude if you two are apart for a month, seeing that you have gotten very dependent on each other again. I don't want her to go into a depression because you're not here. We're not in need of any beds right now, so I don't see any reason why you can't stay until Spencer is released. I'm going to bend the rules for you. But the minute a bed is needed you have to go. No sharing her room, you just go."

"Ohh! Aiden, thank you!" Ashley said rushing to him to give him the tightest hug she could.

"Okay Ash you're squeezing too hard now."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"The hospital is not going to pay for your extra month stay here Ashley so you'll have to pay for it."

"That's fine, no problem."

"And I finally found out who leaked out the information regarding you and Spencer."

"Oh yeah, finally. Who was the culprit?"

"It was Boz," Aiden sadly said.

"Boz… why would he want to give Alex information about me and Spencer?"

"He said Alex approached him, offering him money. She found out his mother was going to lose her house and she told him she could help him save her house if he kept her informed on your progress and whatever else that was happening with you. He didn't want to do it but he said he needed the money to save his mother's home. He knew it was wrong and he knew if he got caught he could lose his job but it was a lot of money he could get fast. He said he felt bad about doing it."

"What do you plan on doing about Boz? He violated our privacy Aiden."

"I know, normally I would fire him straight away, but Boz is a good person and a good therapist. He just got caught up in some messy business. His mother's financial circumstances clouded his thinking and I believe he was taken advantage of due to those circumstances. So I've decided to suspend him for thirty days without pay. After his suspension is over and he decides to come back, he'll be put on probation for ninety days. All his work and activities around here, will be closely monitored. One slip up and he's through."

"Alex's selfishness has interfered with a lot of people's lives, it's a damn shame. How could one person cause so much chaos?"

Aiden stands looking at Ashley. "Yes Aiden is there something else you wanted to say to me?"

"Yes, I want to apologize to you for being so mean and resentful towards you about Cynthia."

"It's okay Aiden."

"No, it's not. I was so in love with her or so I thought. I couldn't see the forest for the trees. And I sure as hell wasn't listening to you. I was a complete ass and I'm sorry. You tried to tell me. I guess I just wanted someone in my life to love and love me back and Cynthia gave it to me easily. I didn't have to work for it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes Aiden I do. So are we friends again?"

"You'll always be my friend Ash."

"You're staring at me again, is there something else?"

"Yes… there is one other thing I need to talk to you about, he said shyly."

"Well what is it Aiden."

"I know you and Spencer are in love and now that she can feel more below the waist, you want to act on those feelings you have for each other. But Ash, you and Spencer will have to tone down your moans of ecstasy when you're together. The residents here are starting to talk. This is not the love motel."

"Oh! I am so sorry Aiden. It's just when I'm with Spencer, I can't control myself. She's so incredible, so loving, so open, so willing to please. When she touches me, I can't help but scream…"

"Okay, okay Ashley, TMI. I don't want to hear the details of your lovelife. Maybe I should consider having maintenance remove the locks from the rooms," Aiden said smiling.

"Aw! Come on Aiden you can't stop people from expressing themselves."

"I'm not stopping people from expressing themselves. They just need to control their lust for each other until they get out of rehab. They're here to get well not make a date."

Aiden starts to walk out the room when Ashley grabs his arm. "Hey wait Aiden. So what's up with you and Spencer's publisher?"

"Who kyla?" Aiden asked.

"Who Kyla?" Ashley mimicked. "Yes, Kyla."

"Oh, well we have a date tonight. She walked up to Spencer's room while I was walking away. I told her you and Spencer were umm… preoccupied at the moment. You should have seen how her eyes sparkled when I said that. You know what she said?"

"No, Aiden what did she say?" Ashley asked amused with her friend's lighthearted demeanor.

"She said, good. Everybody needs somebody to love. And besides that she likes you with Spencer. She said you will be good for her."

"She said that. That was nice of her. So you like her Aid?"

"I don't know her Ash… not yet, Aiden said winking. But I can't wait to get to know her," he said walking away.

"I want all the details in the morning, my friend," Ashley yelled down the hall as Aiden continued to walk away.

"I don't kiss and tell Ashley."

//////////////////////////////

"So Spencer you and Ashley are together, together?"

"Yeah we are Kyla. We are a couple."

"That's great, awesome. I'm so happy for you. It's about time you found someone who truly loves you for you and I believe Ashley truly loves you Spencer. So when's the wedding? I want to be a bridesmaid."

"Hold on Kyla, you're moving kinda fast aren't you?"

"No! Love knows no time or boundaries. It's there for the taking. So take it and run, umm… figuratively speaking of course. So how is it coming with your legs?"

"Great Kyla, I'm wearing leg braces which allows me to walk using crutches."

Kyla looking at Spencer still in the wheelchair was confused by her statement. "If you're using crutches why are you still in a wheelchair?"

"I still need to use the wheelchair for when I don't have the braces on. My legs are still very weak. They don't want me putting too much stress on the lower half of my body yet or wearing the leg braces all day long. They can get kinda cumbersome. So, I'll probably be going home with the wheelchair."

"Yeah I guess it's kinda of hard to make love with leg braces on," Kyla said laughing.

"Hitting Kyla's arm, you are so bad," Spencer said.

"Anyway, getting to the business of the book. How's it coming and where are my chapters? I need to read what you have written so far."

"They're in my room. I have ten chapters written for you."

"Great! We'll get it before I leave. Tell me what's it's about."

"It's about a writer who has a crippling accident caused by her girlfriend and told she will never walk again. She falls in love with the female doctor who's assigned to take care of her."

"Spencer that sounds like your life. Yes excellent, now why didn't I think of that? You're gay, it's a romance with a lot of drama in between. You're using fictitious names, right?"

"Of course."

"So you think it will work Kyla? You think people will be interested in reading a romance like that?" (Don't laugh people)

"Yes of course, hell I would read it myself, that is if I wasn't editing it. Come on lets go get it. I have a hot date with a hot doctor to get ready for tonight."

"Oh yeah, Dr. Dennison, he is hot and a very nice person. I'm glad you two are going out. I know your last relationship was rocky but he's a sensitive man and you're a good person. He needs a good woman in his life. Just remember to '**open your heart and love will find it's way inside'**," Spencer said giggling.

"Spencer you didn't write that line in your manuscript?"

"Uh… no, not yet."

"Good… don't."

"I thought that line was kinda cute," Spencer smiled. "Anyway, I should be released from here at the end of the month. If you need to reach me you'll have to call me on my cellphone."

"Your cellphone, what's wrong with the phone in your apartment?"

"I'm not going back to my apartment?"

"Not going back, where are you going? You're not going to live with your parents are you? Please Spencer tell me you are not going to live with your MOTHER!"

"No Kyla I'm not asking for a death wish… please." Shivering at the thought.

"Well… where are you going to be living?"

"At Ashley's."

"Ashley! You're moving in with Ashley?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome! That is so great! So when is the wedding," Kyla asked gleefully again.

"Kyla we are not there yet."

"You are so there Spencer."

"No we are not. We need to adjust to each other outside of the Center. We need to adjust to living like a normal couple. We're going to see how it works out and go from there."

"Spencer you are so lying to yourself. If you could marry Ashley tomorrow, you would run and I mean run to the city hall for the marriage license. You are so in love with her."

Spencer blushing, "is it that obvious?"

"Yes my friend it is. Now I really do have to go. I'll call you after I've read your chapters and don't stop writing because I know this book is the one that will top all of your other books. So don't stop writing your chapters."

"Okay Kyla, I'll talk with you later."

"Bye Spencer."

////////////////////////////

Knock, knock.

"Come in… Ashley so how did it go with Dr. Dennison?"

"Great, we're friends again. I thought we were going to meet in the solarium?"

"That's wonderful Ash. I told you he would come around as soon as he got over the pain of being used. Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"No," she said with a sly smile. "What about the solarium Spence?"

"Kyla and I talked longer than I thought we would, so I just came back to my room. Ashley I know that look, what's going on?"

"What look Spence?"

"That look of I want to be naughty, in your eyes. Now what did Dr. Dennison say," Spencer asked holding off Ashley amorous attentions.

"He said I can stay here until they release you from the Center. Isn't that great?"

Oh Ashley! That's wonderful," Spencer screamed hugging Ashley's neck tightly.

"Okay Spence, neck tight, can't breathe, back… awkward position."

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you can stay with me."

"But he also said if the room I'm in is needed he's kicking me out."

"Well we'll pray that, that doesn't happen until I leave." Ashley stares at Spencer, while caressing her hand.

"Ash is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Well… umm… yes. Aiden said we have to tone down our moans when we… umm… make love," Ashley whispering the last two words.

"When we what Ash?"

"When we're making love," Ashley said, her face red.

"Oh my God! He didn't say that did he?" Spencer said as her cheeks turned as red as Ashley's.

"Yep! He did."

"Oh my God! I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay Spence, when you get loud I'll just stifle your moans of pleasure with my kisses. You look so cute when you're blushing," Ashley said as she continued to caress Spencer's hands. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too Ash. I see you're able to move your fingers pretty well now. How does it feel when you caress my hands?"

"Good, a little stiff but I can feel the warmth of your hands in mine."

"Knock, knock can I come in?"

"Dad, what are you doing here? Where's mom?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and your mother is at home. Can't a father pop in and see his daughter? How are you Ashley?"

"I'm good Arthur. Uh, why don't I let you visit with Spencer. I'll just be in my room doing some hand exercises. Bye Arthur. I'll see you later Spence."

"Okay Ashley," Spencer said, smiling as she glared at Ashley's ass while she walked out of the room. "So… umm… Dad what's the matter? Why are you really here?"

"Spencer your mom and I are not getting alone. I've already informed your brothers and now I'm telling you. Your mom and I have separated."

"Dad… no," Spencer said surprised.

"It's been a longtime coming. We're seeing a marriage counselor. Neither one of us wants a divorce right now, but we need to find out what's going on in our marriage. So I moved out to give her space."

"Dad you and mom have been married a longtime. You two need each other. You know she won't be able to function without you."

"I needed my space, her constant bickering about you and Ashley was getting on my nerves."

"So you're separated because of me?"

"No, we separated because she's crazy and she needs to deal with her issues of control. Hey, I'm okay, I found a nice one bedroom apartment in a nice neighborhood. I bet you can't guess where it is?"

Oh my God, I'm hoping it's not in Ashley's building, Spencer thought. "I don't know dad where did you move?"

"Howdy neighbor!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

After Arthur left, Spencer remained in her room alone for a good twenty minutes in a state of shock. Ashley waiting impatiently for Spencer to come to her room so they could go to dinner decided to see what was going on between her and her father. "Spencer is your father still here visiting you?"

"No, he left maybe twenty minutes ago," she said almost whispering her words.

"I thought you were going to come and get me when your father left. It's time to go get some dinner." Spencer did not respond to Ashley, instead she sat distracted. "Spencer… Spencer! What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Ash."

"What did your dad want? Is everything alright?"

Shaking her head negatively, "Ashley, my parents are separated."

"I'm sorry to hear that, although I'm not surprised Spencer."

"Well I am and that's not all, he's moved out of the house."

"Umm Spence I think that's why they call it a separation. Someone has to move out."

"I know that Ashley but he's moved into our building."

"Hmm!?"

"He's our neighbor. Ash I can't have my father in the same building, let alone next door to us."

"Spencer, sweetie calm down, I'm sure it's only temporary," Ashley said smiling. "Besides my apartment complex is quite huge. His apartment may be on the other side of the complex. Which means he wouldn't be anywhere near us. The complex has at least thirty apartments and six floors."

"No I don't think so he said 'howdy neighbor'. He wouldn't say that unless he was right next door. He's got an apartment right next to us. I'm sure of it."

"Well didn't you ask him where his apartment was?"

"No I was too shocked and afraid to ask."

"Well look at the bright side. At least it's not your mother," she said chuckling.

"Not funny Ashley, this is serious. I don't want either one of my parents moving next door to us. Do you realize what a disaster that would be?"

"No I don't but I'm sure you're going to tell me so come on, let's get some dinner and come back and cuddle. We can talk about our new neighbor while you're holding me in your arms," Ashley said again chuckling at Spencer.

//////////////////////

**An hour later back in Spencer's room… **

"I can't believe it."

"Spencer you said that all through dinner and now for the past fifteen minutes."

"Sorry… what are we going to do Ashley," Spencer asked.

"What can we do? I guess I should have suspected something," Ashley said.

"What do you mean, you should have suspected, suspected what?"

"Your father kept asking me if there were any vacant apartments available in the building when he came to get our place handicap ready for you. He said he would need some time to get things ready, so not wanting to rush him, I gave him a set of keys to our place so he could work on it on his own time. I guess he liked the place because he called me a week later to ask again if there were any apartments available. I didn't know so I told him to go talk to the landlady. Big mistake huh?"

"Yes, Ashley."

"How was I to know he was asking so he could move there?"

Spencer sighed, "I just don't know what to do to convince him not to move into that building."

"Spencer I'm going to go change into my boxer and tee and get ready for bed. Please stop thinking about your folks and do the same. I'll be back in a few minutes so we can cuddle."

Several minutes later Ashley returns to Spencer's room. "Spencer you ready for bed yet? Spencer you haven't even started to changed out of your clothes."

"Sorry Ash I'm been sitting here thinking, I'm going to call Glen and Clay tomorrow and see if they can convince our dad to move back home."

"That's a good idea Spencer. In the meantime we need to go to bed." Picking Spencer up out of her wheelchair, placing her on the bed Ashley begins to remove Spencer's clothes. Spencer looking deeply into Ashley's eyes, "you are so understanding Ashley, I don't know what I would do without you," Spencer said raising her hand to caress Ashley's cheek, lingering there for a few seconds, she moved her hand to the back of Ashley's neck, caressing the nape, than bringing her in for a searing kiss.

"Hmm, Spencer," Ashley moaned.

"Ashley, make love to me," Spencer whispered, their eyes locked on each other. Nodding, Ashley joined Spencer on the bed that she had just placed her on. She pulls Spencer's body close as possible to hers. Tucking a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear, she kisses the outside of it than traces it with the tip of her tongue. "You… are… so… beautiful Spencer," Ashley said as she worked her way across Spencer's jaw meeting her lips, softly at first than pressing hard, her tongue caressing her bottom lip wanting entrance which Spencer gladly gives. Their passion escalates. Tongues and teeth clashing, hands tangled in each other's hair, breathing labored. With their lips still pressed together, Ashley pulls her body away from Spencer's body just enough to take her shirt off but became impatient with the buttons and ripped opened the shirt inadvertently allowing the buttons to fly everywhere. "Someone's impatient," Spencer said smiling into Ashley's eyes.

"Too many damn buttons, I'll buy you another shirt but without the buttons," she said whispering softly, kissing the corner of Spencer's lips with her own. Once the shirt was off she unclasped her bra grazing the sides of her breasts with her nails. Spencer gasped feeling a shiver of erotic tension pass through her body immediately making her nipples erect. "I love it when you're aggressive Ash."

Spencer on the other hand was very gentle with Ashley's tee, pulling it over her head exposing her soft breasts that were waiting to be tasted. Spencer tugs at the waistband of Ashley's boxer shorts, "take these off." Ashley gets off Spencer and takes her boxer's off. Now naked she gets back on the bed again straddling Spencer.

Ashley moved her fingers inside the waistband of Spencer's sweat pants pulling them off, stroking her lover's legs as she did so. She caressed her feet sensuously with her lips, moving pass her ankles momentarily stopping to caress the calves of her legs. Ashley continues up Spencer's body to kiss and caress Spencer's inner thighs with her lips and tongue. Moving further up, she could feel the heat emanating from Spencer's scorching center. "Ashley… please," she panted.

Ashley's dark lust filled eyes gazed into Spencer's eyes that were now also a lust filled midnight blue. Grabbing the waistband of Spencer's delicate panties Ashley rips them off. "Ashley… Oh God," she said breathless, those were brand new."

Evilly eyeing her lover, "I'll buy you another pair, several if you like them that much, make a list," she growled. Spencer now laid open and exposed to her lover's perusal, rubbing the insides of her upper thighs sensuously, she licked between the valley of her breasts. Leaving a wet trail along her taut abs down to her navel, "Ashley, please… I need you.

"Spencer… kiss me." Spencer raised up and kissed Ashley savagely, wantonly, hands and fingers desperately searching, feeling the body that now laid on top of her. They were both naked, feeling the inimitable heat coming from each other's body. Ashley turned Spencer onto her stomach and covered Spencer's body with her own kissing her, biting her, branding her, making Spencer's heart pound hard. "I want you so badly," Ashley gasped.

She lifted her body up to let her hands roamed up and down Spencer's back, massaging it, finally grabbing her ass to squeeze and caress it. "I love the feel of your ass in my hand Spencer, so soft," she whispered licking the soft flesh beneath her fingers spreading her thighs apart, while laying a kiss on the small of her back. Moving upwards Ashley's breasts laid flat against Spencer's back, her arms encircling her hips as she pulled Spencer's hips deeper into her own entering her with her fingers from behind, eliciting a moan from Spencer, "Ashley… more."

Ashley turned Spencer onto her side, legs and thighs still intertwined, a thin layer of sweat now covering both of their bodies, she adds another finger to join the two already inside of her. Ashley licks her exposed shoulder and neck, biting down and sucking the skin hard, leaving her mark. She begins stroking her harder, faster, her fingers saturated with Spencer's essences. She curls her fingers to find that spot that would drive her over the edge. "Shit… Ashley… don't stop… PLEASE! YES!!!"

Ashley held Spencer as she shook and jerked, coming down from her intense climax. "Oh God, Ashley what you do to me when you touch me, I can't describe it, Spencer said, her breath still heavy and labored."

"I can feel your climaxes getting stronger Spence."

"I thought I would never be able to feel like this again and being with you makes it more intense, different. I love you Ashley with all my heart."

"Are you tried Spence, you know from me turning you over?"

"No, but I never expected you to do that to me."

"I love you Spencer and from now on always expect the unexpected. You may never know what direction we may take when I touch you," she said with loving eyes.

///////////////////////

"So Aiden this is a very nice restaurant, very intimate. Do you come here often?" Kyla asked.

"Um, not so much by myself, only when I have a date I want to impress."

"So you're trying to impress me?"

"In a way yes," Aiden said as he watched her under the dim light that sheathed the interior of the restaurant, "but mostly I just thought it would be a nice place where we could come and relax while we get to know each other and it's close to the Center. It seems I wasn't as free as I thought tonight. I have to go back to work in three hours but I didn't want to cancel the dinner with you. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine Aiden. I understand that you can get busy at a moments notice."

"Yes and I plan on rectifying that situation soon. I'm getting older and I realize I have no personal life, no one to come home to and tell them how my day was or ask them how their day was. My work has been my life for as long as I can remember and I'm not very happy about it. Watching Ashley and Spencer has made me realize there is more to life than work. Work can't love me back."

"I can't agree with you more Aiden. Being the owner of a publishing company takes up a lot of my time. It's my passion but I try hard to not let it consume my life."

"So, enough talk about my ever consuming work life. How long have you been Spencer's publisher?"

"Oh it seems like I've known her forever but it's only been five or six years now. She's been a writer longer than that but she wasn't going anywhere with her writing. That is until she came to me. So, how long have you known Ashley?"

"It's been forever for us, since high school, through college, medical school and now here. She's like a sister to me. We have our ups and downs but she's my best friend."

"Hello, Dr. Dennison, it's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hey, Anthony good to see you, you're still working here?"

"Yeah I'm the maître d' now. From dishwasher to maître d' in one year, how's that for fast work? I love the restaurant business, it's my life." As Anthony speaks, Aiden and Kyla give each other a knowing glance.

"I'll be the owner of this fine restaurant in the near future, you watch and see. Right now we're a little shorthanded so I'm helping out with taking orders. I was in the kitchen speaking to the chef when I saw you come in and our hostess seating you along with this pretty young lady. I told everyone in the kitchen I knew you and wanted to take care of you and your date, I assume looking at Kyla, personally. Would you like to order something to drink first?"

"Thank you Anthony, that's very kind of you and yes, I would like a bottle of your best house wine. Do you drink wine Kyla?"

"Oh yes I love wine." "Good because this place has the best house wine, this side of town."

"Great, can't wait to taste it," she said smiling.

"Alright I'll be back in a minute."

"He seems very excited to be serving you Aiden. How long have you known him?"

"Just a couple of years. He had a motorcycle accident that badly damaged his knees, shattered both of them. He stayed at the Center for six months recuperating. His doctors didn't think he would walk again without the help of crutches. He wanted to prove the doctors wrong and he did."

"Wow! I would have never known that with the way he's walking now. He doesn't limp at all. You're very good at what you do Aiden. I mean look what you've done for Spencer."

"Yeah well it helps when the patient wants to achieve the same goal as their doctor, which is to prove everybody wrong when they say _no you can't_ and I say _yes we can_. So we've talked about our work and Spencer and Ashley. What about you Kyla?" Aiden asked, slightly blushing.

Kyla noticed the blush but made no mention of it, seeing that he was somewhat embarrassed by the compliment. "Well I'm single of course. I've owned my own book publishing company for ten years now. My mom lives in Baltimore. Far away from me thank God. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but she would want to control my entire life if we lived in the same state. I have no brothers or sisters and I love animals. I also want you to know that I am recovering from a rocky short-lived relationship. So how about you Aiden?"

"Well I'm single, been that way for quite awhile until recently, but that's over now. Don't seem to have much time to develop a relationship. The Center and the hospital take up a lot of my time. But as I said earlier, I plan on changing that very soon. I believe a relationship between two people has to be nurtured. It requires commitment, respect and most importantly… trust to work well and I can't achieve any of that working twenty-four seven."

"I most definitely agree," Kyla said locking eyes with Aiden.

"Um, I don't have any brothers or sisters, Ashley is the only family I have and I love her dearly," Aiden said, still looking into Kyla's eyes.

"Here's your wine, Dr. Dennison. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you two. I'll come back in ten minutes to take your orders. Enjoy the wine."

"Thank you Anthony."

Several hours later, Aiden drops Kyla back at her apartment. "You know I could have taken a cab back Aiden."

"Nonsense, I still have forty-five minutes left before I have to be at the Center. I enjoyed the drive and your company. I had a very nice evening Kyla."

"Yes, thank you Aiden so did I, the restaurant was very nice and the food was excellent."

"Um, Kyla I was wondering if we could possibly go on another date and I'll make sure I don't have to go back to work. I really enjoyed your company tonight."

"I was hoping you would ask Aiden. I would love to go on another date with you. Here's my number just call me when your schedule will allow it. In the meantime we can always talk on the phone."

"Great! I'll be calling you then. Bye!"

"Goodnight Aiden, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you soon."

**Author's Note: The slogan, 'Yes We Can', belongs to our president-elect Barack Obama. Congratulations President-elect Obama. Just thought I would mention that, if anyone noticed the use of the phrase :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Spencer got up the next morning and called her brothers and asked them to come by the Wellness Center to discuss an important issue with her. "Spencer what time are your brothers coming?" Ashley asked.

"They both said they would come by this morning around eleven o'clock."

"Okay that's forty-five minutes from now, let's get some breakfast since we're both finished with our therapy for today."

"Well Ash I don't want to miss them. They may come by early."

"Than someone at the reception desk will call and let you know you have visitors. Come on lets go eat."

After breakfast Ashley went to see Aiden and Spencer went back to her room to wait for her brothers to arrive.

"Knock, knock," Glen said as he and Clay entered Spencer's room.

"Glen, Clay I'm glad you're here."

"Baby Sis you look good," Clay said.

"Yeah real good," Glen said.

"Thanks guys, listen what are we going to do about our parents being separated?"

They looked at each other, "nothing," they both said.

"What do you mean nothing, you know mom and dad can't survive without each other," Spencer said.

"Spencer they were a separation waiting to happen. You've been in your own place longer than us, so you don't know how it was with them, but we know. This is best for both of them right now."

"No, no it's not. We have to get them back together somehow."

"Spencer they need time apart, to sort things out. Isn't that what dad told you?"

"Yes, but…"

"So what's the problem," Glen asked interrupting Spencer.

Looking at her brothers sheepishly, "he's moved into the apartment complex that Ashley lives in and I'm moving into."

"Haha!" They both laughed, "so that's what this meeting is really about, you don't want dad in your building." Spencer just stares at her brothers' shamefaced as they continue to laugh.

"Spencer dad won't be a problem. Be glad it wasn't mom who moved out and into your building. What a nightmare that would be," Glen said still laughing.

"Look baby sis, dad knows to give you your privacy and he likes Ashley so I don't see any interference on his part," Clay said. "And you'll probably get a good home cooked meal every night. You know how dad loves to cook."

"Yeah baby sis, so don't worry," Glen said.

"That's easy for you two to say he's not living in your building."

"Hey! What about your apartment Spence, you haven't given it up yet have you?"

"Glen he's already moved into the apartment. But maybe I can talk him into moving out and moving into my place. Yes! Everything's still there, I haven't had a chance to do anything as far as storing my things or even giving the apartment up. Dad's been paying the rent with the account I had him open. Everything should be right where I left it before the accident. This is great! He can move into my place. Now all I have to do is persuade him to move again. You guys are great. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it. What would I do without my dear brothers?"

"Yeah, yeah baby sis, you're laying it on a little heavy," her brothers said. She laughed.

"Anyway, I'll call dad and tell him to come by so I can suggest he move into my place."

Knock, knock.

"Hey Spence did you talk to your brothers… oh, hey guys how are you?"

"Hey Ashley," Glen and Clay both say. "So we hear you got a new neighbor," they said laughing.

"You're just jealous he's not in your building. I think Arthur is very nice."

"Oh yeah, sure he is," they said looking at each other. "So Ashley, it won't bother you when you and baby sis here get a little romantic and our dad comes a knockin at your door?" Glen asked smirking and Clay unable to hold a snicker back.

Ashley's eyes widened, "damn Spence what are we going to do about your dad. Have you guys come up with a solution? Because if you haven't I might have one."

"Haha! You have a solution. I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem with my dad living next door to us. If his place is actually next door," Spencer said her head tilted to the side.

"Uh… well… I got to thinking that maybe it could pose a problem, you know how loud we get sometimes and you know how I hate to be interrupted in the middle of…"

"Hold it, hold it," Glen said. "We don't need to hear this about our baby sis. That is too much information."

"Oh god, yes TMI," Clay admonished. Spencer giggles while Ashley stands with her arms by her side looking dumbfounded. "What?"

"Ashley I'm going to offer my dad my apartment. It's already furnished and ready. He's familiar with the apartment and the neighborhood. What I need you to do is call your landlord, have him tell my dad that he rented it to him by mistake. The apartment was already rented. That way he'll have to take my apartment if he wants to continue his separation from my mom."

"I've already taken care of that Spence. See how we think alike, one mind, two hot bodies."

"Ashley you talked to your landlord already?"

"Yes, I told you I might have a solution if you guys didn't come up with one."

"Umhmm, Ashley did you happen to ask your landlord where my dad's apartment was in the building?"

"Yes I did."

"And where is my dad's apartment?" Spencer asked watching Ashley carefully.

Ashley not looking at Spencer while answering, "his apartment is next door to us," she whispered.

"What Ashley, I couldn't hear what you said, his apartment is where?"

Now looking at Spencer straight in the eyes, "his apartment is right next door to us."

"Uh huh," Spencer said. Her brothers just laugh, "next door, now how sweet is that," Glen teased. "You won't have to walk far to get your dinner."

"Glen stop laughing, Spencer said annoyed."

"The landlord said your dad specifically asked was there an apartment available next to us and it just so happened that the people next door had to break their lease. I think he said something about the woman's husband being deployed to Iraq and she was going to stay with his mother. So I told the landlord to tell your dad that she needed the apartment back because the mother was going to move in with the daughter in law."

"That's kinda messy Ash, but I think it may work, he does have a sympathetic heart for military families. He might believe that story. I hope he hasn't bought any furniture yet." Spencer said.

"Well it sounds like you and Ashley have it all worked out," Glen said. "I have to get to work."

"Yeah me too Baby Sis," Clay said. "Call us and let us know what happens. See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya, Baby Sis."

Ashley looks at Spencer curiously, "Baby Sis."

"Umm, yeah it's a nickname I can't seem to get rid of," Spencer said blushing.

"Oh! Okay… Baby Sis," she said laughing.

"Ashley not funny."

After Spencer's brothers left, Ashley wanted to go to the solarium for a little make out time, "Spencer how about spending some Spashley time with me. We can let the sun caress our skins while we make out."

"Sounds good Ash I could use a little sun, but what is Spashley?"

"Can't you guess? It's your name and my name combined. I'm officially making it our code word for when we want to… you know, do the do or spend time with each other."

"Spashley, I like it. Let me change into something more easily accessible," Spencer said lovingly caressing Ashley's hand and kissing each of her fingers, one by one.

"Hot damn Spence! See you there in five minutes," she said almost running into the closed door of Spencer's room. Spencer giggled.

Spencer was leaving to meet Ashley in the solarium after changing her clothes, when someone knocked on her door.

Knock, knock.

"Hello Spencer, may I come in?"

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about your father."

"Mom I don't think I'm the right person for you to talk to about dad and your marriage, besides aren't you two seeing a marriage counselor?"

"Yes but I just thought I could come by and talk to my daughter," Paula said, sadness in her voice.

"Well I was going somewhere but alright mom, have a seat."

"Well I don't know where to begin," Paula said.

"How about starting where dad finally realized he's had enough of your attitude," Spencer snapped.

"Maybe I shouldn't burden you Spencer, we are seeing a counselor."

"Yes your absolutely right mom, you should absolutely talk to your counselor."

"Spencer I want your father to move back home."

"Mom I thought you were going to talk to the counselor," Spencer said as Paula rambles on.

"That house is too big for just one person. I didn't realize how huge it was and I guess I didn't realize how much your father did around the house. You know he hasn't even told me where he's staying. He just tells me to call him on his cellphone_,_ _**if**_I had a problem and needed him."

"Well he hasn't abandoned you completely mom."

"I think there's somebody else in his life."

"Mom, dad would not cheat on you. It's not in his personality. Have you ever looked at yourself being the problem? You are a negative person, never having a good thing to say about anything or anybody. Why do you think we, meaning your children moved out as soon as we were old enough? I guess dad stayed this long because he's married to you. You want to put blame on everybody but yourself. You need to change your attitude about people, about life in general. When did you become so cynical mom?"

"Wow, Spencer that was quite… insightful, I must say. But I was never negative about things with your father…"

"No only with your children," Spencer said interrupting. "Don't you think your constant negativity about his children, your children bothered him? I bet you and he argued about my relationship with Ashley. Was that the last straw that finally sent him away mom? How is it that you were so accepting of Carmen but not of Ashley? And why do you argue with dad about what your grown children do anyway? You two should be talking about each other, about the great time you're going to have together. What your plans are now that your children have grown up and are out of the house. Start a business together, stop harping on things you can't change," Spencer argued.

"You're right Spencer. I didn't pay enough attention to your father. He started finding things to do to stay away from the house and me. He was overjoyed when Ashley asked him to get her apartment handicap ready for you when you were released. I didn't think anything of it because your father likes to do things with his hands. But when Ashley gave him a key, my god, he was like a kid on Christmas day. He was gone everyday from morning to late night. Sometimes he didn't even bother to come home. Oh, he called so I wouldn't worry but it just the fact that he enjoyed being away from me. When he finished Ashley's apartment he still didn't come home right away. Now I'm totally alone and left with my own thoughts. Being totally alone does not feel good Spencer. I love your father dearly, he's my life and I don't want to lose him."

"Well mom, have you told this to dad?"

"No, I haven't."

"Not even during your sessions?"

"No I didn't open my mouth with that dumb counselor. She has never been married, how can she counsel married people?" Paula complained.

"Well who picked her to be your counselor?"

"Um… I did."

"So you just picked anyone, you weren't concerned about their credentials. You weren't serious about the counseling were you?"

"No Spencer I wasn't, I was just trying to appease your father. I figured he would say he wasn't going, that we didn't need or believe in marriage counselors, but he surprised me."

"Mom how can you say that, when he was a counselor. He was willing to try and you were just trying to pacify him. You must have thought he would never leave you. You need to talk to dad, I mean a good heart to heart talk with him and tell him how you feel and learn to make compromises. Start enjoying life together. Stop looking at the bad and start seeing the good in things."

"Spencer you talk better than that dumb, I mean the more experience counselor." Both Spencer and Paula sat in comfortable quietness, until…

"Spencer!" Ashley said as she swept into Spencer's room, "I thought you were going to meet me in the solarium, what's taking you so long? Oh I'm sorry, hello Mrs. Carlin."

"Hello Ashley," she said giving her a guarded look.

"I'm sorry Ashley my mom stopped by and wanted to talk."

"It's okay Spence."

"Ashley, how are you?" Paula asked.

"I'm good Mrs. Carlin, can't complain."

"Ashley I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why don't you call me by my first name like you call Arthur by his first name?"

"Because you have never given me permission to call you by your first name, Mrs. Carlin."

"Well you have my permission, please call me Paula. You know Ashley I see you and my daughter being together for a very long time and I'm sorry if I have caused you any distress in regards you and my daughter."

"Alright Mrs… I mean Paula," Ashley replied.

"I'll just go to the visitors lounge for a while. Let your mother continue her visit with you Spence," Ashley said.

"Thanks Ash." Spencer watches Ashley leave the room.

"I like Ashley very much," Paula said.

"Hmm, what?" Spencer said her mind preoccupied with Ashley.

"I think Ashley is good for you Spencer. I can see she loves you very much, something I saw earlier in the beginning of your relationship with her. But I didn't want things to change from what you had with Carmen, which I realize now was nothing. You should always want better for your children and I didn't. I was jealous of my children, especially you Spencer. You got to travel, meet people, and live out your fantasies in your writing. I'm sorry Spencer. I'm sorry for everything. Can you forgive me," Paula asked.

"Now it's my turn to say wow. Your affirmation surprises me mom and yes I forgive you, it took a lot of courage to admit to the wrongs you made in your marriage and with your children. You're going to have to take baby steps with dad. Call him up, ask him out, start dating him again like you did when you two were younger and see what happens."

"Well I'm going to go home Spencer, I guessed I bent your ear enough. Thanks for listening to an old cynical woman."

"You're not old mom," Spencer replied.

Paula laughs, "no just cynical." Paula got up and hugged her daughter.

"Be careful going home mom. I'm sure dad will come around, you'll see."

"I hope so Spencer," Paula said. Ashley returned to Spencer's room as Paula was leaving. "Ashley it was good seeing you," she said while embracing her, much to Ashley's surprise.

"Uh… same here Paula," Ashley said watching her leave. "Wow, what's wrong with your mom Spence?"

"She's lonely and it took her to be in that huge house alone to realize her self righteous attitude was driving and everyone away."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Spencer you are doing so well with your therapy, I can't believe it. We need to work with your limp a little more, but you're doing good," Sherry said.

"Thanks Sherry I'm trying really hard to work through this therapy so Dr. Dennison will release me at the end of the month."

"Yeah I know he wants you to go home in a wheelchair but personally I don't think you're going to need it. You're doing fine on the crutches."

"Yeah I would love to walk out of here using nothing to help me but I know that's just wishful thinking. So if I must use something I would rather walk out of here with crutches. That would make me happy. My father got Ashley's apartment ready with rails in the bathroom and hallway, the kitchen too and since I've decided I'm not going home in a wheelchair I asked him to readjust the kitchen area back to the way it was originally."

"Wow Spencer wasn't that a lot of work for him to do?"

"Yeah it was but he likes to do that kind of work and besides he had help and he told me he didn't mind. He said he liked being there. It definitely kept him away from my mother's wrath. He even made friends with some of the neighbors. I suppose that's what influenced his decision to move there," Spencer said shaking her head negatively.

"He moved into the same building you and Ashley live in. What made him do that?" Sherry questioned as she was finishing her therapy session with Spencer.

"My parents separated and he needed a place to live so he decided it would be a good idea to move next door to us so he can help me if I needed him."

"Aw, Spencer that's so nice. He wanted to be near his daughter in case she needed him."

"No Sherry it's not. How would you like it if one or both of your parents moved into the same building as you and right next door?"

"Well…"

"Right, that's what I thought. Ashley and I are trying to adjust to living with each other outside the Center and I'm afraid my dad's presence will interfere in our relationship and the adjustments we have to make."

"Oh I see," Sherry said suspiciously. "Actually what you're saying is you don't want him to hear you and Ashley making love… thin walls. You know some of the residents here still complain about a certain noise they hear during the day and night sometimes. Screams and loud moans of ecstasy," she said laughing.

"Umm, yeah that too," Spencer said shyly. "Well anyway I asked my dad to come by so I can convince him to move into my apartment that just happens to be far away from Ashley's building. It's already furnished. He can use it for as long as he has to because I'll be living with Ashley."

"Sounds good Spencer, well we're through here. If you're ready you can go back to your room. Do you need any help getting there?" Sherry asked.

"No, I'm good Sherry thanks, see you tomorrow." Spencer walks back to her room without any assistance other the braces on her legs and her crutches. Entering her room she finds her father sitting in a chair by the window waiting for her. "Dad I didn't know you were here already. How long have you been waiting?"

"I just got here Spencer. How was your therapy today?"

"Great! Sherry says I'm improving everyday. So I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come by." Spencer hedges, "well… umm… I wanted to ask you…"

Arthur notices his daughter's hesitation so he begins the conversation with what he thinks she might be concerned about, "Spencer I know you're worried about me being your neighbor. Sweetheart I want you to know…"

"Hey Spence I need to tell you something important," Ashley said bursting into the room unknowingly interrupting Spencer and Arthur's conversation. "Oh, hey Arthur, I'm sorry Spencer my timing really sucks, but since I'm here you don't mind if I stay do you? I like visiting with your dad."

"No Ashley, please stay this concerns you just as much as me," Spencer said.

Arthur smiles at Ashley and returns to the conversation he was having with Spencer, "anyway sweetheart I just want you to know that I will in no way interfere in your life while I'm your neighbor. I know how it is to be young and in love and I know you and Ashley need your privacy. There's only one thing I ask of you. I would love it if you would let me cook for you and Ashley, maybe breakfast or dinner every now and then."

"Dad I don't know, I know you mean well but I think…"

"I think that would be absolutely great Mr. Carlin… I mean Arthur," Ashley said abruptly interrupting Spencer who in turn gave her a puzzled look. "And when I'm on call at the hospital you can check on Spencer for me, make sure she's okay."

"Yeah sure, I can definitely do that. You can call me and I can be at your place checking on Spence in a hot second," Arthur said.

"Ashley you can call _me _to see if I'm alright instead of bothering my dad," Spencer said still puzzled at Ashley's demeanor.

"It would be no problem sweetheart. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to move next door to you."

"It's settle than, discussion over. Arthur I don't know about Spencer but I'm going to hold you to making us breakfast and dinner," Ashley said. Spencer looked at Ashley with disconcertion.

"Come on Arthur how about you and I buy our favorite girl some lunch."

"That's a good idea but only if you let me buy my two favorite girls lunch instead."

"Aw, Arthur that's so sweet, isn't it Spencer?" Ashley asked looking at a very confused Spencer. Come on Spence."

"Wait, hold on, dad I need to tell you something," Spencer said determined to have her say.

"Sure sweetheart, go right ahead, I'm all ears."

"Uh… well…" looking over to Ashley as she continued to have difficulty articulating her reasons as to why her dad should not be their neighbor and wondering why Ashley was vigorously shaking her head negatively, while she stood behind Arthur.

"I just wanted to say… I'm looking forward to you being our neighbor. I can't wait." Ashley nodding her head up and down at Spencer.

"Oh thank you sweetheart. I can't wait for you to see what I've done to some of the things in Ashley's apartment. I'm considering putting it in my apartment."

"What have you done that you seem so excited about?" Spencer asked.

"Nope can't tell you. You have to wait until you're released to see it. Until than it's a secret."

While Spencer, her father and Ashley were enjoying their dinner, she thought it was a good time to ask her dad about her apartment. "Say dad with me moving in with Ashley I need to give up my apartment, put some of my furniture in storage and bring my clothes over to Ashley's."

Arthur smiled at both girls. "I've taken care of all that Spencer."

"Hmm, taken care of what?"

"Well you know you had me taking care of your apartment when you and Carmen broke up. I paid all your bills and rent through the bank account you instructed me to open but after you told your mom and me you were moving in with Ashley I immediately went over there and told your landlord you wouldn't be renewing your lease."

"You what!?"

"Yeah your furniture's been in storage for a while now alone with your car. Maybe you should think about selling your car sweetheart since you won't be driving yourself for awhile."

"Yeah I'll think about it. My apartment's gone?"

"Well yeah, you're moving in with Ashley right?" Spencer nods. "There was no need to continue paying rent on a place you weren't going to move back to."

"Yes but… where are my clothes, my personal things?"

"All your personal things are at Ashley's. I didn't exactly know where to put them," he said looking at Ashley, "so I built some extra racks and extra storage space in your walk in closet and moved all your clothes on one side while Spencer's is on the other side. I hope that was okay. By the way, that is a huge walk in closet. I had fun redoing it. Darn I just ruined my own surprise. Well I worked really hard on that and your landlord is such a nice guy. He helped me a lot too. He gave me permission to do all those changes in your place."

Spencer just sat there, disbelieving. "Arthur was that the surprise? You rearranged my walk in closet?" Ashley asked.

"Uh yeah, the racks and shoe carousel move," Arthur said, somewhat taken aback by the girl's unenthused reaction to his surprise. "They work by pushing buttons. The clothes racks move up and down and the shoe rack turns like a carousel. That baby can hold at least two hundred and fifty pair of shoes. And you don't have to reach for your clothes anymore, just press the button and the rack rolls down to you. I put a full-length mirror on the inside of the closet and bathroom doors for you. I also built a storage bench in your bathroom so you can sit down while changing clothes, instead of sitting on an uncomfortable toilet seat," Arthur explained, looking at his daughter. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Umm, yes dad I'm just a little shocked, I thought I still had my apartment."

"Oh no, long gone. I kinda wish I hadn't released your apartment so quickly."

"Why," Spencer asked.

"Because I could have moved in there when your mother and I separated, but than I realized your place was too far away from Ashley's place." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and gave it a heartfelt squeeze of assurance.

"Spencer are you sure you're okay? Did I do something wrong?" Arthur asked bewildered by his daughter's reaction.

"No you didn't dad. I'm fine and thank you for taking care of me. I love you," Spencer said.

"Arthur the changes you made sound exciting, I can't wait to see them," Ashley said smiling.

Arthur left right after dinner which gave Spencer and Ashley time to discuss the conversation they had with Arthur. "Oh my God, I can't believe my dad got rid of my apartment without telling me first and what was all that shaking your head and waving your arms about, behind my dad's back earlier?"

"Sorry babe I didn't want you to offer your dad your apartment because you didn't have one to offer."

"How did you know that?"

"I wanted to make sure the landlord was going to tell Arthur about the apartment not being available and he just happened to mention that your dad had gotten rid of your place."

"Well, why the hell didn't he tell you that when you first talked to him?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"He said he forgot. He just remembered because he wondered where Arthur was going to live if he wasn't moving next door to us."

"Thanks Ash. You've saved me from making my dad feel completely unwanted. He's done so much for me while I've been recuperating. Maybe we can cook him a dinner when we get out of here," Spencer said.

"Yeah that would be great except I can't cook," Ashley admitted.

"You can't cook, how did you eat?"

"I went out a lot, bought fast food and ate in the hospital cafeteria and I can tell you the food in the cafeteria in this place taste a whole lot better than the hospital's cafeteria…Yuck. Bland city… hospital food is not all it's cracked up to be," Ashley said smiling, "but it fed the hunger."

//////////

**Several days later…**

"Well Spencer you have gone as far as we can take you staying here at the Wellness Center," Aiden said. "You have now officially become an outpatient along with Ashley. There's no need for you to stay here any longer. The therapy you're going to be receiving next can be done on an outpatient basis."

"Thank God, Dr. Dennison. Don't take that the wrong way. I'm just so glad to be leaving and getting back into the real world. Do you realize I've been cooped up in the hospital than rehab for eight months? I feel like a miracle has happened to me."

"Well Spencer in a way a miracle has happened. You were in an accident that left you paralyzed with no possibility of ever walking again, than you had surgery, performed by a great surgeon I might add, that has allowed you to walk again. I guess that would fall under a miracle," Aiden said smiling. "I'll still be your doctor eventhough you're not living here at the Center. I just wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure having you as my patient and I hope that the friendship we have developed will continue grow in the months and years to come."

"Dr. Dennison you will always be my doctor. I grown to trust and respect your judgment, professionally as well as personally. Besides Ashley loves you and I love her, you're an intricate part of both our lives, so I would be honored to continue our friendship," Spencer said giving Aiden a hug.

"Thank you Spencer," Aiden said.

"So what's going on in here? Aiden are you hitting on my girl?" Ashley asked smirking.

"Well if I wasn't taken, I would give you a run for your money my friend. But I know I wouldn't stand a chance, Aiden said looking at Spencer winking. Spencer has eyes only for you and I have eyes only for Kyla."

"Gotcha!... Spence your parents are waiting outside to take us home," Ashley said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready… wait did you say my parents, like in mom and dad?"

"Mmhmm, both Arthur and Paula are here together."

"I hope that's a good sign Ashley."

"Dr. Dennison I'll see you in two weeks to start my outpatient therapy," Spencer said.

"Yeah and I'll see you in a couple of days Aiden for mine," Ashley said.

"Okay guys and let's get together and have dinner at a nice restaurant in a few days… my treat. I'll ask Kyla to give you a call and set up a date."

"Sounds great Aiden, if you're treating we'll definitely be there. Bye," Ashley said.

///////////

On the drive to Ashley's place, Spencer reveled at the passing scenery. A scenery, longed since seen after be cooped up in the Center for so many months. The last time she was actually outside was when she was being transferred and that was at night or laying on her back in a ambulance. Beautiful she thought while squeezing Ashley's hand as they continued to ride. Even Paula's rambling about nothing and everything could take away the tranquility Spencer was feeling.

Spencer refused Aiden's insistence that she bring the wheelchair home, not wanting the monstrosity around to remind her of it's original purpose in her life and she didn't want it taking up extra space in the apartment. Instead, she opted for the leg braces, crutches and a cane. She knew that was all she needed and Ashley would be there to help her if she needed it. Finally reaching their destination Spencer got out the car with Ashley's assistance and walked using her crutches to the elevator that would take her to her new apartment and her new life with Ashley.

"Spence why are you wearing your leg braces? You walk well with just the crutches," Ashley asked concerned.

"Dr. Dennison wouldn't let me go home without putting them on for support. I won't actually need them on around the apartment. I like using the cane it's less cumbersome. But Dr. Dennison felt I should wear the leg braces home and use both the crutches and leg braces for a few more weeks even around the apartment. I'll make that decision one day at a time."

"That's Aiden always overly cautious. But you better wear them when you go to therapy. Otherwise, you will never hear the end of it. So!... Spence what do you think of our apartment?"

"I love it Ashley. It certainly is much larger than my apartment… I mean the apartment I used to have."

"Sweetheart everything is right at your fingertips. I redid the kitchen like you asked but I kept the railings in place. In case you fell and needed help getting up, Arthur said. I'm going to take your mother back home to give you two some privacy."

"Spencer don't you need help unpacking," Paula asked.

"No mom if it's alright with Ashley, I'm just going to leave it for tomorrow. All I want to do is relax and enjoy the scenery," Spencer said eyeing Ashley seductively, watching her bend over to pick up a small duffel bag.

"Alright dear but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or your father," Paula said.

"Alone at last," Spencer said.

"So…" Ashley said looking at Spencer.

"So…" Spencer said looking at Ashley.

(Silence)

"Where's the bedroom?" Spencer asked walking in the direction she assumed the bedroom would be.

"You're headed in the right direction Spence, just follow me, I'm going that way. I suddenly feel the need for a cold shower."

"I'll join you Ashley if you make that a warm shower," Spencer said. Ashley nods smiling.

Entering the bedroom Ashley sits Spencer on the bed. "First thing we need to do is take these leg braces off and get you comfortable," Ashley said as Spencer sat watching Ashley remove her braces. Rising off the bed they walked slowly towards the bathroom due to Spencer's limp. Ashley opened the glass shower door, reached in and turned the shower on to get it at the right temperature. Spencer reaches over for Ashley and passionately, hungrily kisses her lips, her tongue strokes the bottom of Ashley's lip waiting for permission to enter which Ashley grants. Their tongues dance and explore, tasting the distinct sweetness of each other's mouth, while their hands explored each others bodies. Spencer tugged on the hem of Ashley's shirt, her fingertips grazing the taut muscles of Ashley's abdomen eliciting a moan from her.

Ashley pulled down Spencer's sweat pants and panties pass her thighs and not wanting to break contact with Spencer's lips she uses her foot to drag them the rest of the way down to the floor and kicking them to the side. Stroking her bare ass with her fingertips she feels the softness of Spencer's skin while caressing the small of her back. Spencer pulls away to lift Ashley's shirt over her head than lifts her own shirt off. Ashley gazes at Spencer's body, reaching around she unclasped the bra that covered Spencer's breasts. Now completely necked Spencer finishes undressing Ashley. Unclasping Ashley's bra she lets it fall to the floor stopping to palm her already erect nipples. Spencer bent down to suck on one nipple while still palming and squeezing the other, Ashley moans.

Unbuttoning the waistband of Ashley jeans Spencer unzips it pulling them down Ashley's legs than she sits down on the bench to pull her panties down, kissing her taut stomach and thighs as she removes her jeans and panties from around her ankles, Ashley's arousal blatant. Spencer lays a kiss between Ashley's inner thighs, biting the supple skin. She rises from the seat and begins to push Ashley backwards towards the shower, seeing she had a walk in stall she continued to push Ashley back opening the door and pushing her hard against the coolness of the wet tiles. Spencer grabs the nape of Ashley's neck pulling her head toward her and devours her open mouth. She moans as her tongue again began to explore and play with Ashley's tongue. Moving away from her lips and down her neck, Spencer licks and bites the soft wet skin, feeling Ashley's pulse quicken under the attack that her tongue was doing.

"Mmm, Spence," Ashley moaned. Spencer took the body soap that was sitting on the shelf inside the shower stall and began soaping Ashley's body, feeling every inch, every curve of skin she was soaping. "Turn around I want to wash your back," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear. She turns and in doing so Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's waist and cups her center, using her fingers to tease her slit, stroking back and forth. "So wet Ash, is this for me?"

"Yes," is all Ashley could reply… breathless. Spencer immediately puts two fingers inside of her. "Ahh, Spence so good," she said as Spencer pressed the front of Ashley's body against the tiles. Her own body resting against Ashley's back, she begins thrusting in and out slowly. "Spence please… faster," Ashley cried.

"Spread your legs Ash," Spencer commanded and as she did so Spencer inserted a third finger and began thrusting into her faster, sucking and biting her shoulder and the back of her neck. "Spencer," Ashley moaned her hips moving to the rhythm of Spencer's fingers. Spencer raised her free hand to pinch Ashley hardened nipple massaging her breast. Pumping faster she rubs her thumb against Ashley's clit. She could feel Ashley's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. "Mmm, Spencer… yes," she said moaning louder. "Spencer!!…"

Spencer curled her fingers inside Ashley, reaching the spot she knew would send her over the edge. Ashley's body trembled as she screamed Spencer's name. Turning around Ashley passionately kisses Spencer. "Oh God, Spence what you do to me," Ashley gasped.

Opening the shower door Ashley grabs a towel to dry herself and Spencer off. Than she lifts her up and carries her back into the bedroom. As they lay on the bed Ashley kisses Spencer passionately again. "Are you tired Spence?"

"No," Spencer replies.

"Liar," Ashley said, "your back is tight and your limp is more pronounced. You need to relax for a few minutes, than it's my turn," Ashley said with lust in her eyes. Getting off the bed, Ashley wraps a towel around her body.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks.

"I want to rub your body down. I left some baby oil in my duffel bag in the other bedroom. I'll be right back." Retrieving the oil Ashley was on her way back to the bedroom when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. What the hell is that noise, I know I locked the front door, she thought to herself. Tiptoeing down the hall Ashley grabbed the baseball bat she kept in the hall closet. Walking quietly towards the kitchen bat in hand Ashley sees the back of a man's head bent over looking under her sink where she kept her pots and pans. Raising it to strike the intruder, he turns… "Ahhhh!" They screamed.

"Ashley wait, it's me."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Life has been really hectic. I wanted to get this up before Christmas. You guys are great and thanks again for reading and reviewing and I wish you all a safe and happy Merry Christmas in all languages. **

"Oh my God, Arthur…what are you doing in here? I was about to smash your head in with this bat. I thought you were an intruder." Ashley said.

"I wanted to cook you and Spencer some dinner for your first night home. I didn't see anyone around so I assumed you both were resting and I didn't want to disturb you," Arthur explained.

"I thought you were taking Paula home?"

"I did but I hadn't planned on staying too long with her. I dropped her off and came back here to cook you and Spencer some dinner before it got too late. Uh, Ashley do you think you could put a robe on," Arthur asked his cheeks red from looking at Ashley's towel clad body.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Arthur you're lucky I have _**on**_a towel."

Spencer, who was in the bedroom dozing, heard Ashley scream. Startled by it, she hurriedly got off the bed and walked haltingly but hastily with her cane into the living room. Not seeing Ashley, she began to panic until she heard her voice coming from the kitchen. Not thinking Spencer rushed as best she could towards the kitchen. "Ashley," she yelled, "are you okay? Ashley?"

Both Ashley and Arthur turned to see Spencer coming into the kitchen. "Spencer! Oh my God" Arthur said shocked at his daughter's appearance. Ashley opened her mouth to say something but she too, was caught off guard. Spencer had limped out of their bedroom completely naked.

"Spencer," Ashley spoke, her eyes wide. Arthur quickly raised his hands to his eyes, not wanting to see anymore of his daughter's exposed naked body. "Good lord," Arthur mumbled.

"Spencer you're naked," Ashley finally said.

"What?" She said breathing hard, looked down at her appearance, "oh my god, I'm…" Ashley rushed over to Spencer to shield her nakedness from Arthur with the same towel she had covering herself.

"Oh my, I'll just… I'll just go back to my place," he said bumping into everything in his path as he tried to quickly leave the apartment, which was a little difficult since his hands were still covering his eyes. "Sorry girls, so very sorry."

When Arthur finally closed the door behind him, Ashley burst out laughing hysterically, as she stepped away from Spencer. She grabbed her side due to the stitch she caught from laughing so hard, falling to the floor still laughing uncontrollably. Spencer's face was beet red from embarrassment as she stood in the kitchen watching as Ashley continued to laugh at her.

"Ashley! This is not funny," she said trying to hold her own laughter in. Try as she may she couldn't contain it, she burst out laughing with Ashley.

"Did you… did you see your dad's face when… when he saw you… standing there… naked," Ashley said between laughs. "Oh my god, I wish I had a video camera. We would have definitely won America's Funniest Videos," Ashley said still laughing and rolling on the floor. "Spencer why… why are you naked?" She asked, finally calming down.

"I heard you scream, so I jumped out of bed, well not jump out, but I got off as fast as I could not thinking, grabbed my cane to help you. I thought you fell or someone had come in on you."

"I appreciate the help but what were you going to do babe, dazzle the intruder with your nakedness," Ashley said laughing again.

"Oh god Ashley, stop laughing," Spencer said giggling. "This is serious. I'm so embarrassed. I understand my dad wanting to cook us dinner but he can't just barge in here to do it when the urge hits him."

"Well than you have to explain it to him in a very kind and sensitive way Spencer. Don't hurt his feelings, he means well."

"Oh my God, how am I going to look my dad in the eye now, let alone have a conversation with him?"

"Your dad has seen you naked before Spencer," Ashley said, instinctively licking her lips, appreciating the toned body standing in front of her. "Come on you need to put on a robe because you are so turning me on right now," she said still chuckling over the mishap.

"Ashley the last time my dad saw me naked was when I was a baby. Not as an adult and you should be embarrassed too, you only had a towel on."

"Yeah a towel that at least covered the family jewels," Ashley shot back laughing.

"Damnit Ashley, this is what I was afraid of," Spencer said.

"What?" "My dad intruding in our lives. We haven't been here a whole day and already he's become a problem."

"Aw, come on Spence he was just trying to be helpful, let's forget about it. I've got the baby oil so we can continue where we left off," Ashley said. Trying to pull the robe that Spencer had just put on, off.

"Ashley I'm not in the mood now," Spencer said, closing the robe back.

"Hmm, that's too bad because I wanted to massage your back for you," she said dropping her towel on the floor. "Baby oil, your body, my body, rubbing, sliding, grinding on each other," Ashley said wiggling her brows. Spencer swallowed hard glaring at Ashley's hot naked body.

"Your dad won't be back tonight. Let's make the most of it, because I'm sure he'll be back here in the morning trying to make an apologetic breakfast for us," she said with the baby oil dangling precariously between her fingers.

"Mmm, Ashley… come here," Spencer whispered.

Ashley reached for Spencer's hand and guided her towards the bed. Laying down on the bed, Ashley placed the bottle of baby oil in a bowl of hot water to warm it. While waiting for the oil to warm up, Ashley lowers her lips down to Spencer's partially open mouth and kisses her softly. Spencer wanting more deepens the kiss, her tongue playing with Ashley's, exploring. They both moaned into the kiss. Moving her lips to her neck she begins to lick and suck at the crook, biting, marking her. Feeling Spencer's heart beat faster with each lick, Ashley moves her hands down the undersides of Spencer's breasts rubbing her already erect nipples.

Ashley reaches over to retrieve the now warmed baby oil. "Turn over onto your stomach Spence," she said brushing her lips against Spencer's ear, sending a shiver down Spencer's body. Pouring a thin stream of oil directly onto her skin, Spencer moans. "Ash can you handle doing a massage with your hands?"

"Oh yeah Spence, it's all good," she said self-assured. Spreading the oil, Ashley begins to knead it into the skin of Spencer's back. "Mmm that feels so good," Spencer said as she felt the tension in her back relax. Ashley moves her hands up to massage her shoulders, than back down the middle of her back, her buttocks, thighs, legs all the way down to her toes.

Than she moves on top of Spencer's back rubbing her entire body up and down Spencer's. "Mmm, Ashley I can feel every curve of you body, your nipples are so hard."

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I Spence?" Ashley asked.

"No, I love the feel of your body on mine." Ashley spreads Spencer's legs apart. She begins to grind her thigh into Spencer's center. "Mmm, Ashley," Spencer moaned again, while she moved against Ashley's thigh. Turning her over onto her back Ashley rubs the front of her body against Spencer's front. Nipples against nipples, abdomen against abdomen, thighs grinding into each other's wet center.

"Spencer I need to touch you," Ashley whispered moving her hand down Spencer's taut stomach, continuing to the insides of her thighs, spreading them apart, feeling the heat emanating from her wet center. Sliding her fingers upward she strokes Spencer's slit, up and down teasingly. "You are so wet, so hot," Ashley groaned.

"Ashley don't tease me, I need to feel you."

Ashley inserted two fingers inside of Spencer's hot center, thrusting slowly at first than faster. "Mmm, yes… more," she moaned. Now three fingers inside of her, Ashley could feel Spencer's body tense as her back arches trying to feel more of her. "Ashley," she moaned loudly.

The more Spencer moaned the faster and harder Ashley thrust into her. Feeling her walls tightening around her fingers Ashley curled her fingers already knowing where her most sensitive spot was. Hitting it Spencer's body shook. "Ahh, Ashley," Spencer screamed.

/////

The morning came and just as predicted Arthur was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Ashley was still asleep but the clanging in the kitchen had awakened Spencer from her slumber. Pulling herself apart from Ashley's embrace without waking her, Spencer reached for her robe, putting it on, grabbed her cane and limped slowly to the kitchen. "Dad, what are you doing here, it's eight o'clock in the morning?" Spencer said unable to stifle a yawn.

"Good morning sweetheart," Arthur said, not yet turning around to look at his daughter.

"Dad I have a robe on you can turn around."

"Oh! Sorry," Arthur said apologetic.

"Dad why are you here?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to make breakfast to apologize for last night."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Ashley. Sweetheart you know you really shouldn't walk around without any clothes on. You might catch a chill."

"Dad the only chill I got was when you saw me completely naked yesterday," she said still embarrassed over yesterday's incident. "Come here and sit on the couch with me." Arthur follows his daughter over to the couch.

"Other than the limp Spencer you're walking very well with that cane."

"Thanks… Dad listen to me," Spencer said, holding both his hands in hers. "I love you very much and I appreciate all you've done for me and Ashley. But you can't keep coming into our apartment unannounced, otherwise we will have another incident like yesterday and that would definitely be a problem. I don't mind you coming over and cooking or coming over just to talk but you have to let us know you're coming over first."

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'll return your key."

"No dad, keep the key, but use it for emergencies only." Ashley hearing Spencer's conversation with her father approaches them.

"Good morning Arthur."

"Good morning Ashley, look I'm really sorry," he started to say but Ashley stopped him.

"It's fine Arthur," Ashley said trying not to laugh. "I heard what Spencer said to you and I agree. You are always welcomed in our home. This is your home too. Well at least until you and Paula get back together," Ashley said winking at Spencer. "Spencer and I… how can I explain this. We want to be able to be unobtrusively natural around in our home without restrictions or constraints, if you get my drift Arthur. _I would have said walk around naked but you can only say so much to your girlfriend's dad._

"Uh… yeah Ashley, please no need to go any further in your explanation. I understand you completely. From now on I will knock or ring you on the phone."

"Great!" Spencer and Ashley said.

"Say you girls weren't having a problem earlier this morning were you?"

"No," they said. "Why?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard some screaming or loud talking after I turned my TV off coming from your apartment. You two didn't get into an argument over me did you?"

Looking at each other, "umm, no," they mumbled, holding their heads down as they answered so Arthur wouldn't see the blush that appeared on the cheeks of their faces.

"Oh, okay… so how about that breakfast?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I would love breakfast. I told Spencer you would be back first thing in the morning to fix it."

"You are very perceptive Ashley," looking at his daughter. "She's a keeper Spencer, don't lose her."

Spencer smiled at Ashley, "I don't plan to dad." Arthur got off the couch, "okay breakfast in fifteen minutes so go get dressed you two."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**A/N: I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. I hope this chapter is enjoyable reading, it's a little rushed. I wanted to get it up before the New Year came in. Thanks again everyone for sticking with this story. It's been calm for a while but a storms a brewing.**

**Two weeks later…**

"Kyla, Aiden we're so sorry we couldn't get together for dinner when you first asked us," Spencer said, "Ashley's schedule at the hospital has been quite hectic."

"That's okay Spencer. I know the hospital staff's glad to see her back at work. She's been so busy even I'm unable to have a decent conversation with her. So how have you two been doing since your discharge from the Center?" Aiden asked. "I know how your therapy is doing but how is your love life?"

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand squeezing it with her left hand. "We are blissfully happy Aiden," both blushing as they looked at each other. "We just had to deal with a few issues," Ashley said.

"What kind of issues could you two have to deal with? Kyla asked, just live each day to the fullest and love each other like there's no tomorrow."

"I wish it was that simple Kyla. My dad was a slight problem in the beginning," Spencer said blushing.

"Oh," Kyla said, looking at Spencer blush. "Okay, let's hear it, what happened."

"Hear what Kyla, there's nothing to tell," Spencer said, her blush deepening.

"Spencer you're as red as a tomato and Ashley has the biggest grin on her face which means something happened, so spill it Ashley," Kyla said.

Looking at Spencer, Ashley was unable to contain her laughter, "well on our first night in the apartment Spencer's dad…"

"Ashley…" Spencer quietly called out shaking her head negatively.

"Come on Spence, it was funny, where is your sense of humor? We are amongst friends, please let me tell them," Ashley pouted.

"Fine Ashley but if something like that should ever happen to you, I'm going to have diarrhea of the mouth."

"Ew, Spence a lesser description of a loose mouth would have sufficed," Ashley said giving her a peck on her lips.

"Well we had just finished with a little Spashley loving when I got up and left the bedroom to get some baby oil to give Spencer a back massage. On my way back to the bedroom I heard this noise coming from the kitchen, I grabbed my bat and tiptoed into the kitchen. When I saw the intruder I raised my bat up and was about to pounce on him when he suddenly turned around… I screamed and he screamed."

"Who was the intruder Ashley? Did you call the police?" Kyla asked concerned.

"It was Spencer's dad. He had let himself into our apartment to cook us some dinner."

"He came in unannounced?" Aiden asked.

"Yes! Anyway Spencer heard the scream and came limping out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, breathless with her cane in her hand and nothing else. She was completely naked," Ashley said laughing.

"Oh my God," Aiden and Kyla said, laughing hard. Spencer sat quietly her cheeks were now crimson red.

"I wish I had had a camera in my hands, you should have seen the look on Spencer's dad's face, it was hilarious. He got out of there like a bat out of hell."

"Aw," Kyla said patting Spencer's hand, consoling her.

"Kyla it was awful, I was so embarrassed. My dad knocked over every chair in the apartment trying to get out of there," Spencer said now laughing… "it was kinda funny."

"But he came back the next morning determined to cook us something. I didn't hear him come in but Spencer did," Ashley said.

"He still let himself into your apartment, unannounced after what happened earlier?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah but Spencer had a nice talk with him, explaining that he couldn't keep coming over and not letting us know first."

"How did he take that," Kyla asked.

"Oh, he was cool about it and we haven't had any problems since," Spencer said.

"Enough about us, how about you two, how's the relationship going and what's with this special dinner tonight? You two have something to tell us?" Ashley asked.

"Well…" Aiden said while looking at Kyla, "it's our one month anniversary and we decided we wanted to celebrate it with our two best friends because if it wasn't for Spencer staying at the Center I would have never met this wonderful woman."

"Aw, Aiden you are too cute," Kyla said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "And we wanted to celebrate the success of Spencer's new gay romance novel. It's a hot seller, the book hit number two on the best seller's list and it's only been out for two weeks. You see Spencer I would never steer you wrong with your writing."

"I know Kyla and I thank you for that," Spencer said.

"So other than the incident with your father, have you two adjusted to living together yet?" Aiden asked.

"The only adjustments that we had to make Aiden, was who was going to sleep on the right side of the bed, since we're both righties and who was going to cook."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure that went to Spencer since you can't boil water Ashley."

"Shut up Aiden, I have you know I have been watching the food network these past few months and have become quite the culinary expert."

"Oh yeah and I'm Paula Deen, in a past life of course," he said.

"Uh, yeah Aiden, she has been watching the food network, she still does but I do the cooking. My culinary expert still can't boil water but she does the grocery shopping. Sometimes I have to go with her because she'll bring back a bunch of junk food. I have to keep reminding her that my schedule allows me to cook the meals and my dad does a lot of the cooking for us too," Spencer said laughing at Ashley who was pouting.

"I am so lucky to have you Spence," Ashley said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer softly on her lips, lingering a little longer than Aiden was comfortable with.

Clearing his throat, "excuse us but we are still here and this is a public restaurant you guys, no PDA like that is allowed. That kiss was just as bad as the moans some of the residents at the Center would snicker about. Geez! Wait until you get home. Haven't your libido's slowed down for each other yet?" Aiden asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

Looking at each other, _**"NO!**_ It gets more intense everyday," they both said clearly not caring about Aiden's PDA ranting and began kissing again.

Kyla snickered, "Aiden calm down, they are just so cute."

"Kyla you think everyone is cute," he said giving her a peck on her nose.

"So when's the wedding you guys?" Kyla asked, now getting there full attention and watching as a young woman approached their table.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but aren't you Spencer Carlin?" The young woman asked.

"Yes I am."

"Well I just bought your book today and I saw you sitting here… well I was wondering if you would sign it for me. I don't mean to disturb you but I was hoping that you would be really, really kind and sign my book. I'm probably your biggest fan. I've read all your books. I just love your writing."

"Sure of course, it would be my pleasure. Who should I sign it to?" Spencer asked.

"Just say to Amber, my biggest fan," the woman said excitedly.

"Okay, here you go… Amber and thank you for being my biggest fan," Spencer said giving her a big smile while glancing in Kyla's direction.

They watched the young woman as returned back to her table and show her newly autographed book to the people she was sitting with. "See Spencer more people will be stopping you for your autograph once we get you back on the book touring circuit again," Kyla said.

"Wow, we have a bonafide celebrity sitting at our table tonight," Aiden said teasing.

"Aiden I am no celebrity, I'm just a simple writer," Spencer said humbly.

"So back to my question," Kyla said, interrupting Spencer, "when's the wedding?"

"Well… umm…" Ashley stuttered.

"We've talked about it Kyla," Spencer said answering for the both of them. "But it's too soon to make any decisions like that."

Ashley lowered her head a little disappointed in Spencer's replied, "yeah too soon."

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I had made it back to our apartment building after spending a lovely evening with Kyla and Aiden. I was a little quieter than usual coming home, Spencer's reluctance to getting married now had completely occupied my thoughts. I was so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed Spencer who had been holding my hand had abruptly stopped walking, pulling me back almost making me fall over her.

"Listen Ashley is that moaning coming from my dad's apartment?"

"Um… I don't hear anything Spence." "Listen," she told me.

So I put my ear close to Arthur's door and on the other side I could hear a little moaning and giggling and a woman's voice.

"Oh yes… yes, that's it," I heard Arthur say. "Ohh, that feels so good, stroke it harder."

I quickly move away from the door and looked at Spencer. She looked dejected.

"He's cheating on my mom, I can't believe it Ashley," Spencer sadly whispered.

"Come on Spence let's get inside our apartment." Once we got in I tried to take her mind off of what we had just heard by getting a little romantic with her but she was not in the mood. Arthur's moaning was truly a mood killer. For the first time in our relationship Spencer was unresponsive to me. Hearing a woman's voice coming from her father's apartment really put a damper on Spencer's mood and it got worse that next morning.

Arthur had come over to cook us all breakfast and Spencer was like Jessica Fletcher on Murder She Wrote, questions, questions and more questions. "So dad how was your night, did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Oh, I slept wonderfully sweetheart, why?"

"Oh I just thought I would ask, you know you can hear a lot of strange noises during the night around here," Spencer told him.

"Strange noises, what kind of strange noises?" he asked.

"I don't know a pussy… cat moaning or a dog… in heat growling."

"Hmm!?"

"Spencer can I talk to you for a minute while your dad finishes preparing breakfast."

"Well Ashley I was…"

"Come with me now," I told her grabbing her by her arm and helping her off the stool she was sitting on. "What are you doing Spencer?"

"What do you mean Ashley?"

"Why are you asking him questions about last night? His life is his business, not yours."

"Ashley that's my dad and he's cheating on my mom."

"Spencer your parent's are separated. He can see who he wants to see. For all we know that could have been your mother he was with."

"No way, my mom doesn't do things like that. He's cheating and I'm going to find out who the little whore is."

"Spencer please! Leave it alone," I pleaded with her.

"No!" She told me. "Spence I have never demanded anything of you have I?"

"No Ash you haven't."

"Well I am now… I'm asking you to leave your parent's relationship alone, let them work it out… please."

"Fine Ash, maybe you're right."

"Thank you Spencer," I said relieved that she had listened to me.

//////

Spencer's POV

I hated to lie to Ashley but I have to find out if my dad is cheating on my mom. To appease Ashley I just told her yes I would leave it alone, but I can't. I'll wait until she leaves for work and have Jerome drive me over to the house so I can talk to her. Ashley's wrong their relationship is my business. My mom may not have been supportive of me in the past but she's still my mom and I'm going to do whatever I can to help salvage my parent's marriage, especially since I feel somewhat responsible for their separation.

//////

Spencer waited until Ashley left for work then called Jerome, her driver to pick her up. Arriving at her parent's house early afternoon, she rings the doorbell… "Hey mom how's it going?"

"Spencer! What brings you by this afternoon? Why didn't you call first before coming here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I…" Spencer stops talking when she notices her mother in her bathrobe. "Umm, mom did I catch you at a bad time? It's like two in the afternoon. Why are you still in your bathrobe?"

"Well… I uh… Spencer can I help you, I'm a little busy," Paula said looking behind her.

"Am I interrupting something mom? I would like to come in the house and visit with my mother for a little while. What's going on do you have company?" Spencer said craning her neck to look around her mother.

"Yes Spencer I do, I have company so I'll call you later. Bye," Paula quickly says as she abruptly closes the door.

"Damn!" Walking away from the door that was basically slammed in her face, Spencer asked Jerome to take her to the hospital. "Are you ill Miss Carlin," Jerome asked concerned.

"Yes I'm feeling a little sick right. Now just drive to the hospital, I need to talk to Dr. Davies."

"Alright Miss Carlin." Jerome said shaking off the coldness he had just received from his boss.

"Jerome I didn't mean to sound harsh. I apologize. Please… take me to the hospital so that I can see Dr. Davies and maybe have a late lunch with her." "Alright ma'am."

Spencer's POV

I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch to Jerome, but having my mother slam the door in my face was more than I could handle. What was going on in the house that she couldn't or wouldn't let me in to see? And she still had her bathrobe on in the middle of the afternoon. That is completely out of character for her. I wish I could drive myself otherwise I would turn this car around and go back to my parent's house and find out who she was obviously entertaining. I've been told not driving. Since my discharge from the Center, Dr. Dennison said I wasn't ready to drive myself around yet, my reflexes were still to slow for that. So I hired a driver to take me where I needed to go, that way I didn't have to bother Ashley with that task. Jerome's a very kind and understanding man, in his early forties and single he knows his way around Los Angeles. He came highly recommended by Kyla. She said he was an excellent driver and mechanic and if you wanted to talk he was a good listener. Too bad I wasn't going to use him for that.

"We're here Miss Carlin," Jerome told me startling me out of my thoughts. Getting out of the car he opens my door and helps me out. "Jerome I'm going to be about forty-five minutes.

"Alright Miss Carlin I'll park the car and wait in the lobby for you," Jerome said.

///////

"Hi, can you page Dr. Ashley Davies for me please." After five minutes of waiting Ashley appears in the lobby and sees Spencer.

"Hey Spence what brings you here?"

"Well I thought I could have a late lunch with my favorite girl."

"Aw that is so nice of you," Ashley said giving Spencer a peck on her lips. "Come on I think the cafeteria is still open." Finding an empty table Ashley places the tray down while Spencer settles in a chair. After a few minutes go by Ashley notices Spencer picking at her food. "Spence you're not eating is anything wrong? I know this food is not the best but it is eatable. Spencer remains silent and continues to pick at her food.

"Spencer look at me, what's wrong tell me."

"Nothings wrong Ashley."

"Spencer you are about to spill tears, something is wrong and although I know you enjoy my company I know this lunch date is not the real reason you came all the way here, so talk to me."

"You know me so well Ash. Well I went to see my mom," she said sheepishly.

"And."

"She was in her bathrobe."

"So."

"It was two o'clock in the afternoon."

"So."

"She had company and practically slammed the door in my face."

"Oh, sorry."

"My mom's cheating on my dad and my dad is cheating on my mom," Spencer said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Spencer I'm so sorry, but I told you to stay out of it."

"I know Ash and I will. I guess my parent's marriage is finished and there's nothing I can do to stop it."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Spencer you invite us to lunch and you haven't said one word. What's the matter Baby Sis," Glen asked.

"I invited you so we could talk about mom and dad, but I've changed my mind." Ashley told me I should just leave it alone.

"Leave what alone Baby Sis," Clay asked.

"Well I think mom and dad are cheating on each other."

"What no way," Clay exclaimed.

Spencer watched Glen. "Glen what do you say?"

"I say nothing Spence. It's none of our business if they're cheating on each other or not."

"What do you mean? Yes it is our business. They are our parents."

"Who have their own life to live. Spence you're becoming like mom. Don't get involved, stay out of it."

"Fine… okay, I said I would," Spencer reluctantly said. "I'm going out of town overnight for a book signing, maybe being away from dad who just happens to live next door to me _**Glen**_, will clear my head. I can see Clay's concern but where is yours, you act like you don't even care about what's happening to our parents."

"Spencer remember when you hated that mom was always interfering in your life? It became a constant battle between you two because she was always telling you how to live and who to love. Remember."

"Yes."

"So what makes you think she and dad want you interfering in theirs? I'm not going to interfere and neither should you or Clay. Leave them alone, they'll work it out. They've known each other a whole lot longer then we have known them."

//////

"So Ashley when is Spencer due back?" Aiden asked.

"Tonight thank God. She's been gone like forever."

"Ashley she left yesterday."

"Well it seems like forever. You know we have never slept apart since we started our relationship. She called me last night and we were on the phone all night talking or just listening to each other breathing. I woke up this morning with the phone still in my hand and I could hear her breathing while she slept."

"Wow, someone's going to have a hefty phone charge when they check out of their room," Aiden laughed.

"Yeah well it's worth it. I at least got to hear my baby breathing when I woke up. Jerome is taking me to the airport to pick up Spencer." Glancing at her watch, "I've got to run Aiden, my shift is over and I don't want anyone stopping me to look at a patient, so I'm going home to wait until it's time to pick up Spence… bye."

"My, my aren't we becoming domesticated," Aiden said teasingly.

"Yes and I love it. Maybe you should try it Aiden," Ashley said quickly walking down the hallway and out the door.

//////

"Spencer you don't know how glad I am that you're home," Ashley said as they walked down the hall hand in hand to their apartment."

"Ugh… me too, I don't think I can go on anymore book signing tours Ashley. I just can't cope being away from you. We were on the phone all night and now I'm exhausted. I wouldn't be this way if you had been there with me."

"Maybe I should ask for time off and go with you on your book tours. That way we can be together," Ashley suggested.

"Ashley you can't do that and I won't ask you to do that. You just got back to work, besides you're a doctor and your schedule doesn't allow you to come and go like that. We'll figure something out," Spencer said giving Ashley a lingering kiss on her lips.

Clearing his throat, "will that be all Miss Carlin?" Jerome asked, walking out of Spencer and Ashley's apartment after placing Spencer's overnight case in her bedroom.

"Yes, that's all thank you Jerome and I will not need your services until Monday, so have a nice weekend."

"Very good Miss Carlin, I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight Dr. Davies."

"Goodnight Jerome," Ashley said.

Spencer and Ashley were entering their apartment when Arthur's door opened. Spencer was about to say hello to her father when she saw her dad stick his head out and the figure of a woman with blonde hair emerged. They were playing with each other.

"Arthur stop I have to go home now," she giggled.

"Why do you have to go home, it's late and it's not safe out there? My bed is big enough for the both of us to sleep in."

"Well I don't know if my husband would like it if I stayed out all night."

"I think your husband would totally approve of you staying with me," Arthur grinned pulling her towards him giving her passionate open mouth kiss.

"Ew," Spencer said as she watched her father kiss the woman.

"Spence come on close the door, give your dad his privacy," Ashley said.

"No, I want to see who the bitch is that's wrecking my parent's marriage." Ashley's curiosity got the best of her also so they spied on Arthur while he continued to kiss the blonde hair woman.

"Mmm, Arthur you are such a wild passionate man. I wonder what took me so long to realize that," the blonde woman said.

"Well the good thing is you realize it now and that's all that counts," he said giving her another kiss. "Wait let me get some shoes on and I'll walk you to your car."

"Come on… turn around," Spencer whispered. Arthur steps out and Ashley and Spencer jump back out of eyesight just as the blonde woman turned in their direction.

"Spence that look liked…"

"Yeah I know go figure."

//////

Ding dong.

"I'll get it Spencer," Ashley yelled. Opening the door, "hey Arthur… Paula, good morning. It's good to see you Paula what brings you by so early in the morning?"

"Good morning Ashley," they both say walking into the apartment. "It's not early Ashley. It's only… seven thirty," Paula said a little hesitantly, looking at Arthur.

"So," Ashley sang, "how happen that you and Arthur are here together sooo early this morning."

"Well… um, I called Paula and asked her to come over early so we can all have breakfast together. You know before you had to go to the hospital Ashley."

"Oh! Spencer your _**parent's **_ are here," Ashley yelled.

"What did you say Ashley, my parent's," Spencer replied walking into the livingroom. "Mom what are you doing here at this time of morning?"

"What is this the Spanish Inquisition? Can't I have breakfast with my daughter and her girlfriend before she leaves for work?" Paula said defensively.

"Chill mom, it was just a question," Spencer said grinning.

Arthur went into the kitchen to start cooking, avoiding anymore questions from their daughter. "What are you grinning about Spencer," Paula asked.

"Nothing mom, I'm just glad you came all the way over here just to have breakfast with us. You must have gotten up at five o'clock to get here by seven thirty? You know, with having to shower, dress and than drive over here."

"Well I… it wasn't that hard Spencer, you know I'm an early riser," Paula said.

"Yes but not in recent years you haven't been. I remember you saying, what's the sense of getting up so early when you don't have anywhere to go."

"Well I've changed that thought, you know the old saying, early to bed, early to rise makes a person healthy, wealthy and wise." Ashley giggles.

Knock, knock…

"I'll get it," Ashley yelled.

"Ashley must you yell everytime someone knocks on the door? We are all here and can hear you babe."

"My bad," Ashley said still chuckling.

"Ashley you're in a good mood this morning," Arthur noted.

"Yeah well I got me some Spashley last night," she said. Knock, knock…

"Spashley what's that?" Paula asked.

"Ashley! Are you going to get the door?"

"I'm there babe." Opening the door Ashley finds the landlord standing there. "Hey Mr. Brickman what are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for your father. I knocked on his door but there was no answer and I see his car is still here so I figured he was over here."

"Yeah he is, Arthur, Mr. Brickman is here to see you," Ashley said yelling again.

"Oh hey Tom what I can I do for you?" Arthur asked.

"Well I just wanted to give you these guest stickers for your guest's car and to let you know that you need to replace the one that's sitting in your guest park now, you know your wife's car because the time has expired on it. It's been there since last night so you need to change the time so security won't think the car has been abandoned."

Spencer and Ashley look over to Paula who was blushing. "Uh, thanks Tom, I'll take care of that now."

"Okay Arthur, hey Paula didn't see you standing there, how are you?" Tom asked.

"Um, yeah… hey Tom, I'm fine, it's good to see you. Bye."

Tom leaves, Arthur closes the door. "Okay so spill," Spencer said.

"Arthur," Paula sang.

"Okay you caught us," Arthur said. "Your mother and I have been dating each other. Getting to know each all over again and loving it." Paula kisses his lips as she stands next to him. "We didn't want you kids to know that we were seeing each other. At least not yet, we were having fun sneaking around."

"Yeah Spencer you almost caught us when you came by the house that day, remember when I wouldn't let you in," Paula said. "We had so much fun after you left, some intense fun," she said rubbing noses with Arthur.

"Okay, okay TMI," Spencer quickly said. "Do you realize how upset I was that day? I had to go see Ashley just so she could calm me down."

"Yeah I told her to leave you guys alone but she thought your separation was her fault and was determined to get you two back together," Ashley explained.

"So what now?" Spencer asked.

"We are going to continue to date for now, continue getting reacquainted. Maybe sell the house and your mom and I can live here together."

"Oh my God," Spencer whispered. "You can't sell the house."

"Why not Spencer," Paula asked.

"Well… umm, where are the grandchildren that Ashley and I are going to eventually have play? They're going to need a basement and a backyard. An apartment is no place for your grandchildren to visit you."

Ashley looked wide eyed at Spencer, but kept quiet.

"What? Are you two going to have a baby?" They said looking at Ashley.

"No mom not now, but it will be in the near future," Spencer said gazing into Ashley's eyes. "I would love to have one or two little Ashley's running around, what about you Ash?'

"As long as we have one or two little Spencie's running around with them I'm all for it," she said kissing Spencer.

Paula and Arthur quietly walk out of the apartment leaving Spencer and Ashley to themselves.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Five months later….**

Ashley what time will you be home tonight?"

"My shift ends tomorrow morning at seven. Why?"

"Just thought I'd ask."

"And what are you're plans today, Spence?"

"Kyla has a book signing set up for me at a bookstore in one of the suburbs. I can't believe how well it's still selling. It reached number one on the bestseller's list Ashley."

"Well it should have, Ashley said. It's a hot romance with a lot of drama. Girl gets hurt by ex-lover and than girl falls in love with the '_**hot'**_ doctor that's taking care of her. And don't forget it has drama, drama, drama. I would read it."

"But you lived it, so you don't have to," Spencer said as she grabbed her cane slowly walking towards Ashley. "Is this your weekend off?"

"Yes and I can't wait, I have the whole weekend to spend with my baby."

"Good don't make plans, I have something for us to do this weekend."

"Do! Aw Spence! All I want to do is spend the entire weekend in bed with you. Can't we just do that?"

"Yes, but not here."

"So what are we doing," Ashley asked.

"It's a surprise."

//////

The weekend arrived and Ashley was anxiously wondering and waiting for Spencer's surprise to be revealed.

"So what's the surprise Spence? I'm dying to know."

"Well if you die I won't be able to give it to you Ash."

"Funny Spence, you what I mean."

"Oh!... Do I?" Spencer playfully said.

////////

Ding, dong….

"I'll get it Spence," Ashley yelled. "Opps sorry didn't mean to yell."

"Good afternoon Dr. Davies," Jerome said.

"Jerome what are you doing here?"

"I came to get your bags and put them in the limo."

"Jerome," Spencer called, "the bags are back here in the bedroom."

"Bags what bags?" Ashley questioned. "Are you going on a trip Spencer?"

"Yes."

"But… but, where are you going and why haven't you told me?"

"Ashley calm down," Spencer said walking towards Ashley caressing her face. "_**WE**_ are driving to San Francisco, they have a wonderful bed and breakfast there. I thought it would be nice to spend the weekend there, just you and me."

"Really! I have to pack."

"Ashley did you not see your overnight bag being carried out by Jerome?"

"Uh… no, I was too concerned about why you were going on a trip and not telling me."

"You're silly but I love you anyway. Let's go, our carriage awaits."

"So we're going to San Francisco. I haven't been there in such a longtime," Ashley said looking out the window of the limo than turning her gaze to Spencer. "Spencer?"

"Yes."

"I know we've been having this conversation a lot and I hate to sound like a scratched CD but about us getting married. I'm ready to do this, I love you so much."

"I know you do Ash. Please be patient with me. I just need a little more time, okay?"

"Time… to do what Spence? It's not waiting for us, it's going by faster than you can blink your eyes. We're already living together. What are we waiting for?"

"I don't know Ash. I just feel the time is not right, I'm still in therapy…"

"And walking better than you did when you were staying at the Center. Don't you love me?"

"Ashley I love you with all my heart and more. Never ever doubt that, it's just… well I want to be completely independent of the crutches and this cane. I want to be able to drive myself where I need to go. I want to be able to walk down the aisle to meet you using my feet only. No crutches, no cane and no limp."

"Spence you may never get rid of limp completely and you're as independent as I want you be. Anymore independent and you won't need me to help you. Ashley said pouting, I love helping you bathe and dress and bathe."

"Please give me a little time."

"Sure but I…"

"Wait hold that thought my cellphone is vibrating. Hello… yes, hey, yeah almost there. Is everything good? Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Ashley scowls, "who was that?"

"Oh that was Kyla, she was getting a new book signing engagement for me."

"You know I didn't see Aiden at work today. I asked Madison where he was, she said he took the weekend off. I can't remember the last time when Aiden took a weekend off."

"That's nice Ash, he's a busy man and he needs time off don't you think?"

"We're here Miss Carlin," Jerome announced as he pulled up in front of the hotel, getting out to open the door for his passengers. "I'll get the bags to the front desk for you."

"Thank you Jerome, we'll see you Sunday afternoon at checkout time."

"Very good Miss Carlin, Dr. Davies have a pleasant weekend," he said with a sly smile.

"Hey Spence what's up with Jerome?"

"What do you mean Ash?"

"He's been smiling like the 'cat that swallow the canary', all afternoon."

"Jerome is always like that Ash. Come on stop looking at other people and concentrate on us," Spencer said somewhat giddy herself.

"You're kinda geeked up yourself Spence, it's just a bed and breakfast."

"Yes but I'm staying here and spending the time with the one I love, that makes it special," Spencer confessed as they walked up to the front desk to check in. "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin, I reserved a room for the weekend."

"Yes Ms. Carlin," the desk clerk said. "Your bags have already gone up to your room and _everything_, is ready. You and Dr. Davies are in Room 2012."

"Thank you very much." Ashley just stands there a little bewildered, "Spence what's going on?"

"Hmm? Ashley please relax, you are so tense. Let's go to our room, unpack and freshen up. I would like to have dinner in the dining room tonight. They have an awesome menu," Spencer said avoiding anymore questions from Ashley.

Reaching their room, Ashley unlocks the door and both are pleasantly surprised. "Wow! Look at this room Ashley, it's so big." Spencer looks around, "we have a Jacuzzi tub and separate shower in the bathroom."

"Yeah that's nice," Ashley said glumly. Spencer turns to face Ashley.

"Babe, what's wrong? You don't want to be here with me?" Spencer asked pouting a little.

"Spencer I am happy anywhere when I'm with you. It's just…"

"Just what Ash?"

"Well… I know you said you need time but see how this could be our honeymoon suite. I want you as my wife so bad Spence."

"I know Ashley, please just a little more time and patient. Please."

"Sure Spence," Ashley said finally putting a smile on her face.

"So let's enjoy our time here and see what other positions we can possibly get ourselves into horizontally wise," Spencer said with a sly smile.

"Spencer you devil."

///////

**A few hours later…**

"Ashley come on I want to get to the dining room before it's too late."

"Okay Spence, I'm right behind you. Here let me hold your hand while we walk. You're using that cane very well now. More therapy on that limp and nobody would know you couldn't walk a year ago. I think the second surgery is what made you progress so well," Ashley said.

"And I thank you for it Ashley."

As they were about to enter the dining area the concierge called Spencer, "Ms. Carlin may I have a word with you."

"Yes," she replied, acknowledging the concierge, "excuse me for a minute Ashley." Ashley watched Spencer and the concierge intently. She noticed the concierge showing Spencer something and Spencer nodding her head.

"Okay thank you," Spencer said grabbing Ashley's hand. "Come on babe."

"Spencer what was that about?" "What?"

"You and the concierge, what was she showing you?"

"I requested a special dinner for us and she wanted to make sure it was correct."

"Special dinner why do we need a special dinner?" Ashley asked as they walked into the dining area.

"_**SURPRISE."**_

Ashley stopped walking. "Oh My God Spencer, how did you?" She was trying to ask but choked up. "Oh my God Spencer," she said again as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Is that all you can say Ash?" Spencer asked watching Ashley's face.

"I'm… I'm overwhelmed, how did you manage to get all these people here without me knowing it," she asked.

"With great difficulty, you are a very inquisitive person" Spencer said chuckling.

Ashley looked around to see that all the faces in the room were family and friends, "what are you guys doing here? It's not my birthday," she said looking at Spencer.

"No it's not your birthday and it's not mine either. Come on let's sit down." Ashley looked around at everybody. "Spencer how did you get everyone here together like this?"

"It was a little difficult because of their work schedule but I managed."

"Well it's nice to see everyone but why are we all gathered here?" Ashley asked

"It's our anniversary, we've been living together for five months although we've known each other for over a year and I wanted to celebrate that and my book hitting number one with the people who know us best."

"Spencer thank you," Ashley said as she leaned over to kiss Spencer's lips. While Ashley is kissing Spencer the waiter approaches them.

"Excuse me Ms. Carlin but dinner is ready to be served."

"Thank you, please go ahead and start serving." Spencer continues to hold Ashley's hands in hers.

"Spencer really, what is this about? Why am I being surprised, it's your anniversary as much as mine?"

"Patience is not one of your strong points my love. So many questions Ashley, why don't you just let me make you happy. Come on Ash lets enjoy our dinner first, than I'll answer all your questions."

Ashley's POV

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves eating and drinking while I seemed to only pick at the delicious meal sitting in front of me. Looking around the room there's Spencer's parents still acting like lovestruck teenagers. Arthur moved back into the house two months after Spencer and I discovered he was wooing his own wife, much to Spencer's relief. Yes, folks he is no longer our neighbor. Thank You! Spencer's brothers are here, Glen and Clay along with their girlfriends Rita and Chelsea. Aiden and Kyla are here. I think they're going to get married soon and they seem to be more in love with each other than Spencer and I are… Naw! Even Sean and Sherry are here. They told me they were dating each other now. And there are three people here who I would have never thought I'd see celebrating anything with us… Madison and Mr. Van Der Meir and his wife Clarice.

I guess Spence feels that Madison is a friend. Well I guess she did help us with some issues we were having while Spence was in the hospital. Spencer told me that her parents invited the Van Der Meir's since Mr. Van Der Meir and Arthur were old friends from college. Spencer also told me she thought the Van Der Meir's should be here because Mr. Van Der Meir was my biggest supporter in keeping my position at the hospital viable. Well I disagree a little with that. If it wasn't for his crazy daughter, I wouldn't have been in a situation for him to keep my job available for me. God, I hope Alex is still in Switzerland in a locked room, preferably drugged up. I hope I never have to see her ever again in life.

I can't believe Spencer planned all of this. My God, she has captured my heart in so many ways, I am so enthralled. She's walking with the cane even better than when she was released from rehab. Sometimes she doesn't walk with the cane at all. I have noticed when it rains she seems to have a little difficulty walking and needs to use it, but she doesn't use it for long. If you didn't know what condition she was in a year ago you would have never thought she was paralyzed. I love her so much.

Spencer turns and gazes into my eyes, "what's wrong babe, are you okay?"

I nodded a yes. 'I'm just watching you mingle with our friends here and wondering why everyone we know is here. I seem to be out of the loop." Spencer laughs and squeezes my hand.

Spencer rises from her seat, "everyone please, may I have your attention. I guess some of you are wondering why I invited you here." Looking at Ashley, "I know one person in particular is but most of you already know."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"First I want to thank everyone for coming to help Ashley and I celebrate our one year anniversary and also to celebrate the phenomenal success of my new book."

"Yeah it's been number one on the bestseller's list for two weeks in a row," Kyla announced.

"Thank you very much for that announcement Kyla," Spencer said smiling.

"Well I felt it was important for everyone to know Spencer because you are just so modest about the success of your books," Kyla said smiling as she lovingly held onto Aiden's hand.

"For those of you who don't know who this outspoken woman is, she is my publisher, Kyla Woods. So back to what I was saying before I was interrupted… I wanted to do something special with all of you because you are the ones who were there to help and support Ashley and I in some way during all the drama that occurred during the past year." Ashley perks up wondering what Spencer was talking about.

Spencer turns to face Ashley, "I have a little speech to make so I'm going to sit down to read it to you," she said looking intently into Ashley's eyes, holding her hands. "Oh, I must mention to those who don't know, Ashley did her first successful surgery a couple of days ago. My lady is operating again," Spencer said smiling wildly while everyone claps.

"Congratulations Ashley," everyone yelled with Arthur and Aiden overshadowing else's yelling.

"Thanks guys and thank you Mr. Van Der Meir for allowing me back on the surgical rotation."

"You're very welcome Ashley, that surgery you performed was brilliant." Ashley blushes.

Ashley turned her attention back to Spencer who was still holding her hands. "Ashley we've been together for a year and a few months now give or take and my love for you has grown more and more each day. We've been through a lot you and I. When we first met it was under unfortunate circumstances, but when I opened my eyes and I saw you, I knew I had found my soul mate. You have been there for me every step of the way. I know if it wasn't for God's grace putting you in my life and the surgery you performed on me… twice," she said looking down.

Ashley puts her fingers under Spencer's chin raising her head up, "it's okay Spence." She nods.

"And the therapy managed by Dr. Dennison and his team of excellent therapists, I would not be walking today," Spencer said while trying to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. "Ashley you are my friend, my lover, my support and I love you so very, very much." Ashley continues to stare at Spencer, speechless while Spencer talks. "I know recently you've wanted to make our relationship more permanent and I have been hesitant."

"I'll say you have," Ashley blurted out. Everyone laughs.

"Well it's not because I don't love you because I truly do. You are the air that I breathe, you are the life that runs through my veins. I can't see my life without you. I know you feel the same way. Well I hope you still feel the same way," Spencer said giggling while Ashley gave Spencer her nose crinkling grin. Letting go of Ashley's hands and getting up from her seat Spencer walked over to her father and took a small velvet box from him. Taking her hand again, "Ashley you have asked me numerous times to marry you and I have put you off feeling the time was not right for us. But I came to the realization that the time has always been right for us. I would not want to live one day or hour or minute without you in my life." Spencer opens up the box to reveal a five carat solitary platinum diamond engagement ring. Pulling the ring out of the box, Spencer uses her cane to help her get down on one knee. "Well I guess I'm going to do this right by getting on one knee," she laughs, Ashley remained transfixed.

"Dr. Ashley Davies will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me as my support, my friend, my lover… my wife? Will you marry me?" Spencer asked, gazing lovingly into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley looked at Spencer, her eyes glistened as tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks, her mouth agape. "Spencer I'm…," Ashley began but her emotions were overwhelming her. The room was silent waiting for her answer.

"Oh my God, Ashley Davies is speechless," Aiden yelled, everyone laughed. She glared at Aiden smiling.

"Just say yes," Spencer said while still on one knee, waiting for her response.

Ashley caressed Spencer's face rubbing her soft skin with her thumbs as she leaned in giving her a passionate kiss. "So is that a yes?" Spencer asked.

Ashley nods… "yes, Spencer I will marry you," she said as she puts her arms around Spencer's neck hugging her tightly. "Yes Spencer I love you so much," she said loud enough for all to hear.

"Uh… Ash."

"Yeah Spence."

"Can you help me up, I got a little stiff waiting for your answer."

"Oh, sorry Spencer," she said helping her up off her knee. Everyone laughed again and went to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"Okay everyone there's a band in the other room waiting for us to party, party so let's go and dance and drink and celebrate until the sun comes up," Spencer happily shouted.

///////

So everyone danced and drank and laughed until the sun literally came up. "Great party Spencer," Glen said drunkenly, "I can't wait for the wedding."

Spencer laughed, "go to bed Glen. Everyone we'll see you all at check out time." She watched her invited guest, exhausted from the party going to their respective rooms.

Back in Spencer and Ashley's room, "Spence I am so happy. You went through all of this just to propose to me?"

"I wanted my proposal to be special and memorable and I wanted all our family and friends to be here and celebrate with us. I know you had been asking and I had been saying wait but I woke up one morning just staring at your beautiful face as you slept and I thought, wait for what. I love you. I can't survive without you, so I made these plans and here we are."

"I love you Spencer Carlin."

"And I love you Dr. Ashley Davies." Ashley leans in to give Spencer a soft kiss on her lips.

"So we have a whole day here in San Francisco, what do you want to do Spence?" Ashley asked, looking seductively at Spencer pulling her towards the bathroom, but stops in the middle of their room to take the dresses they were still wearing off.

"First I want us to take a shower, than a nap, we've been up all night. Than we can spend the rest of the day… in bed."

"Laughing, Spence you were reading my mind, I'm exhausted," Ashley said. She turned Spencer around to unzip the tight dress she had on. "You looked so beautiful in this dress.

"Thank you Ashley," Spencer replied as she turned back around facing Ashley now only in her bra and panties. Reaching to unzip the tight dress that Ashley was wearing, Spencer hands lingered on Ashley's waist. "I can say the same for you Ash. You looked very sexy in it and if it wasn't for the dinner and party I would have had my way with you last night," Spencer said sensually appraising Ashley's toned panty only clad body. Her dress did not allow for a bra to be worn.

Spencer closes the space between her and Ashley and kisses her hungrily, forcefully opening Ashley's mouth with her tongue. The tips of their tongues playing, chasing each other. Spencer placed her hand on the nape of Ashley's neck, pulling her towards her, pressing her lips against Ashley's neck feeling her pulse beating hard under her skin. "Mmm, Spence," Ashley moaned.

Spencer moans into Ashley's neck while walking her backwards towards the bathroom, only moving away from her to turn the shower on. She pulls Ashley's panty down her legs, tossing them aside, than Ashley unclasps Spencer's bra sliding it off her shoulders and slides Spencer's panties off as well.

Now in the shower with Ashley's back against the cool wet tiles, Spencer began trailing wet kisses down her now wet naked body. "Ashley you feel so good in my arms, so soft," she murmured as the water cascaded down onto their bodies, their breaths becoming shallow and jagged. Ashley grabbed Spencer's ass gently pushing her more into her. "Mmm…Spencer."

Spencer kisses Ashley lips again, pulling on her lower lip sucking it, which elicits a moan from Ashley. Moving to the crook of her neck she bites her, feeling her heartbeat faster with each nip and lick as she marked her. Her hands move down feeling Ashley's taut abdomen, dragging her fingernails down to the junction between Ashley's legs rubbing the outer lips, feeling it's wetness, but not yet entering. "Mmm Ash, you're so wet," she said as she played with her wet slit. Ashley responds by moving her hands to Spencer breast rubbing her already hardened nipples with the palms of her hands making Spencer moan.

"Spencer please," Ashley begs. Spencer slides her fingers along Ashley's wet center pressing as she entered. "So tight Ash, so wet," she said as she slowly moved her fingers in and out.

"Ahh!… Spence don't tease me, I need more." "What do you need Ash?" Spencer asked.

I need to feel more… make me cum. Spencer added a third finger moving faster, thrusting harder making sure her palm massaged Ashley engorged clit. "Mmm… Spencer… yes!" Ashley screamed as her body quivered and trembled in Spencer's arms as Spencer continued to lightly stroke her clenching center while she came down.

"Spencer I love you so much," Ashley said huskily.

Moving out of the bathroom their bodies wrapped in towels, Ashley laid Spencer down gently onto the bed. Removing her towel and Spencer's towel, she laid on top of her. Placing soft kisses on Spencer's lips exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue, tasting the sweetness. Trailing her tongue down Spencer's jaw she lingers at the crook of her neck kissing, biting, Spencer moans.

Spencer pressed Ashley's body closer into her rubbing the small of her back gently, caressing her ass enjoying the softness of it. Ashley's hands explored every part of Spencer's naked body, her left hand now able to feel the skin she was touching. Spencer reached for Ashley's left hand raising it up to her lips kissing the palm than each finger looking deeply into Ashley's eyes, than guides Ashley hand down the length of her body and placing Ashley's hand between their pressed bodies to where her body ache most. Spreading her legs her hand still on top of Ashley's sliding it up and down her inner thigh, "Ashley please… fuck me now." Ashley cupped Spencer's center placing two fingers inside of her slowly stroking, feeling her wetness. 'So wet Spencer," Ashley murmured.

"Mmm Ashley, that feels so good. Yes... harder." Spencer's murmurings and moanings continued unrestrained, setting Ashley's blood on fire… "Oh God, Spencer!" She shouted as she pumped into Spencer faster adding a third finger, causing Spencer's back to arch and her body shake, her impending climax on the thresholds of taking her to levels of unbound ecstasy. Her nails dig deeply into Ashley's back giving Ashley a euphoric feeling of pain and pleasure, "Spencer," she shouted again, "God so tight, I can feel you."

Spencer wrapped her legs around Ashley's waist to feel more, making Ashley's fingers go deeper, her body pressed closer, a thin layer of sweat now glistening on both their bodies. "Ashley… yes. Oh… fuck," Spencer screams her body trembling uncontrollably.

"I got you Spence," Ashley said breathless as her fingers continued to pump into Spencer's sopping wet center. "I love you," she whispers in Spencer's ear, the tip of her tongue caressing the outer shell, than sucking her earlobe. "Ashley…" Spencer screams again, her body trembling again due to her second climax. "Ashley… Ashley," she groaned as her body settled down, glistening in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking.

Gazing into each other's eyes Ashley pulls her fingers out sending a shiver up Spencer's spine. "You cold Spence," Ashley asked.

Spencer shakes her head, "no, I felt a shiver up my spine when you pulled out of me. God I felt that," Spencer said, a tear falling from her eye. "It felt wonderful."

Ashley moved off of her, softly kissing her lips than wrapping her arms around her. "Spencer…"

"Hmm."

"I want to get married now. Everybody's here, we have plenty of witnesses. Let's do it now before we leave."

"I would love to Ash but it's not legal here anymore. Remember the vote?"

"Oh yeah crap!"

"Tell you what, a month from today we'll get married. Give me a month to make the arrangements. Since I have more free time than you do I can get things arranged faster. All you have to do is be there, with your vows," Spencer said.

"My vows," Ashley questioned.

"Yes I want us to write our own vows. I'll help you with yours if you want me to. I want it to come from our hearts."

"I can do that Spence. Just looking into your eyes, I know exactly what I want to say. I love you."

"I love you Ash," Spencer said as they fell sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: If I recall correctly, I believe California rescinded the legalization of same sex marriages so that's why Ashley and Spencer did not get married during the party. I know this story is only fiction and I can have them marry anywhere, I just like to put some reality in sometimes. But if I'm wrong about Calif. Forgive me. I don't live in Calif. I live in Chicago and the snow that keeps falling here is making me tired. It falls every other day if not everyday. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**One month later...**

"Daddy I see Ashley and Spencer are getting married in a few days."

"What, how do you know that Princess?"

"Well I saw the invitation lying on your desk in your study."

"Princess you know I don't like anyone going into my study and reading things that are lying on my desk."

"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm Wardell," Clarice said.

"So are you and mommy going?"

"Yes, Princess, Arthur and Paula are expecting us to be there."

"Umm, you think I could go with you?"

"Princess I don't think that would be a good idea, your doctor said you were better but you need to stay completely away from Ashley. I'm sorry, no you can't."

"Mommy," she said pleading.

"I'm sorry Alexander you're doing so well, you really don't need to push yourself dear."

"Maybe you're right. Well I'm going to my room now."

"Alex did you take your medication this morning?" Her mother asked.

Rolling her eyes, "yes mommy I did."

//////

Ashley walks up behind Spencer and hugs her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck, "good morning babe."

"Good morning Ash."

"The two weeks I requested off, officially starts today. I am so ready for this wedding and honeymoon to happen. I already have our bags packed and ready to go."

"Already packed… Ash, we still have three days to go before the wedding."

"I know but you should never put off for tomorrow what you can do today. So Miss Carlin soon to be Mrs. Ashley Davies are you ready?"

"I can't wait. I was so surprised when my parents offered their home for our wedding."

"Yeah maybe we should have still gone to Aruba liked we had planned," Ashley said.

"I couldn't disappoint my parents like that Ash. Besides they spent all that money on the food for the wedding reception. They wanted to cater the reception themselves so badly."

Laughing, "your parents just want to expose everyone to the catering business they just started."

"Hey you have to start somewhere. Why not with their own daughter's wedding. We'll have a great time just honeymooning in Aruba. The tickets are at the airport. Jerome will drive us so be ready okay," Spencer said kissing Ashley's lips her tongue caressing Ashley's bottom lip waiting for permission to enter her hot mouth which Ashley hungrily granted. "Mmm," they both moaned. The kiss intensified as Ashley's hands begin to roam over Spencer's body.

"Ash," Spencer said breathless. Ashley kisses her again hungrily, tongues fighting, tasting, exploring. "Ash… bedroom now."

She lifts Spencer up wrapping her legs around her waist. The telephone rings. "Ugh… who can that be," Ashley said irritated due to the interruption.

"Don't stop let the machine get it," Spencer whined.

"Hmm I love the way you think," Ashley said against Spencer's lips.

"Hello Ashley it's me Alex… Alexandra." Ashley and Spencer stop dead in their tracks, looking at each other listening to the voice on the machine.

"Don't be afraid, I just wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptial. Spencer's a very lucky woman. Hey! I hear she's walking now. That's terrific. I guess you're wondering how I got released so soon? Well my doctor said I improved so much I could come home as long as I continued to see a doctor and take my medication. Well anyway congrats. Goodbye."

"Oh my God! What is she doing back here? Mr. Van Der Meir said she was going to be gone a long, long time. What the hell happened?" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley it's okay, she just called to congratulate you."

"No Spence no, I know her she will never change, she's dangerous," Ashley argued as she unwrapped Spencer's legs from around her waist and put her down.

Spencer hugs Ashley while rubbing her back, "don't worry, I'm sure she's harmless or they would not have let her out."

//////

Spencer left the apartment to take care of some last minute arrangements for the wedding. She and Ashley decided to have the wedding in the backyard near the pool and they wanted an ice sculpture of their initials to float in the pool. So Spencer left to meet her parents so they could meet with the ice sculpturer. Ashley would have accompanied Spencer but she was still bothered by Alex's phone call. So she made an excuse that she had to finish writing her vows. "Ashley our bags are packed but you haven't finished writing your vows?" Spencer said a little disappointed.

"Babe they're already written but everyday I think of something else wonderful to say about you, it's neverending, you're just so amazing."

"Aw, thank you sweetie. Okay Jerome is waiting downstairs and we have to pickup my parents to meet the ice sculpturer they say is so great. So get to writing and I will see you later… and Ash."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about Alex, okay?"

"Okay Spencer I'll try not to. Bye sweetie." Ashley waited until Spencer was gone. Taking out her cellphone she decided she to call Mr. Van Der Meir.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Van Der Meir, it's Ashley."

"Ashley how are you? I can't wait for the wedding, Clarice and I will be there."

"That's great, Mr. Van Der Meir, look I was calling because… well I got a phone call from Alex." Wardell frowns when he hears Ashley say Alex's name.

"Alexandra called you? What did she say?"

"She said she just wanted to congratulate me on my upcoming nuptial."

"Ashley I'm sorry, she went into my study and saw the invitation lying on my desk. Clarice and I never talk about you in Alexandra's presence."

"When did she get back?"

"A week ago, I'm sure she meant well calling you. You have nothing to be afraid of. She's on medication to keep her calm and her doctor gave her strict orders to stay away from because it would be detrimental to her health."

"I understand and I hope you're right Mr. Van Der Meir."

"Did she say something to make you afraid?"

"No sir, it's what she didn't say that I'm afraid of. Goodbye."

**Wedding day…**

Ashley was at her apartment getting ready to ride over to Spencer's parents' house. They decided, well Spencer decided they should not see each other until the day of the wedding so Spencer stayed in her old bedroom at her parent's and Ashley stayed at their apartment. Ashley had just finished dressing and putting on her shoes when the doorbell rang. Hesitating somewhat she walked to the door to answer it.

"Good morning Ashley," Aiden said. "Wow! You look beautiful."

Ashley let out a breath, she didn't realize she was holding. "Aiden it's you," Ashley finally said.

"Of course it's me who else would it be? Did you forget I was picking you up?" Ashley didn't respond instead she moved around the apartment distractedly getting her things together to take with her over to Spencer's parent's house.

"Are you ok Ash? You look a little sick. Here sit down. It can't be nerves, you and Spencer have been living together for a year and you two love each other, so what is it?"

"It's nothing Aiden, I'm just," Ashley started to say nervously.

"Just what," he interrupted, "tell me what's bothering you."

"Alex."

"Alex… Alex who?" Aiden asked.

"You forgot already? Alexandra Van Der Meir, the crazed woman who I couldn't get rid of."

"Oh, yeah what about her?"

"She's back."

"Back… back from Switzerland?" He said surprised.

"Yes."

"How do you know that Ash?"

"She called here a couple of days ago to congratulate me on my upcoming wedding."

"Okay," he said. "So what's wrong with that Ash?"

"I don't know I just feel like something is not right that's all."

Ding, dong…

Ashley and Aiden look at each other, who could that be, Ashley wondered, reaching for the door. "Alex…! What are you doing here?"

"Wow! Ash you look beautiful. You make the perfect bride," she said reaching awkwardly into her purse and I would make the perfect bride.

"Ashley who is it?" Aiden yelled walking towards the door. Alex takes her hand out of her purse.

"You!" She said, "what are _**you**_ doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Can _**we**_ help you?" Aiden asked in an irritated tone.

"Ah, no I just wanted to see Ashley before she got married, you know one last time as a single woman."

"Yeah well you've seen her now so please leave. Scram, skedaddle, vamoose, hightail it outta here."

"Aiden it's okay," Ashley said. "Thank you Alex for coming but I have to be leaving so it was good seeing you."

"Bye Ashley," Alex turns and leaves, stopping to turn around and take one last look at Ashley before getting into her car to leave.

"Aiden," Ashley spoke.

"Yes," he replied. "Give me your cellphone I need to talk to Spencer. I need to hear her voice."

"Sure, here you go."

Ring, ring… "Hello."

"Hello, Paula."

"Yes," Paula answered. "It's Ashley, may I speak to Spencer please."

"Of course is something wrong Ashley? You're okay aren't you?"

"Yes just please let me talk to Spencer." "Spencer, Ashley is on the phone for you."

"Thanks mom, hello Ash," Spencer answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie I just needed to hear you voice. I missed you last night. I couldn't sleep."

"Aw, Ash. I missed you too last night and this morning. Maybe being apart wasn't a good idea," Spencer said.

"Well it made sense to be apart at the time, especially when you had your get together with your bridesmaids at your parent's house and I had mine with the groomsmen at our apartment. The main thing is we got through the night. I can't wait to see you Spence."

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you Ashley so very much."

"I love you too Spence with all my heart. I'm on my way there. I want this wedding to start on time. I don't want to be away from you not another minute," Ashley said desperate to get the words out and ignore the sick feeling she was experiencing in the pit of her stomach.

"Ash are you still there?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I love you," Spencer said again.

"I'll never get enough of hearing you say that," Ashley said. "I'll be there shortly."

"Okay Ash, I'll be right here counting the minutes."

Ashley got off the phone, "Aiden."

"Yes."

"Let's go now."

But you still have another two hours before the wedding and you're only forty-five minutes away from Spencer's parent's house. I thought we were going to have a toast before you stepped into the land of the married people."

"We can still do that at Spencer's parent's house."

"You can't let Spencer see you."

"I'll just hide somewhere in the house. Let's go," Ashley demanded, walking out the door.

"Okay I'm coming," Aiden yelled.

///////

Alex was driving back to her parent's mansion when she decided to go in a different direction. Abruptly turning her car around, she barely managed to avoid getting hit by another car. The other car horn blared, "what's wrong with you, you stupid fuck," the man yelled out the window.

Ignoring the angry driver Alex retreated into her warped mind, I can't believe that man was back at Ashley's apartment. He's always around her. I wanted to be alone with Ashley for at least a little while. Maybe try and convince her not to marry Spencer.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, that bitch," Alex yelled, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. "_**THAT BITCH!"**_

"She stole Ashley away from me and now she's going to be her wife. Spencer Carlin is going to be Mrs. Ashley Davies. Not right, it's not right, not right, _**NOT RIGHT**_**!** I should be Mrs. Ashley Davies not Spencer."

Alex pressed down on the gas pedal speeding in the direction she knew in her heart she could only go, Spencer's parent's home.

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I mentioned in the last chapter about marrying in California not being legal. Well I'm making it legal in my story since this story is fiction. All is good. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter may be rough.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Author's Note: Thank you to each and every one of you reading, reviewing, adding to alerts and favorites. I love you guys. I continue to be overwhelmed by your response to this story. Thank you so much. And to Videl1212: I added a small description of our ladies gowns. Sorry for not adding that in earlier and sorry no blazer. For some reason I like them barely dressed. Ha! Everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Knock, knock," Arthur said, "oh my Spencer, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks dad," Spencer said blushing. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing and to let you know some of the guests have started to arrive and to give you this, something old. A pearl necklace, it was your grandmother's."

"Thank you dad, it's beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

"Of course sweetheart," Arthur said. "So dad has Ashley arrived yet?"

"No but there's still an hour and a half to go before the wedding," Arthur said.

"I know but she called me earlier and said she was on her way now," Spencer explained.

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't know Ashley just sounded strange, like something was bothering her and she didn't want to worry me."

"How do you know something was bothering her?" Arthur asked.

"Just a feeling dad, I'm sure it's nothing," Spencer said smiling.

"Well when she does get here I'll let you know." "Okay dad."

While Spencer continues to get ready there's another knock at her door.

"Can I come in," Glen asked already coming through Spencer's bedroom door.

"You're already in Glen."

"Hey Chelsea, Kyla and my sweet Rita, how's it going in here?" Rita, Glen's girlfriend giggles while giving him a peck on his cheek.

"It would be going fine if the interruptions would stop," Chelsea said.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to see how it was going with Baby Sis."

"Everything's fine Glen so you can leave now," Spencer said.

"Okay, okay, but I have to give you something new before I leave. Fortunate for me, you're wearing it. It's your wedding gown, so I'm good Baby Sis."

"How is that _**your**_ something new Glen," Rita asked.

"Well I was there when she picked it out and I'm the one who told her it looked good on her."

"Glen go," Chelsea said, "go wait for Ashley to arrive or something."

"Okay, I'll see you ladies by the pool."

"Spencer did Glen actually pick this dress out?" Rita asked.

"Yes he did. He said he had a vision of me wearing a cream-colored spaghetti strap silk chiffon gown with a long train. I asked him where that dress ideal came from because he has no dress fashion sense at all. He finally fessed up and told me he saw this dress in one of my bridal magazines and thought it would be perfect for me."

"Well he was right, he's got excellent taste. You do look beautiful in the gown."

"Yeah Spencer that gown looks gorgeous on you and if that back dipped any lower you wouldn't be able to wear _**any**_ underwear," Kyla stated.

"Well thank you very much for that insightful compliment Kyla," Spencer said sarcastically. After a few minutes Kyla was still looking at her. "Uh, Kyla what are you staring at?"

"I don't mean to stare but your surgical scar caught my attention. This is the first time I've seen you're back completely out since your surgery. You're scar looks faintly like the letter A," Kyla said. Chelsea and Rita walk around to take a look at Spencer's back.

"Ah! It is an A and a D… AD, Chelsea and Rita exclaimed. "Spencer… you let Ashley do that?" Chelsea asked.

Giggling, "Yes, Ashley told me there would be a scar where the incision would be made, so she jokingly said she could put her initials there, than I would be branded as hers. She wasn't serious but I thought about it and I told her if it wouldn't get her into any trouble with the hospital to go ahead and do it."

"You were that sure about your relationship with Ashley to have her initials sewn into your skin Spencer? That's for life you know," Rita asked.

"Yes I felt… no I knew we would be together for the rest of our lives. Besides it's more interesting than having just a scar, especially when you're wearing a bikini."

"Girl you are wilder than I thought," Kyla said. "So does Ashley have something on her body that makes her yours?"

"Yes, she went and got a tattoo placed somewhere on her body that I will not mention," Spencer explained.

"Let me guess the tattoo is your initials SC," Chelsea said. "You guessed it," Spencer said smiling.

What's Ashley dress look like Spencer?" Rita asked.

"It's a long cream colored silk spaghetti strap gown with a plunging V-neck front. The dress has a split on the side that goes all the way up to her upper thigh," Spencer said smiling. She had three inch cream stiletto heels to go with the dress but since I was a little shaky with wearing heels she decided that we should wear matching flip flops. See," she said showing off her French manicured toe nails.

"Spencer you and Ashley are the craziest couple I know. Unless you were having the wedding ceremony on a beach, who would have thought of wearing flip flops with their fancy wedding gowns?" Rita said.

"Well we will be by a swimming pool," Spencer replied smiling.

"Knock, knock," Clay said, "can I come in?"

"Yes Clay, you know my boo is always welcomed," Chelsea said happily, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to see how Baby Sis was doing."

"She's doing fine Clay, now go, she needs to finish dressing," Kyla said. "Okay but I need to give Spencer something blue. I bought you this blue garter belt for you to wear," he said.

"Thank you Clay, I'll put it on as soon as you leave."

"Okay Baby Sis." Just as Clay was about to leave Paula strolled in, "hey mom," Clay said.

"Hello Clay, shouldn't you be out by the pool with your father and Glen?"

"Yeah I'm leaving now, bye." Paula turned to talk to Spencer.

"Oh my, Spencer you look absolutely breathtaking," Paula said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mom and how does my hair look?

"Your hair is fine. I see you decided to wear it up."

"Yes I'm not wearing the veil just the tiara."

"Everything is perfect Spencer and to make it even more perfect I have something borrowed to give you."

"Something borrowed," Spencer questioned.

"Yes you know the bride is supposed to get something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Your father and brothers brought you something old, new and blue, well I'm the borrowed and here are my pearl earrings to go with your grandmother's pearl necklace."

"Thank you so much mom," Spencer said getting up from seat to give her mother a hug.

"Okay everyone let's vacant the bedroom and that includes you Paula, let's give Spencer a few minutes to herself. The wedding will be starting shortly."

"Thank you Chelsea," Spencer mouthed.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes Spencer," Chelsea said. As Chelsea closed the door, Ashley appeared waiting for Chelsea to step aside so that she could enter the room Spencer was in. "Okay hold up, wait a minute," Chelsea demanded. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hello Chelsea I wanted to see Spencer, if that's okay."

"Wow Ashley you look beautiful in your dress, almost as beautiful as Spencer does in hers and no it is not okay. You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Why don't you go to the room where you're supposed to be waiting or by the pool where Arthur, Glen and Clay are?"

"But..." Ashley cried.

"No buts," Chelsea said. "Go now!"

Spencer finally finished putting the last of her makeup on, looking in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was in place. She closed her eyes for a minute taking a few deep breaths. I can't believe this is going to happen, she thought to herself. In another twenty minutes I'm going to be Mrs. Ashley Davies or is it Mrs. Dr. Ashley Davies. Oh whatever, I'm going to be Ashley's wife.

Spencer was so consumed with thoughts of being Ashley's wife she didn't notice her door open and someone walking inside until it closed. "Chelsea you're back early," she said as she turned around to see none other than Alexandra. "Alex… what … what are you doing here? How did you get in?" Spencer asked nervously, looking around.

"I just walked in Spencer. Everyone seems to be out by the pool getting situated for your wedding. You look stunning Spencer. I see why Ashley is so captivated with you. It has to be your looks because I'm sure the sex is not that great, knowing Ashley's sexual appetite."

"Alex what do you want?"

"Let me think," she said pulling up a chair to sit directly in front of Spencer. "I wanted Ashley but you've managed to take her away from me. Now you're about to marry her. So I guess what I want doesn't really matter now," she said staring intently at Spencer. Alex reached in her purse, fumbling around for something in it. "Maybe you should ask me what I want since I can't have Ashley, Spencer."

"Umm… I."

"Spencer now is not the time to be coy with me. Go ahead ask me what I want now that you're about to become Mrs. Ashley Davies."

(Silence)

"_**ASK ME YOU BITCH!"**_ Alex loudly demanded. Spencer flinched.

"What else do you want," Spencer said swallowing hard.

"No, no Spencer, use a full sentence when you want to ask a question. Now ask me correctly," Alex said still fumbling in her purse.

"Um, Alex what do," Spencer closed her eyes, one lone tear escaping from under her eyelid and rolling down her cheek. Taking a deep breath she asked the question. "What do you want now that I have Ashley, Alex?"

"Good, that's much better," she said as she pulled a pistol out of her purse. Spencer gasped.

//

Ashley walked out by the pool to talk to Arthur. "Hey Arthur."

Arthur turned around, "Ashley… you look stunning. Your dress is cream colored like Spencer's and just as pretty as hers. A little revealing though," he said in a fatherly tone. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," she replied blushing. "Look Arthur I need to see Spencer but nobody will let me near her. It's like trying to get into Fort Knox."

"Ashley you're not supposed to see her until I walk her down the aisle or in your case by the poolside."

"I know but I'm worried, I keep getting this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong."

"Hello Mr, Carlin," Aiden said coming to stand behind Ashley.

"Hello Dr. Dennison," Arthur said.

"Please call me Aiden. Have you seen Kyla around?"

"Yeah she's with Chelsea, they're getting ready to go get Spencer, I believe," he said looking at his watch. It's almost time to start the wedding."

"See Ash you might as well wait to talk to Spencer, you only have about five minutes before the wedding starts," Aiden said.

Ashley turns to glare at the house. "Feeling the anxiety in the pit of her stomach again."

///

Chelsea, Kyla and Rita walk to Spencer's room to get her so the wedding could begin. Turning the knob to open the door, Chelsea realizes it's locked.

Knocking on the door… "Spencer it's me Chelsea. Why is the door locked? Spencer," she calls again, "open the door."

On the other side Alex is pointing her gun directly at Spencer. "Don't say a word Spencer," Alex whispered.

"Spencer… Spencer!" Chelsea yelled. "Kyla go get Arthur, Rita you stay with me."

"Okay Chelsea."

"Spencer are you in there?" Chelsea yelled again.

Spencer decides it's do or die, either way she needed to let Chelsea know that all was not well in her room, so she quickly yells. "Alex is in here with a gun," than Chelsea hears what sounded like someone struggling on the other side of the bedroom door.

A scuffle did ensue after Spencer's outburst ending with Alex hitting Spencer in the head with the butt of her gun.

"Spencer… Spencer!" Chelsea screams jiggling the doorknob. "Chelsea help me," Spencer shouts her voice shaky.

"Shut up Spencer," Alex yelled.

"Arthur, Arthur," Kyla shouted as she came running out of the house. "There is something wrong in Spencer's room. Her bedroom door is locked and she won't answer when we called her name."

"What are you talking about Kyla," Arthur asked as he stood next to Ashley and Aiden. Ashley didn't wait for her answer she ran into the house with Aiden, Arthur, Glen and Clay following. "Chelsea," Ashley shouted, "what's the matter?"

"I don't know there's someone in there with Spencer and the door is locked. I couldn't really understand what she was saying but I think Spencer said something about Alex, a gun and help her."

"Oh my God, no," Ashley said. Jiggling the doorknob, "Spencer can you hear me, open the door babe."

"Babe," Alex hissed looking at Spencer. "Here comes Ashley your knight in wedded armor."

"Alex I know you're in there with Spencer, open the door," Ashley demanded jiggling the doorknob again.

"Ashley how are you again," she yells through the door. "Your wife to be looks stunning in her silk spaghetti strap dress. And her gown is cut very low in the back. It's quite revealing. But than she has the perfect back for the gown she's wearing and Ashley I can hardly see where you performed surgery on her, except for some strange markings," Alex said taking a closer look. "Is that… is that an AD on your back Spencer?"

Spencer remained quiet glaring at Alex. "Answer me Spencer," Alex demanded. "No, it's not Alex."

"Stop lying bitch, are those Ashley's initial on your back?" "Yes," she replied back.

Alex could not contain her angry and slapped Spencer across her face. Spencer glared at Alex while rubbing her cheek.

"Spencer are you alright? Answer me. What are you doing to Spencer, Alex?" Ashley yelled through the door. Spencer looked at Alex for permission to speak.

"Go ahead answer her."

"I'm fine Ashley just a little shaken up, she slapped me."

"Alex open the fucking door… please."

"Why are you missing your lover?" She asked.

"Alex please don't hurt Spencer. It's me you want, open the door," Ashley pleaded laying her forehead up against the door.

"Yes Ashley you're right it is you that I want but I want Spencer out of your life too and to do that she needs to die. I'm just going to help her be with Carmen, that's her true love."

"Arthur," Ashley said quietly, "call the police and Aiden see if Mr. and Mrs. Van Der Meir have arrived, if so bring them here."

"Okay," they both said.

Ashley turns her attention back to the bedroom door, "Alex please open the door so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Ashley I want us to get married and make love forever. Wouldn't that be nice Spencer? _**SPENCER!"**_ She yelled, "look at me." Slap!

"What was that Alex?" Ashley asked anxiously. "Spencer did she hit you?"

"Yes Ashley, she's crazy."

"I'm crazy, you had better shut the fuck up Spencer or I'll shoot you right now." Ashley bangs on the door. "Spencer just stay calm and don't provoke her."

"Yes Spencer you mustn't provoke me. Remember I'm fucking crazy," Alex said shaking the gun under Spencer's nose, laughing.

"Open this fucking door Alex," Ashley screamed. Arthur pulls Ashley away from the door. "Ashley you have to stay calm too, you can't get Spencer out by antagonizing Alex either."

"I found her parents," Aiden said, "what's happening."

"Ashley what's going on," Mr. Van Der Meir asked his wife following closely behind him.

Ashley takes a deep breath, "your daughter is in there," pointing to the bedroom door, "with my fiancée holding a gun on her. I heard her slap Spencer several times, who knows what else she's done to her. I've begged her to open the door but she won't do it. She's threatening to kill Spencer."

"Wardell you have to do something," Arthur, Paula and Clarice pleaded.

"Mr. Van Der Meir you have to get her to open the door before she harms Spencer," Ashley said.

Wardell knocks lightly on the door, "Princess it's daddy."

"Daddy you're here. Is mommy with you?"

"Yes Princess, now please open the door and let daddy come in."

"No! I have to take care of this business first, sorry daddy. I have to help Spencer get to her true, true love, right Spencer?"

"Spencer it's Mr. Van Der Meir are you okay?"

"Yes just scared."

"Spencer you don't have to be scared of me." Laughing, "remember when our parents tried to put us together? You know I didn't like you than and I don't like you now. But everyone else loved you. Just looking into your eyes made people fall in love with you, men and women, even my Ashley. She loves you even without the sex, doesn't she Spencer," Alex asked. "Answer me you bitch." Alex swings her arm back and hits Spencer on the side of her head with the butt of the gun.

Alex puts the gun in Spencer's face cocking the trigger. "I can shoot you right in that pretty face of yours. Maybe have you live with a disfigurement, instead of just killing you, than we'll see how much love Ashley will have for you when she has to look at an ugly disfigured face everyday," Alex said to a dazed Spencer.

"Move Mr. Van Der Meir, she's not going to open the door for you. Her mind is too far gone. I'm going to try a different approach. Alex, Alex it's Ashley please open the door."

"Why so you can save your lover."

"No so _**we **_can get married. I… I don't love Spencer, she… she can't satisfied me the way you can. Sure she's beautiful but she doesn't compare to you in bed."

"Ashley what are you doing?" Aiden whispered.

"Aiden be quiet I know what I'm doing," Ashley snapped. _I hope. _"I need to see you Alex, touch you but I can't if you don't open the door."

"Okay I'll open the door to let you in but if anyone follows you in I will kill Spencer on the spot."

"They won't it'll be just me Alex. Just me and you." Alex opens the door, grabs Ashley's arm and snatches her in than quickly closes the door. Ashley looks at Alex giving her a fake smile of adoration. Than turns to look at Spencer, where her smile drops instantly. "Spencer, oh my God, Alex what have you done?"

"I didn't do anything Ashley, except maybe hit her a few times. But only once with the butt of my gun," she said lying. "She was getting a little too feisty, I had to put her in her place."

"Alex let me look at her to make sure she's alright."

"She's fine but if it'll make you feel better, go ahead."

"Oh my God Spencer are you okay?" Ashley asked in a low voice.

"No I'm scared and my face hurts and my head aches," Spencer said, wincing when Ashley touched her wounds.

"Your eye is swelling and your lip is bleeding. Did she hit you in your head with the gun because you have a bad cut here?"

"Yes I think I lost consciousness for a few minutes."

"More like five to ten minutes, she didn't listen to a word I said about disfiguring that pretty little face of hers."

"Alex she needs to go to the hospital."

"No! No hospital, for what she's going to die anyway." Spencer starts to whimper.

"Alex you cannot kill her," Ashley pleaded.

"Ashley we will never be happy with Spencer living, she has to die. Than you'll have to kill me too."

"What… what are you talking about Ashley it's you and me that's what you said."

"Alex if you kill Spencer we will never be together because they will arrest you and put you in jail. How will we be together than? I won't be able to live if they put you in jail. Alex give me the gun than we can be together."

"Ashley no what are you doing?" Spencer cried.

"Spencer be quiet, didn't you hear what I told Alex, you mean nothing to me. I don't know what made me think I could marry you. I want Alex she knows how to satisfy me. Spencer we're through. This wedding is off," Ashley said looking into Spencer's eyes, silently pleading with her to understand and go along with what she was saying.

"Ashley what are you saying… you… you can't mean that. You love me."

"No," Ashley said swallowing hard, "no Spencer I don't. I thought I did but seeing Alex brought me back to reality. I know who I really love and it isn't you." Ashley turns to Alex, "please Alex put the gun down, killing Spencer isn't worth it and it won't help us be together."

"Ashley I knew you loved me and not Spencer."

"Yes Alex I… love… you," Ashley said forcing down the bile that threatened to spew out of her mouth if she had to say she loved Alex one more time.

"Ashley," Spencer called softly, "I don't feel well."

"So what Spence…" Ashley stopped talking when she saw blood running down Spencer's face. "Spencer you're bleeding again, are you dizzy?" She said running over to Spencer to help her.

"Ashley I… I feel sick."

"Spencer listen to me, are you dizzy? Spencer look at me," Ashley said frantically. Looking into her eyes she became alarmed. "Alex, Spencer's not well. Spencer stay awake. I think you have a concussion," Ashley said.

"Ash I… love you," than she blacked out.

"Oh my God… Spencer!"

"Ash sweetie leave her, she means nothing to us," Alex said bending over both of them. Ashley rose up quickly catching Alex off guard and grabbing the gun Alex held in her hand.

"Alex she needs to go to the hospital now!" Ignoring her own safety, Ashley struggles with Alex.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there guys but this chapter was getting kinda long. Although I love long chapters, this was getting longer than I liked so I'm splitting it. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging too long. I'm working on the next chapter now. I'll try my best to get part two up in a day or two. Promise. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Ashley and Alex struggled with each other, both falling hard onto the floor which allowed the gun that Alex was holding to fall from her grip and slide toward the entrance of the locked bedroom door. They roll back and forth on the floor, feet kicking and arms swinging at the other, each one trying to gain dominance over the other. Alex frantically tried to get free from Ashley's grip so she could retrieve the gun that fell from her grasp. Ashley realizing this held onto Alex even tighter.

Alex looked deep into Ashley's eyes as they struggled in each other's arms and for the first time in their long acquaintance with each other, Alex was frightened of what she saw. Ashley's eyes had turned black as coals, her face flushed and her grip was unrelenting. Ashley was like a woman gone mad.

///

After another desperate call to the police, they finally arrived at the Carlin residence. Glen shows them in and directs them upstairs toward the bedrooms. "This is my dad Arthur Carlin," Glen said to the two officers. "Hello, I'm Officer Green and this is my partner Officer Mason, what's seems to be the problem."

"What seems to be the problem? Don't you here the commotion going on in there?" Glen said angrily pointing to the bedroom door.

"Glen I'll handle the police go help Aiden." Arthur with Wardell Van Der Meir's help, tried to explain the situation as best and as quickly as they could. Everyone outside the door heard the scuffle taking place inside the bedroom than they glance at the officers wishing they would do something besides stand there listening to the scuffle along with everyone else.

"It sounds like a fight has ensued," the officer said nonchalantly. "Can you open the door?" Officer Green asked. "No, it's locked."

"Is there another way into the bedroom? You know like a wall terrace outside near the window or perhaps you have a tall ladder we could use and climb in through the window."

"No," Arthur said again, "besides she would see you coming, I told you she has a gun."

"Hmm, yes I forgot you did say someone had a gun_._"_ On my God do we really need these idiots here?_ Arthur and Wardell thought.

"Officer Green what do you plan on doing?" Paula anxiously asked. "Well…"

At that moment, Aiden began banging on the door. "Ash open up," he yelled.

///

Ashley and Alex were still wrestling on the floor. Ashley healthier than she was the last time she and Alex had a physical confrontation was able to straddle Alex, raising her fist, she hit Alex in the jaw. "Ow, get off me, you're hurting me," Alex yelled.

Ignoring her yells and cries Ashley was now solely focused on ending Alex's life, reaching her hands up to Alex's neck she began choking her. "Ashley you're choking me," she coughed. Ashley was in a trancelike state of mind, the more Alex whined for her life the tighter her grip became. Alex's eyes began to turn red and protrude outward, her breath coming in shallow bursts, "Ashley please, I can't… breathe you can't do… this, you're a doctor," she gasped pleading with Ashley to turn her neck loose while clawing at the fingers on her throat trying to pry them loose. "You took an oath to save lives… not take it. _**YOU'RE A DOCTOR**_, _**ASHLEY**_," Alex choked out, desperately gasping for air.

Ashley stared at Alex relaxing the tight grip she had on her neck. "You bitch… if Spencer dies I will come after you with every fiber in my body and use my surgical skills to cut your fucking throat." After Ashley spoke those words, she raised her fist and slammed it into Alex's face knocking her out or so she thought. As she was pulling herself off Alex and heading toward the door to unlock it, Alex grabs Ashley's ankle, tripping her. "Bitch… let go of me," Ashley shouts.

"No Ash, you can't leave me, you don't know what you're saying what about us."

"There _**is**_ no us Alex," Ashley vehemently said as she kicked Alex in the face with her free foot causing her to fall backwards onto her back.

Looking at the door she hears the police trying to break it down and Aiden yelling for Ashley to stand back, "we're going to break the door down." "Aiden I'm coming don't break it down." She unlocks it than runs over to Spencer.

"Spencer," Ashley whispers cradling her in her arms. "Aiden call an ambulance Spencer has a head injury. I think she may have a contusion."

"Right away Ash," he said pulling out his cellphone.

Arthur and Paula rush over to Spencer. Arthur lifts his unconscious daughter off the floor and lays her down on her bed. Ashley cradles Spencer's head in her lap waiting for the ambulance to come. "Oh God… Spencer don't die on me," she said crying.

"Why is she unconscious?" Paula asked Ashley.

"Alex hit her in the head with the butt of her gun. More than once judging by the extent of the wound."

With everyone's attention on Spencer, Alex was able to get up unnoticed and pick up the gun that still laid by the door. "Ashley! Get away from Spencer," she yelled, screaming so loud it startled everyone in the room, including the police. Pointing the gun at Spencer's unconscious body that laid on the bed she pulled the trigger.

Wardell entered the bedroom to make sure his daughter was all right and cooperating with the police. To his surprise he saw his daughter standing with the gun pointed in Spencer's direction. The police were so focused on what had happened in the bedroom they didn't notice Alex's movements. "Alex don't," he yelled. Wardell rushed over and tackled his daughter to the floor, the bullet fired from the gun hit the window, shattering it. The police finally realizing what was happening came to Wardell's aid, having to forcefully restrain Alex just to put the handcuffs on her.

"Please don't hurt my daughter," Wardell said to the police. "She's in a fragile state of mind."

"Well she and her fragile mind are going to jail," Officer Green angrily said.

"Her mother and I are going to follow you down to police headquarters," Wardell informed the police officers.

"That's fine if it floats your boat, but she's not getting out of jail tonight, not with an armed weapon charge and attempted murder, against her. No sir, your daughter's going to be booked than she's going to be arraigned at a bail hearing. You would be better off using your time to finding her a good lawyer. Put her in the squad car," Officer Green said to partner.

"Daddy, mommy, please don't let them take me away. Ashley… Ashley I love you. _**ASHLEY!" **_ She screamed as they took her away. Ashley shook her head in disbelief while still cradling Spencer in her arms, wiping away the blood that was still rolling down her face.

Wardell's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into the bedroom. My daughter was standing near the wall pointing a gun in Spencer's direction. I would have gone into the bedroom when everyone else had but I couldn't because I had to calm my wife down before going to see about Alexandra. She was on the verge of an emotional collapse. So I stayed with her until she calmed down. Once I was sure she was okay, I focused my attention on my daughter. Walking into the bedroom, I thought the police would be questioning my daughter about why she did what she did. But no, they were just standing around, doing nothing, those incompetent asses. They seemed at a lost as to what to do. I'll make sure I speak to the police commissioner about the way this situation was handled. Those officers were complete idiots from the time they stepped into the house.

I hear my daughter shouting for Ashley to get away from Spencer and to my horror, I see Alex's finger pulling back the trigger on the gun. Oh my God, "Alex don't," I yelled than I rushed over to her, tackling her to the floor. When I snatched the gun out of her hand, I looked into her eyes. She was completely out of it, her eyes were void of any emotions. That is until the police came over to put handcuffs on her. Now they wanted to do something. She started crying not to let the police take her away and screaming Ashley's name repeatedly. I felt sick to my stomach, she's my daughter, I have to help her. I apologized to the Carlin family and took my wife home.

///

"The ambulance is here Ash, Aiden said.

"It's about fucking time. What took them so long to get here?" She complained. "Aiden call ahead to the ER and tell them Spencer is unconscious. We'll need to get an X-ray of her skull and have a surgeon ready. She may need surgery," Ashley said.

"What do you mean she may need surgery Ashley?" Arthur asked.

"She might have a blood clot with some tissue swelling, if so it will need to be surgically removed or repaired to relieve the pressure."

The paramedics put Spencer into the waiting ambulance. "I'm riding with her," Ashley informed them.

"Alright Dr. Davies, let's go."

"Ashley we'll meet you at the hospital," Aiden tells Ashley before they closed the ambulance doors. She nods.

On the ride to the hospital Ashley just stares at Spencer caressing her cheek wishing and hoping she would wake up. "God, Spencer please wake up. What's her pulse rate and blood pressure," she asked the paramedic.

"Her pulse is normal doctor but her blood pressure is low and dropping and her pupils are dilated and unresponsive. She'll probably need surgery."

"Yes but I'm hoping the x-ray will say differently," Ashley said worried and anxious to get to the hospital.

///

"Put Ms. Carlin in treatment room one," Madison said, as the ambulance finally reached the hospital and Spencer is rolled into the emergency room. "Dr. Davies what happened?"

"Alex happened Madison, the bitch went berserk. Is the surgeon ready?"

"I think you should talk to Dr. Phillips when he finishes examining Ms. Carlin or is it Mrs. Davies," Madison asked.

"No… we didn't quite make it to the altar Madison," Ashley said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Dr. Davies why don't you wait with her family while Dr. Phillips exams her," Madison said noticing the torn garment and blood splattering on Ashley's wedding gown. "And I'll get your lab coat to wear over your dress."

Ashley looked down at herself not realizing the condition her attire was in, "thanks Madison."

"Ashley come sit down," Paula said grasping Ashley's hand. "She'll be alright, you'll see." Arthur smiled watching Paula comfort Ashley. Those two have come a long way, he thought.

Dr. Phillips comes out, "is the Carlin family here?" "Yes," Arthur said.

"Dr. Phillips what's happening with Spencer," Ashley asked.

"Dr. Davies your fiancée is in a coma right now. We did an x-ray and a CT scan of the skull. She has a hematoma that's applying pressure and swelling to the brain, it needs to be surgically removed."

"Okay who's going to do the surgery? Are you prepping her now? I'd like to see her before she goes into surgery."

"Dr. Davies there's only three surgeons qualified to do the surgery that your fiancée needs to have. One is on vacation in Europe, he won't be back until tomorrow and we can't wait that long, the other was brought in yesterday with a broken wrist. He fell on it playing ball with his son. The third one Dr. Davies is you, now that you're back on the surgical rotation."

"_**ME!**_ Oh no I can't operate on Spencer. I'm too emotionally involved."

"Dr. Davies you are the only one left to do the surgery." Ashley just stood there, stunned. "I can't."

"If you don't Dr. Davies she will remain in a coma indefinitely. You know this."

Arthur took Ashley aside, away from everyone to talk to her. "Ashley you have to do this. You are the only one qualified. If you weren't capable of doing surgeries Wardell would not have put you back on the surgical rotation."

"That's not the point Arthur, I am too emotionally attached to Spencer. My judgment is cloudy, my hands are shaking, she's my life. If I make one mistake because I couldn't think right or act fast enough she could be in a coma for the rest of her life, if I don't kill her first."

"Ashley stop thinking like that, you are a brilliant surgeon who knows how to put her emotions aside to save a life. The family trusts you, I trust you and Spencer trusts you."

"Ashley look at me," Arthur said, "we believe in you and your ability to do the surgery on Spencer. It's in yours and God's hand. He will guide you."

Dr. Phillips walks over to Arthur and Ashley, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we're running out of time. You have to get in there and relieve the pressure before it does permanent damage."

"Alright Dr. Phillips get the surgical team ready and I want Dr. Dennison to assist me."

**A/N: Well I do believe this story is coming to an end, sorry Simplet77. Maybe one or two more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Ashley and Aiden are scrubbing for surgery. "Ashley how are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"I'm nervous as hell Aiden. Look… my hands are still shaking. I don't think I can do this."

"Ashley you've operated on Spencer before, twice as a matter of fact. What's the problem now?"

"She's my fiancée now, we live together. I am so into her I can't even think straight sometimes."

"Ashley you were emotionally involved with Spencer when you did those first two surgeries whether you realized it or not and you did a brilliant job, both times. She's walking now. No one would have thought she would be doing that and you're part of the reason. You can do this Ash. You have to do this. You are a surgeon and Spencer needs your skills if she's going to survive."

"Doctors what's the hold up? The patient is prepped and ready," the surgical nurse stressed.

"Okay thank you Anita, just give us another minute," Aiden stated.

Ashley closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "You're right Aiden. I need to push my emotions aside and get in there and do what I was trained to do. Save lives."

"I would hug you Ashley but we're both sterile," he said laughing.

Ashley also laughed, "yeah but I'll expect my hug after the surgery, come on lets get in there and save Spencer's life," she said.

"That's what I want to hear… my girl." "Don't let Spencer hear you calling me your girl Aiden, she might just kick your ass."

"Ha! In hers and your dreams," he said.

///

While Ashley and Aiden were in surgery Spencer's family and some of their close friends waited, praying that the surgery would go well. "Excuse me I'm looking for the Carlin family."

Arthur gets up, "I'm Arthur Carlin and this is my family," he said pointing in the direction of the table they were all sitting at.

"Mr. Carlin I'm Detective Barnes, I'm investigating the attack on your son Spencer Carlin. It is Spencer correct?" "Spencer is my daughter."

"Sorry. Mr. Carlin can you tell me why would a… Ms. Alexandra Van Der Meir attack Ms. Carlin?" He asked looking at his notes.

"No detective I can't tell you why, but her parents are sitting over there. They, along with my daughter's fiancée Dr. Davies could probably tell you."

"Okay so where is Dr. Davies?" he asked.

"_**She**_ is performing surgery on her fiancée."

"Oh, Dr. Davies is female and she operating on her fiancée, you're kidding right?" He asked surprised.

"No I'm not."

"I'm sorry, I truly apologize Mr. Carlin if I seem a little shocked. Please don't be offended, the street cops who arrested Ms. Van Der Meir and wrote their reports were lacking a lot of details when they were given to me. I wasn't sure about the genders of the people involved because they gave no descriptions. So Ms. Carlin and Dr. Davies are gay?"

"Yes and so is Ms. Van Der Meir," Arthur replied.

"Okay so I'm going to assume temporarily that this is a crime of unrequited love."

"Why would you assume that Detective Barnes?" Arthur asked.

"The officers did put in their report that it seem like a lover's quarrel that had gotten out of hand."

"I'll take you over to Mr. and Mrs. Van Der Meir. Alexandra is their daughter. Wardell this detective would like to talk to you about the attack," Arthur said then left to sit back down by his wife.

"Mr. Van Der Meir, I'm Detective Barnes. Can you tell me why your daughter would attack Ms. Carlin?"

"My daughter was obsessed with Dr. Davies. She and Dr. Davies were lovers for a brief period, until Dr. Davies met Ms. Carlin. When Dr. Davies realized she had fallen in love with Ms. Carlin she severed her relationship with my daughter."

"And how did your daughter take the breakup?"

"Very badly, she was obsessed with getting Dr. Davies back into her life. She even elicited the help of Ms. Carlin's ex-girlfriend, which ended tragically."

"Yes I read that report, the ex-girlfriend of Ms. Carlin was running away from the police and she crashed her vehicle into an embankment."

"After that incident, I realized my daughter needed professional help so I packed her off to Switzerland to a clinic for the mentally disturbed. She was there until last week. The doctors there said she was fine and could come home."

"Did she make contact with Dr. Davies at anytime when she came back from Switzerland?"

"Yes she called her to congratulate her on her upcoming nuptial. That was the end of that, I thought."

"Did your daughter give you any indication that she was going to harm Ms. Carlin?"

"No, none whatsoever. She did tell me she wanted to go to the wedding but her mother and I told her it would not be a good idea for her to attend."

"Was your daughter on any kind of medication for her mental condition, Mr. Van Der Meir?" "Yes."

"And was she taking it?"

"I don't know I haven't been home yet to check medicines. Her mother and I assumed she was. When we ask her if she was taking her medication she would tell us she was."

"I see and you didn't check her bottles? You just took her word that she was taking her medicine?"

"Detective Barnes my daughter is a grown woman, capable of taking her medicines without being monitored or having her parents acting like pill popping cops," Wardell said angrily. "Look I need to go and take my wife home if that's alright with you."

"Yes of course but I may have some more questions later. Thank you Mr. Van Der Meir."

"Detective Barnes… what's going to happen to my daughter?"

"She'll be arraigned than put through some psychological tests to determine if she's fit to stand trial for her attempts to harm Ms. Carlin. Your daughter has committed a serious crime today. She'll more than likely be spending a very long time in a mental institution or prison. I noticed an old restraining order against your daughter in a file we have at police headquarters and I can tell you Mr. Van Der Meir your money will not get her out of her mess this time, the detective said with a snide attitude."

"I understand Detective Barnes. I have no intentions of using my influence to get my daughter out of her situation. She needs help," Wardell said sadly.

"Mr. Carlin do you know how long the surgery is suppose to last?" "No, Dr. Davies didn't say."

"Well I'll have to come back later. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

After Detective Barnes left, everyone went back to waiting quietly.

"Arthur, Clarice and I are leaving. I need to get her home so she can rest. Again I apologize for my daughter's actions. I take full responsibility and don't worry about Spencer's hospital bill. I'll take care of it."

"Wardell it's okay. I need you to do me a favor old friend." "Anything Arthur."

"Please stop taking the blame for what Alexandra does in her life. Like you told the detective, she's a grown woman. Let her start taking responsibility for her own actions," Arthur said. "I'll call you later and let you know how Spencer is doing."

"Thanks Arthur but that won't be necessary. I'm going to stay in constant touch with the hospital while I'm at home with Clarice."

"Paula I'm so sorry," Clarice said.

"It's okay Clarice, I'll call you later and we can talk. We haven't done that in a long time." Paula said squeezing her hands. "Yes that would be nice."

///

"It's been three hours dad, what's going on?" Glen whined.

"I don't know Glen," Arthur said.

"Glen come and sit down. You're wearing a hole in the carpet and with your cheap self you're not going to pay the hospital so they can fix it," Clay said jokingly.

"Hey, I am not cheap," Glen said.

"Yes you are," they all said laughing.

"Ashley is going to take good care of Baby Sis," Clay said ruffling his brother's hair.

///

Forty-five minutes later Ashley appears in the waiting room. Arthur jumps up, "how's Spencer?"

"She's fine so far. There was a clot and some swelling had begun. We removed it, relieving the pressure, now we wait."

"Is she still in a coma," Paula asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied. "Well when will she wake up?" Paula asked again.

"I don't know Paula," she said with tears threatening to spill.

Paula sees the glistening of Ashley's eyes and hugs her tightly. "You did good Ashley. I'm sorry I don't mean to badger you I just need to know what to expect."

"Ashley there was a detective here wanting to ask you some questions," Kyla said. "He said he would come back later."

"Okay thanks I'll watch out for him."

"Paula, Arthur, Spencer is going to be in ICU for at least twenty-four hours, if no complications occur than they'll move her to a private room. You'll be able to see her then. Why don't you go home, rest up and I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow," Ashley said. "I'll call you if anything changes."

"Ashley you need to get some rest yourself. You look exhausted," Paula said.

"I'm going to stay here with Spencer. I won't be able to rest at home. I need to be near her. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

"Thank you Ashley… for everything," Arthur said.

"I'm going to change clothes now so I can sit with Spencer. I don't want her to wake up and I'm still in these scrubs."

///

Twenty minutes later Aiden finds Kyla still at the hospital. "Kyla why are you still here?" He asked.

"I wanted to know how you were doing. I know how close you are to Ashley."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Ashley's not doing so well but the surgery she performed was amazing. She was her old self in that operating room. If Spencer doesn't come out of the coma it won't be because of Ashley."

"You look tired Aiden, let me take you home."

"Thanks Kyla will you stay with me?" Kyla smiles, "yes I will."

///

Three days later…. Ashley is at Spencer's bedside.

"Spencer, please I know you can hear me. Please wake up I need to see those beautiful blue eyes that I fell in love with. I'm so lost without you please come back to me. I love you so much."

Madison walks into Spencer's room as Ashley is talking to her. "Dr. Davies you have been here for three days straight. You need to go home and rest."

"I'll rest when Spencer wakes up Madison. I can't leave her, she's my life."

"I understand doctor. I just need to check her vitals and I'll leave you alone with her."

"Thanks Madison."

Arthur walks into Spencer's room, "Ashley how's Spencer today?"

"The same Arthur, I'm just waiting for her to wake up. It's been three days since the surgery, I know she hears me. Maybe I missed something during the surgery, maybe there was another clot."

"Ashley I'm as anxious as you are for her to wake up. She will, when her body's ready. She's been through a lot in the past year. Why don't you go and get some coffee, I'll sit with Spencer," Arthur suggested.

"If you don't mind Arthur I want to stay here."

"Okay well than I'll go get us both some coffee," he said squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks Arthur."

Taking hold of Spencer's hand Ashley caresses it. "Spencer I love you. I love you so much. You're going to be alright. Come back to me."

///

**Five days later…**

Ashley is still at Spencer's beside. "I don't know Aiden it's been five days and Spencer is still in a coma. Did I miss something," she asked herself.

"Ash you did everything possible. It's up to Spencer now. We did another CT scan and an EEG. The results were normal no bleeding, no swelling, her brain waves are normal, we just don't know why she's still in the coma. Why don't you try talking to her?"

"I've been doing that Aiden," Ashley snapped frustrated.

"No Ash, talk to her. Let her hear your love not your fear. I'll come back later."

"Thanks Aiden."

With a sigh, Ashley takes her shoes off and climbs into the bed with Spencer. She wrapped her arms around Spencer as best she could due to the wires of the monitor and IV pump still attached to her. "Spencer you mean everything to me and when you get better we'll going to go away and get married, as soon as you're physically able to. I'm not going to wait for us to arrange anything we're going to hop on a plane and go somewhere exotic."

"Hey you remember when we were in your room at the Center making out and Mr. Patrick came bursting in complaining he couldn't sleep. Not because we were too loud but because we weren't loud enough," Ashley said laughing. "And remember when you ran into the kitchen buck naked because you thought I was in trouble, oh God Spence everytime I think of that it puts a smile on my face and makes me so horny at the same time, remembering the way your body looked. I would have made love to you right then and there if your father hadn't been standing there. And that look of horror on his face seeing his daughter naked… priceless," she said laughing again. "I'm going to learn to cook Spencer, you know I was watching the food network but when your father was living next door to us it wasn't necessary for me to use my newfound culinary skills with two cooks in the house."

"But now that your dad's gone back home I'm going to start cooking as soon as you get home. I'm going to cook you a candlelight dinner, nothing but the best for my baby," Ashley said with tears streaming down her face. "I love you babe, if you die, I die, please wake up. Dear God bring her back to me."

"Spence I know you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Spence concentrate on my voice, let my voice guide you out."

Ashley puts Spencer's hand on her heart, "Spence feel my heart. It beats only for you. Spence feel my heart and listen to my voice, let them carry you out of your sleep. I'm here waiting for you."

Ashley pulls Spencer closer to her and begins to softly sing near her ear…

"When I first saw you, you had sparkle in your eye

Like the stars at night, High in the sky.

How I wish, that you were mine

Cause to me, you're one of a kind.

When I look at you, it seems so untrue

How someone like you, can make me feel the way you do.

Sparkle in your eye, Sparkle in your eye."

Ashley holds the hand pressed against her chest while she sings softly and feels movement. Spencer's fingers move than tighten around Ashley's hand.

"Oh my God, Spencer… wake up. Wake up Spencer," Ashley said loudly.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open than closed, "Spencer open your eyes." They fluttered open again, "that's it Spence you can do it babe open your eyes. Spencer, oh God you're awake." She squeezes Ashley's hand tighter. Ashley leans over to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to ring the nurse so she can have Aiden paged, he's your doctor… again," she said smiling down at Spencer. Ashley pushes the call button.

'Yes, Dr. Davies," the nurse answered.

"Ms. Carlin is awake please page Dr. Dennison." "Yes doctor right away."

**A/N: Here is my disclaimer: the song partially sung by Ashley does not belong to me. It belongs to whomever. The name of the song was Sparkle sung by Cameo. I own nothing but this storyline. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been distracted by a number of issues, one of them… yours truly. Anyway, good or bad here it is. **

Aiden exams Spencer after Spencer wakes up from being in a coma for five days.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Can you tell me your name?" Aiden asked.

"Spencer Carlin," she quickly replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Except for a slight headache I feel fine Dr. Dennison. Where's Ashley?"

"I'm right here babe." Ashley walks over to the bed to hold Spencer's hand kissing it. "Hey you," Ashley said. "You had us all worried."

"I did, I'm sorry," Spencer said looking at Ashley with love in her eyes.

"Spencer how much do you remember?" Aiden asked.

"Well, I remember I was born in Ohio, some twenty-six years ago. My parent's names are…"

"Not that far back smart ass," Aiden said interrupting her. Ashley laughed.

"You weren't specific Dr. Dennison," Spencer said winking at Ashley.

"Why don't you start with your wedding day and Alex coming into your bedroom."

"Well it started out a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and I felt like I was in heaven because I was going to become Mrs. Ashley Davies," Spencer said smiling at Ashley.

Rolling his eyes, "and you woke up out of that coma a comedian didn't you?" Can we be more specific about the happenings of that day?" Ashley continued to snicker at her fiancée's responses to Aiden's questions.

"Dr. Dennison… Aiden, is it necessary for me to rehash that poorly written chapter in our lives? I really don't want to talk about it. I don't want to remember it."

"Spencer I need to know how much you remember after you lost consciousness and your subsequent surgery."

"Okay, fine… I remember Alex calmly walking into my bedroom, closing and locking the bedroom door behind her. Babbling about how I stole Ashley away from her. She eventually pulled out a gun from her purse threatening to shoot me with it, later hitting me in the head with the butt of it. Ouch, you know that really did hurt," she said frowning.

"Is that all you remember Spencer?"

"No I remember Ashley pleading with Alex to let me go so I could be taken to the hospital and…" Spencer hesitates, frowning again.

"And," Aiden said.

"Ashley tried to trick Alex into believing she didn't love me anymore, so she would let me go." Spencer said squeezing Ashley's hand. "I would have never left you to deal with Alex by yourself. She was crazed, her eyes were filled with hate, not just for me but for you Ashley. She kept telling me she hated you for loving me but than she kept saying she loved you and that you belonged to her. She wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. After that I don't remember too much else."

"It's okay babe, you blacked out."

"So what happened with Alex?" Spencer asked.

"Alex is in jail and she'll be there for a long, long time. This time she doesn't get to go to some fancy sanatorium in Switzerland and her father's money won't save her either. She tried to kill you and they're going to put her away."

Aiden interrupts, "well it doesn't seem like you've lost any recent or past memories. That's good, Ashley your surgical skills are excellent. I guess we can now say the surgery was a success. It's like you never had a problem with your hands." Spencer gives them both a strange look.

"Surgery, that's the second time you mentioned surgery. What surgery are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

Ashley and Aiden looked at each other. "I'll let Ash explain to you Spencer. I'll see you later this evening. Good job Ash," he said patting Ashley on the back.

Aiden leaves Spencer's room and Ashley just stares at Spencer. "Even with that bandage wrapped around your head you still look beautiful," Ashley said. Spencer blushes.

"Come and lay here with me Ash." Ashley takes off her shoes and climbs into bed with Spencer, snuggling her body as close to Spencer's as she could.

"So I had to have surgery? And I thought I was wearing the new fashion in headwear for patients staying in the hospital with sutured up head wounds," she said giggling. "Ow!"

"What's the matter babe?"

"My face is a little sore. I guess Alex slapped me harder than I remember."

"Your cheek is still a little swollen. I'll tell the nurse to bring you something to help the swelling go down. I'm sorry she hurt you Spence, but you're healing quite well and you're in good spirits judging by the lighthearted repartee you had with Aiden," Ashley said looking into Spencer's eyes.

"I am just so happy to be alive and here looking at your beautiful face Ashley. I can't begin to explain how I feel," she said her eyes sparkling.

"You don't have to Spence, I can see it in your eyes. I've missed looking into those sparkling blue eyes of yours… so beautiful."

"Ashley I love you so much," Spencer said as she pressed her lips softly against Ashley's.

"Now my darling, back to the explanation of my needing surgery and my new headwear, I can't seem to remember any of that," Spencer said raising her hand up touching her head.

"You were in a coma from the time you were brought to the hospital to having the surgery. Therefore, you don't have a memory of that. You had a blood clot that was applying pressure and swelling to the brain. We had to relieve the pressure before it did any damage."

"You did the surgery?" Spencer asked.

"There was no one else left qualified to do it."

"I'm glad Ash because I trust you with my life," she said kissing the fingers and palm of Ashley's hand.

"Yeah literally," Ashley said smiling. Spencer's smile faded as she gazed into Ashley eyes. "What's wrong Spence, are you ill?"

"I'm fine Ash," she said feeling the bandage on head. "It's just … well we didn't get married," Spencer said tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry babe. Neither rain nor sleet nor gloom of night nor the actions of crazy people will stop us from getting married. As soon as you're better we're going to get married. I'm thinking Aruba where we had planned to go on our honeymoon," Ashley said. "I remember seeing a letter on your desk about a book conference in Aruba. We can get a marriage license there."

"When is the book conference Ashley I don't remember the date."

"It's in six weeks babe. That gives you plenty of time to recuperate and make the necessary arrangements to attend your conference and I will arrange the wedding and request the necessary time off… again. I would like Aiden and Kyla to come with us if their schedules will allow it and be our witnesses and whoever else wants to be a witness to our marriage can come too, but we are getting married in six weeks."

"That sounds like a plan Ashley, I can't wait," she said touching the bandage on her head again.

"Babe, why do you keep touching your head?" Ashley asked concerned.

"You did surgery on my head, correct?"

"Yeah?" She replied, pondering what Spencer was trying to get at.

"And when you do surgery on someone's skull don't you have to cut their hair off?"

"Uh… yeah. Listen Spence…" Spencer interrupted.

"Did you… um, have to cut some of my hair or all of my hair off?"

Ashley looked down at their hands nervously intertwining them, "Spence we had to shave all your hair off for the surgery."

"So I have no hair under this wrapping," Spencer said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Ashley reached for Spencer hugging her tightly. "It's going to be okay Spence your hair will grow back and while it does you will look just as beautiful as ever. Hell you might even like the short hair look. I love you whether you have long hair, short hair or no hair."

"I'm not a vain person Ash, but my hair was a part of my persona."

"And it will be again babe. It'll grow back so fast you won't even have time to miss it," Ashley said. "Don't cry over it, you'll always look beautiful in my eyes."

"I love you Dr. Davies with all my heart."

"And I love Spencer Carlin with all my heart."

///

Knock, knock… "Come in," Spencer called out.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Dad, mom come in, how are you?"

"We're good Spencer but the question is, how are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm great," Spencer replied.

"Where's Ashley?" Paula asked.

"She went to check on a couple of patients, talk to Aiden and than call Rita about getting me some hair to wear while my real hair grows back."

"Oh Spencer I can help you with that. I can go out and buy a couple of wigs that will look like you real hair."

"Thanks mom, but it's not a rush. I can't do anything until they remove this bandage. Ashley just wanted to get Rita started on some ideas about what could be done for my hairless head before I'm released from the hospital. I guess she knows I don't want to leave the hospital having a head that looks like Mr. Clean or Sinead O'Connor or Brittany Spears."

"Spencer, Mr. Clean is quite a handsome looking man without any hair on his head," Paula said.

"He's a man mom, a fictitious man at that. It's not unusual to see a man with a clean shaven head, but a woman, now that's a different story," Spencer said rolling her eyes. Brittany and Sinead can do it, not me. I liked my hair."

"Aw, honey it'll be alright, you'll look beautiful no matter what condition your head is in, Arthur said."

"Thanks dad. I'm hoping six weeks is enough time for my hair to have grown back a little so that I can at least wear it in a bob style than I won't need a wig."

"What's happening in six weeks Spencer?" Paula asked.

"Ashley and I are going to Aruba to get married and I would like it if my parents were there to give me away."

"Ah, honey that's great, we'll be there with bells on. Are you sure you're going to do this in six weeks? Arthur asked.

"Positive, six weeks from now I'll be Mrs. Ashley Davies," Spencer said with a never ending grin on her face.

///

**Six weeks later…** Spencer and Ashley are on a plane to Aruba.

"This is going to be so awesome," Ashley said. "I rented a house on the beach and the judge there will marry us at the house or on the beach depending on the weather for that day."

"That's great Ashley. The book conference begins a couple of days after the wedding, giving us a few days to relax and just be together and then we'll still have time together after the conference ends to go and explore the island," Spencer said.

"Great! What times does your parent's flight come in?" Ashley asked.

"Five o'clock tomorrow. Will the house be big enough to accommodate everyone? It's at least four couples, five when you include us."

"Oh no Spence, I reserved rooms for them at a nearby hotel. They'll be staying there before and after the wedding, not in the house with us. No way!"

"Okay Ashley there is no need to get hostile," Spencer said laughing. "Putting them up in a hotel was smart thinking."

"You damn right, I want you all to myself before all the wedding activities begin. You remember how everybody was the first time. We couldn't get anytime alone," Ashley whined.

"It's all good Ash. Did Aiden say when he and Kyla was coming because Kyla never got back to me?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, their flight doesn't arrive until tomorrow and I told him not to get caught up with any last minute hospital business because they may miss their flight and since he and Kyla are standing with us I didn't want to postpone the wedding waiting for them to get here," Ashley explained.

///

Spencer and Ashley's plane finally lands at the airport in Aruba. After disembarking the plane, they looked around for their driver. "How are we supposed to know who is picking us up?" Spencer asked.

"Perhaps the guy with the sign over there with our names on it would know," Ashley said laughing.

"Ha, ha Ashley, I didn't see him standing there. Wow he looks a lot like Jerome."

"Yeah he does," she said as they walk over to him. "Hi, you must be Russell?"

"Yes that is me and you two must be Ashley and Spencer."

"Yes that is us," Ashley said imitating Russell's demeanor. He gave her a slight smile.

"Ashley behave," Spencer whispered giggling.

"How was your flight?" Russell asked.

"It was great. It was a long flight from L.A.., than two and a half hours flying over water, I was happy to see land. I didn't know Aruba had its own airport," Spencer said.

"Aruba is bigger than most people think?"

"Yes I'm very surprised," Spencer replied. "Aruba is a beautiful place and the water is so clear and blue."

"Just like your eyes Spence," Ashley said kissing Spencer's cheek. She blushes.

"Your bags are already in the car, please follow me."

'You know Russell you look just like Jerome. Are you two related?" Spencer asked.

"Yes ma'am, Jerome is my first cousin. Some people think we're twins."

"Jerome didn't tell me you were related, he just recommended you. He said you had the best transportation service on the island and since I trust Jerome's judgment I didn't question him."

"Yeah that sounds like my cousin, he never elaborates on anything."

"Well he did say you knew the island like the back of your hand and if we asked, you wouldn't mind being our tour guide while we were here honeymooning."

"Yeah, I was raised here. My folks moved here when I three years old so you could say I know the island and the surrounding ones as well. I'm at your disposal for the duration of your stay here. My cousin told me to take care of you both and that's what I plan to do."

"Thank you Russell," they both said.

///

It's the evening before the wedding, Ashley and Spencer are having dinner with family and those who were able to come to Aruba to attend the wedding. They decided to have their pre-wedding dinner on a catamaran. With the weather cooperating and the waters calm they thought some of their guests would enjoy their meal floating on the waters of the Caribbean and watching the sunset Aruba was known for from the catamaran.

"So Ashley, Spencer are you ready for tomorrow?' Arthur asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed. "I am so excited Arthur, I'm finally going to make an honest woman of Spencer," she said giving Spencer a peck on her cheek.

"What a wonderful idea to have the wedding here in Aruba," Paula said. "Remember when we were last here Arthur?"

Arthur turned red… "um, yes I do… vividly."

"Hey Ash," Aiden yelled excitedly dragging Kyla with him. "Ash this is so great and romantic, maybe you should have the wedding on this boat. Did you see the sunset it was awesome."

"This is not a boat Aiden, it's a catamaran. A sailing vessel with two parallel floats attached to it," Ashley explained to her overly excited friend.

"Oh, my bad," Aiden said chuckling.

"We thought about having it here, but decided a luau on the beach after the wedding would be better."

"A luau, does that mean we get to see a whole pig roasting in the ground and dancers shaking their hips?" Kyla asked just as excited as Aiden.

"We didn't say a traditional Hawaiian luau but it'll be close to it Kyla," Spencer said. "I swear you two are becoming like twins now. Kyla I've never seen you get so excited over small things like roasting a pig."

"Well I guess that's what being in love does to you. Getting excited about the insignificant things in one's life can make you happy, as long as you're sharing it with the one you love," Aiden said defensively, hugging Kyla tightly.

"Don't get defensive Aiden, we think you two are cute," Ashley said giggling.

"Okay everybody I've just been told the dinner buffet is ready so let's dig in and enjoy our meal," Spencer said.

///

While everyone was enjoying the festivities of the evening, Aiden stood up clanging his glass with a knife. "Hello people. May I have your attention please."

Everyone had quieted down to listen to what Aiden had to say. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Aiden Dennison, Ashley's best man."

"Aiden I think everyone here knows who you are," Kyla said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah Aiden go on," the crowd said.

"There is no need to get rowdy," Aiden chided.

"Go on Aiden," Arthur shouted.

"Thank you Arthur… like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I am Aiden Dennison, the best man. On behalf of the bride and bride, I want to thank everyone for coming to this long-awaited wedding ceremony. I want to propose a toast to my best friend for life, my colleague and all around pain in the ass, Ashley Davies and her soon to be better half Spencer Carlin. Ashley I've known you a long time and seen you through several relationships but this one you have with Spencer is the best and even with all the drama that you two have been through your love for each other has never wavered and is stronger than ever."

"Being a physician myself, I've always frowned on physicians and patients developing romantic interests in one another but I think yours was brought together by fate and nothing was going to stop it from happening. I hope you two have a long and happy life and fall more deeply in love with each other than you already are."

"To Ashley and Spencer… Spashley forever."

Aiden and the crowd raised their glasses to toast the couple. "Thanks Aid," Ashley said as tears streamed down her face. Turning to Spencer, she gives her a kiss.

**Author's Note: Okay I thought I could do it all in this chapter but not so. I have one more chapter to go which is the Wedding… finally. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can but sometimes things work against you when you're trying to write in your spare time and not be distracted. And remember this is fantasy, no checking for true facts. I wanted them married in Aruba. It's nice there.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Author's Note: Okay is here is the last chapter to Open Your Heart. It's longer than I expected. **

**Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is Here and Now which belongs to Luther Vandross. Not me. Listen to it than you'll understand why I felt it fit so well with this ending. The words of the song in italics are the groomsmen singing. Imagination is a must with the wedding scene so help me out and Enjoy!**

**The Wedding**

Spencer awoke to a relentless sun beaming through the sheer curtains that hung over the oversized windows of the rented beach house. Stretching the muscles in her arms and legs, she finds Ashley staring at her.

"Ashley, you're awake."

"Yep!"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, about forty-five minutes. I couldn't sleep anymore but I wasn't ready to get out of bed either. So I decided to do the next best thing."

"Which was what?"

"Just watch my sleeping beauty… sleep. You are so beautiful Spence." Spencer blushed.

"You're even more beautiful Ash. You take my breath away, bed hair and all." Ashley blushed. "What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock," Ashley answered.

"I guess we should get up. The caterers will be here at noon and Kyla, Chelsea and Rita are coming soon to help me get dressed," Spencer said.

"Don't get up yet Spence, I want you to lay here with me for a little while longer. The wedding's not until two-thirty," Ashley lazily said.

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Yes… I just want to hold you a little longer, breathe in the scent of you because once we leave this bed, this room, it will no longer be just you and me. You realize, because we broke tradition by staying together last night Chelsea, Kyla, Rita and Paula are not going to let me see you anymore until the ceremony," Ashley said laughing.

"Even Aiden, Clay, Glen and your father have found something to keep me busy and away from you."

"To hell with tradition Ash, I was not going to spend last night away from you. Judging by our first attempt, maybe it was bad luck when we didn't see each other," Spencer said smiling as she laid back down in Ashley's arms. "This is where I want to be, right here with you. Hey, you think she would marry us while lying in bed?"

"I don't think so Spence," Ashley said laughing. "But it's a good idea."

Ding, dong, ding, dong….

"Ashley, Spencer… open the door," Chelsea yelled.

"Well there goes our extra time in bed," Spencer said.

Ding, dong, ding, dong….

"I'll get it Spence," Ashley growled as she slowly got out of bed.

Ding, dong, ding, dong….

"Okay I'm coming," Ashley yelled. _Although that's not the kind of cuming I would like to be doing about now_.

Finally reaching the door, she opens it, "hey Ashley, good morning, good morning where's Spencer?" Chelsea said happily followed by Kyla, Paula, Rita, Aiden, Arthur, Glen and Clay.

"Why are you all here now, it's still early?" Ashley asked annoyed.

"We're here to take you to breakfast, so get some clothes on and let's go eat," Aiden said.

"What about Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"The ladies are here to help Spencer with last minute preparations so we are giving them space to do it."

"Fine, give me ten minutes," Ashley grudgingly said.

"Ashley when you get back your things will be in the guest room so don't even think about approaching yours and Spencer's bedroom," Paula said.

Ashley looks at Spencer who shrugs her shoulders, "let's go Spencer," Kyla said, "we have a lot of work to do before the wedding. It's already a quarter to nine. Time is a wasting."

"Bye Ash," Spencer said, blowing a kiss in her direction.

"Bye babe," Ashley said, mouthing, 'I love you.' "I'll see you at two-thirty."

///

Arthur, Aiden, Glen and Clay wanted to have an earnest discussion with Ashley while they ate breakfast at a nearby restaurant.

"So Ashley are your vows ready?"

"Yes I worked on them last night while Spencer was asleep but I'm not really happy with them."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't express how I truly feel about Spencer."

"Well why don't you just go with whatever your heart feels. Forget about what you've already written and shoot straight from the heart."

"Man, you can't do that," Glen said. "You'll freeze up and you won't know what to say. I'm telling you, go with what you have already written."

"Glen you have never been married," Clay said interrupting his brother. "And you've only been dating Rita for six months… not long enough to give that kind of advice dude."

"I think Arthur is right," Aiden said, "just go with what's in your heart. Let your heart speak to Spencer when you recite your vows."

"Thanks I appreciate the advice," Ashley said to her groomsmen. "Are you guys ready to do the song I'm going sing at the wedding?"

"Yeah, yeah we're all ready, aren't we guys," Arthur asked looking around the table.

"Yeah, we're good," they said. "Hey Ash you sure you don't want that song to be your vows?" Glen asked.

Ashley smiled, "no Glen, they're nice words but they're not mine, but thanks for the suggestion."

///

"So Spencer are you ready to get married?" Paula asked.

"Yes mom I'm more than ready and I'm glad you all suggested I get something new instead of getting the original gown cleaned and repaired. It held too many bad memories. Ashley and I decided on a completely different wardrobe for this trip to the altar."

"Yeah I saw Glen's outfit when he tried it on earlier, dark beige colored linen pleated pants and a white Cubavera linen camp shirt with detailed stitching down the front, he looked great," Rita said.

"So who decided on sundresses?" Kyla asked.

"Ashley did, with the hot climate here she thought sundresses for the ladies and linen for the men would be appropriate." Spencer said smiling.

"We wanted the ceremony elegant but casual in a way since it was going to be on the beach. So sundresses, linenware and flip flops are the attire for this wedding."

"Well the flip flops are not different, you and Ashley were going to wear them the first time," Chelsea stated.

"That's true but everyone is wearing them this time. Ashley and I realized heels were not an option walking on sand and flip flops went better with your outfits. By the way have I told you ladies how pretty you look in your sundresses?" Spencer said.

"Thanks Spencer," they all said.

"Yeah I love my sundress and how it looks on me," Kyla said twirling around for everyone to see. "And we didn't have any problems finding lavender color flip flops to match the color of the dresses." Chelsea and Rita shake their heads at Kyla's actions.

"I'm glad you like the dress Kyla since you're the one who decided on the chiffon spaghetti strap sundress. After finding out how warm it was going to be here you would not let up on getting that dress, saying it would be cool and comfortable to wear."

"And I was right," Kyla said grinning.

"Well your dress looks cool and comfortable but chic at the same time Spencer. Did Glen pick this one out like your first one?" Chelsea asked.

"I picked out Spencer's dress this time Chelsea," Paula said. See Spencer I told you your knee length strapless chiffon dress with pearl beading and sweetheart neckline would be perfect… cool and comfortable, yet still elegant."

"What does Ashley's dress look like, are you two wearing the same color?" Rita asked.

No, my dress is antique white and Ashley's dress is an off white knee length strapless neckline chiffon dress with a handkerchief train."

"That sounds very elegant yet cool Spencer," Kyla said. "Are your vows ready?"

"Yes I redid them when I was released from the hospital weeks ago."

"Did you help Ashley with hers," Chelsea asked. Ding, dong.

"I'll get it," Kyla said.

"No surprisingly she didn't ask for my help. She glanced at what I had written and said she could handle it herself."

"The caterers are here," Kyla yelled.

"Mom can you handle them for me? You know where we want everything to go," Spencer said.

"Yes of course Spencer it would be my pleasure plus it gives me a chance to check out the competition, so to speak."

"Thanks, mom."

"Mrs. Carlin are you trying to steal someone else's ideas?"

"Heaven forbid Rita I would never do that. I watch and I learn," Paula said feigning a hurt ego while placing her hand over her heart.

"Spencer it's such a beautiful day today. You couldn't have asked for a more perfect day for your wedding. There's not a cloud in the sky," Kyla said.

"I agree Kyla, but it's going to be hot out in that sun. It's already eighty degrees. It's a good thing we're all wearing flip flops and not going barefoot because getting across that sand would be difficult."

"What do you mean Chelsea"? Rita asked.

"Have you tried walking on sand on a hot sunny day? Talk about burning feet," she replied laughing.

"Okay I'm going to start on your hair Spencer and as soon as Ashley gets back I'll do her hair," Rita said. "Your hair has grown back nicely."

"Yeah I'm surprised how fast it has grown back."

"Your hair is short like Halle Berry, the actress, whose hair I have styled on several occasions. I think her hairstyle will fit your face. Shall we try it?" Rita asked.

"Yes, let's see how it would look," Spencer replied.

"Rita you did bring your makeup case with you?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure did Chelsea, I don't go anywhere without my makeup case. I'll touch up everyone as soon as I finish with Spencer."

"Girl, how cool is it for your brother to be dating a makeup artist," Kyla said excitedly. "Rita I would love for you to do my makeup when I get married."

"Huh!?" Everyone said, turning to look at Kyla.

"Kyla is there something you want to tell us?" Spencer questioned.

"Well…"

"Yes," they all said. "Spill girlfriend," Chelsea said.

"You guys can't say anything yet but Aiden proposed to me last night while we were taking a walk along the beach."

"What!?" Spencer got up to hug Kyla. "I'm so glad for you, who would have thought, "Spencer said surprised.

"Yeah I haven't given him my answer yet."

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe it's too soon Spencer, we're only been dating for eight months."

"Well I'm not the one to tell you, you shouldn't wait, that's for sure," Spencer said.

"Yeah you and Ashley waited forever," Chelsea said jokingly.

"Kyla if it feels right with you and Aiden than go for it. Life is not going to wait until you decide the time is right. If you love him and trust him than do it because life can and will throw you curves. Live everyday to the fullest… and if you still think it's too soon to actually get married than do the long engagement thing?" They all agreed.

"Thanks Spencer, you're the best. Now let's get your hair together so Ashley can be mesmerized when she sees you."

///

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Ashley said.

"Ashley I'm here to do your makeup and hair. I just finished with Spencer," Rita said.

"How is Spencer doing?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, she's anxiously waiting for the wedding to begin. I almost had to tie her hands because she kept messing up my manicure."

"Fidgety much?" Ashley said laughing.

"We haven't talked much Ashley but I really like you and I think you and Spencer make a great couple. I hope if Glen and I stay together that our love for each other will be as deep as the love you and Spencer share."

"Thank you Rita," Ashley said as she gave Rita a hug.

"Now let's get to that hair, we only have an hour before the wedding. I think you should wear your hair down, straight and parted to the side."

"That sounds great Rita, Ashley said. "How did you fix Spencer's hair?"

"I can't tell you Ashley, you'll just have to wait and see."

///

"Knock, knock," Aiden said sticking his head through the door. "Wow Ash you look beautiful."

Thank you Aiden, you're looking very handsome yourself," Ashley said blushing. "Are you guys sure you're ready to be my backup singers."

"Yep, we're all ready and the music is cued up for you when it's time."

"Thanks," Ashley nervously said.

"Well I'm done here," Rita said. "I didn't have to do very much, you're both beautiful women. I didn't know you could sing Ashley."

"She has a beautiful voice Rita," Aiden said making Ashley blush.

Does Spencer know you're going to sing?"

"No it's a surprise," Ashley said.

"Okay well your surprise is safe with me, can't wait to hear you. Bye," Rita said.

"Bye Rita and thanks for everything."

///

"So Aiden will you stay with me for a minute?"

"Sure Ash, you nervous?"

"Yes but not like the first time. This is a good nervous. I can't wait to say I do."

"You'll make a great wife. You both love and trust each other and that's all that counts." Looking at Ashley Aiden contemplates his next thought. "Guess what Ash?"

Ashley gives Aiden a curious look than realization sets in. "You didn't," she said.

"Yes, last night."

"Oh Aiden I'm so happy for you. I think Kyla is a lucky woman."

"You think it was too soon to ask her?" He asked.

"It's not what I think, it's how you feel about her. If you love her and trust her, that should be enough. Look Aiden we can be here one day and gone the next. What is too soon? You've been dating for eight months. You can be with someone for twenty years and still not know everything about them. It's never too soon when it feels right."

"Congratulations my dear friend, I hope you and Kyla will be as happy as Spencer and I are," Ashley said walking up to Aiden giving him a loving hug.

"Thanks Ash, I love you."

"I love you too Aiden."

Looking at his watch, he smiles at Ashley. "It's time to go and assume the positions."

"Is everyone ready?" Arthur asked. Aiden nods his head. "Ashley the Judge would like to have a word with you before we start."

"Okay, have her come in."

"I'll meet you outside Ash," Aiden said.

"Hello Judge Johansen, you need to talk to me," Ashley said.

"Yes Ashley I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. The wedding ceremony will take place on the beach. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Ashley replied.

"Good, the angels of love were looking down on you both. They gave you a beautiful day for a wedding, a little warm perhaps but a great day nevertheless. You and Spencer have your vows prepared?"

"Yes she has hers. I'm going to wing it."

"Oh?" The Judge said smirking.

"Yes," Ashley said trying not to feel offended by the smirk on the Judge's face.

"And you have the rings," the Judge asked.

"Yes we have the rings. Judge Johansen you will be staying for the reception won't you?"

"Yes I think I will stay. Thank you for inviting me. I talked to your bride to be, she is a lovely person. I predict that you two will have a very long and fulfilling life together with a lot of children running about."

"Thank you for saying that Judge Johansen. We had better get down to the beach. It's time for the wedding to start." Ashley looked for Arthur after her talk with the Judge.

"Arthur, the Judge and I are headed to the beach now."

"Great," Arthur said, "I'll get Spencer and meet everyone at the appointed place."

///

Ashley was waiting on the beach along with the Judge, Aiden, Glen and Clay. First Paula appears walking down onto the beach as mother of the bride and takes her place. Then Rita appears, behind her is Chelsea and behind her is Kyla, her maid of honor. They walk down onto the beach and take their positions across from Ashley and her groomsmen.

Then Arthur appears with Spencer by his side. Ashley breath hitches and a wide grin appears on her face when she notices Spencer is not using her cane.

"Oh my God, so beautiful," she mouths. She turns to Aiden and tells him to cue the music. Arthur pauses until the music begins and Ashley starts singing very much to Spencer's surprise. She looks at her father who is smiling, than she looks back at Ashley who completely turns in Spencer's direction. She watches her slowly walk towards them and begins singing.

"One look in your eyes and there I see, just what you mean to me

Here in my heart I believe, your love is all I ever need

Holdin' you close through the night, I need you… yeah

I look in your eyes and there I see

What happiness really means

The love that we share makes life so sweet

Together we'll always be

This pledge of love feels so right, and ooh, I need you

Here and now, I promise to love faithfully, _faithfully_

You're all I need, here and now

I vow to be one with thee, _you and me_, hey

While Ashley is singing to Spencer their eyes lock and no one else exists.

Your love is all I need

Say yeah, yeah

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see

All that a love should really be

And I need you more and more each day

Nothing can take your love away

More than I dare to dream, I need you

Here and now, I promise to love faithfully, _faithfully_

You're all I need, here and now

I vow to be one with thee, _you and me_, yeah

Your love is all I need

Spencer finally stands in front of Ashley as she continues to sing. Ashley takes Spencer's hands and cradles them in her own, gazing deeply into her eyes.

The groomsmen start singing their lines of the song in the background.

_Starting here_, ooh and I'm starting now

I believe, _I believe in love_, I believe

_Starting here_, I'm starting right here

_Starting now_, right now because I believe in your love

So I'm glad to take the vow

Here and now, oh, I promise to love faithfully, _faithfully_

You're all I need, here and now

I vow to be one with thee, _you and me_, yeah

Your love is all I need

Hey… yeah… yeah

Love is all I need… ooh… yeah…yeah

Love is all I need

ooh… ooh… yeah… yeah… yeah… yeah

When Ashley finished the song, she turned them both to stand in front of Judge Johansen. Spencer has tears falling down her cheeks and Kyla hands her a handkerchief to dab the wetness away.

"Are you okay Spence," Ashley whispers.

"Yes," she said choking back tears, "I love you." Ashley smile widens.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Spencer and Ashley. Now I'm told that they have their own vows so Spencer you may go first."

Spencer takes a deep breath, "Ashley you are my love and my life. When I first saw you, I knew you would be my angel, my lifesaver and my protector. You have been that and so much more. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I am yours, my mind, my body, my soul. I promise to be the one you always believe in. I promise to be the one you always trust and I promise to protect you with every fiber in my being. You are the one I promise to spend the rest of my life with, in sickness and in health until death us do part."

Ashley has tears running down her cheeks. "Ashley your vows please, unless you winged it already and those were your vows you sang earlier," the Judge cracked.

"No Judge, the song was not my vows," she said taking a deep breath. "Spencer you were sent from heaven. When I first saw you and those sparkling blue eyes, I knew it was love and that love held me captive. You have shown me what true love really means, everyday and in everyway. I waited my whole life for you. You are my angel. You have changed me for the better and I adore you for that. My entire being is yours completely. I promise to be the one you always believe in. I promise to be the one you always trust. I promise to protect you no matter what and I promise to spend the rest of my life with you… even beyond death."

"Well I think I need a hanky after that," the Judge said. Kyla handed it to her so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not usually this emotional during someone's wedding. May we have the rings?" The Judge sniffed.

Kyla hands Spencer her ring for Ashley. "I Spencer Carlin take thee Ashley to be my wedded wife" then slides the ring onto Ashley's finger.

Aiden hands Ashley her ring for Spencer. "I Ashley Davies take thee Spencer to be my wedded wife" then slides the ring onto Spencer's finger.

"By the powers given to me by the country of Aruba I now pronounce Ashley and Spencer, wife and wife." Looking at Ashley, "you may now kiss your bride."

Ashley slowly leans into Spencer as their lips touch ever so lightly. They remain that way for a few seconds then part.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Ashley Davies." Everyone claps and yell congratulations.

"Thank God!" Spencer and Ashley yell.

"Ooh yea, let's party!" Glen shouts.

///

"So the party's been going on for about an hour now Ash, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Aiden asked his friend.

"It feels wonderful… I am blissfully happy," she said kissing Spencer tenderly on her lips.

"Spencer, Ashley congratulations," Arthur said giving Spencer a tight hug first then Ashley, followed by Paula doing the same thing. "Spencer I'm so happy for you," Paula said, "and Ashley I'm proud… to call you my daughter-in-law."

"Thanks Paula."

"So what are your plans Baby Sis?" Clay asked.

"Well Ash and I will stay here for another week to enjoy our honeymoon and explore the island while we're here, then go back home."

Everyone was mingling and Spencer and Ashley were slow dancing to soft music, when Aiden's scream caught everyone's attention. Lifting Kyla off the ground, he twirled her around.

Spencer and Ashley smiled at each other. "Everyone, everyone I have an announcement to make. I asked Kyla to marry me last night and she said… YES!! Oh my God, she said yes."

"Congratulations Aiden and Kyla."

///

Everyone was making their way back to their hotel as the reception wound down, "Baby Sis, Ashley congratulations again. My only wish is that you two be as happy in the future as you are now," Glen said. "And Ashley you take care of my sister because if she comes crying to me one time about you hurting her, your ass is mine," he said smirking giving them both a hug.

Ashley smiled, "I understand Glen," she said while squeezing Spencer's hand. "I love you Glen for caring about your… Baby Sis," Ashley laughed using her brother-in-law's nickname for his sister.

"Mom, dad what time is your flight leaving," Spencer asked.

"One o'clock tomorrow afternoon sweetheart."

"Well have a safe flight home. I'll make sure that Spence and I get by the hotel to see you before you leave," Ashley said.

"Hey Aiden what time is your flight?" Ashley asked.

"I'm staying here with Kyla until she leaves. Doesn't Spencer have a book conference or something to attend?"

"Staying?…You? I don't believe it. You're taking time off from the hospital and the Center?"

"Yep, I realized life is short and I'm going to start living it before it's too late for me to enjoy it. I'm going to stop working so hard."

"That's great Aiden," both Ashley and Spencer said.

///

Ashley already settled in bed waits for her bride to join her. Spencer walks out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. She slips her robe off and slides her naked body next to Ashley's naked body.

"Mmm, it feels so good lying next to you Ash."

"Yeah it feels even better now that you are Mrs. Ashley Davies. I can't believe we're finally married. God I'm so happy."

"Me too Ash, I can't tell you how happy I am," Spencer said nuzzling her face into Ashley's neck.

"Listen Spence."

"Hmm? I don't hear anything."

"Right, it's quiet, no family, no parties just you and me and the sound of the surf. And what makes it so grand is that I'm hearing it new with the one I love… my wife. I love you Mrs. Spencer Davies."

"And I love you so very much Dr. Ashley Davies."

Silence… Ashley sighs. "So Spence?"

"Yes, Ash."

"Um… when were we going to have those kids you spoke about to your parents a few months ago?"

"Ashley…"

**THE END.?**

**Author's Note: Oops! I'm so sorry. Trying to get this chapter up I forgot to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Your reviews, add-ons to favorites and alerts were greatly appreciated. You are the reason this story lasted so long. Thank you so very much. And for those who caught the way I ended this story, the answer is yes. Again thank you so very much. I love all you guys and I'll see you in a few weeks. **

**P.S.: For those who are following my other story Rendezvous that should be up in a few days.**


End file.
